Blind
by Jayeliwood
Summary: AU,OOC, All human. Disability doesn't mean you're not able. Can Edward get over his disability and himself to find true happiness with someone who cares deeply for him. Will he do anything to become whole for her? Winner of 3 Twilightawards best author!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer for the whole thing: I don't own a thing. There, I said it. **

_**Edward Cullen**_

The day felt so warm. The concrete bench underneath me was hot and slightly uncomfortable but I still didn't feel comfortable with walking around here yet. I had memorized my way around but still, it's embarrassing to get lost. I knew how to get to my next class from this bench. I'd sit here until it was time. It was just easier that way.

I don't remember it ever being this hot in Chicago and I wondered how the people in Louisiana dealt with it. It was September... Wasn't it suppose to be fall or at least close to it?

A cool breeze flitted through the air, ruffling my hair. As if it wasn't messy enough. I dragged my fingers through it uselessly. I adjusted my sunglasses, pushing them further up my nose.

There was so much noise around campus. I could hear people laughing, and music playing from cars that passed. This seemed like a happy place. I enjoyed it.

"Is this spot taken?" I heard a soft voice beside me. I heard her foot steps as she approached but, I expected the person to pass. I was usually ignored.

"No. Go ahead." I waved my hand in front of me as an invitation. She took it.

I heard the rustling of clothing as she sat. I left my face forward so not to make her nervous. She sounded young, perhaps in her early 20's, if not younger. A sweet smell of strawberries wafted around my face.

"It's a beautiful day, isn't it?" She asked in a conversational tone.

"It does feel nice," I replied. I wondered if she knew. Most people seem to figure it out. Could she be that unobservant?

"The sky is such a lovely blue," she said with a sigh. Yes, she could be that unobservant.

"I wouldn't know," I said, my voice turning sour. I could usually control it but I couldn't today.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm blind." I stated curtly. I decided it was time to go. I'm sure it was a little early but, I could wait outside until the professor was ready. I stood, pulling my cane from my side, snapping it into place.

"Oh... Oh! I'm so sorry!" I heard her call after me, but I kept walking. I'm sure she'd get the point.

No, apparently she was unobservant and stubborn. _Great._

I heard her shoes click against the pavement as she ran behind me. I sighed, walking a little faster.

"I'm sorry! I'm just so... absent. I didn't mean to offend you."

"It's fine. I need get to class." My tone became more sour. I didn't know what came over me. Anger brewed in my stomach, making my chest hurt. I carefully took the two steps to the building and I searched for the door.

"Would you like some help?" I heard the girl ask in a little voice beside me.

"Listen, I've gotten along without a ton of help for about eighteen years now. I'm fine. Thanks." I said in a very low, cruel voice. I finally found the handle and pushed it open. I clicked my way inside, feeling along the wall. I didn't hear her foot steps behind me.

"I'm sorry..." She said finally from probably ten feet away. She was still by the door. She also sounded on the verge of tears.

I felt awful. Why was I being such a jerk? A normal person doesn't instantly know that I'm blind. I'm wearing glasses. She probably just thought I was resting on a bench watching the people in the yard. I took a deep breath and ran my fingers over my forehead. I leaned against the wall and took a deep breath.

_**Bella Swan**_

As for first days go this was a beautiful one. It was the perfect temperature. It would still be in the hundreds in Phoenix, or at least feel like it. I pushed my hair off my shoulders letting the breeze cool my skin.

I didn't have class for another thirty minutes or so but, I didn't want to head back to my apartment simply to turn around and leave again. I walked through the busy quad, watching the people in groups talking or practicing various things.

I looked for a place to sit. Most places seemed to be jam packed with young adults. Of course, most people at Centenary College were from Shreveport. They all went to school together. They were already friends. I guess it wouldn't have made a difference for me wherever I went. I never really had a ton of friends anywhere.

I finally spotted a bench with an only one occupant. He was tall and lean, lightly muscled. I watched as his reddish brown hair flutter in the wind. He ran this long thin fingers through it, pushing it out of his face. He pushed his rounded silver framed sunglasses up this perfect nose. He seemed so pale and I wondered if he was from here. Of course not, if he had been he would have been part of another group.

I don't know what came over me, I just decided I wanted to talk to this beautiful man. What's the worse he could do? Run away from me?

"Is this spot taken?" I asked, fighting the urge to turn around and run.

"No, go ahead." He waved his hand in front of him, as if asking me to sit on his lap. I smiled but hid it quickly. He wasn't even looking at me, which I thought was strange.

I sat, using my arms to prop myself up. I lifted my face up to the sky, letting the sun beat down on my ivory skin. "Beautiful day isn't it?"

"It does feel nice," he said a bit vaguely. He still didn't look at me, but just forward. I wondered if he was shy.

I took in a deep nervous breath, letting it come out slowly. "It's such a lovely blue," I said, trying to grasp for something to talk about it.

"I wouldn't know." Any warmth that was in his lovely voice before hand was gone. He instantly became rigid, like a statue.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused. I looked over his face, trying to search his face for what annoyed him so much. Was I that ugly to him that I was just being a bother?"

"I'm blind," he stated, getting up quickly. He put together a long thin red and white cane and began to walk away.

It took several seconds for what he said to settle in, and a few seconds after that to figure out what an idiot I was being. "Oh..." I stood up and walked after him. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I just so absent. I didn't mean to offend you."

"It's fine, I just need to get to class," he nearly growled at me. I'm glad he couldn't see me flinch back and instantly felt bad for thinking that way.

"Would you like some help?" I asked, trying to think of a way to make up for being such an idiot.

He turned his face towards my voice, his expression rather frightening. "Listen, I've gotten along without a ton of help for about eighteen years now. I'm fine. Thanks." His beautiful hand found the door knob and pushed it open.

I stopped following him at this point. I could feel the tears stinging in my eyes. I took a deep breath, trying to keep them at bay until he couldn't hear me anymore

"I'm sorry," I repeated before pushing myself down the hall to the tiny ladies restroom. I threw him one last glance as I passed. He was leaning up against the wall, his hand on his face. His lips were a tight straight line.

I felt guilty and rejected all in the same time. I made it into the room and locked the door. I went to the mirror.

"How could you be so stupid?" I asked the reflection. Tears were streaming down my face. I grabbed one of those awful rough brown paper towels and wiped my face. I looked at my watch, ten more minutes, just giving me enough time to run off to my class.

It was a relief to be sitting in the small Literature class. I felt safe here. Surround by books and my idols, I pulled out my laptop to prepare. It wasn't long until my professor came in, gibbering about outlines. I let myself get lost in his words, even if they were a little boring. Most of the books we were going over this term I'd already read, several times some of them. At least it would be easy.

One day down, four more years to go.

All I wanted to do was crawl into bed. I pushed open my apartment door wearily only to be pounced upon by my new roommate. She was nice enough, if not a little crazy.

"Hey there! There you are! I just wanted to let you know that we're going to have a get together tonight. Just a small group of friends, not more then 20 people I think. Don't you think that's a good idea?" She said so quickly I had a hard time catching it all.

"Well, you have a good time. I'll be in my room," I yawned, dragging my feet through the living room.

"Aw! Come on! You don't have to do anything, just leave your room! It'll be fun, Bella! You don't know anyone. Don't you think it would be nice?" Alice bounced beside me, taking my arm.

I had only known this little ball of pixie dust and hyper energy about a week now but, I'm pretty sure she thought we were friends. I did like her, even if she was too girlish for me.

"Fine. I'm going to take a nap, though. I had kind of a bad day." I waved her off, slinking into my room. I laid gratefully on the twin mattress, cuddling my pillow tightly to my chest.

"What happened?" She asked from my door way. I could tell she was actually concerned and that made me feel a lot better.

"Oh, just made an ass of myself to a really hot guy earlier," I muttered into the downy pillow.

"We all have those days! It'll get better." She said cheerfully before shutting the door behind her. I heard her skipping down the hallway. "Hey Jazzy! Could you go get the drinks?!"

_**Edward Cullen**_

I found my way back to my dorm room easily. Thankfully it was on the bottom floor. It was fairly small and I was glad it was clean. At least my new roommate respected me enough not to be a slob. I would have had to move otherwise.

I sat down on my bed and pulled the tape recorder from my backpack. I started to rewind it so I could listen to the lecture over again. It had be a fairly easy day but I was sure it was going to get tougher.

The happenings of early replayed in my mind. This poor girl was just trying to be nice to me and I was a jerk. That was a great way to start out my college career.

The door opened, letting the warm air from the hall way rush in. I made a face at the stickiness but didn't say anything. My roommate's now familiar footsteps clicked on the floor.

"Hey Edward, I've got to go to the store to get some stuff for my girlfriend's party, would you like to join me?" He must have been getting his keys and wallet, the metal clattering loudly against each other.

"No, that's okay." I turned my recorder off and placed it back in the bag.

He let out a heavy sigh, "Look, my girlfriend is a little crazy and if I don't bring you she's going to give me hell. Now, can you please join me so I don't have to listen to Alice whine about me being rude all evening?"

I laughed a little at the poor Texan. From what I heard of his girlfriend of two years she was loud and in charge. But, whenever she called he melted like butter. He was happy with her and I was happy for him, if not a little jealous. That was something I could never have.

"Alright, but just because I don't want you to get in trouble."

I placed everything I needed carefully in my pocket. Wallet, phone, keys. I pulled my cane out again, ready to walk wherever we needed.

"Alright, first stop, Kroger's. Then on to Alice's." He sounded so relieved. I chuckled a little, humoring him by letting him lead me to the parking lot.

It didn't take long to get what we needed. I always liked the cool of the freezers in these kind of stores. Jasper always kept an easy comfortable conversation. He was one of the few people that didn't seem nervous with me.

"So, what exactly is your major?" I asked as he helped me climb into the over sized truck.

"History and Education. I want to be a professor."

"Planning on being in school for the rest of your life, I see," I said a bit sarcastically. He laughed as he brought the truck to life.

"There are worse things." He said, his accent coming out heavily. I enjoyed listening to him. Especially when he said anything with an_ I_ in it.

I was greeted by his high pitched girlfriend with a tight hug. She smelled like pineapples and sugar. It was a pleasant smell at least. She seemed rather short. "Hi, I'm Alice. You must be Edward. It's nice to meet you."

"Thanks," I muttered, pulling away from her hug. She took my hand and lead me over to a couch. These people seemed comfortable with me, surprisingly. Normally, I didn't like being lead around but, I didn't mind them so much.

My parents always complained that I was too independent. They hated it that I moved down here. When I told them it had the best music program and a full scholarship, they relented. I knew money truly wasn't an issue but, I earned this and I wanted to do it on my own.

More and more people came, the noise level increasing. Music started playing and laughter unfolded around my sensitive ears. Jasper brought me a coke, asking me if I was fine. I simply nodded and that must have been enough for him because he disappeared again.

People would sit for a moment and then leave. A few people said hi but, other then that they ignored me. I was use to it. I guess I deserved it after the jerk I acted like earlier today. I leaned my head back, listening to the poppy music that I didn't really like.

I heard foot steps in front of me. They were soft, most likely female. A delicious scent of strawberries wrapped around me.

"Would it be okay if I apologized again?"

**Hey guys! I know I had a lot of mistakes when I first posted this on fan fiction so I decided to work on it and start posting in on twilighted, as well as reposting it on ff. I hope you don't mind. If there are still mistakes I am sorry. I am going to continue working on it! If there are any huge mistakes you see, please let me know and explain where it is so I can fix it. **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Edward Cullen**_

"Only if I can first." I said with a sad little smile. I felt the cushions next to me press down as she sat. She was fairly close, I could feel the heat roll off her body.

"Why do you need to apologize? I was the one that offended you," She said sadly and a bit confused.

"I've been this way all my life. I should be use to it. You didn't know. I was being a jerk and for that I apologize."

"I accept your apology on one condition." Her voice changed, becoming softer and sweeter.

"What is that?" I tilted my head to the side, closer to her.

"You accept mine." She laughed a little. I smiled at the sound.

"Yes, of course. I'm Edward, by the way." I put my hand out so you could take it if she wanted. She didn't know but, this meant more to me then just words. You could learn so much from someone's hands.

Her tiny cool hand slipped into mine. She gripped it tightly, showing no signs of shyness or nervousness. I brought my other hand to rest on top of hers. I dragged my hand carefully over the top, down her finger tips. Her fingers were long and slender. Her nails were rather short and didn't have polish on them from the feel of them. She must chew her nails.

"I'm Bella." She said, leaning into me a little bit. Her breath brushed against my face and I smiled involuntarily.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Bella." I said a bit formally. Her hand continued to rest in my palm. It was a strange kind of heat brewing between us.

"It's nice to meet you, too," she said over the music. "You're not from here, are you?"

"Is it that obvious?" I laughed, slowly pulling my hand back to rest on my leg.

"Well, you don't have a southern accent. Plus, you don't seem to be part of any group." She said and I could tell I had surprised her a bit. She didn't seem to pull away, though. That was a good sign.

"I'm from Chicago. You're not from here either, are you?" I asked gently. My face turned toward hers so I could hear her better.

"Nope, I'm from..."

"Wait... let me guess," I bit my lip for a minute, scrunching up my nose in playful thought. "You have a slight southern accent. Not nearly as bad as my Texas room mate. Has a bit of a Spanish influence flung in there. Let's see... New Mexico?"

She laughed. "Close, Arizona. Very good." She patted my knee. I felt her relax against the back of the couch. I allowed myself to as well.

"What's your major?" She asked politely. Her voice was still light and I enjoyed hearing it. I kicked myself mentally for being rude to her earlier.

"Music. I play the piano. I want to do it professionally one day." I shrugged, a motion that came naturally. "I just enjoy it. There isn't much else I can do anyway."

"Don't say that! I'm sure there is more you can do than you think. You could do most anything you wanted, I think," she said it with such conviction that I almost believed her.

I shrugged again, changing the subject back to the original. "What's your major?"

"English. I want to be a writer." She said and I could she was embarrassed about it.

"I love to read," I rather absently.

"Really?"

I laughed, "You know, I can read. I read a lot actually. Braille, Audio books and, all that. I don't like TV much. I just sounds like..."

"Noise." She finished the sentence for me. I smiled and nodded my head. I hope she saw it.

"So, who dragged you to this little get together?" I asked a bit sarcastically.

She giggled and it warmed my heart. "Well, I kind of live here. Just moved in last week. This is Alice's thing. What about you?"

"Jasper per order of Alice. He's my roommate. I just moved her last week as well."

"We seem to have a lot in common."

"It does seem that way," I smiled a little. I don't know why but, I blushed. I felt the heat rush to my cheeks. "Would you like a drink?" I asked. _What the hell am I thinking?_ I asked myself. I couldn't get her a drink. I'd run into someone or something, or the most likely thing was I'd spill it on her.

"Sure. Hey, why don't I get it and then we can go out onto the porch? It's getting a bit too loud in here for me." She touched my knee. "What would you like?"

"I'd like a water, please." I replied. I tried very hard not to shift my leg. Her touch sent an electric bolt through my body.

"Okay, I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere," She used her hand on my knee to push herself up. The places her finger tips pressed into me tingled and burned. When I couldn't hear her foot steps anymore I rubbed the spot with the palm of my hand. I took a deep breath. _What the hell am I doing?_

_**Bella Swan**_

The second his hand touched mine I felt like I was on fire. I swallowed hard and blushed a shade of red I was very excited he didn't see. I couldn't bring myself to pull away and he didn't for a long time. It almost felt like he was doing something indecent to my hand, the way he touched it. It was strange and I loved it.

His face and body language was much different from this afternoon. I was so proud of myself for not giving into my weaker self when I saw him sitting on the couch. I did want him to know I was was sorry for earlier. I was surprised when he apologized first. I didn't expect that.

I rushed to the kitchen. Three different coolers were arranged in different positions. I pulled out a sprite zero for me and a bottled water for him, shaking the water and ice off of it.. I found it quicker than I expected. I want a minute to cool my nerves.

"Are you okay?" Alice took my arm, surprising me.

"Yeah. I'm just... I don't know. Nervous, I guess." It sounded more like a question then a statement.

"Well, I saw you sitting over there with Edward. He's totally hot!" She bounced up and down, smiling wildly.

"Yeah. Exactly, he's the totally hot guy I made an ass of myself to earlier," I grumbled.

"Oh. That makes sense! Well, he's seemed to warm up to you now. Go get him tiger!" She swatted my behind as she walked off. I laughed, shocked by what she done. I wondered how many drinks she had already tonight. I didn't care how hung over she was, she was cleaning up in the morning.

I debated on weather or not to just hand them the drink, or to warn him first. I stood in front of him a second, weighing my options.

"Bella, do you need help or something?" He said with a little laugh. I jumped a little.

"How did you do that?" I asked as I closed my gaping mouth.

"Everyone has a certain sound when they walk. Plus, I knew your smell."

"Gee, do I need to shower that badly?" I muttered. I placed the water against his palm and he gripped it. He slowly unscrewed the cap, chewing something over.

"No. You smell like strawberries, and a bit like books. I think it's lovely."

My face burned with his words. Was he just complimenting me? Was he flirting? It was probably just my over active imagination. I slowly and carefully took his hand. "Come on, let's go to the porch. Unless you want me to leave you alone?"

"No. It's getting too warm in here for me," he stood and slid his folded up thin metal cane in his back pocket. His face was mere inches from mine. He was taller than me by several inches and it the difference made me feel like a child staring up at an adult. He was gorgeous and my breath caught in my throat. He noticed, much to my embarrassment. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. You're right. It's too hot," I carefully took his hand again and lead him through the small sea of people. I opened the door to the back yard and was relieved to find it empty. I flicked on the light then turned to Edward. "Careful there is a small step. I'm going to lead you over to a chair, is that's alright?"

His grip tightening on me as he stepped down. He seemed oddly graceful. "That's fine." When the chair hit the back of his knees he sat. I stopped, starring at him for a moment. I realized what I was doing and that I was still holding his hand. I fumbled back and over corrected, falling directly into Edward with a thud. The water from his open bottle splashed up and covered my face and chest, sprinkling him as well.

"I am so sorry." I muttered, trying to stand up, only to realize that his hands were gripping my back.

"Are you okay?" concerned colored his tone, his hands still holding me. They felt warm and inviting there. I loved it.

"I'm klutzy. I tend to fall a lot." I said sheepishly.

"You should be more careful. I don't want you to hurt yourself," he said with a small smile. His hands slowly dragged off my back and I missed them instantly. I carefully stood, wiping my face with my hands. I had effectively shaken up my unopened soda that now sat on the ground.

_**Edward Cullen**_

It shocked me when she landed in my lap. She jerked so suddenly from my hand that I think she tripped over herself. I wondered why she pulled away so quickly but, I wasn't against her being on my lap. My hands automatically went around her, trying to keep her from falling further.

"Are you okay?" I asked after she apologize. I hope she didn't see how much I enjoyed feeling her against me.

"I'm klutzy. I tend to fall a lot." Her voice was soft, embarrassed.

"You should be more careful. I don't want you to hurt yourself." I told her honestly. Slowly, I let my hands slip from her back to my knees. I had lost my water somewhere along the way. Bella lifted off of me. I missed her pleasant weight but, I wasn't going to say that out loud.

I heard her groan and the scrapping of something. There was a low hiss and then the cracking of plastic. Bella sighed, setting something on some sort of table near by.

"If it makes you feel better, I fall a lot, too." I joked.

She giggled for a second before stopping herself. "Yes, but I'm pretty sure I'm worse."

"Are you so sure about that?" I smirked, relaxing against the seat.

The door opened behind us with a loud creak.

"Hey Edward, I've got some stuff I got to do so I was going to head back. Would you like a ride?" Jasper asked from the door way.

I sighed and slowly nodded. I stood, pulling my folded cane from my back pocket. "It was pleasant talking to you, Bella."

"It was pleasant," she said softly. I couldn't understand the tone of her voice and it bothered me.

"Goodbye, Bella," I said her name again like it would spill what she was thinking from the contents of her mind.

"Bye. Maybe We'll get to see more of each other soon," she said in a quick rush, like she was ripping off a band aid and it would hurt less if she did.

"In a matter of speaking. Yes, I'd like to see you, again." I joked, again and I heard another little giggle. I smiled in the direction of her voice before moving towards the door. Jasper grabbed my arm.

We were silent until he helped me back into his truck. I leaned my head against the glass and took a deep breath.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine," I stated with a sigh.

"Are you going to ask Bella out?" The truck moved forward slowly, going to the short distance to our dorm.

"I don't know. Probably not. Why?" I asked, confused. I lifted my head from the glass and turned my face in the direction of his voice.

"Well, you may not be able to see the look on her face but, I did. She likes you." He said with a little laugh.

I was surprised that he could talk about my disability so freely, even joke about it. It was a nice change from the overly politically correct. I snorted, smiling at what he said. "Really?"

"Yeah. Do you like her?"

"Yeah, I do." I thought on it a second before I answered.

"Then ask her out." He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"That's easier said then done." I replied rather quickly, dismissing the idea of trapping someone with my inability to be a whole man. Any women that would want me deserved more.

"And, why is that?" The truck stopped and I heard the keys rattled with the sudden change but, Jasper didn't seem to move.

"I just don't think that-"

He cut me off, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Dude, really? She's a great girl from what I see. She's smart and actually able to hold up a conversation. Plus, she's hot."

"My point exactly." I laughed at his statement, thinking on the last part. "She's hot?"

"Ah huh."

"Maybe I will ask her out. I don't know." I shrugged my shoulders. I felt the the seat next to me shake and then a low laughter filled the cab. "What?"

"You know, for a blind guy you're still shallow." He chortled.

"Shut up," I laughed with him. I rubbed my hand over my mouth then adjusted my glasses. "It doesn't honestly make a difference."

"Yeah, but you still got a little too excited when I said she was hot," he opened the door and I followed suit. I carefully climbed down from the cab. Jasper hand rested on my shoulder, guiding me back to the dorm. "Don't worry, that just means you're normal."

"If only I was."

**I just want to say before I offend anyone, I do not personally believe people with poor or no eyesight have little they can do with life. I am partially blind, and deaf. My husband is more blind than me. Trust me, I have nothing but respect for those who are completely blind. They do amazing things. This is just the personality of this Edward. **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bella Swan**_

__I woke up far earlier then I wanted to. 6:30 in the morning giving me an hour and a half before I get to my first class though. If I didn't get up early enough to give myself time to wake up I'd end up growling at people. That was never a good thing.

I did have pleasant dreams that night, though. I dreamed of Edward and his beautiful bronze hair, his strong features. But, there was something sad in my dreams. He could see. That was something that would probably never happen. I felt awful for waiting it.

Dragging myself into the shower I flicked on the hot water. I settled against the tile wall and let the steamy water wash the sleepiness away. I don't know how long I stood there. But, all too soon the water turned cold and I turned the it off. I wiped the condensation off the mirror and stared at the reflection. I looked like a drowned rat. I groaned and turned away, slipping on my fuzzy white robe.

After dressing quickly I went to the kitchen for some coffee. Alice was already in there, humming to herself. The bright yellow gloves she was wearing went up to her elbows. It took me a minute to realize that they house was clean. Not just clean but, spotless.

"Morning sleepy head!" She giggled, scrubbing wildly at the counter top.

"Oh god, you're a morning person." I groaned, plopping down onto one of the stools by the breakfast nook.

She ignored me, pouring herself and me a cup of coffee. She took it straight black, me on the other hand like coffee with my cream and sugar. Once the granules of white crystal were completely stirred in I slurped down the semi warm liquid down greedily. I went back to my uncomfortable stool and laid my head down on the cool counter.

"Shouldn't you have a hang over or something?" I muttered.

"Oh, no! I don't drink," she giggled as she pulled the gloves off with a snap.

"You scare me then." I pressed my forehead hard against the cool counter, trying to make it shock me awake. It didn't work. It smelt like lavender Lysol. I scrunched up my face, finally pulling it up.

"So, you and Edward, huh?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." I looked away, bringing the mug to my lips.

"Liar! I saw the way you looked at him. And, he's so cute."

"And, he's blind."

"Does that bother you?" She eyed me, one of her perfectly groomed black eyebrows raising slightly.

"No." I answered a bit too quickly. "Yes, maybe a little. I don't know! I loved talking to him. He was funny and sweet. And... And... "

"Sexy," she stated with a smile. I groaned and nodded.

"Why do looks matter, though? They don't matter to him." I blushed, embarrassed by my own admission. I rubbed the back of my neck, closing my eyes.

"Because, you get your first impressions from looks. You can tell what type a person they are from how they dress, how they hold themselves. I'm sure appearances matter to him, but just in a different way."

"I don't know. Maybe." I shrugged. I looked down at my almost empty mug, swirling the liquid around.

"Now, a more important matter is if he asks you out, will you say yes?" Alice poured herself another mug of coffee. She may not drink alcohol but caffeine on the other hand... No wonder she was so hyper.

I shrugged again, not wanting to admit my confusion. "I don't think he likes me that much anyway."

_**Edward Cullen**_

__I tapped the keys mindless, letting the sound ring out. My heart and my mind weren't on the music this morning. Jasper was somewhere in the room, playing on his lap top. He didn't seem to mind me playing at least.

He hadn't bothered me more about Bella. I was glad for that. I had to think about it some more before I decided what I wanted to do.

_Bella_. The name made me sigh. I dreamed about her voice and her scent. I wish I could dream in more than just sound. It would make my life so much happier.

I sighed for a second time. I finally decided to at least practice since I was having trouble coming up with something of my own. Something easy that I played over and over again as a child. Something my mother loved. Fur Elise by Beethoven.

A knock echoed against the door. I ignored it, knowing Jasper would answer it. I continued to play, taking deep steady breaths.

"Hey Jazz what's up with that girly classical crap-" I loud voice boomed, stopping mid sentence. I smiled a little to myself, not stopping.

"Hello." I said a little quietly, stilling playing.

"Uh, Hi. You must be Jasper's new room mate. I'm Emmett. I'm right next door. Sorry, I kind of have a big mouth."

"It's fine. I'm Edward." I stopped, sticking my hand out in front of me. I heard him take a couple steps forward before taking my hand.

His hand was huge and rough. He was muscular, from the feel of it. But at least they were dry. "So, how you liking Shreveport?"

"It's fine. A little boring but, I haven't been able to get out much." I answered honestly. I flicked off the keyboard and slid it against the wall.

"Anyway, Jazz, I was going to see if you wanted to go work out still."

"No thanks. I'm not in the mood," Jasper said. He sounded a little tired.

"Actually, I wouldn't mind working out. Is there a good gym around here?" I asked, standing up.

"Centenary has a decent one on campus. That's where I'm going. It's free." Emmett said, sounding a little excited to have a new gym partner.

"That's excellent. I could really go for a run right about now." I moved over to my closet and began to feel for my shorts and tee shirt.

"A run? But I thought you were-"

"They have treadmills, don't they?" I cut him off.

"Well, yeah it's just. Well, I thought because you were blind that you couldn't run," he said with confusion and embarrassment flowing through every word.

"It's not like I can run around a track or anything. But hey, I'm blind not cripple."

Emmett's laughter echoed through the room. Just from his voice I could tell he was a big man. "Sorry, you're right. Like I said. I have a big mouth."

"It's fine. Really. Do you mind if I tag along though? It's been a good two weeks since I've gotten a good work out."

"Sure. That sounds great. Hey Jasper, sure you don't want to join?" He asked again. I didn't hear his answer but he must of given one. "Alright, your loss."

I grabbed my cane and my clothes and tapped my way to the bathroom across the hall. I changed quickly. I folded my clothes and put them in the pile of dirty things. "Ready when you are."

"Mind if we walk it?"

"Not at all," I replied.

We didn't have much conversation after this point. He didn't make an attempt to guide me unless it was necessary, which was nice. The day was hot but the walk really wasn't that long. I tried to remember the way but someone would have to help me again the next time, I was sure. Too many twists and turns.

"Here we go, would you like me to set it for you?" He asked once we were inside. He had lead me carefully to a treadmill. I climbed on, feeling the controls with my fingers.

"No, I think I got it. This makes it go faster and the other the other changes the steepness?"

"Yup, you got it. I'm going to the machine next to it, just to let you know," Emmett told me. I had a feeling I was holding him back from something but he didn't seem to mind too much.

I turned it on and started at a slow run. My heart began to pump and I felt so alive. The blood rushed through my veins and I let my breathing go even.

"So, what's your major?" Emmett asked from the right.

"Why does everyone ask that?" I laughed, pressing the up controls. Faster, I always wanted to go faster.

"You're in college my man. Get use to it. You're going to be talking about it for years." He didn't sound like he was working too hard but I couldn't really tell.

"Music."

"Awesome. That explains the keyboard then." He laughed a little. "Sorry about the girly comment, by the way."

"It's fine. Trust me, I've had worse things said to me. What's your major?" I pressed the button once more, adjusting the steepness slightly. I finally got it perfect.

"Sociology."

"Sociology. And, what does that entail?" I pumped my arms, my legs starting to burn with the heat of exercise. It relaxed my body somehow.

"Hell, if I know. I play basketball, what can I say?" He laughed.

"Ah, that makes more sense." I laughed with him.

Beside me I heard a twinkling phone ring tone beside me. "Dammit, she changed it back, again. Damn women." There was a beeping noise. "Hey sweetie."

His voice completely changed, it became filled with a babying tones and soft sighs. It was defiantly a girl. "No, I am coming over tonight. What would you like to do?" He laughed. "Of course, whatever you want Rosie. Love you. Bye, honey."

"Rosie?"

"Oh, my girlfriend. She goes to LSUS. She's getting a bachelors in Business," his voice was happy. He was wrapped around her tiny fingers, I could tell.

I felt all this happiness around me because of people's other halves. It made me jealous. I wanted to have it. But, how could I have that if I didn't even try? It was something to ponder while I continued to run.

_**Bella Swan**_

After a slow start and a too boring class I was so happy to be outside in the glowing sun. It was about the same as yesterday with more clouds and a bit more wind. The breeze was refreshing. I had some free time and the idea of going to the library made my brain hurt. I walked slowly through the quad, simply strolling.

My breath caught when I saw him again. He was sitting on the same bench as the day before. His face was turned up towards the heat of the sun, smiling slightly. He seemed so deep in thought. I stopped, thinking what I should do.

Part of moving away for school is changing yourself. If I continued to hide in my room like a scared child I would have nothing. No life, no friends and, no happiness. I wanted those things dearly.

I made my decision finally and I pushed myself forward to him. When I came within ten feet of him his face pulled forward towards me. He pursed his lips, leaning his head forward. I almost decided to run then but that would cowardly, to say the least. I took the final feet with long, quick, strides.

"Is this seat taken?" I asked lightly.

"It is now," he smiled up at me. It was strange, like he could almost see me. "Bella."

I sat, keeping about a foot between us. "So, how's your second day?"

"Boring, yours?" He leaned his face towards my voice again, a small smile spread of his beautiful lips.

"I'm surprised I didn't fall asleep." I told him honestly.

He chuckled and leaned back. His head turned towards the sun again and he didn't speak. I could see the corners of his eyes. Much to my surprise, they were open, blinking slowly. I couldn't make out the color though. They didn't seem to be abnormal in any way. I wondered what was wrong with them.

"May I ask you something?" He said softly, his face still towards the sky.

"Sure, what is it?" I leaned in a bit closer. I don't know why, it simply felt more comfortable.

"Would you like to go to dinner with me?" His face turned back towards mine. It was just a couple inches away from my own. His sweet minty breath spread over my face and I breathed it in greedily. I bit my lip, thinking over it. The conversation with Alice earlier played through my mind. I really didn't have a true answer then, but I did now.

"I'd love to, Edward."

A large crooked smile grew over his beautiful face and it became contagious. My own smile spread, along with a soft blush.

"How about Friday?"


	4. Chapter 4

_**Edward Cullen**_

The next three days went by much the same. She'd always join me on the bench for some amount of time before rushing off to her next class. Friday she had a little more time than usual, and I couldn't tell you how grateful I was for that.

"Are you allergic to anything?" Bella asked out of no where.

"Why does that question scare me?" I replied.

She laughed a little a bit nervously. "Well, I had an idea of where I'd like to try tonight."

"And ?" I waved my hand in front of me, motioning for her to continue.

"It's seafood. It's a little pricey so I don't expect you pay for mine but, I'd really like to try it, if that's okay." She said quickly, her words babbling together.

"I'm not allergic to anything. And, I asked you out. I want to pay." I told her gently. My hand searched for hers on the bench. I gently stroked her fingers. I could tell she relaxed beside me.

"Edward, I don't expect you to. I'm a modern girl. I don't mind going dutch treat." She whined a bit but, I could tell an easy victory was coming.

"No arguing with me. It would wound my pride too much. Please?" I pouted a little bit, knowing how it always worked with women. It was an evil trick but, I loved it.

She huffed. "Fine. Fine. How about I come pick you up around six?"

"Sure, that works. Do you know how to get to my dorm?" I asked her, leaning into her lovely voice. I wondered if I looked like a fool fawning over a girl.

"Yeah, I think I can figure it out. I know Alice knows the way." It seemed like she leaned in closer. I could feel her breath across my skin and I shivered slightly. The action seem to either surprise her, or frighten her because she pulled away. "I'll see you tonight, Edward."

_**Bella Swan**_

__I was relieved to finally get home around four. I was going to work on a bit of homework and then get ready but Alice was waiting for me. "Hey, hey, hey the dates tonight! What are you going to wear?"

"Does it really matter?" I questioned. I put my things down.

"Of course it does! Do you want to feel you up while you're wearing a ratty old top and jeans?" She giggled, tugging at my arm.

"It's our first date!" I shouted at her, trying to pull my arm back.

"Well, what if he puts his hand on your knee? Or, your waist? What do you want him to feel?" She stomped in front of me, her hands on her hips.

"Okay, I get your point," I muttered.

"Good, because I already picked you out something to wear. It's nice. Silky. Now go take a shower and I'll help you with your hair." She swatted me on the behind again, directing me towards the bathroom.

"Why do I need to do my hair?" I muttered to myself.

"Just go take a shower!" She yelled at me. I laughed to myself. She was starting to become an interesting, if not pushy, friend.

_**Edward Cullen**_

__I didn't have long to get ready. I shaved and changed into fresh clothes. I ran my fingers through my hair and groaned. "Do I look... alright?" I asked Jasper.

He laughed and that wasn't a good sign. "What?"

"What do you think I am? A chick?" He laughed again. "Don't worry, you're fine."

"That makes me feel a whole lot better," I muttered under my breath. I adjusted my glasses and sat down on the bed.

"Seriously, you're fine. Don't worry so much," he told me as he answered a knock at the door.

I heard a loud pitch squeal and a loud thumping noise. "Hey Jazzy!"

"Well, hello to you too, darling." There was a laugh and the sound of kissing. I felt embarrassed, like I was invading on their private moment. "Hi, Bella. You look lovely tonight."

I smiled at her name. I stood. "Bella?"

"Hi, Edward. You ready?" I heard her heels clicking against the floor. She sounded unsteady. When her hand slipped around mine I felt like I was about to burst into flames.

"You have no idea." I muttered as we began to walk.

Bella had a truck as well but it didn't seem to be as high up as Jasper's. It wasn't nearly as quiet either. We were silent as we pushed towards our dinner.

"So, where are we going?" I asked conversationally.

"Ralph and Kacoo's." She answered rather distantly.

"What the hell is a _Kacoo_?" I laughed.

"I don't know," she laughed as well. "It's suppose to have the best seafood in town, though. We're here, by the way."

I stepped out of the cab and walked forward slowly. Bella grabbed my hand again, linking her fingers with mine. I smiled to myself.

The music was rather loud and had a jazzy feel to it. I liked it actually.

"How many?" The hostess asked, shuffling around us.

"Two please," Bella responded.

"Right this way."

Bella lead the way, walking slowly. She stopped and guided me into the booth. I kept a hold of her hand, not wanting to let go. "Will you sit beside me?"

"Of course." I could hear the smile in her voice. I scooted over, giving her more room. The cushion slacked as she set. She was only inches away and I fought the urge to wrap my arm around her.

"Here you go, your served will be right with it," the hostess told us before she walked away. I felt the large leather bound menu in front of me.

"Fat lot of good this will do me." I muttered to myself, embarrassed.

Bella leaned in, taking the menu from my fingers. "What do you like? I mean, what kind of seafood?"

"I like crab. That's my favorite." I leaned more into her, almost whispering the words.

"Well, let's see. Oh! Here you go. It's called the Crap trap." She laughed a little.

"That sounds tasty." I said rather dryly but she ignored me.

"It comes with...Seafood gumbo, fried crab-fingers, stuffed crab, fried soft shelled crab and, crab meat au gratin.." She listed off everything.

"Jesus, it sounds like a heart attack on a plate. I think I'll take it," I teased her. She giggled softly.

"If you eat all that you're going to turn into a crab," she teased in returned, still giggling. I laughed and began to pinch playfully at her sides. She laughed harder and leaned into me.

"Hey, ya'll! Good evening. I'll be your server tonight. Can I start you out with something to drink?" The man's southern accent was thick and it made me smile. I was going to have to start getting use to that.

"I'd like a coke, please."

"Make that two," I told him. I slowly slid my arm behind Bella's back, sitting closer to her. "So, what are you getting?"

"Mahi-Mahi with a garden salad, I think." She laid her head against my shoulder and it surprised me a little. I pulled her in closer, enjoying this new found comfort.

We ordered, her still resting beside me. She didn't move until the food came, and we kept up a constant comfortable conversation the entire time. The food was delicious but the company was far better.

"So, tell me about life before college?"

I pushed my plate away, no longer hungry. "Well, I went to a school especially for the blind. There was about two hundred of us in the entire school, from pre-k to seniors in high school. There was only ten of us, my graduating class. So, to say I graduated top of my class isn't really saying much. I started playing piano there when I was six, I believe. I've been playing it ever since. Music is my life."

I heard the scrapping of her plate then she settled against me again, her head back on my shoulder. "What about your family? Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"No, I'm only child. I think I was a lot to handle, but I know my mom and dad wanted more. My dad is a doctor. Actually, he's the head of the his department now so he doesn't do too much practicing now. I know it frustrates him but, he's good at dealing with people. My mom is an interior designer, one of the top in Chicago. She does a lot of homes for celebrities or for large companies." I smiled at the thought of my hard working parents. They were always working so hard it amazed me that they stayed so madly in love.

"Wow, that's impressive. My dad is a police chief of this little town up in Washington State. And, my mom is... a fruit loop. What can I say? She's a little crazy." She giggled, her slight laughter making her rock against me.

"Alright guys, is there anything else I can get you? Maybe interest you in some of your world famous bread pudding?" The waiter interrupted our conversation, but at least he was polite.

"That sounds great, bring us one of those." I told him before Bella could say anything. I heard her huff.

"Edward, how can you even still be hungry?"

"I was hoping you'd share it with me." I whispered in her ear. Her head shifted and I could tell it was closer to mine.

"You don't have to buy me dessert." She muttered, her breath blowing against my skin.

"Shh, stop it. I want to. Please, will you share it with me?" I asked her, pouting again. She huffed once more and relented.

"Alright. Just because you asked so nicely."

"One bread pudding with two spoons. Anything else?" The waiter sounded rather cheerful. I wondered why but it was rude to ask that.

I pulled out my wallet and took out my credit card. I waved it in front of my face. "Could you go ahead and take care of the ticket."

I felt the card being taken from my finger tips and then heard his fading foot steps. Bella shifted off of me again. I could hear one of the spoons clinking on the porcelain of the dish.

"Oh my god, this is so good, you have to try this." She muttered through a bit of pudding.

"Alright" I chuckled. My hand carefully moved along the table, feeling for the bowl but before I could find it I felt warm against my lips. I accepted the bite of the sugary sweet confection.

"Hold on, you have some on your lip." She told me and I started to raise my hand to my mouth but it dropped when I felt her warm little finger drag across my lips. When it pulled away I heard a small sucking noise. I could just imagine her finger going to her mouth, kissing the sugary cream off. The idea made me groan. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's really good." I swallowed a little bit. I leaned against the back of the booth and took a deep breath.

"Here you go. Ya'll have a great night now." The waiter placed something on the table with a little click and walked away. My hand reached for it, feeling the ticket. I took my credit card, making sure it was mine first, then put it back into my wallet.

"How much is it?" I asked Bella. I hated asking for help but it was necessary.

"Jesus! Edward it's almost sixty dollars!" She nearly shouted.

"Calm down. It's fine. Remember Bella, I asked you to come with me. It's my treat. I wanted to do this," I tried to sooth her. I placed my hand on her back and leaned into her. "Why don't you write down the tip and everything for me."

"Can I at least leave a tip?" She asked me, slouching against me.

"No. You can't. Now please just sign the stupid little ticket for me. Give at least a twenty percent tip, he was decent."

"Edward... Let me-" I cut her off by snatching the ticket away. I scribbled my name carefully at the bottom along with the amount of fifteen dollars for a tip. I hoped it was clear enough to read.

"There." I placed the pen back on the table. Bella was board straight beside me. "Look, I'm sorry. I can't do much but I can do this. Please don't be mad."

"I just feel like a sponge," She muttered angrily beside me.

"Bella, I asked you out! If you asked me out, I guess I would let you pay. It seems only fair."

"Fine, alright. Edward, will you go out with me tomorrow? Anywhere you want. My treat," she said in a harsh little rush. It took a minute for the words to settle in.

"Bella, I would love to go out with you tomorrow night," I told her softly.

"Oh... okay..." She sounded a bit confused.

"Did you not want me to say yes?"

"No, I mean, Yes, I wanted you to say yes. I had a really good time tonight." She said a bit softer.

"The evening isn't completely over yet, is it?" I asked her, placing my hand on her leg.

"No, I guess not. Come on though, lets get out of here." She tugged at my hand. She helped me from the booth and walked out to her truck.

When we started to move Bella turned on her stereo. Life house started to play. It wasn't one of their singles but one off their first album. I actually loved this song and I was impressed she'd be listening to it.

"I like this song."

"Me too. I like this entire CD actually."

Then the most amazing thing happened. Her hand slid on top of mine. It was so simple, a sweet little gesture. I'd been touching her all night when I could but she sought me out. She wanted to touch me. I turned my palm up and our fingers twisted together. I smiled to myself. She was so lovely and warm.

We didn't speak the rest of the ride, which didn't bother me. It was comfortable. When she turned the truck off I felt a little sad. That would mean the night was almost over. I didn't want it to be.

"Bella, can I try something?" I asked her, unbuckling my seat belt.

"Sure. What?" She sounded so trusting. I heard the clicking of her own seat belt and the shifting of her seat.

"Let me see you."

"But, I thought you were-" She stuttered then stopped. I could tell she was embarrassed that she blurted the words out but I ignored that fact. I scooted closer to her.

"I have my own way of seeing." I told her gently. I lifted my hands until I found her shoulders, careful not to touch her in the wrong place. My hands slid up her thin shoulders and slender neck. My fingers glided over her smooth flesh. She had a heart shaped face, not too thin or thick. Her cheeks were rounded and warm. Her lips were full and soft. Her nose was tiny, softly rounded. I carefully ran my fingers over her eyelids. The feeling of her flesh was like the smoothest of satins. I loved how her cheeks were nearly on fire. It dawned on me, she was blushed. I quickly pulled my hands away, feeling awful for making her uncomfortable.

"Why did you stop?" She asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

_**Bella Swan**_

I had never been touched like that before. It was the most amazing thing I'd ever felt. His fingers touched every line and surface. It was like he was handling a priceless piece of art. My cheeks flushed with total enjoyment.

When he suddenly pulled away my heart sank. Did he feel something he didn't like?

"Why did you stop?" The words came out before I had time to stop them.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." His face fell and his own skin flushed. He seemed so embarrassed and shy. He was beautiful.

I couldn't help it. I launched myself at him. I placed my hands on his cheeks and began to kiss him with all much passion as I could muster. I'm surprised I didn't hurt him. He was stiff in my arms for a moment until he realized what I was doing. His arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer. I dragged my fingers over his skin, like he done to me, our lips never parting though. I wanted to take off his glasses, but I didn't want to make him uncomfortable either.

When I finally pulled away we were both panting. "Okay..." He said with a little laugh, his arms still around me.

"Yeah, sorry about that..." I giggled nervously, embarrassed at myself.

"No, don't be. It was amazing. I've just... That was my first kiss," he ducked his head, placing it on my shoulder.

"Mine too, actually," I told him with a little smile. I rested my cheek against his.

"Will you mind giving me my second kiss?" He asked, pulling his face up. A sexy little smirk was spread over his lips.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Bella Swan**_

I walked to the apartment in a daze. A goofy smile covering my face. Edward was, to say the very least, amazing. When we kissed it felt like fireworks were exploding somewhere in my body. I hoped he felt the same.

Alice literally pounced on me when I opened the door. I caught her, slightly surprised. "HOW WAS IT!?"

I was too stunned to answer. Jasper was on the couch, rolling his eyes at his overly hyper girlfriend. He mouthed the words_ I'm sorry_. I shrugged, dropping Alice back on her feet.

"It was great."

"Are you going out again?" She giggled.

"We made plans for tomorrow night," I smiled to myself. I was going to pick him up at around five. That time couldn't come soon enough.

"So, give me all the details!" Alice hopped into the kitchen, pulling a red bull from the fridge. She popped it open and swallowed it half of it back in one gulp.

I'm surprised she didn't vibrate.

"Well, we went to Ralph and Kacoo's. I had fish and he had crab. We shared a dessert. The waiter was nice enough..." I explained in basic detail the happens of the night.

"That's not what I meant," Alice rolled her eyes.

"Alright ladies, you have fun. I've got to do some studying," Jasper pulled himself up to his full height. I almost begged him to take me with him.

"Okay, Love you, Jazz." Alice placed a quick on his cheek then returned her attention to me. "See what he thought of it and let us know!"

I swear I heard him say "damn crazy little girl" as he walked out the door. I stifled a laugh. I knew he loved her madly but, she was a tad bit hyper. As soon as the door shut Alice was dragging me back towards my room.

"So, did you kiss?"

I sighed at the memory. "Yes. Oh, it was so nice." I couldn't believe I was gushing. It was so unlike me.

"Oh, just one little kiss or full-out make out?" Her smile spread across her tiny little cheeks.

"Kind of in between I guess. In the truck and when I walked him back to his room," I blushed, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Is he any good?"

I blushed, my entire face inflamed red. Alice just laughed and nodded, "I take that as a yes."

_**Edward Cullen**_

I had trouble sleeping that night. To say I was excited about our second date was a total understatement. When I woke up at six in the morning I groaned, knowing I didn't want to wake Jasper. I slipped my earphones on and turned up the music. I laid flat on my bed imagining one thing...

Kissing Bella again.

Both of our kisses were spectacular. The way her body pressed against mine. The way her mouth was so eager, as eager as mine. The way her fingers twisted and tugged in my hair. I couldn't wait to kiss her again.

I was none too happy about the idea of her paying for tonight but, I had a strong feeling there was not arguing with her. I did like her stubbornness, I just wish it wasn't with me. I would pick something simple. Pizza perhaps. She would argue but, I'm sure I could win.

Jasper tapped my shoulder, making me jump. I was so deep in thought I didn't even hear him wake up. "Good morning."

"Hey, I didn't bother you, did I?" I sat up, pulling the buds from my ears.

"Nope, I have to get up early. I have to work on this project so I can hang out with Ali tonight." He sounded so tired and groggy. Having a girlfriend and being a senior in College was hard work.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, what's up?" I heard her resting back on his bed, the springs creaking.

"What's a good pizza place around here?" I hadn't had the chance to order anything yet and it was usually my favorite thing to eat. I was a typical teenager.

"Oh! That's easy enough. There this place right across the street called Pie works. It has a lot of really good pizzas. Really original. Alice loves this thing called a Fetomato that has Feta cheese and sun dried tomatoes but, my favorite is a Mushroom classic. It has 3 different kinds of cheese and it's piled with mushrooms. Oh, and you have to try the break sticks!" Jasper said enthusiastically. I never heard him so excited about anything before so it must have been good. This was perfect.

"Thanks! That's just what I needed to know. Bella wants to take me to dinner tonight and I don't want to pick anything to pricey. That's perfect," I smiled to myself.

"Oh yeah, I was suppose to ask you, how did it go?"

"She's amazing." I stated with a little smile.

"So, what? Are you dating now?" He sounded mildly interested but, I knew if he didn't report this to his girlfriend she'd make him ask again.

"I don't know. I don't think we're at that point yet. I hope so," I told him honestly.

"Bella looked like she had stars in her eyes," he said a bit absently

"Huh?"

"Oh, she had this big smile on her face. She looked a bit glazed over. I think she had a good time but, Alice attacked her. Poor thing. Alice had a half a pack of red bull all by herself. I'm surprised she didn't bounce out the window-"

I cut him off. I knew it was rude, but I couldn't help it. "I made her smile?"

"Yea, you said you had a good time, didn't you?" He seemed a bit confused by my question.

"Well, yeah. But, I don't know. Never mind. I guess I just don't know what to expect." I shrugged and laid back on my bed.

"Get use to it if you start dating. Women are crazy," he said with a little laugh.

_**Bella Swan**_

__I could hardly wait until five. I got ready early, on my own this time. I slipped on a simple cotton tank top and some carpi jeans. It was certainly hot enough for it still. I braided my hair carefully and slipped on some comfortable flip flops. I examined myself in the mirror. I liked what I saw. I wonder if Edward would, too.

Guilt racked me with that thought. He was perfect the way he was. So, why was I trying to improve him? I frowned at my reflection.

I was angry at myself the entire three minute drive over. But, as soon as he opened the door, looking beautiful with a large crooked smile over his perfect lips, all my thoughts melted away. "Bella."

It wasn't a question, but a statement. He moved forward and wrapped his arms around my waist. My arms went easily around his neck and our lips lightly touched. He sighed against them, resting his forehead against mine. "You taste so good."

The heat rose in my cheeks and I giggled nervously. I pulled back slowly but tripped over my flip flop. I landed flat on the floor with a small thud. "Ow..." I muttered.

"Are you okay?" He asked a bit frantically.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just fell." I muttered, pulling myself to my feet.

"Be careful or people will think you're the blind one," he teased. I smiled slightly to myself but didn't say anything about his comment.

"Are you okay?" He asked again, his arms winding around my waist again. "I think you should just stay in my arms, you seem safer that way."

I giggled and pressed my lips against his nose. "Come on, I'm hungry. Let's go."

"So, I had a theory..." He started out as we walked to the truck. "Since I payed yesterday and you choose then I get to pick today since you say you want to pay."

"I think that's fair enough," I replied, opening the door for him.

"And, you're sure you won't let me pay?" He asked, pouting slightly. His lips were slightly pucker, glistening in the fading sunlight.

"I'm sure," I said firmly. He pouted a little more then sighed.

"Fine. So, what are your thoughts on fungus?"

"Excuse me?" I laughed as I stepped into the cab.

"Well, I heard this place across the street has really good mushroom pizza. Would you care to try?" His hand slid over the seat and found my hand. His fingers gripped mine loosely.

"Edward, we can do something nicer then pizza," I grumbled.

"Please? I haven't had pizza in a month and it's my favorite. Please, please?" He pouted again, bringing my hand to his lips. He lightly brushed them against my knuckles. "We can get bread sticks too, if it makes you feel better?"

"Ugh, fine. What is this place?" I sighed at my weakness. I caved too easy but, I had to admit that it all sounded really good.

"Pie works." Edward smiled at his victory and I was glad he couldn't see me roll my eyes.

I parked in the back lot. It literally took me a half a minute to get there. When he said across the street he wasn't kidding. We went around the front together, hand in hand. The place was small with black and white checkered floors. The kitchen looked busier then the dining room, though. To go orders are always busier on the weekend.

I picked up a menu and flipped it open. One of the first things I saw was pizza Edward was talking about. That was easy enough. A waitress who looked like she was twelve came up to our table. She gave Edward the once over and I repressed the urge to growl.

"What can I start you out with?" She kept her eyes on Edward. I cleared my throat, getting her attention.

"Well, I want a coke. What about you, darling?" I knew it was childish but, I took his hand. He smiled a little, his fingers intertwining with mine.

"Same," he said with the smile still on his lips. It was nice to know that the smile was for me.

The waitress started to walk away but I stopped her. "We'd like to go ahead an order please. We want to start off with some bread sticks and we'd like a large mushroom classic. Thanks."

Edward turned his face to the side, a curious expression on his face. It looked like he was trying not to laugh.

The waitress looked completely annoyed. "What dipping sauces?"

"Just get us one of each, okay?" Edward told her gently. The girl nodded and stomped off towards the kitchen. "Now, what was that about?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I muttered, placing my chin on the palm of my hand.

"Don't like the waitress, I take it?" His eyebrow raised above the silver rim of his rounded sunglasses.

"She was... never mind, it's stupid." I sighed, trying to pull my hand back from him. He didn't let my fingers loose.

"Tell me what you're thinking Bella," he commanded me gently. His thumb dragged slowly over the top of my hand, sending chills down my spine.

"She was looking at you and it made me jealous." I nearly whispered. I don't know why I told him. It simply came out.

"Bella, you're the only girl I want to _see,_" he ducked his head when he said the last word. My skin flushed when I realized what he said. It had so many different meanings. I loved all of them.

Dinner was fun. Our conversation was light. I tried to feed him a bit of bread but got sauce all over his nose. He laughed, his gorgeous smile spreading over his face.

He tried to argue about me paying again but, I simply ignored him, slipping the waitress a twenty before pulling him up to his feet. "Would you like to come over to my place? We've got cookies and ice cream."

"Now, what man can resist that?" He teased. His arm securely wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer. It was comfortable and easy. I wanted to stay like this for... forever.

_**Edward Cullen**_

__I was worried when Bella didn't reply when I told her she was the only one I wanted to see. But, she didn't seem uncomfortable during our conversations so I let it go.

"Would you like to come over to my place? We've got cookies and ice cream."

I could have cared less about the sugary treats. I just didn't want this date to be over yet. It was still very early in the evening. "Now, what man can resist that?"

The trip to her home was very short. She lived within walking distance to Centenary, walking distance from me. I would have to learn the way very soon.

When we opened the door I could hear the TV on. Alice must have been home, which most likely meant Jasper was here.

"Hey guys." Bella called to them before turning her attention back to me. "How about some cookies?"

"Whatever you'd like," I told her simply. She released from my grip and skipped away to get something from the cabinets.

"Hey, Bella! Could you toss me a water?" Jasper called from about ten feet away. I heard the tugging noise of the fridge. Bella brushed past me as she walked.

"Here you go," she said in a rather chipper voice. She seem to be happy and that made me ecstatic.

"So, I hear you have a birthday coming up," Jasper said conversationally. Bella groaned loudly for some reason.

"I don't want to think about it."

"I thought women were suppose to get touchy about their age when they got old," Jasper muttered and there was a loud pop. Alice, or Bella for that matter, must of smacked him. I tried to contain my chuckle but did so poorly.

Bella grabbed my hand and lead me somewhere I hadn't been before. "Why don't we hang out in my room and listen to music while we eat our cookies?"

I would have been lying if I didn't say I was excited about being in her bedroom. She lead me to her bed and when the mattress hit the back of my knees I sat down. She scampered off somewhere and switched on a radio. Her feet made little popping noises against the wooden floor. She must have been bare foot.

Foo fighters began to fill the room. Bella and I had similar taste in music, which was good to know.

The bed creaked as she sat beside me. "You know, I'm not in the mood for a cookie," She said rather glumly. She sighed slightly, making me worry more.

I leaned closer to her, my hand finding her cheek. I pressed my lips to hers. "Is this better?"

"Much," she whimpered before her lips met mine again. Her hands rested on either side of my neck.

Our kissing became more and more intense as I grabbed the back of her neck. I gripped her hair , holding her to me. Her soft moans and heavy breathing were egging me on. I wanted to hear more of those sexy noises. But, I was worried I was being too rough or too dominate. She pushed all my worries away when she pushed me back against the bed.

I pulled her on top of me, her weight pleasant against me. Her legs intertwined with my own. Her hair tickled my skin and I couldn't help but smile as our kisses continued. Every once and while her lips would pull away and she'd kiss my neck, chin, or cheek.

"This so much better then cookies," I muttered. She giggled and rested her head on my chest.

"I couldn't agree with you more."

"Hey Edward! I'm heading back! You want me to give you a ride?" Jasper asked through the door.

"What time is it?" I whispered to Bella.

"Ten." She replied back softly. I sighed. It was getting late and since Bella was already home I didn't want to bother her.

"Alright... I guess," I said the last part more to myself. I sat up slowly, carefully shifting Bella so that she was laying on the bed. I leaned over her, pressing my lips to her forehead. "Bella, call me tomorrow, please?"

"Anything you wish," She repeated my own words back to me. I smiled at the playfulness in her voice.

One final time I kissed her lips, letting them linger there. The urge to tell Jasper to go the hell away was very tempting. Her lips were tempting. Everything about her was tempting. I sighed as I pulled away from her. "Sleep well."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Bella Swan**_

__I could have punched Jasper. I realized that Edward was just trying to be nice and not bother me but, that wasn't the case at all. I wanted to spend more time with him. I was pretty annoyed when our time was cut short.

I glared at the unopened packages of cookies. I sighed and stomped out of my room to get a glass of milk. I found the biggest glass in the cupboard and filled it completely. I planned on devouring at least half the package of chips ahoy.

"Oh... Jasper has bad timing, huh?" Alice smiled a little wistfully. I nodded, the disappointment clearly written all over my face. "He had his heart in the right place."

"I know. So did Edward, I just can't help but feel... I don't know," I shrugged my shoulders. I headed back towards my room and Alice followed.

"You feel the need to drown your sorrows with milk and cookies?" She smiled slightly as she opened the package. She handed me one and then took a cookie for herself.

I nodded again, taking a bite of cookie to illustrate her point. She giggled and laid back on the bed. "You really like him, don't you?"

"More then I probably should. He told me to call him tomorrow. I almost picked up the phone and called him before he was out the door." I laid beside her, putting an arm over my eyes.

_**Edward Cullen**_

__It was only noon and I was already disappointed that she hadn't called yet. It was silly, it was still early. Maybe she hadn't even got up yet.

Jasper apologized several times for interrupting us last night. I wasn't really mad at him, more at the situation. If I were a whole man I would be able to drive myself home. Or, at least walk back without fear of being hit by a car. He left early in the morning to go to the library, leaving me alone to sulk until I heard her voice again.

I tried to play. I tried to read. Nothing kept my attention for long. I decided at two o'clock I would call, if she hadn't by then. At 1:55 the phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered excitedly.

"Well, good to hear your voice too, son." My father laughed at my eagerness. My heart fell a little bit.

"Hi dad, how are you?"

"Good. How's school going?" He chatted lightly, but I could tell he was worried about me.

"It's great." I tried to lighten my voice but it didn't work very well.

"Oh, you don't miss me and your old mother at all?" He teased. I heard somewhere in the back ground the words '_I'm not old_.' I smiled at the thought of my sweet mother.

"Of course I do, tell mom I said hello and that I love her."

"Eager to get off the phone?" He laughed.

"Am I that obvious?" I smiled and sighed. "I'm waiting for a phone call."

"From a girl?"

"Dad." I muttered, rubbing the side of my face with my hand. He laughed again and I heard my mother in the background asking what was going on.

"Alright, I'll let you go. Give us a call if you need anything. Have a good afternoon, son."

I hung up the phone feeling slightly guilty. I really shouldn't have cut my Father off like that. He understood at least. I pressed my clock to hear the time again. 1:59. I groaned wondering why time moved so damn slow. I counted the seconds off in my head.

And, the phone rang. I answered it a bit more cautious this time. "Hello?"

"Hi Edward," she breathed my name and I couldn't contain my smile.

"How are you?" I laid back on my bed.

"Better now. How about you?"

"I'd be better if you were here with me." The words tumbled out of my mouth before I could stop them. I was over stepping my boundaries. We just started dating, I didn't want her to think I was a stalker.

"I was thinking the same thing actually. What are you doing this afternoon?" She sounded so shy and sweet.

"Well, I'm all alone in my dorm wanting for some company. Do you know anyone who'd like to join me?" I know I was fishing for her to say the words. I wanted to hear her say she wanted to be with me.

"I'll be over in ten minutes," She said excitedly.

"What? Really?" I sat straight up. The thoughts_ 'oh shit'_ ran through my head. I hadn't showered or shaved. I was still in my pajamas for god sakes.

"Do you not want me to come over?" Her voice instantly fell.

"You know I do, Bella." I smiled her name. "Silly girl."

"Well, then I'll be there in a little bit. Bye, Edward."

I hung up the phone and carefully placed it on the dresser before rushing over to my closet. First I had to put on some jeans. I stripped as quickly as I could without falling all over myself. I threw my dirty clothes in the hamper and pulled on a clean pair of pants. I rushed over to the sink, putting deodorant on. I rubbed my hand over my face. When did my hair start growing so fast? I started to run the electric razor over my face over and over again, trying to get it at least somewhat smooth.

The knock came on the door a lot sooner then I expect it to. I groaned at myself. I didn't even have a shirt on yet but I didn't want her to wait outside either. "Come in!" I called to the door.

"Hey, Edward I was thinking-" She stopped. "Oh, do you want me to give you a minute?"

"No, just let me get a shirt on," I fumbled my way to the closet. I wonder if she could see how flushed my face was.

"You don't have to get dressed on my account," she teased. I heard her sit down on my bed.

I slipped a cotton tee shirt over my head and crawled into bed. I laid on my back. "Would you prefer it?"

She giggled and laid against me. "It's up to you. Can I tell you something that'll probably turn you off to me?"

"There is no such thing. But yes, go ahead." I wrapped my arm around her shoulder. Her head snuggled into my chest.

"I missed you."

"I missed you, too." I told her honestly. My arms tightened around her waist. "Can I ask you a question now?"

"Sure, ask away," her fingers gripped my waist through my tee shirt. Maybe I should have left the shirt off...

"When is your birthday?"

_**Bella Swan**_

__I wanted to call him as soon as I woke up but, Alice convinced me to wait at least a few hours. It was rude to call at eight in the morning. To keep myself busy I made myself breakfast, cleaned up my little mess, finished my homework, took a shower and even styled my hair. I glared at the clock, trying to figure out the right time.

Two was neither too late or too early. He probably wasn't asleep, unless he took a nap and if he went to church, if he even went to church, would probably be back by then. I decided right then I needed to learn more about him. Especially if he wanted to hang around a while, which I hoped he did.

To say I was shocked when I opened the door to his room would be a lie. I usually didn't like surprises but this one was very nice. Edward was shirtless in low cut jeans. I grinned to myself and flushed a wild shade of pink. I forgot what I was going to say or ask when I saw him. I can't believe I told him he didn't have to get dressed because of me. I mentally kicked myself but it didn't seem to offend him. I sat on the edge of his bed and watched him pull the white shirt over carefully so not to knock off his glasses. He grinned in my direction and crawled onto the bed, getting comfortable. I wanted to crawl on top of him and start kissing him again like last night but I decided to hold off on that. I laid my head on his hard chest and breathed in his sweet scent.

"When is your birthday?" He asked, playing with a strand of my hair.

I groaned, I couldn't help it. "It doesn't matter. I don't celebrate it."

"Why not?" He asked, confused.

"I hate presents and surprises. Especially surprises. I hate when people spend money on me," I muttered into his chest.

"Well, if it's the day you were born, I want to celebrate. Can I take you out to dinner on your birthday?" His arms found my waist and pulled me on top of him.

"Edward, don't spend money on me..." I buried my face in his neck.

"So, you're not going to tell me, huh?" He sighed, frustrated. I shook my head, knowing he could feel the movement.

"Fine then, I'm just going to have to get you a present every day until I figure it out. What are your thoughts on jewelry? Let's see..." He ran his fingers over my earlobe, sending a shiver down my spine. "You've got pierced ears, so lets start with diamond earrings. Then the next day I was thinking a matching necklace. A bracelet after that? Maybe I'll move onto pearls the day after that-"

"September 13th." I muttered into his neck.

"Excuse me? What was that?" I knew he heard me, he just wanted me to say it louder.

"My birthday is September 13th. It's next Saturday." I growled, sitting up. His hands kept me from getting off the bed.

"Now, was that so bad?" He smiled, pulling me back down.

"I don't want to do anything for my birthday. Please," I pleaded. He nuzzled the top of my head, his nose resting in my hair.

"Fine. Can't we have dinner or something though, please?" He said and I knew he pouting. I couldn't look up at him because I knew he would win.

"I'll make dinner, how about that?" I tried to compromise.

"You shouldn't have to cook on your birthday," He sighed. "But, if that's what you want."

"Yes, it's what I want." I was glad he'd given in. I snuggled up against his chest, breathing in his scent again.

"Bella, can you do me a favor?" His fingers dragged across my back in a slow, comforting motion.

"Anything."

"Can you show me to way to your house? On foot, I mean." I could tell he was embarrassed, though I didn't understand why. I leaned up and lightly kissed his lips, hoping to make the expression on his face go away. He smiled against my lips.

"I'd love to."

The walk there was silent. It only took about ten minutes as we took each step cautiously together. His hand held mine constantly, the other hand gripping his cane. It was fascinating to watch him. He was far from graceful than me, and that made me slightly jealous in a way.

"Edward, we're here." I told him as we reached the front door. His hand left mine as he touched it carefully. My hand went to the handle until I heard a giggling and a small crash. Alice high voice glided through the air.

"Oh! Keep going!"

"Ew," I muttered, my face flushing.

"Library, my ass," Edward started laughing. I looked over at him confused but shrugged it off. "Why don't we walk back to my place?"

"As long as we're out of ear shot, I don't care." I turned, taking his hand again. He laughed again.

Once again, we were silent. I was unsure of what to say. I was kind of uncomfortable after what I just heard and I thought Edward was too.

_**Edward Cullen**_

__I counted every step carefully. Thankfully the route was rather easy. I only had to cross one road, and it was a small one, to get to her house. There was even a cross walk.

I think I heard the noises in the house before she did. There was a banging noise and then a crash.

"Oh! Keep going!" Alice seemed to be enjoying herself. Then it dawned on me about Jasper. I started to chuckle to myself. When the little noise came out of Bella's mouth I started to laugh full out.

"Library, my ass," I thought out loud. "Why don't we walk back to my place?"

She agreed, not to my surprise. I'm pretty sure the couple were in the living room and Bella didn't want to see that.

I recounted the steps back, getting close to the same number. I was absolutely sure I could get to her on my own now. This made me feel better about the whole thing.

When we got back to the dorm Bella broke the silence.

"Edward, can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead," I told her as I locked the door. I sat back down on my tiny bed and reclined back. Much to my dislike, she didn't join me.

"What are we?"

"What do you mean?" I leaned closer to her voice. She was still standing, from what I could tell.

"Are we dating? Are you my boyfriend? I mean we're talking about doing stuff in the future and I'm not sure if you just want to be friends. I guess we'd be friend who make out but I don't know-"

I finally cut off her babble. "Bella, will you be my girlfriend?" I know it sounded a little formal but I think she needed to hear the question.

"I want to be." She sat on the bed. "But, are you sure?"

"Bella, my sweet Bella." I reached for her and found her waist. I scooted closer to her, pulling her to me the entire time. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." She whispered. Her lips grazed against mine, leaving a sweet taste in my mouth.

I laid back on the bed, pulling her on top of me. She snuggled against me and we stayed like this for a while. Neither one of us had to talk, there was no urge to fill the void. We were both content and I was happy, happier than I had been in a long time.

Jasper came back after a while. His key rattling in the door. "Hey, how was the_ library?"_

"It was good, I got a lot of work done." He said simply, sounding rather worn. Bella buried her face in my neck and started to laugh. "What?"

"How's Alice?" I asked politely.

"Fine, I guess..."

"She sounded pretty good to me." Bella laughed harder into my neck, her fingers gripping my shoulders.

"Oh... Oh! Oh," The same word sounded different every time as it dawned on him what we were referring to and what we were laughing about. "Sorry about that."

"Should I avoid sitting on the couch for a while?" Bella muttered into my skin. I laughed, turning my face into her hair.

"Um..."

"EW. Ew Ew. Oh, I'm going to need bleach to wash away that dirty mental image." Bella sat up, the disgust evident in her voice.

I finally calmed my laughter and took Bella's hand. "Did you walk or drive over?"

"I walked." She still sounded disgruntled from her new, unwanted, information.

"Let me walk you home then."


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter didn't take me as long to write as the last one but I still like it. It's a pretty long chapter. Anyway read on and I'll tell you more at the end!**

_**Bella Swan**_

We walked together, me no longer leading the way, but walking side by side together. Our hands were intertwined, swinging at our sides. He realized we were back to my apartment before I did.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" I asked him gently. I leaned into him, resting my head on my shoulder.

"I'll be on the bench, like always." He told me with a smile. "Perhaps we can study together tomorrow night?"

"I would like that." I told him, some internal part of me dancing with excitement.

He leaned forward then, his lips pressing directly into mine. It felt like fire was rolling through my veins. I clutched onto him, my fingers weaving into his reddish brown hair. His hands pressed into my my back, bringing me closer to him. I hummed in pleasure as he pulled away. He pressed his lips to my forehead. "I'll _see_ you tomorrow."

"Okay..." I sighed, smiling as I pulled away, but then it dawned on me. "Do you want me to drive you back?"

He laughed but it didn't reassure me. "Bella, I can make it on my own. Don't worry."

"But, I don't-" I started but he raised his hand, his cool fingertips touched my lips.

"I wouldn't have offered to walk you back if I needed you to drive me home. I can make it." He told me, placing one final kiss on my cheek.

"Call me when you get home." I whimpered out. "Please?"

He sighed, "Fine, but just because I already miss your beautiful voice."

I smiled at his sweet words. He turned and started to head down the side walk. I waited by the door, slowly opening it. I watched his retreated form and sighed. I closed the door again and began to follow about 25 feet behind. Far enough for him not to hear me, close enough for me to see.

My heart nearly stopped as I watched him cross the road. I wonder how angry he'd be if he knew I was following. I knew he had his pride but still. I wouldn't be happy until I watched him safely enter his dorm room.

I stood by the glass door entrance as I watched him slip his key into his door. He stepped in and before he closed the door I saw him reach for his cell phone.

The phone in my pocket vibrated. I began to walk back towards my home as I answered it. "Hello" I said it innocently enough. I knew it was rather silly for me to do it but I had to. He had to understand that, if he ever found out.

"Did you have a nice stroll?" His voice teased. I groaned at myself and my loud steps.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Guilt crept up my spine.

"You're a poor liar, Bella." He laughed, melting away my building negative emotions. "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Edward." I breathed his name. Though I was still ashamed of myself for being so overly protective I couldn't help but feel justified in them. At least he wasn't angry with me.

I groaned when I got to the door. Alice was inside there. The thought of earlier events rolled through my mind. I shivered to myself. I stepped in quietly, only meaning to slip in and sneak into my room.

"Hey there! Did you have a good afternoon?" Alice said cheerfully. She was scrubbing the counter top.

"Yeah, you?" I couldn't help but smile. I involuntarily looked over to the couch and realized it was different. The denim slip cover was off and I finally noticed that the washer was on, chugging away. I started to laugh. "Never mind. I know the answer."

Alice didn't even try to deny it. She blushed wildly and her smile grew wide over his small cheeks. "At least I'm washing it!" She called after me as I headed off to my bedroom.

"Ew." I rolled my eyes. "You better be using bleach."

"I always do."

"Ew."

_**Edward Cullen**_

We spent the next three days much the same, meeting on the bench for a short while then meeting back at my dorm to study. We actually did study, at least somewhat. Jasper was never there. He was, as always, very busy. Thursday was different because I had my private music lesson, which to me was a joke. If I didn't need this for my degree I would have told the 'teacher' to take a flying leap.

After it was over I headed back to the dorm, trying to think of what to get Bella for her birthday. I didn't get to sit for two minutes before there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." I shouted at it, not bothering to move from my seat on the side of the bed.

"Hey, Eddie, I was just seeing if Jasper was here but I guess not. Well, since he's not here, would you like to grab something to eat with me?" Emmett asked politely. I wonder if he truly meant it or was just trying to be nice.

I was hungry though and male company wasn't a half bad idea either. "Sure, why not."

"Awesome! Let's go! I'm starving." He actually sounded really excited.

We went to a local Mexican restaurant. Just walking into the place my mouth started to water. The smell was divine.

It was amazingly easy to talk to Emmett. He was funny and seem to really speak his mind. I think he ate ten times the amount of food I had though and I wonder actually how big he was.

When we just about done I decided to ask him a question, one I'd probably get laughed at for. "So, it's my girlfriend's birthday next Saturday and I have no idea what to get her. Any thoughts?"

"Hm, I understand your problem." The fact that he didn't laugh made me jaw drop. The response that came next was even more surprising. "Let me call Rose and see if she has any ideas..."

Before I could tell him it was not necessary I heard his phone come out. "Hey sweetie, can you help me with something?" Silence. "No, I didn't break the jeep again. No, I promise. No, a friend of mine needs help with gift giving for his girlfriend. Okay. Okay. Well, that's kind of a rude question. Oh alright, I'll ask." He cleared his throat. "She wants to know how much you like her and your price limit."

I scoffed slightly, smiling to myself. "She's the most amazing person I've ever met and there is no price limit."

"Um, well there's no limit. Oh. Well that's a- Oh okay. But Baby it's kind of late. Alright, fine. We'll see you then. Love you too." I heard the phone snap shut. "She wants us to meet her at this jewelry store in 30 minutes. I hope that's alright."

"I don't think she's going to take no for an answer there." I smiled slightly.

"I don't think Rosalie has ever taken no for an answer." He chuckled to himself.

After paying we drove a little while to the unknown store, unknown to me at least. I was pretty sure Bella wasn't the vain, petty type. I wasn't sure if this was the best idea in the world.

"Hi, you must be Edward. I'm Rose." A voice echoed somewhere beside me. It wasn't musical like Bella's or high like Alice's. It was deeper in a feminine way. "So, tell me about this girl."

"She's great. She's simple and sweet. Really smart. She doesn't like things over done. Um, I've felt her wear earrings before." I began, trying to think of what I could get her in this place.

"How long have you been dating? Long enough for a ring?" I liked how she direct to the point. No wonder she was going into business.

"No, not that long." I admitted sheepishly, though the idea of having a ring on her finger was an interesting one.

"Alright that leaves bracelets and necklaces." She sounded more determined and decisive as she pulled me towards something.

I thought about it a moment. "A bracelet would be nice."

"Hi, is there anything I could help you with today?" An older women asked, not more then 2 feet away.

"We want to look at bracelets, please." Rosalie said in a sweet voice but commanding voice. I could tell she was enjoying shopping. I wondered where Emmett wandered off too.

"Well, we just got in our new selection of sterling silver bracelets. They're prefect for engraving..." The women chattered on but I stopped listening. I was too deep in my own thoughts.

"Oh, I like this one." Rosalie handed me something, pressing it into my palm. It was cold and thin. The was a cuff of some sort, the edging was raised.

"Can you engrave this one?" I asked the sales women. "And, can it be ready by Saturday?"

_**Bella Swan**_

It was almost nine in the evening and Edward hadn't called yet. I knew he had his lessons today but I was still worried. I missed his voice as well. I got frustrated with trying to wait and decided to tell him goodnight , at least in a voice mail anyway.

He picked up on the third ring. "Hello" His voice sounded happy if not a bit breathless, he knew who was calling. Or at least, I hoped that he did.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I asked lightly, not trying to sound accusing.

"Oh, I just got back in. I was just about to call you. I went to dinner with my friend, Emmett."

"Was it good?" I was excited that Edward was making new friends. I worried about him in so many ways. He wasn't the easiest person to approach or befriend. But, it was worth it in the end.

"Yeah! I have to take you to this place sometime. It's called Trejo's. It has the best Mexican food."

"I'd love that. Anyway, I was going to ask what you'd like to eat on Saturday." I pursed my lips. I knew his answer before he even spoke it.

"Anything you want. It's your birthday."

"I was thinking about steak. Do you like that idea?" I asked nervously. It still bothered me that I didn't know all his likes and dislikes yet. I wanted to know every part of his world.

"Yum. Oh! That gives me an idea. I can make a side dish to go with it. Do you like sweet potatoes?" He said rather excitedly.

"Yeah. You can cook?" I laughed.

He snorted into the phone. "I can as long as you have a microwave."

"Typical male." It was my turn to snort.

He laughed harder into the phone making my smile grow. "Do you like them are not?"

"I love them. And, don't worry, we have a microwave." I teased him, giggling to myself. "Well, I'll go to the grocery store tomorrow and pick up everything we need. Is there anything else specific that you want?"

"You do realize I'm going with you and paying, don't you?" He asked, his voice completely serious now.

I groaned loudly. "Edward, no you're not."

"You are not paying for your birthday dinner."

"Yes, I am. It's just a few groceries. Besides, I don't want you to spend all your money." I even sounded like I was pouting. I mentally chided myself for sounding so childish.

"Well, if you're not going to let me pay for them I'm just going to have to take you out. Can you do me a favor and ask Alice what's the nicest restaurant in town is?"

I literally growled into the phone, hating the fact that he just won. "Fine fine. But, it's only going to be a few things. I hate that you're going to spend money on me."

"It's fine, I can handle it. Besides, I want to."

"Where do you get all that money from anyway? You don't have a job. I would hate it if you were spending your parents money on me." The words fell from my mouth before I could slap my hand over it to stop them. It was so completely rude. They simply slipped with my annoyance.

"I have my own money." He stated in a matter of fact way. I rolled my eyes at his answer. I didn't like how he was being mysterious about it all.

"And where, might I ask, does it magically appear from?" Annoyance still controlling my words.

"I have a trust that I received from my grandparents when I turned 18. My grandfather was a lawyer, owned one of the largest firms in the state. He was a successful man. When both my grandparents past on their money was divided in two. Half going to my parents and the other half going to their only grandson, me." He didn't seem very emotional about this. I couldn't tell for sure from his voice though. I felt like an idiot for being so crude.

"I'm sorry." I said softly.

"For what Bella?" He asked, confusion lacing his voice.

"For being a jerk. I shouldn't have asked that." I said in a small voice. For some reason tears were starting to well up in my eyes.

"Oh! God, no! Bella, there is no way you're being a jerk. Stubborn maybe." He sounded so firm when he said those words, yet so kind.

"I'm sorry." I sniffled, glad he wasn't with me right at this moment. I hated when people saw me so weak.

"Well, you know what? You can make it up to me by letting me buy the stuff for Saturday." He said rather playfully.

"Dammit." I muttered, knowing I had lost completely, again. I rubbed my face with the heel of my palm. "Fine. But, I don't have to be happy about it."

"I'll be over there by 5." He laughed before his voice dropped into it's velvet tone again. "Goodnight, Bella."

_**Edward Cullen**_

I couldn't believe she was being so damn stubborn about groceries. She pouted the entire ride to the store, refusing to speak to me. I thought it was rather funny honestly. I knew she wasn't that mad when her hand slipped into mine.

Bella pushed the cart and I held onto the edge of it, walking down the isles. "So, what kind of birthday cake do you want?"

"No cake."

"Pie?"

"No." She muttered.

"Rice crispy treat?" I joked.

She made an 'mmm' noise before she could stop herself. She laughed a little, "No. I don't need anything like that."

"You need a sweet treat for your birthday!" This was starting to get out of hand. She was being worse then me on my worse day.

"I have you, that's enough." Her hand tugged on my belt loop. I grabbed his hips and pulled her closer to me.

"You have me." I nuzzled her neck, kissing his lightly. "Something besides that."

"Fine, do you like chocolate cake?" She mumbled, her head lulling back some so I could have better access. I nodded against her flesh, spreading more kisses as I went.

I forgot we were in the middle of the store until I heard a little kid snicker somewhere around us. Bella's skin turned hot instantly and she pulled away. I smiled to myself, loving her reaction. I kept my hand on the small of her back the rest of the trip. She groaned when I forced her away so I could pay.

Once we were finally alone again in the truck, outside of the store, I pulled her onto my lap. I wasn't going to let her pout again. My fingers found her rib cage, holding her gently in place. I began to kiss her neck again, letting my nose skim across her jaw. "Now was that so bad?"

"Yes." She whispered, her hands gripping my waist.

"Let me spoil you, Bella." I whispered against her flesh, enticing a shiver. I pulled her closer to me, sucking on her sweet flesh.

"You don't have to spoil me. You're doing just fine with this..." Her fingers tangled into my hair, pulling it ever so lightly by the roots.

"No, this is you spoiling me. This is a gift." I sucked on her pulse point, a small moan tumbling from her lips. I placed one of my hands on her face so that I could feel her expression. A smile tugged at her lips and her cheeks were hot.

"You're too good for me." She kissed the top of my head. "Come on, let's get this stuff home before it spoils."

**Well, just a warning the drama starts the next chapter. I'm excited about that. Her birthday should be rather intense. **

**Also Trejo's is a real place. I actually grew up with the owner's sons. (nothing but trouble too) And also the jewelry store he went to is James Avery. If you want to look them up they have very pretty bangles. The cuff bracelets is actually based off one of the items they have. I'm not entirely sure they can do the engraving I want but for this story we'll pretend. But you'll see that tomorrow! **

**Also, if you haven't voted yet I have a brand new poll! Also, you should check out my Edward Cookie on my name is Jayeliwood on there (that's my name on everything lol) Leave me a comment and let me know what you think! **

**Anyway thanks guys! Review and tell me what you think is going to happen on her birthday. I'd love to hear your thoughts. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hehe I love some of your ideas for the birthday. Some of you got it right and a lot of you said something about Jake. No no no... I won't bring Jake into it. lol I don't think Edward could handle it. In this story I think he'd simply step aside if he thought Bella found something "better". Anyway ya'll are great! Thanks a bunch for reading!**

**_Bella Swan_**

Edward refused to let me pick him up on Saturday, claiming he had to run several errands. When I offered to take him he simply kissed my lips and told me he could handle it on his own.

Alice was already awake when I got up at 10. She jumped on me and gave me a big hug. "Happy birthday! I made you muffins!"

And sure enough there was a basket of blueberry and banana nut muffins in the middle of the island along with a mug of coffee already made for me. I hugged her back before snatching up two of the still warm breakfast treats. "So, what are your plans for today?"

"Well, actually..." I didn't know how to word this without offending her. " I was going to make dinner for Edward and I and I was wondering if you could-"

"Sneak off for the night? Already planned it. Me and Jazzy are staying at a hotel tonight. We weren't sure where you two would be staying. We wanted to cover your bases." She giggled, a small smile spreading over her lips.

"What do you mean where we'd be staying?" I asked her confused.

"You been dating a little while now. Don't you want a nice birthday... _treat_?" She wiggled her eye brows, making me laugh.

"I haven't thought about it." I told her honestly. I picked apart one of the muffins, sticking some of it in my mouth. "I haven't done anything like that before and neither has he."

"Even more reason to! You like Edward, don't you?" She raised an eyebrow at me.

"Very much so." I smiled to myself. Just thinking about him made me happy.

"Then just see where things go. Anyway, I got you a little something for tonight." Alice grabbed something from some hidden place. I groaned.

"You didn't have to do that. Really." I took the pink bag and eyed it suspiciously. "What is it?"

"Open it silly!" Alice commanded, pushing it even closer to me.

I pulled the contents out slowly. I pulled out a short black satin dress, something I wouldn't normally wear and black strap heels. I gawked at them a little surprised.

"Size six dress size 8 shoes, right?" Alice's smile grew more with it's wicked expression. You could tell she was proud of herself for getting the sizes right.

"Alice, I can't except this. It's too much." I whined.

"Wear it for Edward and it'll be my gift to him then." She giggled. "What time is he coming over?"

"5:30." I replied wishing it was about seven hours sooner.

"Well, that'll give me enough time to help you get ready before I leave!" Alice said cheerfully. My heart sunk to the pit of my stomach, thinking about what tortures she was about to put me through.

_**Edward Cullen**_

I took a cab and picked up the bracelet and a boutique of roses. I was going to arrive at Bella's a bit sooner then I told her but I didn't think she'd mind. At least I hope she didn't. I paid the cab driver, leaving him a fair tip before heading up the familiar feeling walk way. It was only five o'clock but I was anxious to be near her.

I knocked at the door, and a sudden fear that I knocked on the wrong door. The door opened slowly, blowing cool air in my direction.

"Oh Edward! You didn't have to buy me anything. I told you that." Bella whined and I think she stamped her foot, her bare skin smacking against the tile floor.

"It's my girlfriend's birthday, yes I do." I pouted slightly and I heard her sigh.

"Well, come on inside." She took the flowers from my hands. I heard a deep breath being taken in then it slowly being released again. "These smell wonderful."

I walked in past her, my hand grazing her waist as I did so. I was greeted by cool satin and the urge to grab her was overwhelming. I wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her to me, kissing her lips rather roughly. She moaned against my mouth, her arms snaking around my neck. I wondered briefly how she kept a hold on the flowers.

After several minutes she pulled away, breathing rather heavily and sighed. "Let me go put these in water."

"Well, if you'll help me a bit I can start the potatoes for dinner." I told her, placing my gift carefully on the counter top.

"What do you need?" She asked, fumbling with something behind me.

"The potatoes, a cup of water and a fork."

"O-kay." She sounded confused but complied, placing everything in front of me.

I worked quickly to wash and prepare the sweet potatoes, poking holes into them long with the glass of water, then placed them into the microwave. "Put them on for 30 minutes, please."

I heard the dinging of the numbers as she pressed them into the machine then the humming as it began. "Well aren't you a master chef." She teased her arms weaving around my waist.

I stuck my tongue out at her and she giggled again. "You know what..." I picked her up and placed her on the counter top. She laughed harder, her legs wrapping around my waist. "You're mean." I leaned forward and kissed her shoulder, which was rather bare, I noticed.

"Edward, I need to start the steaks." She said distractedly, her legs pulling me closer.

"In a second. You have to open your present first." I pulled the box from behind her, placing it in her lap.

"Edward... you didn't have to." She whined again.

"Stop it. It's not like I can return it. So open and please tell me if you like it." I kissed her sweet smelling neck.

I heard the wrapping being torn and the box clicking open. There was a small gasp that escaped her lips. "Oh..."

"Is it awful?" I asked, worried at her lack of response.

"It's so beautiful." She sounded on the verge of tears.

I took the bracelet from her fingers and ran my finger over both engravings. The one on the top with Bella's name and the other with a message in braille. I took her left wrist and slipped it on. I brought her knuckles to my lips, kissing each one slowly. "Do you like it?"

"I love it." She whispered. I brought my hand up to her cheek, feeling the wetness there. I pressed my lips to her skin, kissing the tears away. I took her face into both my hands and pressed my lips to her forehead. "What does it say on the inside?"

I smiled wickedly to myself. "That's for me to know and you to find out. Now, how about those steaks?"

_**Bella Swan**_

Dinner was great, along with dessert but it was all that much better because I was sitting on Edward's lap the entire time.

"This is the best birthday I've ever had." I told him honestly, kissing away the chocolate at the corner of his mouth.

"It's not my birthday but I'm pretty happy." He teased.

His hands kept exploring my bare arms, sliding down to my wrist. I glanced down at the silver band around one of them. It was lovely. I hated that I didn't know what the inside said but as soon as I had the chance I would look it up on line.

I walked him over the couch, sitting back on his lap once he got comfortable. "Anything you'd like to do?"

"I'm already doing it." He replied coolly. His hands went to my hips, bringing me closer to him. Our lips collided again for the 3rd time tonight. It was more forceful this time, more wanting. I pulled back to look at him. His hair was a mess and his skin was flushed, his lips slightly parted glittering with moisture. Alice's words earlier went through my head. Did I want a birthday _treat_? Watching him I knew the answer.

I leaned in, taking his earlobe in between my teeth. He hissed, one of his hands clutching tighter on my side. "Edward, I want to show you something."

He snorted before he pressed his lips to my jaw. "Good luck with that..."

I ignored his sarcastic response and took his right hand in mine. While he continued to kiss my neck I slid his hand from my hip over my stomach to my one of my breast. The reaction I got was not the one I expected or wanted.

He pulled back, both his mouth and hand. His mouth was a hard straight line. Confusion washed over me. He wanted me, didn't he? He made so many sexual innuendos. I just assumed. Had I assumed wrong?

"I'm sorry, I can't do this." He said softly. He gently pushed me off his lap and onto the couch beside him.

"Why not?" Tears were already falling down my cheeks.

"You deserve better Bella." He stood up but didn't walk away.

"I want you." I mumbled the tears falling harder.

"You deserve a man that can tell people the color of your eyes without asking you first. She deserve a man that can drive you around. You deserve a man look at you and see how beautiful you are." His voice was harsh and low. How could he say these things? He started to walk towards the door.

I got up, rushing to his side. " I want a man who makes me laugh and smile. I want a man that makes me happy. Edward. That's you." I tugged at his shirt, trying to make him stay still and listen to me.

"You deserve a whole man." He growled angrily.

"You are a whole man." I told him, confused by this. Emotions were running wildly through my veins. The lust from earlier, the desire, pain, anger, confusion, sadness and so much more.

"No, I'm not!" He shouted before wrenching the door open and slamming it behind him.

I sobbed openly and hard. I ran to my room, pain flowing easily through my body. I took the bracelet off and threw it onto my desk. I rubbed my palms against my eyes, willing the tears away. I needed to talk to someone. I wasn't sure who. I picked up my cell phone slowly and glanced through the numbers. I picked the only one I could think of.

"Alice, hey, could you do me a favor?"

"Hey what's the matter? Are you crying?" Alice said frantically.

"I... I... I just... I just really need a friend right now." I stuttered into the phone.

"Are you still at the apartment?" She didn't wait for an answer. "I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Thanks." I didn't even tell her not to. I was too selfish. I needed someone to hold me right now and tell me it was all going to all right.

I glared at the bracelet on the desk. I went over to it and picked it up again. I examined it carefully. Frustration washed over me. I flicked on the computer and looked up the braille alphabet.

I examined it carefully again, writing out every letter as I figured it out. It took me about 10 minutes. The tears flowed harder as I deciphered the message.

_To see you is to see heaven. _

_**Edward Cullen**_

I didn't go far. I walked to the end of the pathway and sat down. I pulled the glasses from my face and wiped away the tears.

I knew what she was doing. I knew where my hand would land. I wanted it to go there. I wanted to touch her everywhere. But then the doubts started to set in. I wasn't enough for her. I wouldn't be able to make her as happy as she made me. It was unfair to trap her with me. I was holding her back from a normal life. She deserved better.

Why did I have to act like that on her birthday? I was a giant idiot. I made her cry and I hated myself for that. She was too wonderful to cry.

I liked her so much. I wanted to be with her. She said she wanted me but still. I couldn't hurt her.

"What the hell did you do?" Alice high pitched voice shrieked in my ear. I flinched, putting my glasses back on.

"I was an idiot." I whispered, my face falling to my hands.

"I figured that much! She called me in tears. You're lucky I don't beat you." She yelled at me.

"I'd deserve it." I could tell my honest response softened her to me.

"What happened, Edward?" She sighed, sitting beside me.

"We were... were making out. She wanted to take it farther and I just... freaked. There is no other word for it. I mean I want to. I really do. But I want her to have a normal life without dealing with my disability. She deserves to be happy." I sniffled through it, my hand wiping away my final tears.

A tiny hand slapped against the back of my head. "You are an idiot. She adores you! She doesn't stop smiling when she's talking to you, thinking about you, with you. Hell, she even dreams about you. I hear her call your name out at night. So, you better march your ass back in there and fix this mess or I will beat you. Now, I'm going to go back to my car and I better not get a phone call from her. Do you understand me?"

"Alice, I don't know if I can."

"She likes you, a lot. Hell, she may even love you. She'll forgive you. Just go back in there." She moved from beside me, pulling me to my feet.

I did as she told me, marching back up to the house. I didn't bother to knock. I knew she wouldn't be in the living room, but her own room. I knew she'd try to hide herself and her embarrassment, just like I did. We were alike in that way.

I knew the way, thankfully. There were few obstacles. I found her door and lightly knocked on it.

The door opened slowly and I heard a gasp. I didn't expect what happened next.

**Dum dum duh! See I told you, drama. Now... I was going to include to reaction but this chapter would of been 20 pages long. Seriously, it would of. Anyway the reaction will be worth the wait!**

**You know what would really make my day? (I'm having a bad one already, help me out :pouts like Edward:) If I could get 50 reviews so I'd get to 400. That would be awesome and I'd love ya'll for it. **

**Oh yeah, lol that's really how I make sweet potatos. It's the lazy way. Quicker then in the oven and they taste the same. **

**Keep your ideas coming! I want to know what you think and want. I love hearing them. Also, this is the last day of my poll. Vote if you haven't already. I think I'll be putting a new one up tomorrow. We'll see!**

**Thanks guys! Review Review if you want to see the reaction to Edward's return. **


	9. Chapter 9

**OMG (And I don't type that often) guys. You freakin rock. I've gotten nearly a 100 reviews for the last chapter. It made my day so much better. I have the BEST reviewers, you know that? I really really do. Keep it up. Now, I really really like this chapter. It's the reason it's rated M. Anyway I hope it's the reaction you wanted. lol But anyway... read on. **

_**Edward Cullen**_

Bella punched my arm several times, making me flinch back. "This... is... for... making... me... cry... on... my... birthday..." She told me between every punch. It wasn't that hard but I wouldn't be too surprised if she left a bruise.

I rubbed my arm afterwards, "I deserved that and so much more. I'm so sorry Bella. I'm just scared."

"I know, Edward. I'm scared too. Give me your hands." She said softly.

"Why?" I asked but did as she asked. She pressed them against her face.

"I want you to see me when I tell you this." She took a deep breath before she began. "I love having you as my boyfriend. I haven't been this happy in a long time. I want you. I want you more then I've ever wanted anyone else before. You are a whole man."

The sincerity in her voice hit me hard. I guided my fingers over her soft flesh. It was warm and comforting. There was no anger in there when she spoke. "I want to be, for you. I'm not though Bella. I wish I were..."

"Shut up. Just shut up." She pressed her body forward against mine, crashing into my lips with such force that it knocked me to the floor. She fell with me, our lips never parting. I sat up against the wall, Bella in my lap. Her arms wound around my neck tightly. "To see you is to see heaven."

"You figured it out." I smiled against her lips.

She rested her head on the crook of my neck and nodded. I brushed her hair back from her face. "I'm sorry I punched you."

"I'm sorry I made you cry." I whispered. She nodded again and began to kiss my neck.

She straddled my waist to get in a more comfortable position. Her lips moved to different parts of bare skin, exciting and surprising with each warm kiss. I move my hands to her legs, which were bare. Her skin was unbearably soft. I dragged my hands up her thighs until I reached the edge of her satin dress. "Don't stop." She whispered against my ear.

"Are you sure?" I asked her, fear creeping back in.

She didn't answer but took my hands and moved them farther up, just underneath. I took over, sliding them up to her lacy underwear. I groaned when I felt the thin material on her hips. "You are so beautiful, Bella."

"What do you mean?" She pulled back, confused. "How do you know if I am or not?"

I pulled one of my hands from under her dress and moved them to her face. " You are beautiful. Let me explain how I know. Your skin is completely smooth. Your hair is silky and smells amazing. Your lips are full and soft. Your neck is long and slender. Your body is tight and strong. Your curves are... mmmm... I don't even know the right word to describe them. They're beyond perfect. Your hands are delicate. Your legs are toned and I can't stop touching them." I ran my free hand over each part of her as I spoke about. Her body arched to meet it and I smiled at her willingness to listen to me. "Isabella, I don't have to see to know how gorgeous you are. I am so lucky to have you."

_**Bella Swan**_

I flushed as I listened to his words. He meant every one of them. I didn't believe they were true but the way he said them... I'd never felt so wanted and desired before. All my anger from earlier had been washed away completely. I dug my fingers into his hair and pulled him closer to me. I kissed him deeply, my tongue ever so gently stroking his. His hand went to my hip on the outside of my dress.

I pulled back to examine him. He was biting his bottom lip, his right hand gliding up my body. He brushed gently against the side of one of my breast. I sucked in a breath, slightly surprised. He withdrew his hand for a moment but slowly placed it back down. He moved over the curve of my breast and rested his hand on my neck. He brought me closer, our lips grazing each other again.

I touched his cheek and he leaned into it. At that moment a new desire washed over me. I wanted to see his eyes. He hadn't let me before, his dark glasses always on. I reached up with both hands, carefully taking the corners. He stop me, placing his hands on mine. "Bella, don't."

"Why not?" I asked him confused. "I like you just the way you are. Let me see, please."

"Most people find it... creepy. To look but not see." His hands stayed on mine.

"Edward, have faith in me. You're too beautiful to be _creepy_." He nodded, slowly dropping his hands. I pulled the glasses off his face and placed them on top of his head so that they sat in his hair. His eyes were gazing sightlessly up at my face. They were a sparkling dark emerald green. His long coppery eyelashes framing his them perfectly.

"Bella?" He asked, his expression turning concerned. He blinked slowly, his eyes moving downwards.

"You're so handsome." I told him honestly. He scoffed and tried to pull his glasses back down. I pull them from his grip and threw them to the side carefully so not to break them.

"Hey..." He whined slightly and groped at the floor for them.

"No, listen to me. You're more beautiful then you'll ever know. Edward, have faith in me." I told him again.

"I do have faith in you. I don't faith in me." He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer.

"Edward... Edward..." I repeated his name over and over again as I kissed his neck. "I want you to believe in yourself like I believe in you."

"I could say the same to you." He replied, gripping my hair.

"We can learn together then."

"I'd like that." He said in a soft whisper. His skin was starting to get hot underneath my touch.

"Edward, I want you." I whispered into his ear. The fear that he would dump me off his lap again and run was strong but I held on tightly to him.

"Are you sure?" He asked for the second time tonight.

"Completely."

_**Edward Cullen**_

She wanted me. She meant it. It wasn't pity or something like that. She wanted me in the same way I wanted her. I was elated. I crashed my lips into hers, tasting her rather roughly. She moaned into my mouth sending the sweetest of vibrations down my spine. I carefully moved from my position and placed her back onto the floor. I crawled on top of her, straddling her waist. I decided I want to kiss every inch of her.

I started at her lips and worked my way down. I kissed her chest through the cool satiny dress. She squirmed and moaned underneath me as my lips went further and further down. I found her belly button and kissed it lightly, tracing it with my nose. She giggled and smiled at the fact that she was enjoying this as much as I was. I continued my exploration, down her hips. I sat up, taking one of her legs in my hands. I kissed from her thigh all the way to her ankle. I kissed the top of her foot once before massaging the bare flesh with my fingers. "Edward, that feels so good."

I loved hearing her say my name. It made me feel like she was all mine. I felt possessive over her and I wanted to claim her as my own. I kissed my way back up, nipping at certain spots. She yelped softly with it tiny bite. I stopped once I got to her inner thigh. I could smell her sweet arousal and it surprised me. I did that to her. I nuzzled her soft flesh for a moment, kissing it before I crawled back up her body.

"You taste so good. I can't wait to taste you all over." I whispered against her flesh. She didn't respond but her legs wrapped around my body, pressing me into her. My arousal pressed right into her and I groaned as she ground into me. It was painfully delicious.

"Let's go in my room." She said after she kissed my forehead lightly.

I chuckled to myself for forgetting where we are. I nodded before standing back up my feet. I offered my hand to Bella and she took it, pulling herself up to her feet. Her arms wrapped around my waist as she began to walk backwards. We kissed over and over again. Bella turned me so I was facing the opposite direction and pushed me down. I fell back onto her bed and she crawled on top of me. "This feels oddly familiar"

"Do you not like it?" She asked, sounding slightly panicked.

I sat up and grabbed her waist. I began to kiss her shoulders. "I never ever said that." She let out a heavy breath and sighed. "Does that feel good?"

"Ah huh. Don't stop." She breathed again heavily, her hips grinding against mine.

"I don't plan on stopping any time soon." I told her with a large smile.

My hands searched for the hem of her dress. When I found them I began to push it upwards, my palms grazing against her skin as I went. I groaned to myself when I realized she wasn't wearing a bra. I ached to touch them but that would have to wait until the dress was gone. She lifted her arms for me and in one swift movement the dress was tossed to the floor. My stomach tied in knots knowing that she was almost completely nude.

I felt the need to bury my face in her soft flesh. My arms wound tightly around her waist and I began to kiss the sides of her breast. She threw her head back and moaned loudly. I loved the noise and needed to hear more. I licked and kissed up the side of her right breast until I reached her firm nipple. I brought it into my mouth and began to suck, letting my tongue flick against it. She moaned out again, louder this time. I brought one my hands to her left breast and began to massage the swollen mound. Her nipple was hard against my palm and that excited me even more for some reason. Her hands twisted in my hair, holding me there.

I moved from the right to left, switching hands. I massaged the moisture that my mouth formed on her other lip into her skin, letting it help me glide over the tender bud. Her fingers began to work on the buttons of my shirt. It was taking her some time but I'm sure distracting her like this was not helping. I grinned against her skin when she finished. Her hands pushed me back and she removed the shirt from my shoulders. The cool air made my over heated skin tingle. The sensation was welcomed. I leaned foreward again and kissed the center of her chest. "Bella, you taste good enough to eat."

She giggled and hugged me. Her cheek pressed against my forehead and I felt her hot skin. I wondered if it was being warm or if it was from blushing. I liked it when I felt her blush. I smiled a bit wickedly to myself.

"You know what, that's what I think I'll do." I flipped her carefully so I was on top of her. I was amazed that I didn't knock her onto the floor. She giggled with the action.

"And what is it you're going to do?"

"I'm going to..." I began to kiss down her body in a rather fast pace. "Taste you."

She gasped loudly when I reached her panties. They were wet against my lips. "You don't have to do that if you don't want to."

"I want to Bella. I want to so badly. Let me, please." I begged quietly as I kissed her thighs. I nuzzled the warm silky flesh there with my nose.

She responded by moving her panties down slowly. I took over for her and peeled them from her flesh.

I wasn't sure how to do this but I had a general idea. I guess I just had to listen to know if I was doing right or not. I gripped her thighs and pulled them apart slightly. I lowered my face, first kissing the top of her firm stomach before kissing lower. She moaned as I moved, squirming slightly. My first taste of her made my mouth water for more. I buried face, licking and kissing greedily. My finger tips dug into her hips, trying to keep her still.

When I licked her the tiny bud between her thighs she bucked upwards, moaning loudly. I grinned at this reaction. This is what I wanted. I kissed it lightly then brought it into my mouth. I sucked, gently at first then getting stronger and stronger with every passing second.

I moved one of my hands up her inner thigh to her center. I explored carefully with my fingers while I continued to tease her. My fingers slipped into her easily. I began to push them in and out, twisted and curling them as I did. Bella nearly screamed, her legs spreading even further apart. It was the sexiest thing I'd ever heard. I brought her between my teeth carefully and shoved my fingers deeper into her.

She exploded around my head, screaming and crying out my name. Sheer pride wrapped around me. I did that to her. I lifted up, wiping my hand over my chin. As soon as I was completely upwards Bella tackled me. Her mouth pressed against me in the most passionate kiss I'd ever have. Her tongue twisted and fought with mine. The idea that she was tasting herself on my lips turned me on even further.

I pushed her back down. "Bella, I want to make love to you."

She lifted up and kissed my lips, her tiny fingers working on the button of my jeans. I helped her, trying to kicked it down my legs. Somehow I managed to get everything off, including my shoes and socks. I was so nervous and I didn't want to hurt her. She noticed my expression and brought my face down to hers. "Please, Edward, I want you."

I swallowed hard and nodded. I pressed myself forward and found her entrance easily. I hesitated and Bella pushed her hips upwards, pushing me inside a little bit. The warmth was amazing. I bit my lip to keep from crying out in pleasure. I slowly inched myself forward. With one final movement I was in her completely and she cried out. Her arms wrapped around me tightly and she buried her face in my neck. "Does it hurt?"

"Just a little. Just give me a minute. It's going away."

I wanted to pump into her wildly but I didn't want to hurt her either. I did what she asked, staying completely still with a lot of effort. She moved her hands over my back and pressed herself upwards, signaling to me that she wanted me to move again.

I do so very very slowly. Pressing back and forth in an even pace. She started to moan again and her finger nails dug into my hips. I picked up the speed somewhat. The tension in my stomach twisted into tight knots. My breath came out in heavy pants as I tried to control myself.

"Harder." Bella pleaded underneath, her voice soft.

I lost any control I had at that word. I began to pound into her as hard as I could, my pace increasing with each stroke. She screamed out my name again as she began throbbed around me. She pulled me over with her and I exploded inside of her. I toppled on top of her, losing all my strength. She hugged me to her, our hot sweaty skin sticking together. I nuzzled her hair, taking in her luxurious smell.

"That was amazing." She whispered into my skin. I nodded, still unable to talk. I finally rolled over and brought her with me. She rested against my chest, her fingers dragging up and down it slowly.

I was on the verge of sleep when I thought of something that scared the hell out of me. "Oh my god we didn't use a condom. I'm so sorry... I just... we were too into it... I just... I should have known better..." I stuttered, trying to sit up.

She pushed me back down, hushing me. "I'm on birth control. It helps my skin." She explained. I sighed gratefully. She giggled, laying back down against me. "We should get condoms for next time though."

I nodded and brought her closer to me. She pulled the covers over us, helping us to get more comfortable.

"Goodnight, my beautiful Bella." I whispered into her hair. I was a little worried when she didn't answer but then I realized her rhythmic breathing. She was already asleep. I smiled as I fell into a deep sleep of my own.

**This is probably my most favoritist (yes I know it's not a word) lemon I've ever done. lol I caught myself just starting out at the screen going "Oooo that would be so nice." Anyway I hope you guys liked it, let me know. **

**Also, I started a C2! If you guys want to check it out it's called Fanpire Girl Favorites. AND if you have any stories you think I should add or want to be part of the staff just email me at jayeliwoodyahoo . I want this thing to be constantly growing. **

**Oh by the way, I want to apologize for my grammar mistakes. Yes I know I'm not the best in the world with them but I do try so give me some credit. Surpringingly I do edit, several times, I just end up skipping stuff. **

**Would I be totally selfish is I asked you guys to review enough to get me to 500? I think I'd cry if you did. I'm serious. It would make my entire week so much better. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone! There a couple things I want to say before we get started. First off, Happy birthday Edward! lol I'm a dork. Second, this chapter explains a lot of things and it's building up to some major events in the future. I really like Esme in this chapter. **

_**Bella Swan**_

I had the most wonderful dream. Edward and I made love. Passionate amazing love. He kissed every part of me, worshiping me like I was a goddess. When I woke up completely nude next to my own personal god I grinned wildly. It was real and I loved every second of it, even if I was a little sore. He looked to be sleeping comfortably and I didn't want to wake him up. I looked at the clock and it was around seven in the morning. I decided I might make us some breakfast and I had to find his glasses. I knew he'd be upset if he lost those.

I got up, moving carefully and slowly so not to wake him. I pulled the clothes from the floor and slung them over my computer chair. I brought his white shirt to my nose and inhaled the scent deeply. It was delicious. I put it on, buttoning it quickly. It almost went to my knees and the sleeves fell well past my wrist. I rolled them up several times, trying to arrange it perfectly. Finally I grabbed my panties and slipped them on.

I walked into the dark hall way, watching my feet as I walked. I look all around for the glasses, hoping I didn't accidentally step on them or break them. I heard someone clear their throat in front of me. My head snapped up and my skin flushed a bright tomato red.

Alice was standing in front of me, a large smile over her lips. She had his glasses perched on her nose, sliding half way down. They looked huge on her tiny face. "Have a good time last night?"

"Yup, can I have those back now?" I looked down at my feet, reaching my hand out for them.

She laughed before handing them over. "Well, I guess Edward told you why I didn't show up last night then."

"No, what? Huh? Oh yeah... where the hell were you?" I must have been still asleep. I totally forgot all about my friend. She never came back last night.

"Well, I feel loved." She giggled. "That's alright, it seems from what I can tell that you two made up. I'm glad. I'm not sticking around, by the way. I just forgot something."

"You don't have to stay away because of me." I sighed, pushing my hair out of my face.

"Trust me babe, I'm having a great time. You go back to bed with your man. Have a good morning!" She called to me before heading off to her room.

I grabbed the remaining muffins from the morning before. I made myself a cup of coffee and Edward a glass of milk. I took them carefully into my room where he was still asleep. I set them on the side table, gazing happily at him.

He was mine and I was his. I was so happy. I crawled into the bed and began to kiss his chest lightly. "Wake up sleepy head."

"Good morning." He muttered as he wiped the sleep from his eyes. His hands pulled me on top of him before they started to rub up and down my body. "Are you wearing my shirt?"

"Is that okay?" I pulled back, worried.

"That's so sexy." He smiled, moving the cloth up my thighs. I couldn't respond. I was altogether too fluster to concentrate.

"Um... I brought... I got us some breakfast." I stuttered after a few minutes of his touching.

"I've got something to eat already." He grinned wickedly as he kissed my neck. I couldn't stifle the small moan that escaped my lips. He was torturing me on purpose.

"Breakfast. We need to have breakfast." I spoke finally, the heat rising my cheeks at a very quick pace.

"I love it when you blush, Bella."

"How can you tell?" I asked distractedly. He was doing a great job of luring me back into bed.

"Your skin gets hot in certain places. Like your cheeks and neck. I like it though. I like to know I can do that to you."

"It's not hard to do." I told him honestly.

He chuckled. "It's still nice to know that I'm doing something right." He pulled me up beside him, my head resting on his shoulder. I passed him a blue berry muffin and his glass of milk.

We ate mostly in silence. I think we were all too deep in our own thoughts. Once I was done I laid my head down in Edward's blanket covered lap. He began to stroke my hair, twisting the strands between his fingers.

"What color is your hair?" He asked softly. He seemed embarrassed to ask. I realized that he didn't know. I guess it really didn't matter though.

"Brown. Same color as my eyes." I told him. I always thought that my color was boring.

"The color of dirt and tree trunks." He mumbled, laying his head back against the headboard.

I smirked. "Yeah, something like that."

"Did I offend you Bella?" He asked, concern flooding his face.

"No, it's just that I've never heard anyone describe it that way before."

"I have no idea what color really is. I've never seen. I've been blind since birth. I just know what color things are suppose to be. The sky is blue, the trees are brown, the grass is green, the clouds are white, the sun is yellow. The only color I know is black. Everything is black."

I wrinkled my nose at the thought. A question started to form in my mind but I wasn't sure if it was rude or not. But, I suppose since we'd gotten so close that it was either now or never. "Why are you blind?"

"Ah, I was wondering when you were going to ask that." He chewed his words over for a moment. "Before I was born my mother was going shopping. She was alone, and it was starting to get dark. She wasn't more then a block away from our home though. Well, she was mugged and beaten. She somehow made it home. The stress of the event, along with the damage, threw her into early labor."

I interrupted, "You're blind because you were premature?"

"In a way, yes. It's called retinopathy of prematurity or ROP. Usually it clears up by the time the child is a year old. There are few different stages. Stage one clears up rather quickly and it progresses to stage five, where you end up blind as a damn bat."

"And, you're stage five. Is there nothing that can be done about it? I mean, no surgery or anything?" I stroked his thigh gently, in a comforting manor.

"Not really. I mean most stuff like that doesn't work. It's alright. I've always been this way. I'm use to it." He said with a heavy sigh, I watched as he pointed his face towards the ceiling as he closed his large sparkling green eyes.

"You've got eyes the color of grass and I've got dirt, so I guess we go together."I teased.

He smiled slightly and chuckled, "I guess so. I never thought of it that way. It's kind of a nice thought. Strange but nice all the same."

_**Edward Cullen**_

I didn't want to leave, but it was getting late and we both had class in the morning. She drove me back to the dorm since it was raining. When we finally came to my door a small sadness washed over me. I already missed her and she wasn't even gone yet. I pulled her close to me and began to kiss her firmly on the lips.

I pressed her against the wall and she giggled as her arms wove around my neck. I kissed her ears, her jaw, and even her nose. "Come over to study tomorrow?"

"Ah huh." Is all she muttered. One of her legs hitched around my hip. I gripped the back of her thigh with one hand, pulling her closer to me.

Our lips met again and again, neither one of us willing to stop. I loved that I could get so lost in my own world worth her. She was my everything when I was with her.

"Hot damn Edward. Let the poor thing breath." Emmett laughed from beside me. I pulled back, hiding my face in her neck to hide my embarrassment. "You must be the wonderful girl that Edward bought the bracelet for."

"I'm Bella." She told him as she moved her hand from around my neck. Her whole body wriggled as he shook it.

"Good job, man. She's gorgeous, just to let you know." He teased her. Bella's neck became instantly hotter.

"Trust me. I know." I finally lifted my head up. I smiled in his direction.

"Alright, you guys behave and have a good night!" He called to us before he shut his door. I sighed, pulling Bella's face closer to mine.

"Goodnight, my Beautiful Bella."

"Sleep Well." And with one final peck on the cheek she left.

I instantly felt empty without her around. It wasn't a feeling I was use to and I didn't like it. I went into my room. The tapping of computer keys filled the small space. "Hey Jasper. How was your weekend?"

"Great. Maybe even better then yours." His voice was filled with knowing. Alice.The little high pitched girl had a big mouth. I didn't really mind though. I would shout it from the top of the building if I didn't think Bella would get annoyed with me about it.

"I doubt that." I told him with a great big smile. I kicked off my shoes and placed them into the closet.

I checked my messages on my answering machine. Three from my parents. One from Saturday and two from today, each one sounding more and more panicked. I picked up the phone and dialed my parents number. My mom picked up on the first ring. She didn't even pretend that she didn't know it was me. "Oh, thank god! Edward, where have you been?"

"Sorry, Mom. I've been really busy. Yesterday was my girlfriend's birthday and we've been celebrating." I wasn't really sorry but I wasn't going to tell her that. Well, I was sorry for worrying her.

"That is no- Wait, you have a girlfriend?" My mother's voice went from scolding to elated in less then a second. "What's her name?"

"Bella."

"Bella? Bella? That's all I get. Tell me about her." My mother teased. I really couldn't deny her some of the information.

"Ah, well, she's an English major. She's from Phoenix Arizona. She's a great cook and has great taste in music. She funny and smart. And she's just... beautiful. Mom, she is so beautiful." I smiled the last word.

"Beautiful, huh? Well, I hope this girl is good enough for my son."

"I just hope I'm good enough for her." I told her honestly.

She scoffed at my worries, like any other mother. "You're a wonderful man."

"And, you're not biased at all, Mother." I teased her. She giggled playfully before sighing.

"Alright, well, since I guess you're too busy for me I'll let you go. Have a good night son."

"You too and tell Dad Hello for me."

"I will if you promise to call more regularly. I miss you." My poor mom sounded on the edge of tears and I felt guilty. I'd just been so happy and busy with Bella. I made a promise to myself to call twice a week from now on. Sundays and Thursdays.

"I miss you, too. Goodnight." I hung up the phone and set it back on the stand.

I dreamed that night about Bella. Her voice, her skin, her scent. Everything about her. I dreamed about being able to see her. To actually see her beauty. The sweet dream slowly turned into a nightmare. The sound of Bella's voice shrieking out of fear of me, of how I looked, pounding in my ears.

I rolled out of bed and on the the floor with a large thud. My knees would be bruised in the morning I knew. I clicked the clock and it said three am. It was too early to call Bella. I crawled back into bed with a heavy heart. I pulled the covers back over me and fought to fall back into dreamless sleep.

_**Bella Swan**_

After I got home after dropping Edward off I finished some homework and wrote my mother an email. She had been gushing about her new husband Phil. She seemed really happy. I wondered if she would be happy for me, that I found someone that I cared for so deeply. I decided to tell her a little bit about it.

_Hey Mom,_

_School is going great. I'm keeping a 3.5 but it's just started. We'll see how it goes from there. I'm really enjoying my classes, most of them anyway._

_I'm glad to hear everything is going so well with Phil. Don't hurt yourself salsa dancing. Don't break Phil's toes or anything, he might need those._

_Thanks for the birthday gifts. I love the cook books. I can't wait to try some of the recipes. _

_I just had a quite birthday at home. No drinking or partying. You know I'm not the type. I just spent it with..._

I hesitated and tried to figure how the right way to introduce Edward to my mother. Should I just say friend? That wasn't the right term for him. He was my boyfriend in every way. I hadn't told her about him yet. Not because I was ashamed but I knew how my mother was about dating. But what was she going to do from thousands of miles away? Simply fuss at me and I could tune that out. It couldn't change a thing.

_I just spent it with my boyfriend Edward. He's a great guy. He even helped me with dinner. (I refused to let him take me out, you know how I am. He gets just as frustrated as you.)_

_Anyway, Love you and I'll talk to you later. _

_Bella. _

I looked over the message over and over again before I finally sent it. I'm sure I'd either get an interesting phone message or email tomorrow but I didn't care. She could get over it.

_She could get over it_. Wow. I don't think I'd ever said or thought that phrase before. My mother never liked the idea of anyone getting married or even dating before they were thirty because of what happened with my dad and her. But, I was happy and I didn't care what she thought, or what anyone else thought for that matter.

I looked at the silver bracelet on my wrist before carefully pulling it off. I ran my finger over the braille inside._ To see you is to see heaven_. I wonder if he knew I felt the exact same way.

**Like I said, building up. I'm building up things with families and future events. I'm excited about the next chapter because it's really important. But I needed to write this chapter first to clear up some questions or raise some other ones.**

**By the way, ROP is a real thing. It's when your retina's detach from your eye. There are different stages and everything. I tried to get everything as close as possible as actual fact. lol I might got some of it wrong because I'm an idiot, but not because I changed it on purpose. **

**Would I be awful to ask ya'll to help me get to 600 reviews? I know you guys can do it because you're wonderful. **

**Oh! And I got a new scanner so I've uploaded some new pictures on my deviantart site. They look so much better. Check them out, of course I'm jayeliwood on there too! Leave a comment and let me know what you think. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! You are all very very awesome. Because of that, I made this a super long chapter. In this one I wanted to show how comfortable they're actually are with each other and how deeply they care. I'll talk to you more at the end!**

_**Edward Cullen**_

Almost 3 weeks past since her birthday and we spent every possible second together. I loved every minute of it. If I wasn't coming to be with her, she was coming to see me. I wish we could have been alone more often but it seem to happen rarely. Either Jasper, Alice or Emmett seem to be around. We did have our pleasant, and even funny, private moments though.

We snoozed on my bed after a long Friday afternoon. Bella's head rested on my chest as she fell into a deep sleep. I stayed awake to listen to her soft slow breathing. She began to squirm in my arms, wriggling closer. "My butt's cold." She murmured. I wasn't sure if she was actually asleep or not. She did have a tendency to talk in her sleep but she never said anything like that before.

I slid my hand down her back to I reached her rear. I was actually chilly and I discovered why. I couldn't stop myself from laughing. "That's because your butt's pressed up against Jasper's fridge."

"Oh, well that makes sense." She muttered and I was sure she was asleep this time. I laughed harder and pulled her completely on top of me. I began to massage her bottom to warm it up for her.

"Is that better? Are you feeling any warmer?"

"Mmmm..."

"I'll take that as a yes." I whispered to her as she snuggled into a more comfortable position. I arranged the blankets and sheets so they were completely covering her, even her feet. Her nose pressed into chest and her hot breath spread over in waves. Her fingers curled and uncurled causing little shocks to move up and down my body where her fingers touched.

"Hey, Ed! Can I come in?" Emmett shouted from behind the door.

"I wouldn't suggest it, you might see something you don't want to. What is it?"

Emmett's laughed boomed through the door and for some reason it made me chuckle too. "Well, Me, Rose, Jasper and Alice are all going to this thing called the Red River Revel tomorrow. It's an arts thing but it's got great music and food. It's a lot of fun. I know the ladies really love it. You two want to come?"

I thought it over for a minute. I lowered my lips to Bella's ear. "Would you like to go out with our friend's tomorrow and listen to music?"

"Sure, sure." She mumbled. I'd ask her again when she was awake to make sure but that answer would do for now.

"Yeah, we'll go. What time?" I stroked Bella's hair absently, loving the feeling of her silky strands against my finger tips.

"11:30. We're going to grab some lunch and there's a couple bands we want to listen to. I know the girls like to shop. It's an all day thing."

"Sounds great. We'll meet over here before we go?"

"Alright! See ya'll tomorrow!" He called before I heard him shut his door. It's not like he couldn't shout it from his own bed and I wouldn't have heard it.

I fell asleep with Bella in my arms. It was the most wonderful feeling in the world. I wanted to lay like this forever. I didn't want to wake up. This was the perfect dream.

"Edward." My angel hummed against my chest. "Edward, I need to get going. It's late."

"I don't want you to." I mumbled, pulling her closer to me.

She giggled. "I have to though, before they lock the dorms for the night. I don't want you to get in trouble."

I grumbled and pulled her tightly to me. I buried my face in her lovely hair. I inhaled deeply, taking in the wonderful scent. Her hands went to my cheeks and she pulled me into a deep kiss. "We're going to that thing tomorrow. We both need to get some sleep."

"I was getting some sleep. I was comfortable, too. Come back." I groped the air for her fleeing frame.

"I'll be here tomorrow around 11, okay?" She kissed my forehead once. I pouted but I knew she was ignoring me.

_**Bella Swan**_

I hated when he pouted because he almost always got his way. I hated that he knew this fact and used it frequently when he felt like I was being trouble.

I pecked his lips once more and headed out. Jasper walked past me in the hall.

"See you tomorrow, Bella." He patted my shoulder as I pasted.

I'm glad that Edward had good friends and that I did as well. We were starting to form our own little click, something neither one of us had when we first came here. I loved it. For the first time in a long time, I felt like I belonged.

When I arrived back home Alice was on the couch watching TV. "Hey, your mom called, ask for you to call her back when you got home."

"K, thanks." I answered.

I honestly didn't feel like talking to my mother but I felt guilty for not doing it more often. I dialed her number quickly.

"Hello?"

"Hey mom. What's up?" I asked casually, hoping that nothing was the matter. But, there usually was some sort of drama with my mother.

"Oh, nothing. I just haven't spoken to you in so long. What have you been up to?" I knew that voice. She was hiding something. She was trying to spy without seeming like it. She always did a poor job of it.

"Studying. Tomorrow I'm going to this arts festival with all my friends. I'm not sure how much Edward will enjoy it though." I replied honestly. It's not like I had anything to hide.

"Oh, does_ Edward_ not enjoy art?" She said his name was it was poisonous and if it touched her tongue too long it would swell.

"Actually he does enjoy some kinds of art. But, you know, being that he is blind I'm not sure he'll get much entertainment from this whole thing."

"What do you mean, blind?" My mother asked confused.

"As in, he can't see anything."

"You never told me this." My mother said, shocking dripping from her voice.

"I didn't know I had to." I snapped back.

"Why are you dating someone who's blind? He can't take care of you."

"Excuse me?" I growled.

"Sweetheart, let's be honest here. Every women needs a man that can support her and give her a good life. You shouldn't waist your time on someone who can't." She said this as if was the most natural thing in the world.

"Mother, you may need a baby sitter, but I don't. I care very deeply for Edward. We're equals."

"Oh, don't get that way. You know I'm right, Bella."

"Please don't call me for a long time. Don't expect any emails either. I refuse to link myself with someone who has such a small mind." I pulled the phone away from my ear.

"Isabella Marie Swan! Don't you dare take that tone with me... " Is all I heard before I clicked the phone shut.

I wiped the tears from my eyes and sucked in a heavy breath. I went into the living room where Alice still sat cross legged.

"Hey, is everything okay?"

"Do me a favor, if you ever see my mother's number on the caller ID ignore it." I muttered as I sat beside her. Alice's arm went around my shoulder.

"What did she do?" She soothed my hair, her head resting on my shoulder.

"She said dating Edward was a waist of time because he couldn't take care of me." A fresh wave of tears flowed down my cheeks. I used my sleeve to wipe them away.

"Bella, I'm going to tell you something you better promise never to repeat to my mother. Okay?"

She actually waited for me to nod. She sat up straight and cleared her throat like she was about to say an amazing speech. "Fuck her and the horse she rode in on. Where the hell does she get the nerve to say something so... so... GRR! That's insane. It's closed minded people like that that give the rest of us a bad name. She's the reason aliens don't like to visit our planet."

I looked at her confused and then turned my face to the TV. She was watching some sci-fi movie. I started to laugh even though I was still crying. I laid my head down in her lap. "Thanks."

"For what?" She looked down at me confused.

"For letting me know that you can be crazy without being mean."

"Are you calling me crazy?"

"Are you saying you're not?" I looked up at her with a big grin. She threw her head back with laughter and grabbed a pillow. She smacked me several times with it in the face.

"You better not get snot on my couch." She mussed up my hair.

"You should be more worried about me getting it on your leg." I teased her. Her nose wrinkled up in disgust, sending me into a new wave of laughter. She hit me with the pillow again, a small grin on her face.

"You know what? Just watch the damn movie." She stroked my hair again.

I laid with my head on her lap the rest of the movie. I didn't watch most of it, I was too lost in my own world. A new world. A world that didn't involve my mother or father, or even my past life. I had a new life with new friends. I liked being an explorer in this new world. I was more comfortable in this world, I was happy in it.

After the movie finished I crawled into my bed, wishing that Edward was my pillow. If Jasper hadn't been coming home I would have stayed with him all night. I always slept better with him around.

_**Edward Cullen**_

Eleven couldn't come fast enough for me. I woke up early and got ready, dressing and shaving. To entertain myself I began to play the piano, working on a new piece.

The music flowed easily from my finger tips, things I had never played before. All I could think about was Bella. Her beauty, her scent, her kindness. The song was how she made me feel. I didn't even hear the door open, or Jasper moving around me.

"That's pretty." I very familiar, very sweet voice told me from the door way as I finished.

"It's what I feel when I think about you." I told Bella with a smile.

I felt the side of the bed slack as she sat beside me. She leaned in slowly and kissed my neck. "You are an amazing man, Edward Cullen."

"You're an amazing women..." I dragged my nose along her jaw. She sighed, her finger tips caressing my face.

" If you two are done with the kissy face we're heading out." Emmett teased from the door way. I groaned and he laughed at my sullen expression.

"I don't know how to get there." Bella said rather quietly. She hated the fact that she still didn't know how to get around.

"We can all go in my car, if someone doesn't mind sitting on someone's lap." Rosalie chimed in.

"I think that sounds like a fantastic idea." I held Bella tightly to me. She giggled, leaning her head on my shoulder.

Rosalie's vehicle was a convertible and the wind on the early October day felt nice. If we were in Chicago we'd all be in coats and shivering. In Louisiana we were in thin long sleeve shirts enjoying the warm sun.

After a short walk and paying to get in, a barrage of music and scents assaulted my senses. Bella held on to my hand, clutching it tightly. I could tell the place was packed with people simply from the sound.

"Alright, first we buy some coupons and then let's get something to eat. Trout fishing starts in 30 minutes."

"Trout fishing?" Bella asked the same question I was thinking.

"Oh, local band. Really great. I've seen them three years in a row." Jasper patted my shoulder.

As we entered the food area the smells got so much stronger. Sweet and spicy. My stomach started to growl from being denied breakfast. "What are you going to eat?"

"I'm not sure, there is so much to choose from." Bella spoke directly in my ear.

Bella literally squeaked at the price of the coupons, which I ignored. I bought 30 dollars worth and dragged her closer to the wonderful scents. "Tell me about everything. I want to make a good choice."

Honestly, I just wanted her to speak directly in my ear again. I wanted to feel her warm breath against my skin, her lips grazing it. I wanted to hear her sweet voice echoing in my ear, even if it's just talking about food.

We walked slowly through the concrete courtyard, Bella explaining what each booth held. There seem to be a half mile of delicious food. Everything from Baklava to crawfish jambalaya, though none of it seemed very healthy for you. "What are you getting?" Her lips pressed against my ear again, this time sending a chill down my spine.

"I'm getting alligator on stick!" Alice chimed in.

"Ew." I muttered, making a face.

"It's better then chicken. Seriously, it's good." Alice defended herself.

"What? Taking them down for your fashion needs isn't enough, so you're going to eat one now?" Bella teased Alice. Someone pushed Bella making her slam into me. I grabbed her by the waist, keeping her from falling. Her laughter was shaking her entire body. I could hear the rest of the group laughing too. I smiled at my friends.

Bella and I split a variety of things. Curly fries, something called a tiger burger, which was five times spicier then I expected, and a something called a revel dog for dessert. When Bella told me it was a frozen ice cream shaped like a hot dog I was not thrilled to say the least, but since she insisted that it looked good I bought one. She had the hardest time trying to explain to me what it was and finally forced me to take a bite. It was ice cream sandwich between two pieces of sponge cake with some kind of chocolate sauce and whip cream. It was actually really good.

We sat down to eat, waiting for the band to start. They were tuning their instruments it seemed. A guitar, a bass, and even a banjo, I think.

The music they played was different then anything I'd really heard before. They played a strange variety of things from extremely serious to children's music.

"Aw..." I heard Bella and the other girl's coo around us.

"What?" I questioned, leaning closer to Bella.

"There's a few couples and some kids dancing. It's really cute." She whispered into my ear and I could tell she was smiling.

"Oh! I want to dance!" I smiled, pulling her up to her feet.

"No, no. I can't dance. I'm an awful dancer." She tried to sit back down but I was stronger then her.

"I want to dance, too!" I heard Alice giggle. "Come on, let's all dance."

"Please?" I pouted and I knew I won when she stamped her foot. She dragged me over somewhere and wrapped her arms around my neck.

I took one of her hands from my neck and clutched it in mine. The song was a little fast but I had an easy time keeping pace. My mother had me take dancing lessons to help my balance when I was a child. I hated it back then but it seem to work. I spun Bella around and she laughed as she stumbled back into me. I heard Rosalie's happy squeals from beside us and I was sure that they were all having a good time.

The song changed to a slower one. I wrapped Bella's hand back around my neck and we began to sway. I buried my face in her hair, taking in her sweet scent as I listened to the words of the song.

"If the mountains never crumbed and if the rivers don't run dry. If the oceans keep on pound and the sun stays in the sky. If the apples keep on falling and 3 and 2 is five. I'll still be loving you no matter what goes right. If the world keeps on turn and the snow keeps on falling white. If the fire keeps on burning and daylight follows every night. If flowers bloom in spring time and birds remember how to fly. I'll still be loving you you no matter what goes right. No matter what goes right, I'll still be loving you. No matter goes right I will stand by you. And when couples fight their troubles it unites their hearts, when the good times rolls they can drift apart. I'll still be loving you no matter what goes right. When all this work is over and our ship comes sailing. You'll always been my lover, you'll still be my friend..."

It was so soft, I almost missed it. I was so engrossed in the song and her sweet scent that I almost missed the most beautiful words I've ever heard. "I love you, Edward."

I pulled back from her and placed my hands on her face. I ran my thumbs over her cheeks, lips and eyelids. Small tears were rolling down her soft cheeks. I brought her lips to mine and kissed her deeply, but softly. I held her face to mine, taking in all her sweetness.

_**Bella Swan**_

I don't know why I said it out loud. I had been thinking about it for about a week now. The song just got to me. I thought about my mother but I wasn't able to get mad. As long as I was in Edward's arms I felt safe and loved. And, I loved him. The words just tumbled from my lips just as involuntarily as my tear from eyes.

Edward pulled back, his expression unreadable. His large, warm hands went to my face. He was looking at me. I could see the concern on his face when he felt my skin slick with tears. It softened slowly and he brought his face to mine. Our lips pressed together and I had to keep myself from crying harder.

"Isabella, I love you. So, so much." He whispered as he pulled back. He had the most wonderful smile on his lips. He kissed away my tears with his smooth lips. I felt so blessed at that moment and nothing in the world could make me happier.

The song came to an end, as did the bands set. We all clapped and cheered for the great, if not strange, band. Edward insisted on buying every CD they ever made.

"Let's go shopping!" Alice clapped her hands together.

There were many, many little stalls with different art, jewelry, clothing and even food for sale. It was fun to look. One of the first places we stopped at was something called the "Ye old wool shop" They had the cutest teddy bears with the softest fur. I took Edward's hand and ran it over it gently.

"That's nice. What is it?"

"A teddy bear." I told him with a little smile. I picked it up and hugged it to my chest.

"Do you want it?" He asked with a little smile.

I looked at the price tag and nearly screamed. I placed it down quickly. "No, and you're not buying me an eighty dollar teddy bear."

His smile grew. "Alright, I won't buy you an eighty dollar teddy bear. But, I'm buying you something. Don't even think about arguing with me."

"Oh, can I borrow your man?" Alice said with a big smile. She wrapped her arm around Edward's.

"She leaves me for the first man who's willing to spend money on her. I see how it is. Ed, man, you're making us look bad." Jasper said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

Edward's smile grew smug and he wrapped his arm around both me and Alice. "I don't care how you _look_."

"Rosalie, please tell me you're not that petty?" Emmett asked his pretty tall girlfriend, who rolled her eyes to the question.

"You two need to take a page from his book."

"Alright, alright. Stop fighting over MY man. Mine Mine Mine." Shooed Alice off, swatting her backside. She yelped playfully, jumping back into Jasper's arms. My man, who loved me. It was a wonderful thought. I couldn't stop smiling.

Rosalie stopped at a jewelry stall. I watched as the two girls ogled the pricey shiny things. I rested comfortably in Edward's arms just enjoying crowd watching.

"Hey Bella, come here. Look at this! This is so you!" Alice called to me, waving me over. I slowly moved from my love's arms to take a look.

It was a beautiful silver ring with a small blue square stone set in the center of two diamonds, at least diamond like stones. The owner of the stall pulled out the ring to show it to me. Alice grabbed it and slipped onto my hand. It was a perfect fit. I examined it, turning my hand from side to side. I pulled it off with a small smile, handing it back. "Thank you. It's very pretty."

"What is it?" Edward asked from behind me. His chin rested on my shoulder.

"We're just showing your girlfriend a gorgeous ring." Rosalie chimed in.

"Do you like it?" He asked. I couldn't lie to him. I nodded slowly, knowing he could feel the movement. "We'll take that ring."

"Oh! No, don't buy that for me. It's more expensive then the teddy bear!" I protested loudly. He ignored me, pulling out his wallet.

"Bella, let me buy you a ring." He said with a large smile as he passed the gentlemen his credit card.

I don't know why but the way he said it made my heart jump into my throat. I knew he didn't mean as an engagement ring, just a gift. But, for the first time in my life I didn't mind the idea of a ring being on my left hand. It was way too soon for that though, but it's a nice thought for later.

**Okay, where to start where to start. Well, the butt thing actually happened to me. lol It was the first time I stayed with my husband at his dorm while we were dating. He makes fun of me to this day about that and it's been oh... 5 years? lol For a man who forgets everything else he sure remembers that.**

**The red river revel is real. I go on almost every birthday of mine. It's always the end of september, beginning of october. For the wonderful reviewer who gave me the idea Thank you! I think it worked out well. By the way the food is real too. Tiger burger is some from LSU with their own special brand of spices. **

**I know I know, I made Renee bad in this story. I had to though. She was too nice in the last one I wrote. I needed a bad guy and I wanted to give Charlie a chance to be good later. You'll see though. Everyone needs a little drama.**

**Ah, now on to the band! If you want to hear a snipit of that song go to and look up trout fishing in america. Click on the cd Over the limit and they have that song. For my awesome awesome reviewers though if you ask nicely maybe I can work out a way to send you the whole song. **

**Also, they really do have 80 dollar teddy bears. They are the softest things you've ever felt. They're amazing. lol And I don't touch them any more for fear I will get them dirty. **

**(by the way, excuse any mistakes, I'm really really tired)**

**Alright guys, I hope you liked my super long chapter. Just remember the more you review the longer I'll try to make the next chapter! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Morning guys. Alright, I warn you, probably tons of mistakes and I'm not totally happy with it but I'm sick so you'll have to forgive it. I have a cold, I've only gotten a couple of hours of sleep and I'm the only one home to take care of a stubborn over active three year old. Anyone want to baby sit for me? No? I didn't think so but it's worth a try. Oh, by the way, he's not going to purpose with the ring. lol A couple people said something about it, but alas, no. Way way too early. **

_**Edward Cullen**_

After I purchased the ring I slipped the tiny box into my pocket. Bella didn't argue as much as I thought she would about it and for that I was glad. The rest of the afternoon she was fairly quiet though and when ever I would ask what was wrong she'd give me the same response. "I'm fine."

I walked Bella home from my dorm that night. "Can I come in?" I asked her gently.

"Sure." She said in a quiet voice. This worried me even more.

She lead me to her bed room. I sat on her bed and pulled her onto my lap. I wrapped my arms around her waist and nuzzled her hair. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just tired. I didn't sleep that well." She sighed, leaning back against me.

"Why not?"

"It's nothing, don't worry about it." She pressed her lips to my cheek.

"If I don't know the problem, I can't fix it. Please, tell me." I placed small kisses along her jaw and neck.

"You can't fix it." She pulled up from my lap, leaving my arms.

"How do you know if you don't ever give me the chance?"

"It's just... Ugh! Edward, I talked to my mom last night and we got in an argument." I could tell she was pacing around the room, her heavy steps tapping against the wooden floor.

"What about?" I pushed. I had a feeling I knew the answer though.

"You. I told my mom you were blind and she said..." She stopped and sucked in a deep breath.

"Bella, what did she say?" I stood up and found her hands. I rubbed gentle, soothing circles into them urging her to continue.

"She said dating you was a waste of my time because you couldn't take care of me."

"She does have a point. I can't take care of you like a normal man can." I sighed, pulling back. I sat on the bed once more.

"Don't start that with me. I don't need to be taken care of!" She stamped her foot.

"I never said you did. I just can't do everything a man should be able to do." I crossed my arms over my chest, taking in a deep breath. "Bella, no matter what your mother says or thinks, it doesn't change how I feel about you. It doesn't matter what anyone says."

"I know. I feel the same way."

"Bella, come here." I opened my arms up. She sat down on my lap again. I gently stroked her arms and kissed her shoulder. "I love you."

"I love you too, Edward." She pressed her forehead to mine.

I pulled the box from my pocket and took out the ring. I grabbed her right hand and brought it to my lips. I slid the ring on her third finger and kissed it again. "I want you to wear this ring so you can remember how much I care for you and how much you've changed my life for the better, Bella. You're an amazing women and I am so happy to have you in my life."

I felt her nod. She buried her face into crook of my neck and began to cry. I didn't know what the tears were for but I knew that right now wasn't the time to ask. I held her to me, rocking and humming in her ear. She clutched onto me for dear life.

_**Bella Swan**_

As I watched him slip the ring onto my finger I saw nothing but love on her beautiful face. I didn't feel worthy of it. Anger welled up inside of me when I thought about my closed minded mother. She couldn't see how wonderful Edward was.

Tears began to spill from my eyes. I was so happy and so sad at the same time. I was so confused. I buried my face in his neck and let them flow. He hummed a song in my ear and rocked me like I was something precious and that needed to loved and nurtured.

When the tears finally slowly I sat up some. I moved my hands to his face and carefully removed his glasses. He didn't even flinch when I did it anymore, or hold his eyes shut like he did in the beginning. He blinked slowly and smiled, his long eye lashes batting. I sat the glasses on the table so not to lose them.

I mulled over my words carefully, biting my lip. "Edward, I want you to stay with me tonight."

"Do you think Alice would mind?" His beautiful emerald eyes were trained to the ground, a small smile playing on his lips.

"I'll just text her and tell her that you're staying here. She can stay with Jasper. I know she won't mind that." I stood from his lap and grabbed my cell phone. It already had a message on it.

_"Hey-_

_Staying with Jazz. Do you think Ed would mind staying with you?_

_Ali"_

I smiled at the message. I quickly responded. _"Sure thing. Have a great night!"_

I crawled back into Edward's lap. "She was already planning it."

"Good. You couldn't get me to leave anyway." He smiled and nuzzled my neck.

I curled his hair at the base of his neck around my fingers. I felt a blush creep up my cheeks and I knew Edward noticed it. "Edward, I want you to... _see_ me tonight."

"What would you like me to _see_, Ms. Swan?" His smile grin bigger as he laid me back into the bed. He crawled carefully on top of me, his hands on either side of my head.

"All of me."

_**Edward Cullen**_

Being told by your girlfriend that she wants you to feel her up is a wonderful thing. When the thought skittered across my mind I chuckled. I heard Bella huff underneath me and I knew she was pouting. I leaned my face down to hers and kissed her deeply.

"What's so funny?"

"I'm wondering how I became such a lucky man." I kissed her neck, trying not to laugh again.

"Well, laughing like that isn't going to make you any luckier" She muttered.

That was the end of that moment. I laughed, buring my face into her neck. She started to laugh too, her arms winding around my neck. I rolled to my side and pulled her on top of me. "How about we just relax tonight? I know my feet hurt from walking around so much."

"That sounds like a good idea. Why don't we take a bath? We've got this big old fashion brass tub. It's more then big enough for the two of us and the hot water would feel nice-"

I cut her off with a kiss. "Bella, you don't have to convince me. It sounds like a wonderful idea."

She pulled me up to my feet and lead me to the bathroom. She flicked on the water, adjusting the temperature until it was just right. I waited for her to give me a signal to undress. The room began to get hotter, my face becoming sticky with sweat.

I smiled as I heard Bella's clothing hit the floor. She walked towards me, her bare feet smacking against the linoleum. I began to unbutton my shirt but she stopped me, placing her hands against mine. She took over, her fingers making quick work. She pulled my shirt off and pressed herself against me. She was completely nude, her chest pressing hard against mine. I ran my fingers over her smooth back.

"What happened to relaxing?" I asked her playfully.

"I am relaxed, aren't you?" She asked, her hands dragging over my stomach.

I hated the way my voice cracked when I answered. "Very much so."

She giggled as she relieved me of my pants. We had been nude around each other a lot lately but I was still slightly nervous about it. Her warm body pressed against mine, sending electric currents through it.

"Why don't you climb in first and I'll sit on your lap?" She lead me over the tub. I reached down carefully to figure out the height and how to step. Somehow I got in and sat without hurting myself.

Bella slipped down into my lap a little faster then she meant too, her hands squeaking as she fell into me. She splashed into the water, getting my face wet. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close to me. "Are you okay?" I tried to hide my amusement but I was doing a poor job of it.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She mumbled. I could tell she was flustered. I pushed the slick hair out of her face and she leaned her cheek against the palm of my hand.

She turned on my lap so that she was facing me completely, her legs on either side of mine. She brought her hands up to my face, her tiny fingers gliding over it.

"I wonder if you can see me as I see you." I thought out loud.

"I think I do." She said as she laid her head against my chest.

"Oh, can you describe me in terms that I would understand, not using color or anything like that?" I asked her in a teasing tone.

She sat up, her bottom resting against my thighs. "Yes, I can." She sounded a lot more serious then I was being.

Her hands start to touch me all over, starting at the top of my head. "You hair is soft and it has the most subtle sweet scent. It's almost like... I don't know. Honey maybe? Your features are so strong, your mouth is... I love your beautiful crooked smile. I like it when you haven't shave in a day or so. I like to feel your stubble against my finger tips when we're kissing and then when you shave it's such a nice contrast. Your broad shoulders are so strong. Your muscular arms make me feel so safe when I am in them.Your chest is rock hard and touching it makes my stomach clench." He hands drifter further and further south, underneath the warm water. I'm sure she could feel the hardness she was creating. I closed my eyes tightly and laid my head back against the edge of the tub. "I could go on..." She whispered.

"If you do we won't be _relaxing _for much longer." I told her honestly.

_**Bella Swan**_

I don't know what came over me tonight. I wanted him so badly. It was actually much harder then I thought it would to describe him without using colors or using the word 'see'. I loved watching his reaction as I touched each part of him. The way his head lulled back when my hands skittered down his chest.

His reaction was very hard to hid. I could see how much he was enjoying this. "If you do we won't be relaxing for much longer."

I smiled at my opportunity. He wasn't the only one that could be naughty with words. Hell, I was an English major. I should be better with words then what I am.

One of my hands slid up his chest while the other slipped down. "I love the way you moan when I touch you right... here." My fingers brushed his length beneath the water. He literally jumped, his eyes popping open. It was hard not to giggle but I contained myself. If my skin wasn't red from the hot water it would have been right now. My fingers wrapped around him and I began to massage. His eyes shut again and his head lulled to the side.

"Bella, that's not fair." He mumbled.

"What's not fair?" I asked him.

"That you can do that to me. Do you know what kind power you have over me?"

I pulled my hand away and he groaned. Both of my hands went to his shoulder, gripping them tightly as I slid carefully into place. "If it's anything like the power you have over me then, yes I do." I told him as I slid down.

_**Edward Cullen**_

I sat up straighter and wrapped my arms around her waist. She moved so slowly on top of me but my heart threatened to pound out of my chest. I buried my face in neck, kissing and sucking on the delicate sweet flesh there. She breathed my name as she moved, her head falling back.

"I love you, Isabella Swan." I told her as I brought her right hand to my lips. I kissed her third finger. "One day, I promise to make you mine for the rest of time."

She clutched harder to me, her hand holding mine so tightly I could feel her pulse. My other hand rested on the small of her back helping her slow steady movements. "Edward, oh god, Edward. I love you so much."

We went over the edge together, panting each other's names. She laid against me, even as the water began to cool.

When I finally convinced her it was time to get out, she helped me to my feet. We patted each other dry, using it as an excuse to touch each other some more.

We crawled into her bed, not bothering to get dressed. Her still slick body rested on top of mine, our legs completely intertwined.

"I'm already yours, for the rest of time." Were the words she whispered to me before she fell asleep. My heart soared at the thought but then it sank again. So many doubts and fears. I didn't want her to regret her decision to be with me. I didn't want her to ruin her relationship with her mother. I would have to talk to her about that later though, because she was already snoring lightly, her tiny fingers clutching at my sides.

Today had been a huge day in so many ways. It raised so many hopes and dreams for the future but it also raised many, many fears. Some, I'm sure, were normal for every man. Others were more unique for me.

I clutched her tiny frame to my body. She hummed in her sleep and snuggled closer. I had never had anything before that I felt like was my own before her. She gives herself so fully. She was so willing to look past my flaws. Was I man enough to_ look_ past them myself?

**A little bit of a lemon. I think they needed it after the I love yous. I'm sorry it's not longer and I'm sorry for the mistakes I'm sure it contains. Once again, I don't feel good and I think I'm going to crawl into bed and die in a minute.**

**Alright, I've gotten a few complaints about my grammar lately. Is it that bad? Hmmm... I'm going to put a poll up and I want you to vote. Either updates every day, with mistakes, or updates a couple times a week without them. It's up to you.**

**Also, if you want to see my version of Edward for this story click on my homepage on my profile. It's the very first picture. You can't miss it. But you know what, look at all of them and leave comments. And, if you want to look at pictures of me and some of the crazy people I talk about in my ANs then check out my myspace page (Jayeliwood like everything else) If you want to add me as a friend just include in your message that you know me from , k?**

**Last night I uploaded a one shot of pure fluff when I was having writers block. It's sweet and cute. It's called More human for you. It's along the same lines of stupid teasing vampires, but sweeter. It's from BPOV, something I rarely do through an entire story. Review it and let me know what you think. **

**Oh, I'm on 200 people's favorite author's list. :throws confetti: Thanks. That's awesome! **

**Review and make me feel better. I'm going to go drug myself up now, make a giant pot of green tea, crawl into bed and try to figure a way to keep Kath (my three year old) from destroying my house while I try not to pass out. Don't be too surprised if you get a weird one shot later while in my crazy state. I do tend to become delirious. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, I want to thank everyone for the great reviews and everything. It really is wonderful. I'll talk to you more when at the end...**

_**Edward Cullen**_

"There is no way." I muttered mostly to myself. I knew that no one was listening to me at this point. Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie decided that they wanted to have a costume Halloween party in their backyard. And even though Bella and I both protested we were somehow roped into it.

"Alright, Jasper gets drink, Rosalie and I will do the decorations, Bella and Edward are in charge of music." Alice proclaimed happily. I groaned and buried my face in Bella's hair.

"What am I suppose to do?" Emmett asked as excitedly as a little kid in a candy store.

"Heavy lifting." Jasper told him and I could practically hear the smirk on his face.

"What? Why do I always get stuck with the heavy lifting?" He pouted.

"Because, you're so big and strong." Rosalie purred. Bella giggled, and hugged me tightly.

"Thank you." She whispered into my ear.

"For what?"

"For being sexy AND smart."

I laughed and hugged her tighter to me. "Hey, are you guys making fun of me over there?"

"Yup. We sure are." Bella replied with pride.

Something that seemed to be a pillow flew in our direction and smacked me in the shoulder. Bella laughed harder and threw it back, hitting someone with a thud.

"Children, please. We need to get down to business. Now, what are we going to dress up as?" Alice said, her high voice sing song.

"Oh, because that's so mature." Bella muttered under her breath.

Alice ignored her and continued. "Rosalie, you go first. You always have the best ideas."

"I'm going to a cheer leader and Em's going to be a quarter back."

"Why do I have a feeling they already have those costumes." Bella giggled in my ear. Another pillow flew into us.

"Alright, if you feel the need to add to this conversation, what are you two going to be?" Alice said as if she was a teacher and we just got caught doing something bad.

"I don't know." I felt Bella shrug in my arms.

"Oh! Bella can be a witch and Edward can be a vampire!" Emmett added.

"I am not going to be a vampire." I snorted.

"Why not? That would be kind of hot." Alice told me, her voice coming closer. She grabbed my arm and I fought the urge to pull it back.

"What is she doing?" I asked Bella.

"I think she's trying to size you up."

"I'm not going to be a vampire." I repeated.

"Why not?" She stamped her foot.

"I don't want to be a creature of darkness. I'm sick of the dark. Why can't I just be the lucky blind bastard who's dating the sexiest girl at the party?" I pulled Bella closer to my body.

"He's making us look bad again." Jasper told Emmett.

"It would actually be kind of... sexy if you were a vampire." Bella said in a small voice. She twisted in my arms and pressed her lips directly against my ear. "If you did I'd let you..._ bite_ me."

"You wouldn't let me do that now?" I asked as she pulled back. She smacked my chest playful and I smiled innocently in her direction. "Why don't you be a succubus and I still get to be the lucky guy dating you?"

"We could make that work! Let's just cover Ed in blood and there you go! Instant victim."

"Your mind frightens me, little one." Jasper told Alice with a little laugh.

"Oh! We get to dress Bella up skanky!" Rosalie cried.

"Like hell you do." Bella protested.

"But, come on!" Alice stomped her foot again.

"Let Bella pick out her own costume. Whatever she picks out will be fine, I'm sure." I defended her. Alice sighed in frustration.

"Thank you." She whispered in my ear for the second time tonight.

_**Bella Swan**_

Edward was actually being a really good sport about this whole thing. He didn't want to, he didn't see the point. But, for all of his friend's he made several CDs with good dance music and Halloween appropriate songs.

I looked at my reflection in the mirror and cringed. Black leather pants and a silky black corset. Of course Alice and Rosalie won against me, even with Edward's help. They were craftier then me. They even did my hair in a crazy way, pinned up on the top of my head with wild curls going every where. A black ribbon and a silver cross around my neck were my accessories, along with my ring and bracelet that I never took off. I rolled my eyes at my dark makeup and nail polish. I looked like a hot topic reject. I adjusted the uncomfortable corset. I'm glad Edward couldn't look at me but I knew he'd try to _see_ me.

I grabbed the red costume make up from the bathroom counter, along with the white and black.

Edward waited patiently on my bed, his glasses already off. He was wearing a pair of black jeans and a white cotton tee shirt with a black pair of converse. It was so simple but it looked sexy on him. He even attempted to style his hair for me, carefully combed out of his eyes. I smiled at his efforts.

"Alright, stay still." I told him as I painted on the white first, making his already light skin look like liquid white.

"Oh fun. I get to look like a corpse." He said dryly.

"Best looking corpse in the house." I told him as I smeared it over his forehead.

"Sure, that what you say." He made a little face. "This stuff feels gross."

"I know, it's just for the night." I finished smearing the stuff carefully around his eyes. He stayed very still, his eyes shut tightly. I carefully added a little black underneath his eyes and two little dots at the base of his neck. I added the red to look like it was blood dribbling down. I pulled back to look at my work. "Hm..."

"What?"

"Something is missing. I think I know what it is though." I told him with a little smile. I leaned down and pressed my black lips to his neck, leaving a large kiss just above the bite marks. He smiled and pulled me closer.

"Oh, are you marking me as your own?" He asked, one of his perfect eyebrows raising.

"Yeah, got a problem with that?" I asked him playfully.

"Nope. I think I need some more. Right here." He started to point at random places all over his neck and face. I laughed and his smile grew bigger.

I kissed his lips lightly and carefully so not to leave too much makeup. His face suddenly became serious. "What is it?"

"Bella, have you talked to your mother lately?"

"No, not since she said... well you know." I muttered, pulling away from him. "Why?"

"It's been a month now. I don't want to ruin your relationship with your mom."

"She did that on her own." I handed him his glasses then his cane. He took them without saying a word. He shrugged his shoulders and stood.

"Think about talking to her, okay? For me." He leaned over, placing a hand on my side. He brought his lips to my neck and kissed it softly.

"I'll consider it."

"That's all I ask. Alright, let's get this thing over with my beautiful little vixen."

"Oh and how do you know I'm beautiful?" I asked lightly. He stopped and grabbed me up in his arms. Hands slid from my bare shoulders to my leather covered bottom.

"Please. I'm going to have to beat guys off with a stick." He said with a little smirk.

"Good thing you've got one handy."

He laughed, throwing his head back. "Come on. I want to dance with my lovely girlfriend."

_**Edward Cullen**_

I had been thinking about it a lot lately, the relationship between Bella and her mother. She didn't talk about her much but I could tell it bothered her. I knew how important my family was to me and I wanted her to have a good relationship as well.

The music I had picked out blared loudly through out the house. Someone patted my shoulder and yelled into my ear. "Good music, Ed." Emmett called. I could tell he already had a little to drink.

"Hey there little red riding hood." Blasted over the system. Bella swayed her hips, letting them brush against my body. I placed my hands on them and guided her hips. She laughed and rested her head against my shoulder. I began to sing the words in her ear. "Hey there little red riding hood you sure are looking good, you're everything a big bad wolf could want."

She laughed harder. She took my hands from her hips and wrapped them around her waist. "You do have good taste in music." She turned so that she was facing me. "I'm going to get a drink, do you want anything?"

"No, thank you." I told her with a small smile.

I heard my name being called and I turned my face towards the noise. "Are you having a good time?"

"Well, we haven't been out here long. But, yeah, I'm doing alright. How about you, Jazz?"

"It's alright. More people here then I like but, you know, if it makes Alice happy."

"You're wrapped."

"So are you." He defended himself.

"Happily so."

"Bella looks great tonight, by the way." He added carefully. I knew he wasn't trying to be offense or anything. He just wanted to inform me.

"I know." I said with a small smile.

Another song came on, starting with the words "I was dancing with a dirty blond Texan." I heard Alice squeal from somewhere across the yard. "I think I'm being called." He told me with a laugh and patted my shoulder.

I could hear Bella's voice but it wasn't directed towards me. "No, thanks. Really."

"Oh, come on. Give me a name at least." Some guys voice I didn't recognize followed behind her.

"I'd prefer not."

"Please." He pleaded pathetically.

"I said no. Leave me alone." Her voice was so close, almost close enough for me to reach out and grab her.

"Dressed like that how can you expect anyone to leave you alone?"

"Get your hands off of me." Bella shrieked to the right of me. My hand flew out and I grabbed her back. She backed against my chest.

"She said to leave her alone." I growled.

"What are you going to do about it?"

That was a good question. I actually knew the answer for what seem to be the first time.

_**Bella Swan**_

All I wanted was a water and I get followed around by a slimy little idiot. I had no idea who he was but he was stubborn and didn't take a hint.

When I walked out of the house and back towards Edward I was hoping that he would get the hint.

"Oh, come on. Give me a name at least."

"I'd prefer not." I said, not turning my head to look at him. My eyes were trained on Edward. His face was pointed in my direction and I knew he could hear what was going on.

"Please."

"I said no. Leave me alone!" I nearly shouted.

He grabbed my right wrist and pulled me back. "Dressed like that how can you expect anyone to leave you alone?"

I had enough of this drunk jerk. "Get your hands off of me." I screamed in his face. Before I could do anything else Edward grabbed my left wrist and pulled me back. I stepped so I was pressed completely against his rock hard body.

"She said to leave her alone." I didn't have to look at his face to know how menacing he could be.

"What are you going to do about it?"

It took me a moment to realize what was happening. Edward moved his cane so that it slammed into the guys foot. Then I realized that it moved up and hit him directly in the stomach. The guy leaned forward. Edward moved forward and grabbed his shirt with one hand and punched him in the face with the other. The guy dropped the ground like a lead weight.

Jasper and Emmett were suddenly at our sides. Jasper was pulling Edward back and Emmett was carrying the drunk out. "Alright boy, I think it's time for you to go."

Once the idiot was no where in sight Jasper let Edward down. I closed the distance between us quickly and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Thank you, so much."

He buried his face in my neck and I realized that he was crying. He was nearly panting out the words. "Bella, I know you don't need anyone to take care of you but I want to. I know I can now and I want to have the chance to prove it to your mother or to anyone who doesn't think I can. We're going to call her tomorrow and I'm going to try to convince her of that."

I nodded, holding him to me. I wasn't completely sure where this was coming from but right now I would agree to anything. He pulled back, his white make up all smeared with the tears. I realized I was crying to and I laughed softly from embarrassment. I ran my fingers over cheeks, trying to wipe the white away. He grabbed my face and kissed me roughly. I closed my eyes and sunk into the passionate embrace.

"Jesus Edward, you beat the crap out of that guy." Emmett said from beside us but we ignored him. His hands went to my hips and he picked me up so I was off the ground.

"In the middle of a crowd here, kids." Jasper said after clearing his throat.

"They're not listening to you." Alice chimed in. "Get a room."

Edward slowly put me down on my feet. His face was covered in black slip stick. "Oh that's a good look." Rosalie laughed from beside Emmett.

I blushed and buried my face in his chest.

"Come on, why don't we get cleaned up?" He whispered into my ear. I nodded again. I picked up his cane and folded it back up. I handed it back to him and lead him back into the house.

_**Edward Cullen**_

The power surge I felt was... amazing, to say the least. Once we were alone in the locked bathroom I picked Bella up and placed her on the counter. I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her wildly.

"We need to get cleaned up." She breathed, her head lulling back to give me better access to her neck.

"Bella, I want you to understand something." I told her between kisses. I kisses around the base of her neck, the silk ribbon their tickling my lips. "I've never felt like I could protect you before."

"I don't need protecting." She breathed, her legs wrapped around my waist.

"I realize. But that doesn't lessen the fact that I want the ability." I kissed lower as I spoke. Her skin became hotter and I was glad I could have that effect on her. I could understand why the guy was interested in her. Her full breast her barely contained in this thing she called a top. I nipped the top of the swell. She moaned but pulled my face back up to hers.

"Edward, you do so many things for me. Protecting doesn't have to be one of them." She brushed my hair from my face.

"Isabella, listen to me. I know. But, I know I can, if I need to I can."

"I never had a doubt in my mind." She told me with such confidence that I had to kiss her again.

"I love you, so so much, Bella." I breathed her name.

I felt like I was about to jump out of my skin. I want to ravish her on the counter top in the middle of this stupid party. I would have too, if there haven't been a loud pounding on the door. I growled at it, wishing it to go away. Bella sighed and slipped off the counter. There were clinking noises beside me. "Come on, let's go to my bed room and take this stuff off."

"That's the best idea I've heard all day." I replied.

"I meant the make up." She muttered but I could tell without having to see that she was blushing. I knew she liked the idea as much as me.

"That's what you say now..." I teased. She smacked my shoulder and pushed me so I fell back onto her bed. I laughed, crossing my arms underneath my head.

Bella straddled my waist and pulled off my glasses. I'd never been so comfortable with my eyes before. Even around my parents I kept my glasses on. Bella was the only one. She was the only one in so many ways.

She carefully began to move the soft moist cloth over my face. She was so gentle, treating me as if I were a fragile piece of crystal that could break. I think that would have normally offended me but I knew she only did it out of love, not pity.

"Bella, tomorrow after all this is over and we've gotten the call to your mother over with, will you indulge me with something?" I asked her slowly.

"That depends." She said guardedly.

"If I told you it was as much for me as it is for you, would that make a difference?"

"Perhaps."

"Bella, I want to show you what it's like to be me. I want to be totally alone tomorrow, no interruptions. Why don't I get us a hotel room?" I moved my hands up her thighs to her hips.

"What do you mean, what it's like to be you?" She asked, confusion laced in her beautiful tone.

"Do you trust me?"

"With all my heart." She said with such passion that the urge to ravish her on the spot was back again. I shallowed hard and took a deep breath.

"Then I will show you tomorrow."

**I know it's kind of a cliff hanger but not really. **

**And you thought it was just gonna be a fluffy halloween party huh? This needed to be done though I think. He needed to move past his fear and wipe away his mask, in a matter of speaking.**

**The two songs in this chapter are Lil red ridding hood by bowling for soup and the other is the Work out by Utada Hikaru. The work out reminds me so much of twilight. Download the song, or youtube it and you'll see what I mean. Also, I was thinking about making a halloween playlist. What do you think?**

**If you haven't voted on my poll yet, please do. I'm going to keep it up until wednesday night. I'll decide then what I want to do. **

**If you still haven't checked out my artwork all you have click on my homepage and get there and if you want check out more about me just go to my myspace page. I'm jayeliwood on everything. If you want to add me as a friend just send a message saying something about .**

**Also, I have two new one shots out. Sick and More human for you. They're both teen, or less, I believe. **

**For all of those who read the other stories and asked about the nuggets... My husband went to mickey d's and went through the drive through. He didn't check the bag. He brought me a double quarter pounder with sweet and sour sauce. There is a higher power laughing at me, and that' s including Stephaine. (She know's who she is.)**

**Alright, I'm going to go crawl back into bed and try not to die. I actually feel worse today, if that's possible. Review and help me get to 800. That might make me feel better. Mentally at least. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone. I want to thank everyone for their well wishes and their concern. I'm feeling mostly better, just a bit tired and pretty sore. I know I'll finish getting over it in a few days. Just to let you know there are probably some mistakes in this chapter. lol I was half crazy yesterday when I wrote it. If there any real severe ones let me know. **

_**Edward Cullen**_

I was more than happy to get to my dorm room that night. I was tired, the rush of adrenaline now gone. But, not the permanent effects that the chemicals created. I could protect Bella. Maybe not against everything but against some things.

I was surprised when she didn't argue with me about her mother. All I wanted to do was talk to the women. I knew she wouldn't accept me but I could at least I could explain my feelings for her daughter. Plus, I wanted to make one thing clear. I was not going anywhere and not a damn thing could change that. Only Bella held that power.

Jasper and I had left together, leaving the girls to crawl into bed at one in the morning. I'm glad that it didn't last forever. I had some plans to make when I got back.

"Hey, Jazz... What's the nicest hotel in Shreveport?"

"Planning a special night for you and Bella?"

"Something like that, yes. Do you have any recommendations?"

"Well, when I can afford it I take Alice to the Horseshoe."

"The Casino?" I asked doubtfully. Gambling was a way of life here in Shreveport. There were five riverboats, a land casino with a horse racing track and innumerable smaller casinos. All the larger Casinos had hotels, from what I understood. They also had some of the finest dinning in town.

"Yeah, I took her on her birthday and she had a fit. She loved every minute of it."

"Could you do me a favor and get the number for me? Tonight, if you can." I asked him in a pleading tone. It was late and we were both tired but I needed to take care of this.

"Sure thing. I'll look it up." He moved about the room and I heard her fingers tapping against his keyboard.

It didn't take five minutes for him to find the number and for me to already be on hold. I tapped my fingers impatiently for someone to answer.

"Horseshoe Casino and Hotel, this is Nancy speaking, how may I help you?" The woman asked in a thick southern accent.

"Yes, I'd like to reserve the nicest suite you have available for the tomorrow and Sunday night, please."

"Of course, We have the Premium or a Luxury suite available."

"Which do you recommend. Price is not important." I told her, already pulling out my credit card to hold the reservation.

"Premium is the most spacious and has the best views."

I bit to my tongue, almost telling her that it didn't really matter but I decided it would take too long to explain otherwise. "That would be fine, I'd also like to make some special arrangements..."

_**Bella Swan**_

After cleaning up some I quickly climbed into bed. I was so tired that it didn't take long to slip into a sleep.

I dreamed about the call that would be happening in a few hours. My screaming mother, a fuming Edward and me, crying. It was not something I was looking forward to. The dream ended when Edward walked out, leaving me, and I fell to the floor. Literally, fell to the floor. I woke up in a tangle of sheets and blankets. I rubbed my tender cheek, wishing that Edward was there to hold me. I never had bad dreams when he was around.

I tossed and I turned after that, unable to return to sleep. I got out of bed around 7 and made my way to the living room. Alice was already awake and smiling brightly. I growled at her enthusiasm. At least the house and the back yard were already clean, so I didn't have to do that.

"Good morning, sunshine." Alice teased, a sweet smile planted on her perfectly done face.

"Bite me." I groaned, laying my head down on the counter top.

"You're the vampire, not me. Want some coffee?"

I nodded my head, not removing it from the counter.

"What's got you all... perky... this morning?" She said dryly.

"Edward wants to talk to my mother." I mumbled.

Alice handed me a mug and it was already perfectly made. I had to say one thing about Alice, she was a great roommate.

"Ah, I see."

"Any advice?" I asked before taking a large sip.

"Invest in Advil." She said in a hopeful tone.

"Thanks." I muttered.

She came around the counter and gave me a big hug. "Edward loves you, he'll still love you after he talks to your crazy ass mother. So, what are you doing afterwards?"

"We're going to a hotel apparently. He said he's going to make all the arrangements and that all I had to do was pack enough stuff for two days. I don't think we're going to leave the room until Monday morning.'

"Sounds good to me."

"I'm a little scared though." I admitted quietly. Alice took my mug and refilled it.

"Why in the world would you be scared?" She asked, her eye brow raised.

"He wants to show me what it's like to be him." I swirled the tan liquid around, looking into it like it would give me some sort of answers.

"Oh, is he going to blindfold you? That's kinky!" She giggled.

"Alice." I groaned her name. "I'm clumsy as it is."

"Why do you think he's only unleashing your destructive powers on one room? I mean really, what kind of damage can you do in one room?"

I gave her an evil look and she started to laugh. "You know exactly what I could do. Ugh, I'm going to end up killing myself or Edward."

"He won't let you die. You may end up with some bruises, but hey, it's you." She teased some more. She patted my hand in a comforting way. "Bella, trust him as much as he trusts you."

"I do." I mumbled.

"Then prove it to him tonight."

_**Edward Cullen**_

After I made a few more arrangements I shoved some things into my backpack and made my way over to Bella's. My new found confidence still hadn't wavered but I was starting to worry about the call. I didn't know what I would say, or what she would say. If she would say anything at all, for that matter.

I knocked on the door and I felt tiny arms wrap around my neck. I was met with a barrage of kisses covering my face and I laughed, picking up my sweet Bella so that she was above me. "Did you miss me?"

"More then you'll ever know." She replied, love only in her voice. She kissed the crook of my neck, sending chills down my spine.

"Well, I promise I won't leave your side until Monday morning."

"That sounds like heaven."

"To me too." I admitted with a smile. I placed her back onto her feet. "Come on, lets go call your mother and get that over with."

"Can't it wait until next week?" She asked weakly.

"Bella, the sooner the better. I don't want you to lose your mother over me. I will be with you no matter what, I want you to remember that. Your mother is going to have to accept that. The sooner we try to get through to her the better.

"Alright." She muttered in defeat. She pulled my backpack from my shoulder and tossed it aside somewhere. She lead me slowly to her bedroom.

I heard the beeping of the numbers as she dialed. "Put it on speaker phone, okay?" I asked her quietly. My hand found her thigh and I squeezed it in encouragement. I slowly took the phone from her trembling hands.

It didn't ring twice before someone answered. A rather frantic women began to babble. "Oh! God Bella, I've been so worried about you! Why haven't you called me? I don't care if you're mad at me, there is no reason for you to ignore me for so long! I was about to fly out there just to talk to you..."

I squeezed Bella's thigh again but I knew she wasn't going to say anything. "Hello, Mrs. Dwyer?"

"Yes, who is this? Is Bella alright? Where is she?" She said even more frantically.

"She's fine. Mrs. Dwyer, my name is Edward Cullen and I-" She cut me off before I could finish.

"Oh, you're that _boy_."

I felt Bella's body tense beside me. I knew she was trying not to scream into the phone so I decided to take full control. "Yes, ma'am. I am the man Bella's dating and I would like to discuss several things with you."

"Like what?" She asked, sounding more annoyed then curious.

"I love your daughter and I'm not going anywhere. I may not be able to protect her in every way but I will be there for her. I don't want Bella to be unhappy. Not talking to you makes her so." I spoke in an even, firm voice.

"Not talking to her makes me unhappy as well." She said quietly.

"But ma'am, with all due respect, you talking badly about me also makes her unhappy. You don't have to like me, but I will protect Bella from things that upset her, even if it's her own family. Bella is stubborn and willing to ignore you for the rest of her life, I do not want this and I know she really doesn't either. So, you're going to have to find a middle ground."

I think I stunned her. I think I stunned myself as well. I was not use to taking such charge. It was almost a full minute before she replied. "I only want the best for my daughter."

"Then we agree on something."

"Please tell Bella I'm sorry, but I stand by my opinions." She said with a small sigh.

"That's fine. That is your choice, but do you love your daughter enough to keep your opinions to yourself when talking to her?"

Bella snorted beside me. She stood up from the bed and started to pace around the room.

"Of course I love her! But, I have to tell her-"

"No, you have to let her live her life and make her own decisions. If she feels I am good for her, I will stay. If she does not, I will go. But you can not make that choice for her."

"I just want her to be happy and safe!" She tried to defend herself.

"Mom, I am happy and I am safe." Bella grabbed the phone from my hand.

"Bella, Sweetheart-"

"No, listen to me Mom. I love Edward. He's not going anywhere. He loves me too. I would hope that you would be happy that I am happy. But, if you're so thick headed to be too wrapped up in your own preconceived notions then I will not speak to you again. It was Edward's idea to call you in the first place!" She shouted the last part, her temper getting the best of her. I stood and reached my arms out to her. She pressed herself against my body, her body shaking slightly.

It bothered me that her mother could effect her this much. There was silence on the other end and I wondered if Bella had hung up on her.

"It was Edward's idea?" She said finally.

"Yes." We said together. I brushed my hand Bella's left arm, touching the bracelet that I got her briefly before taking the phone back.

"Can you at least try to be civil? That's all I ask." I said in an almost pleading tone.

"Yes." She muttered a bit slowly. "It was never my intentions to hurt her and Edward, I'm sure you're a good guy but you must understand where I'm coming from."

"All too well. But, I will do everything in power to take care of her." I did understand, but I wanted to be stronger then that. She made me that way.

"Bella, are you coming home for thanksgiving?" She asked hopefully.

"No, Charlie is coming down here."

This was news to me. I wasn't sure how much her father knew about me and I was a still bit afraid of the gun carrying police chief. Though, I'm sure any man who dated Bella was afraid of him.

"Oh, okay." Her mother said, sadness lacing her voice. "I guess I'll talk to you later then, okay?"

"Alright, Mom. I'll email you on Monday."

"Talk to you then, sweetie." Her mother said with more enthusiasm.

"Bye, Mom." Bella said quietly.

I turned the phone off and tossed it onto her bed. I pulled Bella into my arms and stroked her hair. She took a deep breath, mashing her face into my chest. "You okay?"

"Yeah." She muttered, her mouth sending a hot wave through my sweater. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For loving me." She lifted her head up and placed a kiss on my chin. I rested my forehead against hers.

"Then I need to thank you as well."

_**Bella Swan**_

"We're going where?" I asked in utter and complete shock.

"Horseshoe, do you not know how to get there?"

"Yes, Edward, I do. It's gigantic. How could I miss it? It's much too expensive. I don't want you to spend that much money on me." I whined loudly.

"Bella, it's for me too. Please, humor me."

"Edward..."

We were sitting in my truck but haven't moved yet. He pulled me from my spot and put me on his lap. "Bella. Let me take you somewhere nice. I do have special plans for tonight and they've already been put into motion. It would be horrible to cancel them now."

"Fine." I muttered. He smiled and pressed his smooth lips against my cheek.

"You're going to like it, I promise."

"I'd like a motel six if I were with you."

He chuckled before nuzzling my neck. "Only the best for my lover."

The word _lover_ sent chills down my spine and he noticed it. He pulled me closer to him and trailed kisses up to my ear. He took the lobe between his lips, suckling it gently. "You are such a cheater." I whimpered.

"I'm not a cheater, just better at playing the game." He told me with a beautiful crooked grin. My heart sputtered and I forgot what I was thinking about. I shook my head before crawling back over to the driver's side.

It wasn't a long drive from Centenary to the hotel. It was one of the first things I saw when I came into the city. The large gold glass building standing over the Red river was hard to miss. I never understood the appeal of these places but I'd never even been in one before either. Apparently if you wanted something good to eat at four in the morning these places were the way to go.

I parked in the garage right by the door. My rusted up truck didn't seem out of place, much to my surprise. I pulled my backpack from the floor board and went to Edward's door. He was already out and waiting for me, his arm extended for me to take.

Just the waiting area for the elevators was fancy with flat screen TVs and plush carpets. The elevators themselves were glass.

As we made our way down a small row of shops the center of the hotel came into view. "Holy Crow." I muttered.

It was amazing. Marble floor and a giant chandelier. Everything was gold and gleaming in the soft light. An entire wall was a fish tank filled with exotic fish and coral. The space was huge and a bit overwhelming.

I spotted the check in counters and headed towards them. "Bella, I've already got the key." Edward whispered to me.

"How?" I asked in surprise.

"I came in this morning to make sure everything was ready for us."

"You didn't have to do that." I said stubbornly.

"Yes, I did. It has to be perfect."

"It'll be perfect as long as I'm with you." I told him with a small kiss.

"I feel the same way but I still. Just stop arguing with me and let's go to our room, Ms. Swan." He handed me a small black key card that said "Suite 1001"

We made our way to another set of elevators. I read the buttons carefully, trying to figure out where our room was. It was on the second highest floor. I sighed, knowing Edward spent too much. I pressed the bottom.

Edward's arms wrapped around my waist, his chest pressing against my back. "You smell amazing."

"You spoil me too much."

"There is no such thing!" He swatted my behind playfully as the doors opened. He grabbed my hand and lead me along the corridor.

He stopped in front of the right room, but it was not hard to find. It was only one out of four. He pressed his back against the door, keeping me from opening it. "Do you trust me?"

"With my whole heart." I responded without any reservation. I did trust him, even if I didn't trust myself.

He pulled a long silk black scarf from his pocket. He was prepared for tonight, I thought to myself. His hand reached up and grazed my cheek. He carefully covered my eyes and tied it behind my head. Everything went dark. He leaned in and presses his lips to mine. "Can you see anything?"

"No" I whispered the word for some reason.

His lips went to my ear, his hot breath grazing my skin as he spoke. "Then let me _show_ you my world."

**First, I know, a kind of cliff hanger again. I was going to put the call and the hotel in one chapter but it seriously would of been too long and I didn't want to rush either. The characters kind of took over in this chapter, but that's okay, I like where they went. **

**Second, Charlie is going to come for thanksgiving! How do you think it's going to go? Renee isn't all that great but I didn't want her to instantly except Edward. It's going to take time. **

**Third, The horseshoe is a real place, I'm sure a lot of people have heard of it. If you want you can look them up and take a tour of it and see what I'm talking about. I was going to be able to get a room there and a really good rate for my husband's birthday/ our wedding anniversary (We usually just celebrate our dating anni. His birthday is the more important date) but he has to work 12 hours that day. I'm sad about that. **

**Hehe, just to let you know, I base Bella on me in the morning minus the coffee. I go for green tea with two teaspoons of sugar (if anyones going to starbucks grab me some... :pouts:**

**Vote if you haven't already on my poll. It'll be up two more days and it may change something about this story that you don't want. It's up to you. Also, check out my fan art on my homepage and tell me what you think. I always want to know your thoughts. **

**Okay, I'm just making a long chapter longer now. To review or not review, that's not really a question. You know you want to. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for the last cliffy guys. lol I had to do it, I'm sorry. I hope you think it's worth it though... **

_**Edward Cullen**_

"I'm going to kill myself" She whined loudly as I opened the door. I took her hands and carefully lead her into the room.

"You just said you trusted me."

"I trust you. Ever noticed how klutzy I am?" She whimpered.

I took her backpack from her and placed it on the couch. "I have. I just think you don't notice everything around you. This might help you, I think."

"Do you really?" Bella asked. She moved away from my grip and I heard a loud thump. "Ow Motherfu-"

I cut her off before she could continue. "Bella, my love. Wait for me."

I moved behind her and took her hands. I pressed my lips to her ear. "What do you hear right now?"

"I hear..." She stopped, thinking. "I hear my heart beat and your breathing."

"Alright, now take two small steps forward. Listen to your foot steps."

"What do you mean listen to my foot steps?"

"Just try it, Bella." I sighed.

I listened to her steps. They were slow and nervous. "Edward..." She whimpered. "I'm going to hurt myself."

"Maybe I've started off on the wrong foot. Let's start with something else." I took her hand and lead her over to the table. I felt around to make sure everything was there.

_**Bella Swan**_

He sat me down on a somewhat plush chair.

"Are you hungry?" He asked me sweetly. He placed his hands on either side of my knees and it felt like he was kneeling in front of me.

"A little." I answered. For some reason I blushed. Being this vulnerable was so strange and I felt embarrassed.

"For most people food is very visual experience. I wouldn't be too surprised if you ever told your mother you wouldn't eat something because it looked disgusting."

"Every kid has done that, pretty much anyway." I giggled remembering some of the battles I had with my mother.

"I use to tell my mother I wouldn't eat something because it smelt disgusting or felt disgusting. How do you argue with that?" He laughed a little to himself. "You know, some people can't even tell what they're eating without looking at it, unless they have really strong flavors."

"I think I could."

"Can you tell what something is by just picking it up? It's smell?"

"Yes..." It sounded more like a question then an answer. He brought his hand up to my face and ran his thumb over my lips. He then ran something cool over my lips.

"What is this?"

I leaned forward and brought it into my mouth, chewing slowly. I smiled as soon as I realized. "Strawberries."

"I love strawberries. They remind me of you." He ran his fingers over my lips again.

"Why?"

"Your smell. You've always smelled so delicious. I could eat you up." His voice was light but I could tell there was more behind it.

Before I could answer there was something else on my lips. The texture was different, along with the flavor. It was good but I wasn't exactly sure what it was. "Is this... a cheese?"

"Very good. You're better at this then I thought. But, what kind is it?" He teased me lightly. His free hand roamed up my thigh making me shiver.

"I... I have no idea." I stuttered. I bit my lip, feeling embarrassed again.

"It's one of my favorites. It's baby Gouda. When I was growing up I use to get it trouble for sneaking it out of the fridge when I was like... eight. My mom would try to hide it and I'd always find it."

"One day, do you promise to tell me more about your childhood?" I asked him, my hands reaching for his face.

I ran my fingers over his face, his expression was unhappy, his lips turned down at the corners. "Another day, Bella. I want tonight to be more enjoyable."

"Did you have a hard childhood?" I questioned gently.

"Anyone who is different from the norm has a hard childhood." He replied rather shortly. I knew better then to push. I heard him shift in front of me and he grabbed something from the table, the plating making a scraping noise against the wood. "I think it's time for something sweet."

He smeared something across my lips. I slowly licked it off, carefully tasting it. "Is it a kind of... pudding?" I asked quietly.

He moved closer and kisses my lips, licking the remaining chocolate away. "Something along those lines. Mousse"

I placed my hands on his cheeks and kissed him lightly. He smiled against my mouth and kissed it again. "I was going to let you try to feed yourself with a spoon but I don't want to ruin your clothing." He teased lightly. I was pretty dangerous when I saw the fork coming to my mouth. It was probably for the best.

He ended up feeding me a whole variety of things, grainy breads with creamy butter, fruits and other kinds of cheeses. The champagne surprised me the most, the bubbles tickling my nose. "How did you get this? We're under age."

"Money talks, Bella." He said before taking a small sip. I was starting to hear more and more. The soft fizzing as the liquid made contact with his lips, the gently sipping sound.

After finishing eating he encouraged me to walk to the bed. I tripped once, landing on the floor on my hands and knees. He was behind me, helping me up. "This is so hard." I whispered.

"I know." He whispered back. He lead me the rest of the way to the bed. "Can I show you more?"

"Show me your entire world." I told him with a soft smile.

When he didn't respond I began to worry. I turned my ears in every direction trying to hear any sound. I almost removed the blind fold but then bed sunk beside me.

Edward took my arm and dragged something soft over my skin. It felt amazing. Chills ran from the top of my head to the bottom of my toes. He brought it over my shoulder and up my neck until finally he brushed it against my nose. It smelt amazingly sweet and floral. It took a minute for it to dawn on me. It was a rose.

He brought the flower and placed it behind it ear. I smiled at the sweet gesture and my stomach ached when I remembered he couldn't see it.

His hands went to my shirt and he began to unbutton it. I blushed as if it were the first time. Every touch seemed more intense than before. He pulled it from my shoulders and tossed it somewhere. His warm mouth went to my shoulders and began to kiss them lightly.

"Bella, I love you. Your... feeling. Your touch, it makes me feel like I am in heaven. You taste like ambrosia, like you were sent from the gods just for me to taste."

"Edward." I breathed his name. Even though I couldn't see a thing I shut my eyes tighter. I was trembling, taking in ragged breathes. How could he do this to me already?

He kissed my lips fully but was gone again. I groped for his body but couldn't find it. I groaned, missing him already. "You're impatient." he chuckled.

Music began to fill the room, soft and beautiful. Someone began to sing in either Spanish, or Italian, or some other romantic language. I couldn't concentrate long enough to figure it out. It was beautiful either way. I laid back on the bed and took it in. I kicked off my shoes, hopefully putting them out of the way.

Edwards hands touched my ankles, making me jump. He chuckled a little bit and crawled over me. "Jumpy?"

"Only a little." I admitted with a small smile. I brought my hands to his face, and slid them down, feeling every muscle and plane as I went.

He moaned when I reached his stomach, it clenching tightly underneath my touch. "If you keep doing things like that I'm not going to be able to concentrate enough to do everything I planned."

"What did you plan?"

"It's a surprise." He said proudly. I groaned and lifted up, our nose pressing together a bit roughly.

"I don't like surprises." I mumbled, rubbing my nose.

He laughed a little bit. "Everything is a surprise to me. I want to show you my world, this is part of it."

"But Edward-" I started but he started to kiss down my chest, effectively shutting me up. His touches were so soft and gentle, sweet and slow, like it was savoring every inch of me. He moved to my jeans and quickly pulled them off.

He placed my hands on his chest and I realized he had lost his shirt somewhere along the way. I don't know how I could have missed it before. My fingers greedily went over his smooth skin and firm muscles. I knew what he looked like but feeling him this made my imagination run wild.

"Can I make love to you?" His lips brushed against my ear as he spoke. I shivered, pressing my lips together. I nodded, unable to speak.

He moved from the bed again but I knew what he was doing this time. I heard the rest of his clothing drop the floor. I smiled at the picture in my head. He did have an amazing body and I was lucky to be able to see it.

I sat up and tried to unhook my bra but his hands stopped me, doing it for me. He pulled the straps from my shoulders, letting his finger tips glide over my overly sensitive skin. His large hands returned to my chest, barely grazing my flesh as he journeyed down to my panties. I shifted carefully to help him remove them.

I tried to lay back again but he grabbed my arms. He picked me up and placed me on his bare lap. I turned so that my legs were on wrapped around him. His arms wrapped tightly around my waist and he buried his face into my chest. "Is it more difficult than you though?" He muttered against my skin.

"Yes." I whispered. I brought my hands to his hair and pulled his face towards mine. Our lips crashed together with amazing force and it shocked me a little. He chuckled against my mouth but didn't pull away completely. "How do you do it?"

"I'm not entirely sure. I just... listen to your body. I feel your movements and try to figure out what you're going to do next or what you want or like." As he spoke he maneuvered my hips so I slowly slid down onto him. I whimpered at the sensation of being filled so completely. "Do you like what I do?"

"Very much so." I breathed as we began to rock against each other. His hand pressed against the shoulder blades, keeping me very close to him.

It didn't take long for me to become slick with sweat. Our movements become harder and more frantic as we moved closer to the edge together. I grabbed his hair rather roughly and brought his mouth to mine.

"Edward, I want to see you. I want to see your face. Please." I whimpered as I came closer and closer.

"Now you know how I feel every second of every minute I am with you." He grabbed my wrists with one hand to keep me from removing my blind fold. He flipped us some how so that I was on my back. Our bodies never disconnected. I squeaked in surprise but it was muffled my his mouth.

"Please." I whispered the word, pleading.

"No." He told me firmly. His tone of voice made my stomach clench. "Not yet, my love."

He'd never been so firm with me before and I loved it. I wanted him to dominate me. My legs pulled him closer to me, his body slamming against mine.

"Please... please... please..." I chanted the word with every push, like it was a magic word. I didn't know what I was begging for at this point. Anything and everything that he would give me I would take happily.

His mouth hovered over mine, his sweet breath filling my senses. "I want to feel you Isabella. Please, I have to feel you."

I knew what he was asking me to do. My body acted of it's own accord, rising up to meet his. His right hand still had my wrists pinned above my head but his free hand rested against my hip, guiding me. If it didn't feel so amazing I would have hated how my body did whatever he asked.

I called out his name as my body started to rise into the sweetest high. I clawed at his back, trying to find something stable to hold onto as I flew. He groaned loudly and I knew he was flying with me now. I clutched onto him tightly, pulling him down onto me. The pressure of his body on top of mine just increased my natural high. I breathed in his wonderful musky scent, filling my lungs with it.

We laid panting for a couple minutes, neither one of us speaking. Finally he kissed the top of my head and pulled off the blind fold. I slowly opened my eyes, batting them trying to get them use to being uncovered again. The room was completely dark but I didn't care. As long as I was with him, it didn't matter.

Finally he shifted off of me and laid his head on my chest, the palm of his hand resting on my stomach. "I love you."

"I love you so much. Thank you."

"Thank you for what?" He asked, the confusion apparently in his voice.

"For letting me be with you. You are truly amazing and I could never... handle what you do with such grace." I played with his hair, spinning it in my fingers.

"I don't handle it very well, I just don't run into as much stuff as you do." He teased. "Are you sure you don't at least have bad eye sight?"

"20/20." I poked his side. He laughed and kissed the place where my beating heart was still pounding against my chest. It still hadn't completely calmed down.

"Edward, you do know that I love you no matter what? That I would love you if you could see or if you were blind and deaf?"

He didn't say anything at first but he slowly nodded. "I feel the same way. You call to me Bella. Every part of me. I can't live without you. I need you more then air." He clutched me tighter with every word.

"You make me feel so special. I don't know what to do."

"You don't have to do anything. Just let me be near you." He pulled up beside me, his face just inches away from mine. I leaned forward and touched my nose to his. He smiled slightly and I couldn't help but touch my lips to his in a light kiss.

After laying in comfortable silence for a few minutes I pulled the covers around us. I snuggled against his still nude body and rested my head on his strong chest.

"Can we stay like this for... forever?" He asked playfully, his arms holding me close to him still.

"I like the sound of forever." I told him before falling into a deep and peaceful sleep. The dreams from the night before were long forgotten and only the sweetest of images danced in my brain. Only Edward, always Edward. My Edward.

**I did this chapter mostly in Bella's eyes. I'm not going to repeat too much of what happened in Edward's POV. I will cover parts but I'm not going to resay everything. Also, tomorrow you're going to learn more about Edward, some of his memories and find out why is so shy in a way. **

**By the way... Baby Guada rox my stripped sox. lol Just thought I'd let you know. (I had to say it like that, sorry I'm a dork) My idea of a perfect romantic meal is french bread, cheeses, fruits, a little butter and some sort of chocolate afterwards with a glass of sparkling white wine. (I don't like champage all that much. My favorite wine is Santa Margaritia pinot grigio but since it's like 25 dollars a bottle I don't get it often. It's been my favorite since I was like 15. Shut up, my mom's a bartender. lol She started testing out stuff on me when I was like 9. I still don't like grass hoppers because of it, but that's besides the point, because I'm rambling. I'm writing this at 2 in the morning, by the way. Is it bad that more people invite my mom to parties then me(she's an awesome bartender)? Stop laughing at me Stephaine. lol Yes I'm mentioning you again.)**

**The music they were listening to was Andrea Bocelli. I didn't think I'd like it but I love it! Usually not my style but very nice. **

**Well, I've been waiting to write this lemon the entire story. How did it turn out? Did you like it? **

**By the way, it's the last day of my poll. It's going to end at midnight and I'll let you know what the decision is tomorrow. The next poll I'm going to put up is to see if you guys want to work on sweet escape again. You know reedit it and touch it up. If you haven't read it yet, check it out. I was my first real work. **

**Review or not to review, that really isn't a question. You know you want to. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! You are all very awesome, I must say, but I'm sure you all know that by now. Okay, this chapter kind of wrote itself. I mean the characters totally took over. But, I really like where they went with it. Also, I'm sorry for posting later then I normally do. My daughter went to my inlaw's for my husbands birthday. (wednesday through possibly sunday) and I got to sleep in! Woohoo I feel so much better then I did two days ago! Also, the result of the poll... 76 of you said you wanted me to keep up updating every day so that's what I'm going to do. If there are mistakes, my sorry! Alright anyway I'll talk to you more on the bottom!**

_**Bella Swan**_

I woke up as the early morning light began to fill the room. I rolled over slowly and felt something smooth and soft brush over my face. Pink rose petals littered my pillow. Realize where they came from I lifted my hand to my hair and pulled out the rose stem. I frowned at my destroyed flower.

My eyes scanned the beautiful room, taking it all in for the first time. Almost everything was done in rich browns and golds. On the table was the food from the night before and two dozen multicolored roses. I smiled, thinking about how I would steal one to keep to dry.

I looked over at Edward, deep in a peaceful sleep. His arm was draped over his face, his other hand resting on his bare stomach. He had an amazing body and it made my stomach flip every time I saw it.

I wrapped the white sheet around my body and moved from the bed. First I went into the kitchen like area and started some coffee then went to the windows to peer out. The sky line was beautiful, even on this cloudy November day. The reddish brown river flowed quickly, the winds making it choppy. I could see all of downtown, old buildings that had a feel of Old New Orleans to them. I hadn't been in Shreveport long but I was starting to like it.

I closed the curtains again and went to the table. Some of our meal from the night before remained, mainly the fruit. I popped a red grape into my mouth, chewing slowly. My eyes took in the beautiful roses that I knew Edward got especially for me. Every possible color was in it and it made my heart ache to know that he couldn't see them.

I pulled a white rose from the vase and brought it to my nose, taking in it's sweet scent. I got a wicked little idea. I was tired of being the only one awake and I wanted some company. I strolled over to his side of the bed, standing over him.

I small smile played at the corners of his mouth and I wondered if he was awake or not. I decided to find out for sure. I took the rose and dragged it from his ear to his navel. A very visible shiver took over his body. His arm moved from his face and he rubbed it down his stomach, scratching it gently. He took in a deep breath and said groggily, "Good morning."

"Good morning, handsome."

"Someone is cheerful this morning." He teased. Truth be told, I was. I was happy in every possible way.

"That's because I have you." I told him honestly. I leaned over and captured his beautiful smooth lips.

"Mmm... grapey." He chuckled a little bit, licking his lips.

"Is someone hungry?" I asked him, dragging my fingers over his stomach.

"Yeah, for a couple things." He muttered underneath his breath. I laughed and slapped his arm. He chuckled and blushed slightly, something that made me smile even more then I already was.

"Well, why don't we get something to eat and then figure out what we want to do today?" I sat beside him. It didn't take him three seconds for him to pull me on top of him.

"You're covered up." He whined. I laughed and kissed his nose.

"Food, Edward. Concentrate."

"I am concentrating." He mumbled as he began to work the sheet off of my body. I probably should have stopped him but he was having so much fun and the look on his face was very, very arousing. His eyes were shut tightly, his nose dragging down my stomach as he found new areas to kiss.

"Edward..." I tried to complain but it came out more as a moan. He growled against my stomach and nipped at the flesh. I yelped helplessly, wishing he'd get the sheet off faster.

He finally unwrapped the sheet completely and he kissed almost to the spot where I wanted him to the most. He suddenly stopped with one final playful kiss and then moved up to rest his head on my stomach. "So, what did you want to do today?"

_**Edward Cullen**_

"You evil teasing bastard!" She half laughed and half shouted. I loved getting her this flustered. After my interesting awakening she had it coming. She slapped my arm and flipped me over onto my stomach. She pounced on top of me and kissed down my chest. "You're so mean. You know that?"

"I was just kissing my girlfriend." I said innocently.

"Yeah, sure sure." She teased. She playfully bit my shoulder. I growled at her and she laughed again. I grabbed her up in my arms and flipped her onto her back. Her arms went around my neck. I was about to assault her lips again when her stomach growled loudly.

"It's talking to me." I muttered and kissed my way down.

"And, what does it say?" She played along.

"It says 'Feed me.'"

"Are you hungry?" She asked me again. I nodded slowly, laying my head on her shoulder. "Isn't the boardwalk suppose to be close to here? Isn't there an IHOP?"

"I already started some coffee... I just figured we could have the left over fruit..." She said quietly. I could tell she didn't want to spend anymore of my money. I decided to take matters into my own hands.

"Aw, but I wanted some waffles." I whined and poked her stomach, causing her to giggle.

"You don't get waffles at IHOP." She prodded me back.

"And, why not?" I said like a stubborn 10 year old.

"Because... it's just wrong." She answered using the same tone. She sighed and conceded. "Fine, let's go get breakfast." She said as if it was the most horrible thing in the world.

We dressed quickly. It was around 9 o'clock and I knew by the time we finished eating the shops along the boardwalk would be open. It might be nice just to walk around for a little bit.

It didn't sound that busy when we arrived. The hostess seated us quickly, Bella setting right next to me.

"Are you really getting waffles?" She asked, her head resting my shoulder.

"Nope, breakfast sampler."

"You know, for a skinny guy you can really pack it in."

"I burn a lot of energy when I'm with you, what can I say?" I kissed her cheek and I felt the warmth there. She was blushing because of me. I smiled and skimmed my nose along her jaw.

"Edward, tell me about when you were growing up."

_**Bella Swan**_

His good mood seem to disappear instantly and I felt bad for doing it. I wanted to know. It couldn't be all that horrible. I leaned up and kissed his cheek. "You don't have to if you don't want to."

"No, it's fine." He sighed, taking in a deep breath. "Where do you want to begin?"

"When did you realize you were different?" I asked gently, figuring that was why he didn't want to talk about this subject. Might as well get the worst out of the way first.

"I figured it out when I was five and I was playing in the park. I could hear the kids around me talking about colors. See, normally I would only be playing with other blind children, so that was something that never came up. I remember getting so upset because I didn't know what blue was."

"I'm sorry." I didn't know what else to say really. I bit my lip in thought. "My shirt today is blue." I took his hand and ran it over the wool ribbed sweater. He smiled slightly.

"I bet you look amazing in it." He kissed the top of my head.

"You said you only played with other blind children. Did you ever go to a... regular school?" I didn't like how that sounded. I almost said normal but figured that was insensitive.

"I did, for about two weeks. In the ninth grade I had a fit because I thought I was normal and I wanted to be around normal kids."

"You are normal." I defended.

"No, Bella. I'm not. I'll never be normal. But anyway..." He pressed on before I could defend him again. "I got beaten up that second week and decided to go back to my school."

"Why in the world would someone beat you up?" I asked, horrified.

"Well, they said I was flirting with this guy's girlfriend, which I wasn't. They also said I was a freak."

"You're not a freak!" I nearly shouted, slamming my fist down onto the table. I growled with anger. "You're the most amazing man I've-"

He cut me off with his lips, his hand holding my cheek. "Only to you, my love."

"Edward, you are an amazing human being and I can't imagine why anyone would do that to you." I breathed, still a little dazed by the impromptu kiss.

"Well, is there anything else you'd like to ask about?" He rested his head against mine, his arm wrapped around my shoulder.

"Um, did you ever date in school?"

"Are you asking if there were other women, Isabella?" He teased.

"Maybe." I responded back shortly. He laughed and placed a kiss on the top of his head.

"I dated one girl for about three weeks. We went to prom together. But, like you know, you're my first... everything."

"Oh, what was she like?"

"Tanya was okay. We had some fun together. We were friends. I was one of the first people she talked to when she first came to the school. But, we didn't get along as a couple. She hadn't been blind for very long and we had arguments over stupid things. She couldn't over the fact that we were both blind. It bothered her for some reason."

"Oh..." I responded quietly, trying to figure out why that would make such a difference.

Finally the waitress came over, an older women with a big smile. You could tell she was born and raised in the south from her accent. "Hey ya'll, how you doing this morning? What can I get you to drink?"

Before I could say anything Edward answered. "A carafe of chocolate milk and two glasses please. And, we'd like to go ahead and order two breakfast samplers with scrambled eggs."

"Okay, it'll be out in a minute, sweetie!"

Once the waitress was gone I started to laugh. "A carafe of chocolate milk? Edward, are you trying to fatten me up?"

"Maybe. You don't mind that I ordered for you, do you?" He looked nervous.

"No." I giggled. "It's what I was getting anyway."

"Oh" His face relaxed. He ran his fingers over my mouth and he smiled. "You're happy?"

"Very much so."

"So, tell me about your childhood."

"I'm boring. Parents divorced when I was 6 months old. I moved to California, then finally Arizona with my mom. I visited my dad every summer." I shrugged.

"Your dad's a police officer, right? He's not going to shoot me at Thanksgiving, is he?" He actually looked nervous at the thought.

I laughed. "No, I've told him about you. He wants to meet you but I don't think he'll harm you. He's a bit more accepting of you then my mother."

"Does he know I'm blind?"

"Yes, my mother called him the day I stopped talking to her. She yelled at him for some deluded reason. His exact words were 'I told her to stop being a bitch. She wouldn't like him no matter what.'" I told him honestly, thinking back to the email conversation I had with him. I hadn't told Edward about it for some reason. I didn't want to inflict anymore of my family on him.

_**Edward Cullen**_

I mulled over what we talked about while we ate. I didn't want to tell Bella more about my child hood. About how angry I was, how depressed. How I had to go to therapy and was teased, even by other blind children. Though, I guess that was common in every school. I would have to tell her some day, but it didn't have to be today.

We walked along the boardwalk, the cool November breeze blowing through my air. I lifted my face towards the sky, trying to find some sun to soak in. "Tell me every store we pass." I asked Bella.

"Let's see... There is a shoe store, a men and women's clothing store. A candle shop, a perfume shop, a candy store called the Chocolate Crocodile." She giggled at the last part.

I knew the second we passed the perfume store, the scent wafting out the door. I wrinkled my nose and Bella giggled, noticing my expression.

"Why don't we get some chocolate, for later?"

She lead me into a warm store where the scent of caramel swirled around my head, inviting me in. "Goodness that smells good." Bella whispered, mainly to herself.

I walked until I felt the counter top, a small voice asked if they could help me. "What's that amazing smell?"

"That would be our famous jumbo caramel apples."

"They're the size of my head." Bella whispered to me. I laughed softly.

"We'll take an apple."

After cutting it up and putting it in a box, I paid, much to Bella's complaint. I ignored her, of course.

We turned left, going in a different direction. "What's down here?"

"Cold Stone Ice cream, a movie theater, Guess clothing..." She trailed on.

"That would explain the sweet smell. They must make their waffle cones here." I told her. We walked a couple minutes in silence. "Hmm... why don't we go to a movie?"

"I thought you didn't like movies." She asked.

"Well, I want to spend time with you and it's not fair. You don't get to watch TV or watch movies whenever you're with me."

"I don't mind." She said with complete sincerity. I smiled to myself, loving her more every minute.

"I want to take you on a normal date."

"I don't like normal dates. I like our dates." She stopped and hugged my waist.

"Well, you know what? I think I might have a compromise."

_**Bella Swan**_

Two hours later and a trip to Wal-mart we returned back to our hotel room. Edward insisted on doing this and when he told me how much he enjoyed it I couldn't deny him anything. I pulled the CDs from the bag. "Which one first?"

"Eddie Izzard" He told me with a small smile on his face as he relaxed on the bed. I went to the player and stuck it in. I hoped onto the bed and laid against Edward after kicking off my shoes.

I'd never heard Edward laugh so much. It warmed every part of my body to see him laugh and smile like this. It was amazing. At certain things he would hold me and laugh into my shoulder, sending warm vibrations down my body. Almost the entire time his hand was either in my hair on my back, playing and touching me, if he wasn't feeding me some of the apple we'd gotten earlier. I felt so connect to him. I felt so loved.

I loved him. I knew this and I don't know why it dawned on me like this. It hit me hard. I was madly in love with him. This wasn't a crush or something that would disappear. I loved him and wanted to spend the rest of my life with him.

I snuggled into his chest and smiled at my new realization. I wouldn't bring it up to Edward, not for a long time. I didn't want to scare him. But, I knew he felt the same way. I leaned up and pressed my lips to his cheek.

"What was that for?" He said with a small smile.

"For being you."

**Aw... She wants to be with him for forever. We know he feels the same but they've only been dating for such a short amount of time. **

**For everyone who is wondering (I've been asked this alot) Charlie is coming into the story at thanksgiving and I promise she will meet Edward's parents very very very soon. lol I don't want to spoil the surprise. Trust, it's worth the wait. **

**The Louisiana Boardwalk is a real place and you can walk to it from the Horseshoe. It really does have an IHOP and all those little stores. The Chocolate Crocodile has amazing handmade chocolates and candies. They make their apples daily with a huge variety of them. (I didn't know you could do so much with a caramel apple) Personally, my favorite thing from there are the Chocolate covered Marshmellows on a stick. **

**The comedy cd they were listening to was Eddie Izzard's Dressed to Kill. If you haven't heard of him, check him out. He's hilarous. **

**Oh by the way, lol you really can order the chocolate milk in a Carafe. If you don't know what a Carafe is, look it up. lol **

**As always if you want to check out some of my fanart, click on my home page and if you like to check out me go to my myspace page. I'm Jayeliwood on everything!**

**Also, I've started a new poll. For those of you who haven't read my very first story Sweet Escape, it's pretty much just a fluffy happy lemon. It has HORRIBLE mistakes in it. Bad spelling and grammar. I was thinking about going back, reediting it and reposting. Now, if you'd like to see that, please please vote!**

**To review or not to review that really isn't a question. You know you want to! (By the way, if you guys could help me break the 1000 mark I'll be very very very happy!)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! Woohoo for 1000 reviews! I love you all so much! Also, over 300 alerts for this story, along with almost 300 people having me on author alerts. Do you know how much that rocks? Cullen cookies for everyone! Also, I have something special to tell you guys but I'll save that for the end.**

_**Bella Swan**_

"Daddy! I missed you so much!" I ran and gave my father a quick hug at the airport.

My father looked a little worse for wear but he did look happy to see me. Plane rides were never his favorite thing. He squeezed my shoulder gently.

"How's it going, kiddo?" He asked as we grabbed his luggage. It was only one bag since he was barely staying two days. Not enough time but I would take what I could get. I did miss my father.

"Good. I went shopping earlier for all the stuff for dinner. Turkey, broccoli and cheese casserole, green been casserole, peas, corn, stuffing and rolls. Sound good?"

"Are you trying to make me fatter?" He teased.

"Oh, I forgot about the pumpkin pie and cookies."

"Goodness girl, who are you trying to impress?" He said with a small laugh as he climbed into my beat up old truck that he bought me for my 17th birthday.

"Actually, I was going to let you know that Edward would be joining us. He says he doesn't like to travel around the holidays. So, he'll be all alone and I didn't want that." I bit my lip, watching his reaction before I started the car. I didn't want to fight and drive at the same time.

"Ah, okay. Sure, that's fine kid." He said with a little shrug.

"You really don't mind?" I pressed, just to make sure. I didn't want there to be some battle tomorrow at the dinner table.

"Sweetheart, it's your dinner, invite whoever you want. I'm not as crazy as your mother. You know that right?" He raised an eyebrow in my direction, teasing me some more.

"Yes." I said with a little laugh as I started the truck. It roared to life noisily. "So, how's Forks?"

"Rainy."

"Nothing has changed then." I smiled as I thought about the ancient green world that my father seemed to live in. I'd hardly visited it in five years but I did have some found memories.

When we arrived back at the apartment Alice was sitting on the couch watching TV. She seemed obsessed with sci-fi movies and TV shows, which I wouldn't think would fit her but she always surprised me.

"Hi Mr. Swan! How was your flight?" She asked with a small smile.

"Good, good. You can just call my Charlie." My father offered her his hand to shake. Alice shook it, shaking my father in the process.

"I'm Alice!" She said in a bubbly tone.

"Oh, I've talked to you on the phone! Thanks for taking such good care of my Bells!" He said, plopping down on the couch next to her. I rolled my eyes at my childhood nickname. Alice turned to me with a small smile.

There was a knock at the door and Alice slapped her forehead like she was something out of a cartoon. "Oh, I was suppose to ask you something..."

I shook my head and went to the door. I was surprised when I opened it to find Jasper, Emmett, Rose and last but not least, Edward. Jasper saw my expression and then looked at Alice. "I take it you didn't ask then?"

"No, sorry Jazzy." Alice said with a small smile. "We were going to see if you'd like to come to lunch with us. Our thanksgiving dinner since we all can't be together."

"Oh..." My father said in a small voice. "You go on Bells. Have a good time. I'll get settled in."

"No! No no no. I think you misunderstand. We're inviting you too, Charlie." Alice placed her small hand on my father's shoulder.

"We want to hear embarrassing stories about Bella!" Emmett shouted from the door way. Rose slapped the back of his head with a little pop.

My father grinned at my small friend and laughed, "Sure, lunch sounds great."

Everyone filed in. Edward was the last to enter, a strange expression on his face. When he passed through the door way I placed my hands on either side of his face and kissed his forehead. "Are you okay?" I asked in a small whisper.

"I'm okay." He whispered back. I wasn't convinced though. I put his hands on my face so he could feel my expression. "Don't be worried." He said quietly.

"Are you nervous?" I pressed

"A little." He stated with a sigh.

"Don't be." I told him with a small grin. He smiled when he felt my lips pull upwards. I leaned forward and kissed his mouth. It was delicious and sweet. I wished the kiss could have lasted longer but since my father was there that wasn't a good idea.

"Okay, let me introduce everyone." I said as I pulled Edward into the living room. "This is Emmett and Rose, Jasper, and last but not least, my Edward. Everyone this is my dad, Charlie."

"Okay, enough of the niceties, what's for lunch?" My father said with a big smile.

"I think me and your pops are going to get along, _Bells_." Emmett said with a laugh. I resisted the urge to punch him. "Actually, we were going to go this Japanese place down the street called Ichiban, if that's alright?"

"Sure, I'm always up for something new."

I snorted and he gave me an evil look. I shrugged my shoulders at him when he raised his eyebrows. "Who's riding with who?" Alice asked, ignoring our exchange.

"You all can go in Em's jeep. Edward and Dad can ride in the truck with me."

"Fun." Edward muttered under his breath. I elbowed him in the stomach and he half laughed half coughed. "Sorry."

"Alright, I'm starving!" Jasper grabbed Alice's hand, helping her up. My father gave me a strange look but shrugged his shoulders.

_**Edward Cullen**_

I told them it was a bad idea but they didn't listen to me. I honestly wasn't ready to meet chief Swan yet but when Emmett insisted on inviting them. I was kind of stuck. I had already agreed to go to lunch with them. I just wanted something to do to keep myself from missing Bella. I wanted to give her the day with her father.

I was surprised when she agreed. I figured she'd just want to spend some alone time with her father. He obviously didn't mind. He seemed to enjoy the idea of company.

So, there I was, pressed between Bella and her father in her truck. I almost asked if I could sit in the bed of the truck but I knew Bella would have none of that. Plus, it was almost the end of November and it was chilly outside, or at least as chilly as Louisiana gets.

Bella took my hand while she was driving. I felt uncomfortable with her father being so close but I loved her touch too much to refuse her hand. We were silent the entire seven minute drive. I knew it was seven minutes because I was counting it in my head.

I don't know why I was so nervous. I handled her mother fine. But that was over the phone. Bella said he liked me more, that he was more excepting. I just never met a girl's father before. I didn't want to make the wrong impression.

Apparently the other group arrived before us and prepared a table. Bella lead me over to it carefully and sat beside me, never letting go of my hand. I wondered if she was nervous as well.

"Do you like sushi?" Bella asked softly, leaning closer to me. The restaurant was loud but I could still hear her.

"I love it." I leaned closer, taking in her sweet smell.

"I've never had it."

"Then you must try some!" I told her, resting my arm on the back of her chair. "You can have some of mine. I think that's what I'll have."

"Are you sure?" She asked uncertainly. I smiled, thinking how silly she is.

"Of course, I couldn't deny you anything."

"Hey Ed, if you're getting sushi you should either get the maki special, which you get two rolls out of this list for a really good price or the daily special, which has 2 pieces of red snapper and 2 pieces of whatever fish you pick, plus a spicy roll." Emmett called from across the table.

"Do they have salmon or tuna on either one of those?" I asked.

"Both do." Jasper replied. He seem to be on the same side as me.

"I think I know what I want then. What are you getting Chief Swan?" I asked politely. I realized that her father hadn't said anything since we arrived.

"I think I'll get the bento box with the steak and fried rice. And, like I said, call me Charlie. What are you getting Bella?"

"Um, I think I'll get the tenpanyaki chicken with steamed rice." Bella answered as she laid her head on my shoulder. I rested my cheek against it, feeling the softness of her hair.

"What can I get you to drink?" A woman asked. She actually surprised me, making me jump a little. Bella giggled and kissed my cheek.

I resisted the urge to stick my tongue out at her and decided to order instead. "I'll take some green tea."

_**Bella Swan**_

"Me too." I told the waitress. She was a young Asian women, probably around the same age as me. She had a bright smile on her face that I had a feeling never left.

My father was watching Edward and I with deep concentration. I almost told him to take a picture, it would last longer. Something dawned on me then. I didn't have a picture of Edward. We didn't have any pictures together. He didn't need one, but I did. I wondered if it would bother him if I took pictures tomorrow.

After the waitress finish taking our drink orders my father leaned in with a small smile. "So, what do you want for Christmas, Bells?"

"I don't need anything." I told him honestly.

He snorted and Edward sighed, shifting in his chair. "Has she always been like this?" Edward asked, a smirk playing at his perfect lips.

"Always. Even as a little kid." My father sighed, leaning back in his chair. "Come on, there must be something you want."

"Not a thing." I told him with a smile. He rolled his eyes.

"You know, she refused to tell me her birthday so I wouldn't buy her anything." Edward said from beside me. I smacked his shoulder and he laughed. "What? It's true. The only reason you told me was because I _threatened_ to buy you a gift every day until you told me."

"I bet she hated that." My father laughed.

"Why am I being ganged up on?" I muttered, pouting a little.

"Because Bella, you're the only girl in history who doesn't like presents." Rose teased.

The waitress returned to the table with our drinks. She set two glasses of water down in front of us, along with a silver pot of green tea and two small tea cups.

My father watched with open fascination as Edward poured him and myself a perfect cup of tea. Not too much and not too little. I shot him a warning glare, telling him with my eyes not to say anything.

"Are you ready to order?"

"I'd like the maki special with tuna and salmon. I'd also like two pieces of salmon and tuna sushi each, please. She'd like the chicken tenpanyaki with steamed rice." He ordered for me. I loved when he did that. It made me feel like he was in charge and it was a nice feeling.

"Steak bento, medium." My father glared at Edward. I raised an eyebrow at him, asking him what the matter was. He shook his head.

He decided he wasn't done with the Christmas topic. "So, what do you want?"

"Fine, how about some baby name books?"

I didn't realize what I said until after it left my mouth. Edward, who was drinking from his water glass started to cough and my father turned bright red. "What the hell do you need baby name books for? Are you pregnant?"

"No! God, Dad! No, it's for my writing. I like to have them around. It's hard to pick out names and it's easier if you know what their meaning is. You do realize I'm an English major, right?" I nearly shouted at him.

Jasper reached around Alice, who was sitting next to Edward and slapped him hard on the back. Edward's face was turning red and his eyes were watering."Are you okay?" I turned my attention away from my father, who was slowly fading in color.

He nodded his head rather violently. He lifted his glasses to rest on the top of his head as he wiped his eyes. He rubbed his large fingers down his face before taking another sip of water.

"Oh, okay." My father said calmly. "That makes sense, I guess."

Edward leaned over and whispered in my ear. "Your father is going to shoot me, I just know it."

I couldn't help but laugh. He smirked at me. "He won't. I won't let him."

His eyes seem to search my face for a minute before peering into my eyes. I knew he wasn't really but it made my heart skip a beat. I blushed and bit my lip. I carefully reached up and put his glasses back on, knowing he was uncomfortable without them.

_**Edward Cullen**_

"Fine, how about some baby name books?" She said, frustration clear in her tone.

She should have warned me or something. Jesus, was she pregnant? The water I had been drinking slid down my windpipe, clogging my lungs. I coughed loudly, my whole body shaking with the action.

I didn't hear what went on next but a large hand started to slap me on the back. I was grateful to whoever did it, simply hoping it wasn't Charlie, who was about to strangle me for impregnating his daughter.

"No! God, Dad! No, it's for my writing. I like to have them around. It's hard to pick out names and it's easier if you know what their meaning is. You do realize I'm an English major, right?"

The moment she said that I was so grateful and I hoped that was the actual reason. As much as I loved Bella and wanted to be with her for the rest of my life I was not ready to be a daddy. "Are you okay?"

I simply nodded, unable to speak still, the coughs finally disappearing. I took a sip of water and rubbed my face. My eyes watered and I pushed my glasses out of the way to clean my face.

"Oh, okay. That makes sense, I guess." Charlie replied calmly. I wondered if he was actually so.

When I had finally calmed the coughing completely I leaned in closer to Bella. "Your father is going to shoot me, I just know it."

She laughed and I wanted to pinch her and tell her to quit it. "He won't. I won't let him."

There was a quiet moment between us. I could tell her face was extremely close to mine, her sweet breath washing over my face. I almost leaned in and kissed her lips but decided that this was not the best time. Bella took my glasses from the top of my head and placed them back over my eyes. I knew she hated the fact that I always wore them but she never said anything. She just wanted to make sure I was comfortable and I loved her for it.

The waitress brought some soup and salad to the table and I was glad to having something to shove into our mouths. Something needed to keep us from talking.

I took a slow sip of the hot soup. Miso, one of my favorites. I heard a crunching noise from beside me. "This is so good!"

"I knew you'd like this place." Rosalie said from across the table in triumphant.

"Try this." Bella said softly, running something over my lips. I loved when she did this, a cold shiver running down my spine. I took a bite of the salad. The dressing was amazing. I licked my lips to get it all up.

"This really good. I'm going to have to order this next time." I told her with a smile. I heard her father clear his throat from in front of us and I straightened my back. I didn't even realize I was leaning so far into her.

I finished my soup in one long gulp. I couldn't believe how nervous I was still. The baby thing didn't help. I was grateful when the food came.

I picked up my chop sticks after pouring soy sauce into my little bowl for dipping. I heard a clicking noise from beside me. "You can use chopsticks?"

"Yes?" It came out more as a question then an answer.

" I can't." Bella whined.

"I'll teach you one day." I reassured her. I picked up a piece of maki and dipped it into the sauce. "Try this."

"I'm going to get sick and die. It's raw." She whined.

"Then I'll die too and we'll go to heaven together." I teased.

She laughed and sighed in defeat. She leaned forward and pulled the food from the bamboo sticks. "Wow, this is really good." She muttered.

"We'll come here again later and we'll get you to try all kinds of sushi." I told her with a smile. I couldn't resist leaning forward and kissing her soft cheek.

Lunch was fairly quiet after that, except for some light conversation. Emmett tried to get Charlie to tell some embarrassing stories about Bella but he said that she was a boring girl with her nose in a book. I couldn't imagine Bella ever being boring.

When the waitress asked if we needed anything else I quickly slipped my credit card from my wallet and told her to take care of the ticket. Everyone complained, including Bella.

"How much do I owe you?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, come on, we can't let you take care of dinner like that. That's not why we inviting you along." Emmett added in.

"I wanted to pay." Charlie stated in a firm voice.

"I'm sorry, but you can't pay for anything. I want to treat my friends to dinner. If you'd like to, you can take care of the tip. She was a great waitress." I said with more confidence then I actually had.

Alice leaned over and hugged my neck and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Bella, are you sure I can't borrow him?" She teased.

"I'm right here." Jasper muttered.

"I hate to tell you this Alice, but I'm all hers." I pulled away from her and hugged Bella. Bella sighed and kissed my forehead.

"You need to let other people pay every once in a while." She whispered to me.

"Nope." I replied back shortly.

When the waitress returned I signed the ticket quickly and handed it back to her. My friends bid us all goodbye, all of them having to get ready to travel on thanksgiving day itself. That left me and Bella alone with her father.

"I'm going to the restroom and then we could get going." She told us quietly. I almost asked if I could come with her, just to not be left alone with her father.

She wasn't gone a full minute before Charlie started to talk. "Okay son, I'm going to tell you this only once. You seem like a good guy and Bella really cares for you. I have nothing against you personally, but if you hurt my daughter I'll come down here and kill you, then feed you to the gators, do you understand me?"

"Yes sir. You have nothing to worry about. I love your daughter and I would rather feed myself to the alligators then hurt her." I told him firmly.

"You love her?" He seemed confused by my statement.

"With all my heart."

"You better be good to her then. I know she feels the same way." He said in a low whisper.

Bella hands rested on my shoulders. "Ready to go guys?"

**As always, I try to base the places in this story on real places and that goes for Ichiban. It has the BEST sushi EVER and my grandmother is japanese (I'm adopted) and that means a lot coming from me. lol I actually had the maki special and a tenpanyaki chicken yesterday. (I shared it with my husband.) Also, their salad dressing is by far the best in the world. I mean it. lol Seriously, you must come to shreveport louisiana and drive down Youree drive until you find this place and try it. **

**The characters in this story have taken over completely. lol They don't listen to me anymore. This part was not suppose to be as long as it was so I'm going to put thanksgiving in the next chapter. Once again, don't worry, Esme and Carlisle are coming into it soon.**

**I've got a new one shot out. It's called graceful. It's alot like stupid teasing vampires, no human for you and sick. Check it out and let me know what you think. Plus, don't forget to vote on my poll!**

**Now, to my special announcement. This story has been nomiated for three awards and I've been nominated as well. It's up for best angst, best general romance, best edward bella pairing and I've been nominated for best author. I don't know who nominated me but I must say, I love you! Please let me know who you are so I can hug you. Voting hasn't started yet but I will let you know when it does. I put the link in my profile so you can check out the other stories that been put up for the awards. Also, my bestest friend on here, Daddy's little cannibal has been nominated for her story Cigarette Burns and for best author as well. Read her awesome stories and vote for her! Trust me, you won't be disappointed.**

**Review, please please please. I know I'm beggin and it's a little sad. I need a love, a love I can only get from you... reviewer love... (I need to stop writing ANs at 3 in the morning... I'm sorry lol)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! I want to apologizing for not updating the whole weekend. If you didn't figure it out Fan fiction wasn't working so I didn't want to lose this chapter in the mix. I wanted to make sure everyone got to read it. I'm sorry I haven't replied to reviews... I woke up this morning with close to 200 email, so I'm still going through them. I'll try to answer questions.**

_**Bella Swan**_

"I wish there was more I could do to help." Edward said in a sweet tone. He was resting his chin on his palm as he leaned against the breakfast nook.

"I'm fine. Why don't you go listen to football with my dad?" I said as I cut the broccoli into tiny trees.

"I prefer baseball." He muttered, shifting his chin to the other hand.

"Still scared of him?" I teased. I'd never seen Edward walk as fast as he did yesterday. He was in a near sprint back to his dorm room.

"No." He sighed and stood up straight. "But, does he travel with his gun?"

I laughed and he smiled a little bit. I tossed a bit of vegetable at him and he stuck his tongue out at me. I couldn't resist leaning over and kissing him. He pulled back quickly from my mouth.

"He's asleep." I whispered. Edward nodded and leaned back into me.

I never understood what it was about Thanksgiving day and men falling asleep in front of the TV. Perhaps it was as much tradition as turkey.

We didn't have too much longer until we ate. The turkey would come out of the oven in thirty minutes, along with the green bean casserole. All I had to do after the broccoli and cheese was stick the rolls into my over stuffed oven. I enjoyed my work, happy to provide a good meal for the two most important men in my life.

"Edward..." I stopped, considering what I wanted to say. I had been thinking about it all the night before as I laid in bed, alone. "Can I take some pictures?"

"Sure, why do you ask?" He rested his chin on his hand again.

"I mean, it won't offend you or anything?" I ask cautiously.

"Bella, love, why would I be offended? In fact, I think it's a great idea." He said with a smile.

"Really? Why?" I don't know why I asked. I was happy he said yes though. I already had my camera in my pocket.

"Well, my mother has been bugging me to get pictures done. She wants to see you. She'd be thrilled to find out that you forced me." He walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Your mom wants to see pictures of me?"

"She wants to know what the girl I keep raving about looks like." He pecked my cheek.

"Oh..." I stated with a small smile. I hardly knew anything about his parents and I didn't know what they knew about me.

"Actually, what time is it?"

"One, why?" I turned my face towards him confused.

"I should call my mom and dad. I need to wish them a happy thanksgiving." He pulled his phone out of his pocket. He pressed the number 2 and then the send, bringing the sleek silver phone to his ear.

_**Edward Cullen**_

"Hello?" My mother said brightly into the phone.

"Hey! Happy thanksgiving." I replied in a matching tone. I could hear the sports in the back ground. My father would get along with Charlie, I think.

"How is your day going honey?"

"Good, good. Haven't eaten yet."

"I hope you're not planning on eating a turkey TV dinner or something." She teased. She knew exactly what I was doing.

"Of course not! My amazing girlfriend would never allow that." I gave Bella's waist a little squeeze. She giggled, wiggling against me as she worked by the sink, most likely washing dishes. "Mom, I think she's a girl after your own heart. She's cooking a feast."

Bella snorted and my mom chuckled at the noise. "Tell Bella thank you for taking care of my son."

"Oh, I will. By the way, she plans on stealing my soul with the wicked picture taking machine." I teased my mother. She knew how much I hated the idea of being photographed when I couldn't see them at all. I felt they were pointless but my mother always insisted.

She laughed, "Good for her! You must send me copies."

"I planned on it. Tell dad happy thanksgiving for me."

"Have a great day honey. I'll talk to you on Sunday?" My mother said hopefully. I think she honestly sat by the phone until I called. It was kind of a nice feeling to be so loved by so many special people.

"Okay, love you. " I told her brightly

"I love you, too." She said softly, sounding rather sad. "Have a good thanksgiving."

I slid the phone into my pocket. Bella was awfully quiet. "Are you okay?"

"Did you not go home because of me?" She said in a small voice.

"Bella, would it upset you if I did?"

"Yes. I don't want to keep you from your family." She sounded as if she was going to cry.

"Bella, you're part of my family now. It's not the only reason I stayed. I hate to travel, it's a lot harder during the holidays. And, is it so bad that I wanted to be with you?" I placed my hands on her face, which was damp with tears. I brought her face to mine and kissed her lips lightly. "Why are you crying?"

"Because you're too good for me. You're too sweet. You're too caring. You are so much more talented then me..." She sobbed. I brought her into a tight hug.

"Don't ever say that. I love you. You're amazing. If anything you're too good for me. Please don't cry. It's suppose to be a happy day." I mumbled into her hair, placing tiny kisses along her hair line.

A timer went off beside us and Bella sighed loudly. "I need to put the rolls on."

"Are you sure there isn't anything I can do? I'm not completely useless you know." I teased her, pulling her closer to me.

"I don't think you're useless." She said seriously, almost sounding angry.

"I know you don't. That's part of the reason I think you're so amazing." I gave her a kiss but she pulled away.

I grabbed her quickly and spun her around. I pressed my mouth against hers, kissing her with all the frustration I felt. I hated her sudden mood change and I wanted to change it back as soon as possible.

"Edward..." She breathed my name. "You should have gone home to your family."

"Do you want me to leave?"

"No! You know I don't. I just don't want to tear you apart from your family." She replied, her voice barely above a whisper.

"My mother can't wait to meet you and has been asking me to give her your phone number so she can talk to you. She wants to meet the girl who has made me so happy. You are not tearing me away from my family. I chose to stay here. If you don't want me here, I will leave. I will understand if you want some private time with your father." I told her firmly. It was true. I'd leave, if she asked, even if I didn't want to.

She presses her quivering lips against mine. "Stay. I'm sorry. I'm tired and emotional."

"Pregnancy will do that to you." I teased.

"Ugh! I'm not pregnant! I should have never asked for those stupid books." She half laughed, half sniffled. I finally let her go so she could attend to her cooking. I went back to the stool by the island.

"Dinner smells great." I told her with a small smile.

_**Bella Swan**_

I don't know why the phone call bothered me so much. He seemed so happy and sad at the same time. They seemed to talk to each other like they really cared for one another. It was a real parent child relationship, unlike the one I had with my parents.

I felt as if I was keeping him from his family. I didn't want to be the reason. I'm sure he missed his parents, probably even more then I missed mine.

When he asked if I wanted him to leave I wanted to scream. Of course I didn't want him to leave. I just didn't want to be the reason he felt like he needed to stay.

He tried to reassure me about his family but it honestly didn't work. I would have to talk to him about it more later. But, for now I had to put on a brave face.

"Stay. I'm sorry. I'm tired and emotional." I said softly, brushing the fallen tears from my eyes.

"Pregnancy will do that to you." He said with a smile on his picture perfect lips. He was trying to lighten my mood.

I would never let that down. Alice teased me about it before bed last night. "Ugh! I'm not pregnant! I should have never asked for those stupid books."

He finally released me for his warm grip and went back over to his seat. "Dinner smells good."

"It's almost done. Just the rolls now." I replied over my shoulder as I put everything on the kitchen table. I wondered over to my sleeping father and turned off the TV. He stirred awake.

"Hey, I was watching that." He muttered groggily, wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"Dinner's almost ready. Go wash up." I patted him on the shoulder.

"Okay..." He pushed himself off the coach, not really awake yet.

My timer for the rolls dinged and I rushed to the oven, not wanting to burn them. That was the one thing I always seemed to do. I'd always forget about them and burn the bottoms.

When finally my father emerged from the restroom we all went to the table. I started putting things on Edward's and my plate. "Hey Bells, why don't you say the blessing?"

He surprised me with that. We usually only said it at holidays, sometimes forgetting then. We weren't a very religious family, to say the least. Perhaps my father was trying to look good for Edward, which surprised me even more.

I slowly took Edward's and my father's hands and lowered my head, trying to remember all the words to the prayer I said in preschool. "God is great, God is good, let us thank him for this food, by his hands we are all fed. Thank you God for daily bread. Amen."

I looked over at Edward who had a small smile on his face. "We said they same thing in Sunday school before snack when I was a kid. I forgot about it."

"I went to a Lutheran preschool that drilled it into our heads. I don't even know why I went to a Lutheran preschool." I mumbled as I passed him his plate.

"Because your mother was dating the pastor." My father replied, not even looking up from his food.

I started to laugh. "Really? That's kind of sad... I'm glad I don't remember that."

"Bella, everything tastes amazing. You're a great cook." Edward said with a smile. I could tell he was trying to change the subject and I was grateful for that. Dirty laundry didn't need to be aired at the dinner table.

After pie, cookies, and coffee we all returned to the living room. It was around 2:30 but I was already bushed. The day had taken a lot out of me. At least I didn't have a ton of dishes since I did most of them as I went. I looked over at Edward who had his head back against the couch. He had either fallen asleep or was listening to ESPN.

I pulled the camera from my pocket and quickly took a picture on my digital camera. Edward's head snapped up. "Did you just take my picture?"

"Maybe..." I said innocently.

"Great. Is the title of that photograph going to be 'Turkey coma?'"

"Maybe." I giggled, taking another picture.

He sighed and then attempted to smile. It was his half-ass _I don't want to smile_ smile. I leaned forward and kissed it away from his lips. It didn't do him justice. After I pulled away he smiled more naturally. I snapped the picture.

"Why don't I take a picture of the both of you?" My father offered. I nodded brightly and handed Charlie my camera. I scooted in closer to Edward, resting my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around my back and pulled me closer.

After several pictures and several poses later I took the camera back. I snapped a couple quick pictures of Charlie, much to his annoyance.

_**Edward Cullen**_

Somewhere along the way both Bella and I fell asleep on the couch. Bella was curled up on my lap, her head resting on my chest. My head was resting against the back of the couch. Someone touched my shoulder, making me jerk awake.

"Happy thanksgiving." Alice whispered to me.

"You too. You're back early." I rubbed my face. My glasses were gone. They'd probably fallen on the floor or the couch.

"It's not that early. It's around seven. Where's Charlie?" Jasper patted my shoulder as he passed.

"I don't know. We've been asleep a while now, I think." I said distractedly, my free hand searching the couch cushions.

All my stirring woke up Bella. I felt her stretch, her back popping a little bit. "Where's dad?"

"Everyone keeps asking me that like I saw him leave or something." I muttered to myself. Bella smacked my shoulder for being sarcastic then placed something in my hand.

I carefully slipped my glasses back on, glad that I didn't have to search Bella's lap for them while her father was around.

Bella hopped up from my lap. "I'm going to go look for him."

I heard a little "ah ha" noise as a door opened. I got up to use the restroom, walking past back door as I did.

"So, you really love him?" Charlie asked.

"With all my heart." She answered back, her voice strong and confident.

I smiled at her response. I said the exact same thing the day before.

"You look at him like he's magical." Charlie seemed sullen from the thought.

"He is, in a way. To me he is."

"Bella, I don't want you to get hurt."

"I trust him. He loves me, too. I'm more worried about hurting him." She said sadly.

That surprised me. How could she hurt me? She was an angel who brightened my dark world. She made me feel loved and safe. She made me feel like a real man, a whole man. I wanted to be with her every second of every day just so I could feel that way.

I decided it was time to stop eavesdropping. I took my time in the bathroom, washing my hands and my face. I wanted to give them time to have their private conversation. I knew that they didn't have too much more time together. Charlie's flight left very early in the morning.

I returned to the living room but didn't hear Bella. Some movie or show was playing in the back ground. I plopped back down on the couch.

"Did ya'll have a good thanksgiving dinner?" Jasper asked from beside me.

"Yeah, Bella's a great cook." I smiled to myself. I could eat her cooking for the rest of my life, I thought to myself.

"Hey Bella! Do you want to hit the Christmas sales with me tomorrow morning?" Alice said happily. I actually felt her bouncing with excitement from the far end of the coach.

"Ugh, have you met me in the mornings?" She groaned, sitting down on my lap.

"Where's Charlie? I asked her quietly trying to pull the attention away from shopping. I knew how much Bella hated it.

"He decided that he wanted to go get some sleep. He went to my room."

"So, are you going to sleep on the coach tonight?" I didn't like the idea and would have offered to let her stay with me if I wasn't still slightly afraid of her father.

"Yeah, but it's okay. I can sleep anywhere." She said with a small giggle. She seemed lighter, happier then before. I was happy for that. I never wanted Bella to be unhappy.

I leaned in and hugged her tightly to me. She returned my embrace, pressing her face into the crook of my neck. "Isabella, I love you with all my heart. You are an amazing woman and I don't know what I would do without you."

_**Bella Swan**_

His statement took me aback. I pulled back to look at his perfect angel face, nothing but love pouring from every feature. My father told me I looked at him like he's magical. He's right. I do. Edward makes my life seem like a fairytale. He was my prince charming and I felt like his princess.

"I love you, too." I whispered against his ear. He turned her face towards mine and captured my lips in a breath taking kiss. It sent ripples down my spine.

"Okay, if you two can stop making out for a second. You still haven't answered my question." Alice teased, throwing a pillow at us.

"Um, what question was that?"

"Shopping. Christmas Sales." Alice said brightly bouncing again.

"No, I already have to get up early to take Charlie to the airport." I muttered, snuggling closer to Edward.

"See, you'll already be up! Come on!" She pleaded. It was hard when she did that. She was almost as hard to resist as Edward when he pouted. But, she wouldn't win this time.

"Nope. Sorry. Maybe the after Christmas sales." I told her. She heaved a sigh and turned her face towards Jasper.

"That means you get to come with me!" She jumped into his lap. He groaned, his head falling back. "Please, please please please with whip cream and a cherry on top."

"You know I will." He said rather sourly. "I better get something good out of the deal though." He teased her, pinching her side.

"Hm, I can think of something, I'm sure." Alice teased him right back. She leaned in close to him and kissed him deeply. They weren't nearly as affection as Rosalie and Emmett, or even Edward and I while in public but when they acted like this you could see them being together for the rest of their lives. I smiled at my friends, they were so sweet together.

"And, she accused us of making out." Edward whispered in my ear before kissing my neck.

I smiled at him, touching his face. I wondered if my friends saw us the same way I saw them. Did they see forever in our actions? Did they see the endless love that I felt?

"Alright, I hate to do this to you ladies, but I think it's time for me to get home. If I'm going to put up with the sugared up pixie in shopping mode I'm going to need my rest." Jasper laughed, pulling himself off the couch. He patted Edward's shoulder. "Want a ride?"

"Go on, I'll see you tomorrow." I nuzzled his neck. "Go get some rest. I'm about to pass back out again anyway."

"Only if you're sure." he stroked my back.

"Yes, I'm really tired. Goodnight." I kissed his cheek before crawling off of his lap, taking the spot that Jasper had just left.

He didn't say anything but leaned over and kissed me again. The sweetness of the kiss surprised me. It was deep and comforting, slow and gentle. "Until tomorrow, sleep well."

**Ever just been... crabby on holidays? I know I am. I think that was part of the problem. **

**I posted the first chapter of the reedited version of Sweet Escape last night, just as a test. Its called the sweetest escape. Check it out and review, if you like. Oh and vote!**

**Oh, I've been nominated for 5 awards, 3 for this story, one for no holding back and one for best author. It's amazing. I want to thank the great people that have nominated me. The voting hasn't started yet but I will make sure to tell you when it does. If you want to check out the site it's on my profile. **

**I didn't mean for this thing with Charlie to be so long. But that's okay, I think it worked out well. I've already written the next chapter. Don't worry Edward's parents (Esme and Carlisle, for the people who asked) Will be coming into it very very soon. I promise. It's worth it. lol That's turning out to be longer then I thought it would as well. But that's good. It's a very important part of the story.**

**Okay... I've been review deprieved for almost 3 days... I was seriously going through withdrawls. Plus, it's my husband and mine wedding anniversary. (We only celebrate his birthday, since that is today as well. We normally celebrate our dating anniversary. But hey four years is a long time to be married, now a days!) So please :pouts: Review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I apologize for any mistakes in this chapter. It's way early and I'm way tired. I didn't get much sleep last night. By the way, for all of those who sent well wishes and happy anniversary, thank you! lol it would of been nicer if he didn't have to work a 12 hour shift. He couldn't get off. He had surgery last month on his mouth and didn't have any more PTO. If you have an imagination, you can figure out what I did last night. If not, I'll tell you that we went to get wings and drinks after he got off work and watched a thing on classic cars. (I wish I was joking lol. How romantic... :author says sarcastically: I was actually planning on getting a room from the horseshoe but since he had to work there wouldn't of been a point.) Anyway! I'll talk to you more after this chapter!**

_**Bella Swan**_

I took a long hot bath after Edward left. I tried to wash away my worries but it didn't seem to work. I took a deep breath and sunk into the water, letting myself become completely submerged. It was a strange feeling, the sound of water around my head. I tried to imagine what it would be like to be disabled. Maybe not blind, but what if something happened to me and I became deaf? What would happen to Edward and I? It was a strange thought, but with my luck, it would happen.

I lifted my face to the surface, raising it just enough to be able to hear and breath. I took slow steady breaths through my nose. I don't know why I was getting so stressed over nothing. Perhaps it was just the holidays? I guess that made some sort of sense. Maybe I was just realizing how amazing he really was and how amazing I was not.

After finishing up in the tub I stared at myself in the mirror. Plain, average, boring me. I knew my looks didn't matter to Edward, but what about to his parents? What would they think of me when they saw the pictures? Would they think I wasn't good enough for their talented beautiful son?

I hated these questions. They bothered me, burning a hole in my chest and prickling my spine. I wrapped my hair up in a towel and pulled on my sweats. Alice was still in the living room when I came out.

"You okay?" She asked, wrapping an arm around my neck.

"Yeah, I'm just... blah. I don't know what I am. I'm happy and frustrated. And confused." I rested my head on her thin shoulder. It felt comfortable there. She felt more like a sister then a friend.

"Well, let's start with the hard stuff. What are you frustrated about?"

"I'm frustrated that I can't be good enough for Edward."

She slapped the back of my head, making the towel fall over my face. "Don't let me hear you say that ever again! That boy is lucky to have you! Do you know how awesome you are? Ed is a great guy, Bells. But, you, you are the most loyal, kind and caring person I've ever met. Now, what is so confusing about that?"

"Ow." I muttered rubbing the back of my head. I sighed, "I'm confused because I want him here with me but I feel guilty for keeping him here. I don't want him to be a prisoner."

"Bella, he would gladly lock himself in a room with you for the rest of his life. Have you seen the look on his face? It's pure bliss."

"You really think so?" I asked her, hoping not find a white lie hiding behind her eyes.

"Every time you touch he lights up. Every time you kiss he looks like he could die happy right at that moment. He is so in love with you."

"I know, and it scares the hell out of me." I laid my head in her lap.

"Why?" Confusion danced over her pixie features.

"What if I lose him? I love him so so _so_ much. I don't think I could live without him."

"Bella, look at me." She said gently. I turned my face to peer in her eyes. A sweet smile spread over her face. "Be happy with what you have right now. Live every day like it's going to be your last. You don't know if you will lose him so you better love him the way he deserves and he'll love you right back. It's what I do with Jazz. And, that's why I think you need to go shopping with me in the morning."

"Ugh, Alice!" I laughed. She giggled as she petted my hair. "No, you enjoy your shopping with Jazz."

"Alright, at least I offered. Now, why don't you come sleep in my room with me? My bed is big enough for two and as long as you don't kick we'll be fine." She pulled me up to my feet.

"I talk, but I don't think I kick." I told her honestly.

"Oh, god I know. I can hear you from across the hall." She teased me. She grabbed my hand and practically skipped down the hall. "But, that's okay. At least it's funny."

_**Edward Cullen**_

As I laid in bed that night I thought about some of the day before. Some parts were great, others not so much. I hated when Bella cried. It always broke my heart. But, having her fall asleep in my arms, even if it was just on the couch, healed it again. She always restored me.

I wondered if she was okay with her father leaving tomorrow. I knew she missed him. She missed having a normal childhood too, I think. Her father did seem to be the more stable, normal one of her two parents. Bella never really told me the whole story but if she wanted to keep it to herself, I understood. I could tell it was harder on her then she let on.

I also wondered if some of her fears with me were because of her parents. Had her father's trip brought that out? It seemed Charlie still had feelings for her mother, the jealousy clear in his tone as he spoke of her relationship with the pastor. Perhaps it was frustration at how that effect Bella, even at such a young age.

I tossed and turned, trying to get comfortable. Bella's unease made me uneasy as well. All I wanted to do was hold her and comfort her until all her fears were gone. I hated the fact that I was unable to. I didn't like the fact that she slept on the couch. Perhaps she slept on the couch the night before and was cranky from lack of restful sleep? That seemed unlikely. Like Bella said, she could sleep anywhere.

This semester was almost over, only having three weeks before finals and Christmas break. I hadn't even thought about that time yet. Three weeks of days without classes or lessons. I'm sure my parents would want me to come home. I did and didn't all at the same time. The thought of being away from Bella that long made my stomach ache. It physically hurt me to be away from her. I wasn't completely sure of Bella's plans but I don't think she wanted to go back to Arizona or to her father's rainy little town of Forks. If she stayed, I'd stayed. If she went, perhaps I could beg her to take me a long. It sounded a little pathetic, even to me.

My thoughts turned to another subject. The pictures from earlier in the day. Bella really seemed to enjoy taking them, snapping me every chance you could get. And the way she snuggled up close to me as her father took our picture... I would happily take pictures every day if she would do that. I sighed, wishing I could see them. If I could see I would always have Bella near me, even if it was just in a photo. I always had her voice with me, little snippets of her on my tape recorder. Some she did knowingly, others when she didn't know. I loved to listen to the sound of her laugh and loved it even more because she was laughing because of me. It made it even more special.

I hit my clock, hearing that was three in the morning. I groaned and rolled over to my stomach. I buried my face deep into my pillow, wishing sleep would fall over me.

I thought only of Bella. I daydreamed about her soft lips, so kissable. About her soft hair and how it felt between my fingers. Her smooth skin, how it heated underneath my palms with every touch.

It took a while but sleep final came.

_**Bella Swan**_

Alice was awake before my father and I, somehow. I don't know where she got the energy from. How could all those caffeine drinks do all that? All that sugar just made me jumpy.

It was around five in the morning when I awoke. I dragged myself into the living room to find my father and Alice enjoying breakfast together.

"I have a mug made for you and there are some pancakes on the counter!" Alice called brightly. I almost growled at her but Charlie wouldn't have liked that. He would have thought I was being rude. He was a morning person though, where I was not.

I sat down to the table with my small stack and my coffee. My head was pounding and it screamed for me to go back to bed. I wish I could have but my father's flight was at 7:30.

"Alice, I'm glad you're taking such good care of my girl!" Charlie said brightly. I could tell that Alice already had him wrapped around her pinkie.

"Oh, I can't take credit for that. I think that's mainly Edward's job. Man, he spoils her something awful." Alice teased.

"I wish he wouldn't. I don't need gifts or dinners." I mumbled to myself.

"I'm glad he does though. You didn't get spoiled enough as a child." Charlie patted my hand.

"I did fine." I told him honestly. I didn't need to be spoiled, not at any age.

"Nah, you were always so good, so mature for your age. I'm glad to see that you're getting to loosen up now and have some fun. You've got some great friends." He smiled over at Alice, who grinned back.

"I do have great friends." I admitted.

"Alright kiddo. Let's get this show on the road. You know how bad the airport is during the holidays." He pulled up from the table, taking one final sip of his coffee.

Though I was still in my sweats I didn't look horrible. I didn't really care. It was too early in the morning to care about much.

The ride there was completely silent, but not uncomfortable. We were always comfortable in that way. We didn't need a lot of words.

As we waited for his flight to be called we sat in the small terminal. He bought me another coffee, claiming he didn't want me to fall asleep on the drive back home.

"Hey, Bella..." He said quietly, looking down at his hands.

"What is it, Dad?" I looked at him concerned. Worry washed over me.

"You really are blessed."

"I know." I sat back in my chair, wondering why he was telling me this.

"You need to keep a good hold on those friends of yours. They love you and they really care. I was worried when you came here all alone, but now I see how well you're doing." He smiled, his face still a little sad.

"Yeah, I am doing well." I admitted, returning his smile.

"You need to be good to that boy, too. He loves you the way I loved your mother." He didn't look at me as he said that. This is why he was sad. He could see himself in Edward.

Those two sentences shook me to the core. My father never stopped loving my mother, that much was clear. He never moved on. Did Edward love me as strongly, as strongly as I loved him? I was not my mother in many ways, but one of the main differences was that I wasn't fickle. If I found something I liked or cared about I clung to it. I held on to it as long as possible. I wanted to hold onto Edward as long as possible. I didn't want to waist a minute of it on worrying or fear. Alice was right. You never know what tomorrow holds. You have to live for now.

They finally called the flight to Seattle, pulling me out of my thoughts. Charlie hugged me tightly and placed a kiss on my forehead. "Be good, kid."

"You too, Dad. Have a good flight." I gazed up at my dad in a new light. He was a mature and caring man, and Renee was a fool for letting him go. He deserved complete happiness and I hope he got it one day.

I couldn't drive fast enough. It was only around seven when I got there. I knew Jasper would be gone by now. Poor guy. He would be gone for most of the day, stuck in every store Alice could dream of.

I was relieved to find the dorm doors were already unlocked for the day. I knocked on his door, nearly pounding it down. My heart was beating out of my chest, the blood rushing through my ears. I needed to see him and I need to see him now.

Edward opened the door, groggy and shirtless. He wasn't even wearing his glasses, so I knew I must have woken him up. I didn't care though. He, we, could sleep later. I wrapped my arms securely around his neck and began to assault his smooth warm lips.

He moaned against my mouth, kissing it greedily. There was no hesitation as his arms wrapped around my body. We backed up into his dorm room. I kicked the door shut, my mouth never parting from his. He pressed me against the door, his hand searching for the lock. It latched with a loud click.

We pulled back, both panting loudly. His skin was flushed with the sudden contact and I was too warm as well.

"Edward, I need you now." I begged him.

With a small growl his hands slid to the back of my legs. He grabbed the outside of my thighs and picked me up. My legs automatically went around his slender waist, locking at the ankles. We crashed into each other again, our mouths fighting for a dominance as he pressed me harder against the door. Neither one wanted to give in, neither one wanting to stop. My hands knotted in his messy hair, holding him to me.

"I've been thinking of you all night." He whispered against my mouth.

"What about me?" I kissed his neck, letting my lips linger at every spot.

"How much I hate being away from you, for even a second. The only time I'm whole is when I'm with you. You are my other half, Isabella."

My lips never slowed their attack as he spoke. His head lulled back, giving me better access to his smooth skin. His five o'clock shadow rubbed against my lips, but I enjoyed the rough sensation.

I finally made my way to his face, placing a gentle kiss on his chin before I careful nipped at his flesh. He hissed, taking in a deep breath.

_**Edward Cullen**_

"God, you're amazing." I whispered, enjoying the feeling of her lips all over my skin.

She surprised the hell out of me this morning. I almost threw something at the door when I heard the knock but I was very glad that I didn't. When she literally attacked me something ignited in me. The frustration and lust I'd been holding in for days made itself known.

I never occurred to me that this could be someone else. I knew her lips. I knew every inch of her flesh. The way it molded perfectly to mine. The way it heated under my touch.

I somehow managed to get her shirt off, tossing it to the floor. I lowered my mouth to her perfect chest, kissing every available inch. Her nails dug into my flesh, the scratches stinging in the cool air.

I carried her to my bed, laying us both down. Her legs were still wrapped tightly around my waist, holding me to her. I carefully unwrapped them as I kissed down her smooth stomach. I slid her pants easily off, throwing them to the floor. I pulled at her panties with my teeth and she groaned at the action, lifting her hips off the bed for me. "Tell me what you want me to do, Bella. I will do anything to make you happy."

"I need you inside of me. Please." Desperation was clear in her voice. She leaned up and pulled my sleep pants down. I kicked out of them as I crawled up her body. "I want to feel whole, too."

I lowered my lips to hers, kissing her with all the passion I could find in my body. I pressed at her moist entrance, waiting for the right moment but Bella was impatient. She pressed her hips upwards, sliding me deep inside of her.

"Does this make you feel whole?" I asked, pressing deeper inside of her.

"Yes..." She nearly cried out. It was a very sexy sound. I wanted to hear it again and again.

I grabbed one of her legs at the back of her knee and hitched it over my shoulder. She literally squeaked as I filled her as deeply as possible but as I moved her noises became throatier, huskier.

I wasn't gentle with her, or sweet. I should have been. She was so emotional but the sound of her body pressing against mine and her every moan drove me wild. All I wanted to do make her louder. I didn't care if we were in the middle of the dorms at seven something in the morning. At least most people were gone for the holidays.

I brought her other leg up on my shoulder, grabbing her hips so I could keep an even fast pace.

"Edward... please don't stop... don't stop... please..." She begged me, as if I ever even considered stopping.

She shrieked as she finished, her tiny fist balled in my hair, tugging at the ends. That's all I needed to feel to be carried off with her. I collapsed onto her, breathless and sweating. We were both throbbing and panting against each other. Bella's lips pressed against my forehead. "What brought this on?" I asked her gently.

"I just realized I didn't want to waist another minute of this day not in your arms." She whispered softly. All of her energy seemed gone now and she seemed tired as she spoke.

I shifted to my side and pulled her on top of me. She pulled the covers up around us, her body wiggling against mine trying to find a comfortable position.

It didn't take five minutes for both of us to fall asleep.

I couldn't be happier that she was a heavy sleeper. I woke up the second I heard the door unlatch. I made sure to cover Bella's chest and back. I knew she would be embarrassed if she found out Jasper saw her in the nude.

"Oh! Hey... sorry..." He whispered, not wanting to wake Bella up.

"Sorry... I didn't realize she was coming over here this morning or I would have warned you."

"That's fine. I'll just head back over to Alice's or go to the library. Have a good afternoon." He said rather quickly, shutting the door behind him.

I chuckled a little bit, feeling sorry for my friend. I guess this was kind of pay back for when we heard them going at it. But, at least I didn't have to see it.

My laughter woke Bella up. She shifted and stretched, her back popping a little. "What is it?"

"Nothing my love. I'm hungry. Why don't we go back to your place and eat some of those amazing leftovers?" I asked her gently, stroking her hair. This way we could get food and let Jasper come back to the dorm. I'm sure he had something he needed to do, otherwise he would have been with Alice.

"Sounds good." She yawned.

"Bella, one thing before we go..." I trailed off, just wanting to hear her voice ask the question.

"What is it?" She asked sweetly, sleep still hanging in her voice.

"I love you, never forget that."

**Okay, who saw Charlie saying that? I think it's nice that he would worry about Edward too, without having to tell him that. I also think they needed to reconnect after that emotional couple of days. Plus, they're college kids. Poor Jasper... Welcome to college. **

**Also, I have a new one shot out called dirty! Have a read and let me know what you think. I love the response that I've gotten from it! Hilarous...**

**If you guys want to check out the nominees for the awards, the link is on my profile! Voting hasn't started yet, but I'll be sure to let you know. **

**Hoped you liked! Review and send some love my way. You know how I love you so... **


	20. Chapter 20

**So here is chapter 20 and I'm not even done yet! I don't know how long this story is going to be but it has a while to go. People have been asking about drama. Yes, drama is coming. You'll see. **

**Oh, and 200 people have this as their favorite story! Awesomeness! Thank you. **

_**Bella Swan**_

We spent every night together after that morning, taking turns at staying at his place or mine. Jasper never seemed to mind staying with Alice. He actually seemed excited about the idea. I did feel a little guilty for kicking him out of his home but he seemed to understand. He felt the same with Alice, even if it wasn't nearly as intense as it was with Edward and I.

All of our finals were over and the winter break just started. The second my final class was over I ran to his arms and haven't left since. That was two days ago, on Friday. It had been an amazing weekend. Even if it was just filled with pizza, Chinese take out and love making. We were probably both wearing more now than we had in that time. I wore one of his large button down white shirts along with a pair of his boxers. He simply wore sleep pants, and that's it.

We had slipped in his newest comedy CD and was listening to it on the bed, something we did more and more of lately. It was interrupted by a knock on the door though. I skipped up get it. I was completely covered, so I wasn't embarrassed. I even had my bra on.

"Hey Bells! Hi Ed!" Emmett said brightly when I opened the door. "Rose and I were going to go the rose Center tonight, for the Christmas lights. There's a band going to be playing there tonight as well. Want to come?"

I looked over at Edward, biting my lip. He wouldn't really enjoy that, or at least I thought so. I wouldn't mind going but I wouldn't force him. "What would you like to do?"

"Sounds great to me, but only if you want to." He said with a smile on his face. His arms were behind his head and he was the picture of comfort. He even had his glasses off.

"Cool! Alright, well we're going to go out around seven. Want to grab to eat before hand?"

I looked back over to Edward who nodded. I think he was starting to get cabin fever, even if he did enjoy the company. "Sure, love to. We'll head out around six then?" I asked.

"Sounds great, see you then." He waved to me. "Bye Ed!"

I shut the door and climbed back into Edward's arms. "You don't mind going?"

"Not at all. Gardens always smell nice and there will be music. Do you not want to go?" He asked me, his face serious.

"I really want to. I just don't want to drag you along."

"Bella, you wouldn't have to drag me around. I am your willing slave and I'd follow you to the ends of the earth." He said be a bit dramatically, trying to make me giggle. It worked and I slapped his arm playfully.

There was another knock at the door. "Probably Emmett again. I wonder what he forgot."

"You're probably right." He slapped my backside playfully. "Why don't you go get it and tell him to go away? We have stuff we need to do before we head out this evening." His voice dropped into a lower whisper at the end. I knew exactly what we had to do. Each other.

I hopped off the bed again. "Emmett, did you think of a place to eat or something?" I called to the door before pulling it open.

Two of the most beautiful people I'd ever seen was standing there. The male was tall and blond with blue eyes that practically glowed. The woman was just an inch taller then me with caramel colored hair and green eyes. He man broke into a knowing smile, looking at his feet. The woman peered into the room at Edward then back out at me. "Hi, can I help you?" I asked, hoping that they knocked on the wrong room. I was never that lucky though.

"You must be Bella." The woman said brightly.

"Mom?" Edward sat up in the bed.

Mom... _shit_... So this must be his parents. And, I'm standing here in his clothing, my clothing somewhere around the room. I wanted to find a hole and crawl into it.

"Surprise..." The male muttered, trying not to laugh.

"You are Bella, aren't you?" The women asked again, worry plaguing her voice.

"Mom!" Edward laughed, standing up from the bed.

I closed my mouth, realizing it was hanging open. This was a great way to meet his parents. They were of course beautiful and perfect, just like Edward. "Nice to meet you, Mrs. Cullen." I offered my hand to her but she did not take it. Instead she leaned in and gave me a hug.

"It's so good to finally meet you, Bella. My son never stops talking about you."

Edward padded over and gave his father and mother a hug. He didn't seem uncomfortable at all. I wanted him to punch him for that. He wouldn't let me be embarrassed, so I knew he didn't know they were coming. Plus, we agreed to go out with Emmett and Rose tonight.

"It's good to meet you as well Mrs. Cullen. Edward has said so many wonderful things about you both." I said politely. It was the truth. I felt jealous every time he spoke about his parents. He loved them and they loved him fully in return. They were actual parents who didn't need to be taken care of.

"Please, stop calling me Mrs Cullen! I'm not that old." She teased. "I'm Esme, and this is my wonderful husband, Carlisle."

Carlisle stepped forward and took my hand, shaking it gently. His hands were warm and soft, just like Edward's. I could see where Edward got his good looks from, the same crooked smile spread over his handsome face. I blushed, feeling completely embarrassed and lowered my face. "Nice to meet you."

"You too, sir. You know what Edward, I'll give you some time with your parents alone. I know you haven't seen them in so long." I pulled away from Carlisle's grasp. Edward face turned concerned and I tried to ignore it. I went over to the desk and grabbed my backpack and jacket, not even bothering to look for my clothes.

"Call me later." I said quickly before pushing past his parents.

"Bella..." He called to me but I was moving to quick to really respond. The cold December air assaulted my legs and bare feet as I ran to the truck. I couldn't drive fast enough to get home. I was glad that Alice was already gone with Jasper to spend the week with her parents in Mississippi. They were going to be gone for two weeks, spending one in Mississippi and the other in Texas.

I ran into the bathroom and stripped out of his clothes. I felt dirty, like I'd be caught. Of course they knew what we'd be doing. He didn't seem to care but he didn't have to look at their faces. I felt guilty for the thought. They didn't seemed surprised or upset by the fact, which made me feel even more guilty. Edward always told me how kind and understanding they were. I guess it was true.

_**Edward Cullen**_

_**"**_I think I scared her." My mother told me as Bella ran down the hall.

"I think you did too." I responded honestly. I'd never heard Bella move that fast before without falling. She must have been determined to get out of here. I wasn't even sure if she grabbed her shoes.

"I'm sorry, we should have called first. We just wanted to surprise you." My father said regretfully.

"No, it's alright. I do wish you did call first but I'm glad you're here. I've missed you both." I hugged my mother again.

"We've missed you too." My mother sounded tearful. I gave her a gentle squeeze before shutting the door.

"So, how long are you in town for?" I asked them conversationally.

"A couple days. We were actually hoping that you'd come back with us, just for the holidays." My father answered.

"I've already told you that I don't want to leave Bella here all alone." I said with a sigh. They seemed to accept it when I told them on the phone. I didn't realize they were going to do this.

"Oh yes, we know. That's why we were hoping that Bella would join us. Do you think she will?" My mother sounded hopeful.

"I don't know. I guess all we can do is ask." I replied, thinking of how wonderful it would be to show Bella another part of my world. "But, if she says no, I'm staying."

"Of course, Edward! Do you think she'd come to dinner with us tonight or did we scare her too much?" My father laughed.

I chuckled. Poor Bella. "I'll call her. We had plans with our friends tonight but I think they'll understand."

_**Bella Swan**_

I was sitting on the couch, my hair wrapped in a towel and in my biggest most comfortable sweats. The TV wasn't on, I simply sitting there, chewing on my nails. The phone rang and I didn't need to be a psychic to know who it was.

"Hello?" I answered quietly, not really wanting to have this conversation.

"Hey love, are you okay?" Edward asked in a sweet voice.

"No... your mother saw me in _your_ underwear." I mumbled.

Much to my annoyance, he laughed. "Bella, you were fully dressed. My mother wants me to apologize for barging in on us. She feels bad."

"She feels bad? Why on earth would she feel bad? I'm the one she caught _diddling_ her son."

"Diddling? Really? I felt it was more like making love or having passionate sex in several different positions around my room. But, you know I like the word diddling. It makes me laugh." He teased.

"Please tell me your parents aren't there right now." I covered my eyes as I took a deep breath.

He laughed again. "No Bella, they went back to their hotel to get settled in. They wanted me to invite you to dinner, by the way."

"I can't face them! They must hate me..." I cried, my face turning red.

"Bella, they don't hate you. How could they? Isabella, sweet heart, come to dinner. Please. They want to get to know you better and I miss you already." His velvet voice cooed.

I sighed in defeat. "Okay. What time?" I asked as I looked over at the clock.

"Five o'clock... by the way, I have a question." His tone became lighter.

"What is it?"

"Did you run out of here without your shoes?" I could tell he was trying not to laugh.

"Maybe." I mumbled, trying to find what dignity I had left. Edward could no longer hold in his laughter.

"You ridiculous little girl, you could have at least gotten your shoes." He said as he continued to laugh.

"I forgot them!" I defended myself. I remembered them as soon as my feet touched the pavement but I was too embarrassed to go back and get them.

"I love you, my sweet shy angel." He chuckled.

"I love you too, even though you're a jerk for laughing at me."

"I apologize for laughing, if you weren't so cute I could contain myself. You make it so difficult sometimes. Go get ready and we'll be there to pick you up soon."

"Alright, bye." I said before clicking the phone off. I threw it down and ran into the bathroom. I had to pick out something to wear, do my hair and make up and I didn't have Alice to help. I groaned my reflection.

_**Edward Cullen**_

In the two hours I had to myself I showered and dressed. I was curious about Bella's reaction. I felt sorry for her. This is what I must of acted like when her father came to town. She really seemed worried about making a bad impression, which was impossible. My mother already loved her because she made me happy.

Emmett wasn't too upset by us canceling. I don't think he ever minded having Rose all to himself. It was hard to do sometimes.

My parents arrived back at my dorms around 4:45, enough time for me to show them how to get to Bella's apartment. I insisted on us picking her up. I don't think Bella would have been comfortable at the dorm.

"So, you do this walk often?" My father asked conversationally. My mother hung on my arm as we walked, simply happy to have me around again.

"Almost every day. I think I could walk here in my sleep."

"You don't think she's mad at us, do you?" My mother asked, worried.

"No, she's embarrassed though."

"Why would she be embarrassed?"

"Esme, why do you think she'd be embarrassed?" My father teased. He thought the whole situation was rather funny.

"Oh, I suppose so. But, you're both adults. There is nothing wrong with that."

"Mother, please. I don't wish to talk about that with either one of you." I felt my face starting to burn red. I didn't mind the fact that they knew, I just didn't want to talk about it with them.

I was more then grateful to arrive. I knocked on the door and it wasn't two seconds later before it opened.

"Good evening, dear." My mother said in her sweetest tone. "You look lovely tonight."

"Thank you Mrs... Esme." Bella corrected herself. She shut the door, locking it behind her. I could hear her shoes clicking along the side walk. She must have been wearing heels, even though she hated them. She really must have wanted to impress my parents.

"If you don't mind, our car is parked across the street. I can go get it, if you don't want to walk." My father told her.

"No, no. I'm fine. I don't mind walking."

Bella's warm hand slipped into mine. I held onto them tightly as we walked. I could tell she was concentrating on every step, taking them slowly so she wouldn't fall. My mom still hung on my other arm.

"I hope you don't mind, we've already made reservations."

"Yes, sir. That's fine. Thank you for inviting me." Bella said politely to my father.

"It's our pleasure, my dear."

"Whoa..." Bella said underneath her breath.

"What?" I inquired, leaning into her.

"It's..a limo... " She whispered.

"Bella, I told you my family was... _comfortable_."

"Not this comfortable." She whispered back. "Please don't tell me you're use to riding around in a limo."

"Don't worry Bella, it's only for special occasions." My father told her. I could practically hear him smirking.

_**Bella Swan**_

I crawled in into the back of the limo, Edward sliding in beside me. His parents were already in, sitting across from us.

I crossed my legs at my ankles, feeling uncomfortable. Edward's hand rested on my knee, squeezing it gently. Edward and his parents chatted back and forth comfortably. I was glad that they left me out of most of it. The drive wasn't that long, thankfully.

When we pulled up to the valet I was a little surprised. We were in front of a casino. Not the Horseshoe, but one of the ones across the river. Sam's town.

"This is the hotel we're staying at. I hope you don't mind." Esme told me with a smile. I shook my head and tried to smile a little bit.

We stopped in front of a set of double doors, a sign hanging beside them saying "William B's Steakhouse."

"I'm going to wash up." Carlisle pecked Esme on the cheek and she looked up at him with nothing but love on her beautiful heart shaped face.

"I think I'll join you." Edward responded. He gave my hand a little squeeze before following his father.

Esme smiled at me sweetly. I took a deep breath. "I want to apologize for earlier."

"For what, dear?" She asked, stepping closer to me.

"I feel bad. I know what I must look like... I must seem like a-" She cut me off, raising her tiny hand in the air.

"Bella, my son is happy. Happier then I'd ever seen him. That's all that matters to me. Also, you're adults. I must admit Carlisle and I were quite the pair when we were your age. Please, don't be embarrassed. I want to apologize for barging in like that. I should have known better." She giggled. She took my hand and squeezed it.

"Thank you, Esme." I replied sweetly.

Edward and his father returned, talking and smiling. We entered the restaurant and were seated as soon as we walked in. I sat next to Edward who was already reading over the braille menu that was waiting on the table. His parents were very considerate, and I liked that.

I picked up my own menu, carefully looking over the items. I dropped the leather book like it was on fire when I saw the prices.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Edward whispered.

"I can't let your parents spend this much on me for dinner!" I hissed back.

"Bella, please. Don't be this way tonight." He pleaded, his hand rested on my knee and gave it a little squeeze.

"Is everything alright?" Edward's father asked, concern coloring his beautiful face.

"Bella doesn't like it when people spend money on her." Edward said rather loudly. I nudged him in the side. He hardly reacted. "What? You don't..."

"Don't be ridiculous, dear. We invited you out. You had no idea where we chose. Please, get whatever you like." Esme chimed in.

"I just feel bad..." I muttered.

Edward placed a hand on his cheek and rubbed his thumb over my lips. "Don't."

**Okay now you can stop asking me about Carlisle and Esme lol. Jeez. Half of the reviews were asking about them. Was it worth the wait? Poor Bella. I felt so bad for her. **

**By the way, sam's town is a real place. At one point my mother, stepfather, husband and cousin have all worked there in different positions. My mom was a restaurant manager (not william b's, but one of the others) My stepdad is a Dealer (every possible game) My husband fixed the computers in the slot machines. And my cousin (well she's my husband cousin by marriage but she's awesome so I claim her) was the EMT on site. Casinos are big business down here. **

**If you haven't checked it out read my reedited story, The sweetest Escape. If you like it, vote and let me know!**

**Who like Esme and Carlisle? I hope so... They're going to be around for a few chapters. But, you'll see. Review and let me know what you think!**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Bella Swan**_

"Okay, okay..." I mumbled and he smiled in triumphant. He leaned forward and pecked my lips quickly.

"So, what are you thinking about?" He asked, his smile still bright.

"I don't know... All I saw was the prices before I dropped the menu." I told him honestly.

He chuckled at my response. "You know what, don't look at the prices. They have steak. Would you like that?"

"Yes, that would be nice." I tried not to think of the little number but it was hard.

I watched as Edward's fingers quickly moved over the bumps. "Let's see. I think perhaps the petite filet mignon with the sautéed asparagus?"

My mouth practically watered. "That sounds wonderful."

"I'll have the same. That does sound good." His mother smiled brightly.

"Hello, Welcome to William B's. May I get you something to drink this evening?" The waiter said brightly.

"We're ready to order." Carlisle took charge immediately, but not in an unkind way. He waited for the waiter to pull out his pad and pen. "I'd like the grilled rack of lamb, rare, with a chopped salad with balsamic vinegar. She'd like the petite filet, medium rare, asparagus. Also, bring us your best bottle of Pinot Nior. Edward?"

So, this is where he gets it from, I thought to myself."We'd both like the petite filet as well, medium rare also with asparagus. Two cokes."

I leaned into him with a smile. He nuzzled my hair before placing a soft kiss on my ear.

"So, Bella, we wanted to speak to you about something." Carlisle said gently.

All my anxiousness that had gone away earlier had returned with a vengeance. I shifted uncomfortable, straightening my back. "Yes, sir?"

"Oh, dear, don't look so scared! You look like a deer in headlights. It's nothing bad." Esme giggled, touching her husband's hand. He continued for her.

"We were wondering if we could steal Edward away for Christmas."

"Oh... yes... Of course." I said quietly. I bit my lip and looked over at Edward. He didn't seem surprised or anything, but he looked like he was listening intently.

"Well, I've said yes, but on one condition." He finally chimed in.

"What's that?"

"If you come with me." He leaned in closer.

"No, I couldn't intrude like that. Go Edward, have a good time. Besides, I don't have the money for a-" He put his hand over my mouth.

"It was their idea. You won't be intruding and think of it as part of my Christmas gift to you." His smooth fingers rested over my lips until he finished. He pulled them away slowly. "Please?"

"Bella, we'd love to have you. Please?" His mother added. I looked between them. Oh, that's where he gets the pouting from. I was learning so much about Edward from just watching his parents. Apparently he didn't have to see it to copy it perfectly. Maybe it something that just came naturally. I couldn't win against the two of them.

"Yes." I whispered quietly.

"You will?" Edward said excitedly.

"Yes, I can't win against that face." I muttered with a sigh.

He grabbed me and gave me a big kiss. "Thank you." He kissed me again. "I can't wait."

I giggled at his happiness. "When are we leaving?"

"Tomorrow afternoon, if that's alright. Will that be enough time to pack?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, sir. I think so."

"Will it be okay if you stay until after the first of the year?" Esme asked.

I bit my lip. Could they really put up with me for that long? "Yes, ma'am. I have no plans for the holidays."

"You do now." Edward was practically bouncing up and down with excitement. It reminded me of Alice, I thought with a smile.

The waiter came and brought us our drinks, the cokes and the bottle of wine. He also brought four wine glasses. Carlisle poured a little in each glass and passed it to us. I looked at the deep red liquid, swirling it in my glass slowly.

"Cheers." Dr. Cullen said with a smile, clinking his glass to his wife's.

Edward leaned in and whispers in my ear. "To the love of my life." I clinked the glass to his and as I did, his smile grew. He drank the liquid down in one gulp. I sipped my carefully and tried not to make a face.

We chatted politely through dinner about different things in Chicago. I'd honestly never heard of most of them, which made me feel rather uneducated and unworldly. Edward held my hand underneath the table, rubbing soothing circles with his thumb.

"Would you like any dessert?" The waiter inquired with a large smile. "This evening we have our special bread pudding and our world famous chocolate mocha mouse bomb."

"Bella, would you care to share a dessert with me?"

"Sure, whatever you want is fine with me." I told him while a smile.

"One bread pudding, two spoons." He told the waiter. I smiled, remembering our first date. He was obviously thinking about the same thing.

"Well, I'm full. Edward, would you mind if your mother and I went to play a bit?" He asked, referring to the casino.

"Go right ahead. Don't lose too much." He teased as his parents got up.

_**Edward Cullen**_

My parents probably weren't even out of the restaurant yet before I pulled Bella onto my lap. "Thank you."

"For what?" She inquired sweetly.

"For coming with me. You have no idea how happy that makes me." I nuzzled her hair.

"I am curious to see where you grew up." She rested her head on my shoulder, getting more comfortable.

The waiter brought us the dessert. I carefully took a spoonful and brought it to her lips. She made a little humming noise as she brought it into her mouth. "Is it good?"

"Very."

I leaned in and pressed my lips to hers. I could taste the creamy sweet sauce on the corners of her mouth. "You're right, it's very good."

"Edward..." She groaned softly, so only I could hear.

"Yes?"

"Tease." She mumbled.

"I promise I won't tease you tonight."

"Don't you need to pack?" She shifted a little on my lap, turning to face me more.

"I only have a couple things I need to pack. I have clothes there. I'll keep you company tonight while you pack and... " I leaned in and kissed her again. "Until we have to go to the airport."

"Aw, Carlisle, look how cute they are together." I heard my mother whisper loudly to my father. I could feel Bella's flesh heat as she realized my parents were there. She tried to move but I held her securely to me.

"Any luck?" I asked conversationally.

"Some. But, then the cocktail waitress started to flirt with your father, so I had to put a stop to it." My mother teased my father.

"She wasn't flirting, she was polite."

"You're so naive. You just don't know how handsome you are."

I groaned at my parents flirting and Bella giggled. "They're always like this." I whispered.

"I think it's wonderful how in love they are."

"I hope we'll be that much in love when we're their age." I whispered into her ear with a soft kiss.

"I think he's saying we're old, Esme." My father said loudly. I grinned in the direction of his voice.

"Yes, I think so. We'll come on old man. Lets get these two _youngins_ home. Tomorrow will be a long day." My mother teased us.

_**Bella Swan**_

I sat silent in the limo on the ride home. Edward and his parents chatted but I had too much on my mind to really concentrate. Edward had said several things that evening that caused a massive number of thoughts to pop into my head.

"Love, we're here." He whispered into my ear. He must have thought I'd fallen asleep or something.

"Dear, we had a wonderful time and we'll see you tomorrow." Esme came forward and hugged me tightly, placing a gentle kiss on my forehead.

"Thank you, Esme, Carlisle. I had a great time tonight. Goodnight." I called as I climbed out of the long black car. Edward crawled out after me.

"We'll be here around five, so be ready. Have a good night you two."

"Alright, Dad. You two behave." Edward chuckled.

"And, I thought I was the parent." He replied with a smile. Carlisle gave me a wink before shutting the door. I heard Esme giggling inside.

"They've always been like that?" I asked him as we walked up the pathway.

"Oh yeah, it use to really bother me. Now... it still grosses me out some but I can understand where they're coming from." He shrugged.

I giggled at his answer. "Oh, and how do you understand now?" I pushed the door open.

"I know how it feels to be that in love." He replied smoothly. He walked passed me, grabbing my arm. He pushed the door closed as he pushed me against it. "How it feels to be unable to contain the building emotions inside. To feel like I have to release them, or I'm going to burst."

"You are sure you're not the English major?" I mumbled. He was always so much better with words. I was rather jealous.

"Bella, I can't put into words how amazing you make me feel. I could speak a dozen languages and not have enough ways to tell you how beautiful you are."

He placed his hands on either side of my head on the door. He leaned into me, his lips inches away from my ear but he did not speak, instead he brought his nose to my jaw, skimming the surface.

"Edward, I want to ask you something..." I said quietly, not wanting to disturb his gentle caresses but not wishing to lose my nerve either.

"Anything." He breathed. "I will give you the world on a string if you so wish."

I pressed my lips together and closed my eyes. "I'm the love of your life?"

"Yes."

The answer was short and sweet. He didn't even have to think about the answer. It flowed from his lips easily.

He brought his lips to mine then and kissed me deeply. I buried my fingers in his hair, pulling him closer to me.

"One day, I will have a ring on that perfect finger of yours, and I'll spend the rest of time trying to find new ways to make you smile." His whispered into my ear, making me shiver.

I felt as if my chest was going to burst. I was happy and scared all at the same time. Was he sort of purposing? Or just being romantic. It didn't matter. I wouldn't press the matter. We'd only been dating for around four months now. Too soon for marriage, even if I knew I was going to be with him for the rest of my life.

"You're enough. I don't need anything else." I whispered to him.

"That's why I want to give you the world, because you don't ask for it. I wish you would take my gifts and offers more easily, in fact. I want to spoil you. I want to buy you silky clothes and sweet perfumes. I want to give you whatever your heart desires."

"I don't want to be spoiled though."

"Bella" He growled my name. "It would make me happy."

"I want to give you as much as you give me and I can't. Do you know how hard that is?" I pleaded with him softly, leaning my face into his neck.

"Spending time with you is a precious gift. That's all I could ever ask for."

**There is a lot of chatting in this chapter. I'm really glad everyone liked Carlisle and Esme. I've always thought of them as the cool parents. I wanted to show in this chapter how much like his parents he really is. By the way, if you don't remember, he's not adopted in this one, he's really their son. **

**Anyway, thank you guys! You're awesome. All your reviews make me feel like I'm doing something right. I hope this chapter is okay... Some important things for later is happening in this chapter. **

**By the way, I know nothing about Chicago, so if you're from there or been there give me some advice. I know some of what I want them to do, but not all. If you have any ideas let me know.**

**Well, I'm going to go crawl back into bed now... damn sinuses. I can't feel my head lol. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Holy moley guys! You all rock very much. Yes yes yes. Close to 1400 reviews, 50,000 hits, over 200 faves and over 400 alerts, not including all the wonderful people that have me on your author alerts. Jeez, you guys rocks. I am so spoiled. **

_**Bella Swan**_

It took forever to pack. Edward kept distracting me with kisses and sweet touching. Every time he knew I'd pass he'd grab me, pulling me down onto the bed. He'd kiss my mouth, cheeks, nose, ears, neck and anywhere else he could reach.

"Edward, I need to pack." I groaned loudly but he ignored me. His hand slipped into my hair, holding me to his mouth.

"No, you don't. I'll buy you everything you need when we get up there." He positioned himself over me, lowering his lips to my collar bone.

"No, you won't." I muttered.

"All you have to do is put on some heavy clothes and bring your purse. I'll buy you everything you need." He smiled, pulling my shirt down so he could find new spots to kiss.

"I like my clothes."

"I like them too, on the floor." He lowered his grinning mouth to my stomach, lifting my shirt up some and assaulting my flesh. All I could see was my shirt over his head. I giggled at the tickling sensations.

"I've turned you into a horny little monster." I tried to sit up but it didn't seem to work. My body didn't want to move. It was enjoy itself far too much.

He growled playful against my flesh and began to nip at the skin. I shrieked, my skin feeling very ticklish. "Yes ma'am. I believe you have."

"Edward..." I took a deep breath to calm myself. "Let me pack."

"Fine. But, don't pack too much. I'm going to buy you some new clothes anyway. The ones you have aren't nearly warm enough for Chicago." He relented, lifting his head from under my clothes.

"Alright, alright." I muttered as I stood. He slapped my backside playfully, making me squeak.

"Horn ball." I said under my breath.

"You like it." He replied back with a grin.

"Never said I didn't." I said cheekily.

_**Edward Cullen**_

I knew I was bothering her somewhat but I was too happy to keep it all in. I was telling the truth when I told her I would buy everything she needed. If she crooked her tiny finger I would buy it for her, just to have her happy.

After finally finishing packing she crawled into bed with me. She was already in her pajamas, and me in my boxers. She snuggled happily against me.

"So, what would you like to do while we're in Chicago? Any place you'd like to see?" I asked her conversationally.

"I really don't know what's in Chicago, honestly."

"Let's see. There are tons of art museums and the like. Parks and zoos." I stroked her hair.

"You won't enjoy those things though." She said a little sadly.

"Bella, I'll enjoy them because I'm with you. Silly girl." I brought her closer to me, breathing in her delicious scent.

"But, I want you to have fun too."

"Fine, let's see. I can take you to the opera, or the symphony. A concert perhaps?"

"I would like any of those. Which ever you like." She breathed against me. She sounded very tired.

"When we get up there I'm sure we'll find things to do. Of course we'll be busy shopping tomorrow. Then the Christmas Eve party and Christmas day itself."

"What party?" She lifted up in my arms.

"I'm sorry, I forgot to mention that. My parents have a party every year. All their coworkers and friends. Clients and the like."

"I don't have anything to wear to that." Bella tried to get up but I stopped her.

"I told you I was buying you things. That's part of it."

"You better not give me a Christmas present."

"You know I am." I laughed.

She growled. "Edward, no."

"Please. Be a good girl and just enjoy the attention." I pleaded.

"I don't like attention." She mumbled.

"Even the attention I give you?" I asked playful. I grabbed the side of her neck and brought the other to my mouth. I kissed and sucked gently.

I smiled at my victory when she moaned. "You know I do."

"Then let me spoil you." I told her firmly before kissing her neck with more passion.

_**Bella Swan**_

I woke up a little sore and later then I wanted to. It was almost noon when I climbed out of Edward's arms. He rolled over, searching with his arm but grabbed a pillow to his body, snuggling it close.

I went to my desk door and pulled out the packet of pictures that I'd taken at Thanksgiving. I looked through them, smiling at the different poses and such. I'm glad I printed them in triplets. I pulled out all the pictures of just Edward and one with me and him. I pulled out the Christmas card I was going to send to his parents anyway and shoved the pictures into the envelope after writing a message in the card.

_"I feel blessed every day that your son is in my life. You could give me no better gift. Thank you for inviting me into your home._

_Isabella Swan"_

I stuffed the card into my purse. I hoped it would be enough and that they would understand. I wasn't exactly rolling in cash. I was living off scholarships and the money I'd saved since I started working in high school. The only really big gift I got was Edward's. I sent my mother a book on palmistry, her newest obsession, and my father a twenty dollar engraved money clip.

Buying for Edward was nearly impossible. He had money, so no gift cards, even if it was the easiest. I didn't want it to be easy though. I wanted it to mean something. That was harder then I thought The most important thing in his life was his music, besides me anyway. It took me a week to finally find a place to do the work for me, but when I finally did, it was worth it. Hundreds of sheets of blank music paper imprinted in Braille. "Original Music By Edward Anthony Cullen." It even had raised lines so he knew where to write. All bound in a leather notebook. It was worth the price, if it made him happy.

I brought his gift out of my closet and stuck it into my carry on luggage. I looked over at his sleeping form and smiled. I crawled into bed with him, straddling his waist. "Oh, Mr. Cullen. Wakey Wakey."

"Only if you're naked or have some sort of breakfast." He mumbled.

I slapped his shoulder and his eyes popped open. "Ow, what?"

"I'm not your naked slave girl." I teased him. I wasn't mad at all. I just wanted to see his reaction.

"Aw, man..." He grinned. He gripped my waist and pulled me down to kiss him. "That's okay. I don't want you to be my slave anyway. I'd rather it be the other way around."

"Oh, so you want me to be a dominatrix with a leather whip?"

He laughed. "Not exactly what I meant but hey anytime you want to dress up in leather for me is fine..."

I smacked his shoulder again and he chuckled. He brought my hand to his mouth and kissed it lightly. "I need to go back to my dorm for a bit and get some things together."

"I figured." I pressed my lips to his forehead. "Want me to take you?"

"No, I'll walk. It's okay. I'm sure you have some more stuff you need to do before tonight."

"Not much. Just making some phone calls and sending some emails." I told him honestly. I was dreading the call though, especially to Renee.

He seemed to notice the nervousness in my voice because he leaned up and capture my mouth. "Do you need help?"He asked after he pulled away.

"I'll be fine. Hurry up and get going so you can get back."

_**Edward Cullen**_

Poor Bella was going to call her parents to tell them where she was going. I'm sure it wouldn't be a huge deal to Charlie but Renee on the other hand... She would give birth to a side of beef. Bella told her that she wasn't planning on traveling on Christmas and she was mad enough about that. What about when she told her that her plans had changed and she was spending Christmas with my family? I knew that wouldn't be a fun conversation.

When I arrived back to the dorm and began to put different things into my backpack. My I-pod, my present for Bella and my shaving things. I didn't need much else. I had the rest back at home. I took a shower and changed my clothes. I pulled on heavier things then I would ever need for Shreveport, but for Chicago that would be totally different. I slipped on my unused leather jacket and it still had my leather gloves in the pocket. I pulled the scarf from my sock draw and wrapped it around my neck. I was honestly a little hot but I could handle it until we reached the plane.

I told my parents to pick me up at Bella's. As I walked through the late December weather I was surprised that I was still warm. Only in Louisiana would it be close to 60 this close to Christmas.

I knocked on the familiar door, waiting for her to answer. I adjusted my backpack to the other shoulder. I almost decided to just walk in when the door opened.

"No, Mom. No." Bella muttered. She must have been talking on the phone still. She grabbed my arm and pulled me inside. I shut the door behind me, listening to Bella's footsteps as she stomped off. "Well, you know what? It's my decision. You don't have a say. I am an adult. You don't support me in anyway, money or otherwise."

That was surprisingly cold for Bella. Renee must have pissed her off. I knew Bella hating fighting with her mother and I felt guilty for being the cause of it.

Bella growled loudly. "Jesus, Renee. Grow up. You're just being petty now. But, you know, you're right. I do love Edward more right now. He at least treats me with respect."

I heard the phone click off and Bella threw it down somewhere. I waited for her to speak as I sat down on the side of the couch. She slid in between my legs and laid her head down on my shoulder. She was sobbing quietly.

"We can stay, if you want." I whispered to her.

"Take me away from this place. Spoil me. Do whatever you want. Just let me be with you." She breathed into my neck and I shuddered. I pulled her closer to me and buried my face in her hair. "I am so lucky to have you."

"Isabella, I feel the same way." I whispered into his ear.

Her tiny fingers clung to my jacket, pressing her as close as possible to me. Her tears flowed down my neck and soaked my scarf. I didn't care. I just didn't want her to cry.

"Thank you." She whispered softly.

"For what?"

"For putting up with me. You could do so much better, but instead you pick me. And, everything about you is wonderful. You have a wonderful family, too."

I pulled my glasses off and rested them on the top of my head. I pulled her face back and ran my thumbs over her cheeks. "Isabella, look at me. I am not _putting up_ with you. I thrive in your very presence. And, do you know what else?"

"What?" She said softly, almost sounding child like.

"I am so going to spoil you now." I grinned.

She groaned loudly. "I said a very stupid stupid thing."

"Oh, no. Not at all. I think you said exactly the right thing. It's exactly what I wanted to hear. You can consider it my Christmas present."

"I've got you a Christmas present already. And, buying stuff for another person shouldn't be considered a gift. Crazy." She mumbled.

I chuckled at her and she giggled softly. I leaned in and pecked her moist lips. "No more tears. I'm going to do everything in my power to keep you happy, okay?"

_**Bella Swan**_

His parents arrived right at five. I felt bad for having his father help me carry my two bags and my backpack to the car. They weren't huge, just a duffel bag and an over night bag, along with my backpack. I knew Edward was right when he said that my clothes weren't heavy enough. He would have to buy me a few things, sweaters, jacket, scarfs, mittens and a dress for that party. On the way to the airport Edward held my hand, squeezing it every once in a while.

"Hey Mom, tomorrow can you come with us to help Bella pick up a few things?" The question came out of no where. I wanted to smack his shoulder, but I refrained since I was in front of his parents.

Esme clapped her hands and smiled. "Oh! That sounds like fun. I knew a few places I'd like to take you Bella!"

I couldn't help but giggle. "You sound like my roommate Alice."

"How so?" She creased her eyebrows.

"She loves to shop. I think you'd like her." Edward answered for me. "She's my roommate's girlfriend. That's kind of how we met, well how we started dating. We met before then but..." He trailed off.

"But, what?" Carlisle turned his attention away from the window to us.

"I was a royal jackass and was very rude to Bella the first time we met. She was just trying to be nice and I didn't really believe it. She didn't realize I couldn't see."

I blushed as I bit my lip. I looked out the window.

"Hmph, sounds like you." His mother teased. "Bella, I must give you an award for putting up with him. He is beautiful, kind and smart... if you get passed the sarcasm"

Edward squeezed my hand as she said the words _"putting up with"_. "Esme, it doesn't feel that way at all. I felt awful for offending him. It was so nice when he apologized. Ugh, do you remember how I fell on you and spilled your water everywhere?" I giggled.

He didn't say anything but grinned. He leaned over and pressed his lips to my cheek. It amazed me how he knew the right spot to kiss. I leaned into him and sighed, feeling less stressed already.

My father took my decision fine. He told me to have a good time and to call him on Christmas. I promised and felt light hearted after that call. I was hoping for a favorable response from my mother, which of course didn't happen.

When the phrase "You love him more then me!" left her mouth I wish she was in front of me so I could punch her. I love my mother very much. I love Edward, too. It was different kinds of love. You cannot compare one to the other. It wasn't fair.

When we arrived at the airport we piled all of our things, which were mostly mine, onto a cart. "Which terminal?" I asked.

I wasn't answered because a small women with big lips and big blond hair came up to us. She was obviously a flight attendant. "Mr and Mrs Cullen? I'm Lauren, if you could follow me your plane is right this way."

"Your plane?" I growled under my breath to Edward.

"We occasionally rent a private jet. Not often!" He whispered back, defending himself.

"Just how _comfortable_ is your family?" I asked sarcastically.

"The last time I chatted with our family accountant I had around thirty six million and some change. I haven't actually spent that much since I inherited. I spent some on schooling and some on you, though not as much as I'd like. I'm not sure about my parents. I know they impart some of their own wealth, so it's much more then mine." He chatted like it was the most normal subject in the world.

I choked on my own spit, coughing and hacking at the sharp intake. I stopped dead, trying to catch my breath. "W... wh... what?"

"I know how you don't like to talk about money Bella. See, you don't have to worry about me spending it on you. I hardly spend it on myself. I'd much rather spend it on you." He said brightly.

By this point we were to the small white private jet. A man took our things before the stewardess lead us up the stairs. Inside was a beautiful plush cabin with large chairs and couches, along with tables. It even had a flat screen TV. I felt flustered, out of place, and unworthy.

I didn't even realize when Dr. Cullen took my bag and put it in an empty chair. I sat down slowly, sinking into the cushions. Edward sat beside me. His face was twisted in concern. "Are you okay?"

"I... I don't know." I told him honestly. It was like I was in shock.

"What's the matter?" He leaned in, holding one of my hands in both of his. They were warm and soft.

"How am I suppose to be an equal to you? I mean... Edward... god. You're everything I'm not. You're handsome, intelligent, strong, kind, rich, talented-" I was about to go on when he covered my mouth.

"You will never be equal to me because you are so far above me. How could a mere mortal compare to an angel like yourself? You are far from beautiful. That world does not cover your beauty. Bella, you are so loyal and smart. How could you think that you were not?"

I was so wrapped up in him and his words that I didn't realize that his parents were sitting across from us. Esme had a giant grin on her face and Carlisle was looking at his wife. I giggled, surprised and embarrassed. My cheeks were stained red. "Thank you." I whispered quietly to him.

"Carlisle, he gives you a run for your money." Esme whispered loudly.

"Son, you're making me look bad." Dr. Cullen teased.

"You know, I get that a lot." Edward laughed as he put his arm around my shoulder.

**I liked Edward a lot in this chapter. He's so light and happy. It's nice to see. It may be a bit out ooc but I think it fits for this Edward. By the way, I'm glad everyone likes my Edward and his parents. They're only going to get cooler.**

**I want to thank everyone for all their awesome advice on Chicago, Especially my friend Shannon who is willing to put up with her snobby sister to help me out. lol You're great. **

**Oh oh oh! I believe voting starts on saturday. So, if you want to check out the website go to my profile. I will remind you when it starts! If I win I promise you some extra one shots to go along with this story. I'll even put out a poll with a ton of options so you can decide! But, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it. **

**Thanks again! Keep your ideas coming for Chicago. They're going to be there for two weeks so that's a lot of space to fill. If you think of anything you want them to do, let me know and I'll see what I can do. **


	23. Chapter 23

_**Bella Swan**_

I don't know how long the flight lasted. I fell asleep somewhere along the way. Which didn't surprise me at all. I didn't sleep well the night before, even if I did sleep late.

I woke up in a room in an unfamiliar place. It was dark and I couldn't see a thing. I looked around and saw a clock that stated it was around eleven in the evening. I looked for a lamp or something but couldn't find it. For some reason fear swelled in my chest, pressing on my rib cage. "Edward..." I said in a croaky voice. He didn't answer so I called a little bit louder. "Edward?"

I started to cry. I don't know why. Most likely from being tired and confused. "Edward?"

The door opened slowly. "Bella? Love, are you okay?" Edward's head poked in, the light from the hall way pouring in.

I sniffled, trying to hide my tears. "Yeah, just didn't know where I was."

"Oh! I'm sorry." He came in and sat on the bed. "You were just so tired that my father carried you off the plane. You didn't even stir when we got home, so I carried you to my bed. I figured you needed the rest."

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked quietly.

"About five hours."

"Five hours?" I nearly cried. I sat up quickly. "Your parents must thing I'm so rude."

"Of course they don't. They think you're a college student catching up on sleep." He said gently. His hand touched my check and I could see him frowning. "Why are you crying?"

"No reason." I tried to say lightly. I gave me a soft kiss on the lips. He sighed happily.

"Bella, I want to show you something." He told me with a smile. He grabbed my hand and pulled me off the bed.

_**Edward Cullen**_

I tugged Bella out of bed and pulled her down the hallway of my familiar home.

"Wow, this place is amazing." She said in awe.

"My mother will love you saying that." I told her.

"There's the sleepy head! Feeling any better?" My father asked Bella. He was probably still reading on the couch. That's where I left him before I heard Bella.

"Yes, sir. I always have trouble sleeping before I travel. Nerves, I guess."

"I understand the feeling. Esme is the same way. She's already in bed. I think I'll join her, actually."

"Goodnight, Dad!" I called to him.

I finally came to what I wanted to show Bella. I found the coats hanging beside the French doors. I grabbed one for myself and one for Bella. I slipped it onto her shoulders carefully. "There should be some boots by the door."

"Edward, where are we going?" she asked confused.

"Do I need to put the boots on you?" I asked, pulling my glasses down and raising my eyebrows.

She giggled. "No. I hope your mom doesn't mind that I'm borrowing her shoes."

"She won't. Come on, I want to show you something!" I told her excitedly.

When she was done putting the boots on I pulled open the doors. The wind blew inside and I pushed passed it, taking Bella's hands.

"It's snowing." She said quietly.

I raised my face to the sky and let the tiny frozen bits fall on my skin. I smiled brightly. "I love snow. It reminds me of blue."

"Blue?" She asked confused.

"My grandma Liz use to tell me if I didn't come out of the snow that I would turn blue. I always thought that was a fun thought. Whenever anyone says that something is blue I think of... this..." I raised my hands up, catching the bits of fluff in my bare hand.

"It's cold." She giggled, pressing into me. "We should get inside before we catch the flu."

"Just a minute. I want to do something." I pulled her closer to me. "I've always wanted to do this."

"What's-" Before she could finish the question I wrapped my fingers into her hair. I brought her lips to mine and kissed her deeply. She hummed against my mouth, her arms sliding underneath my coat.

_**Bella Swan**_

After kissing in his parents frozen garden he took me back inside. I was half frozen myself but I didn't care. His kisses warmed me up plenty.

We wondered back into his room. This time he turned the light on for me, knowing exactly where the light switch was. His room was amazing. Soft white carpets with a large blue and black bed. One wall was entirely CDs while the other had a giant sound system in it. There was no pictures or anything. He didn't need them. His bare walls were covered in a luscious white and blue cloth.

"So, where will I be sleeping?" I asked him, leaning against his bed.

"In here, with me, of course." He said it like it was obvious. He went to one of his selves and ran his fingers over it. All of them had a braille label along the spine so he could know what they were. He pulled one out and went to his sound system.

"What will your parents think of that?"

"They already know. Bella, we've been together a while now. I respect them and I respect you. There will be no problems with this. Besides, if you stayed in the guest room I'd just sneak in there so I could sleep with you in my arms." He placed the CD in the stereo and turned it on.

I giggled when I heard the music. "Incubus?"

"Very good. You don't mind?" He crawled into bed with me.

"Not at all." I snuggled against him. Drive blared through the system. "It's kind of loud. Will your parents mind?"

"Their room is all the way across the house. They won't hear a thing." He kissed the top of my head.

I don't know how long we laid there in silence listening to the mixed CD of incubus. Edward took off his glasses and sat them on the night sat. I watched his eyes, how they sparkled in the dim light of the room, how his bronze eyelashes framed them perfectly. The way he'd smile down at me, it was like he could see into my soul.

Some of the songs I knew, others I didn't. He hummed along to some of them. He'd strum against my stomach, playing me like I was a guitar, making me giggle. When another song came on, he pulled me on top of him. He began to sing in my ear. "How do you do it? Make me feel the way you do. How do you do it? It's better then I ever knew. How do you do it? Make me feel the way you do. You are stellar. You are stellar..."

"Edward, you are too much, you know that? You're too charming. How did you not have girls falling all over you? You're handsome, charismatic, talented, rich... My goodness. You're a girl's dream."

"Oh, am I now?" He placed my hands on my stomach, pushing my shirt up some. "I think not. I think I'm only yours."

"That is true. You are my dream come true." I turned in his arms so that we were laying stomach to stomach. I put my arms on the bed on either side of his head. I smiled at his sweet grin. "So beautiful." I whispered.

He smiled, leaning up to press his forehead against mine. "Come on, angel. Let's get some sleep."

_**Edward Cullen**_

I woke up before Bella, surprisingly. I was too excited to sleep. I pulled on some of my more comfortable clothes, a basketball jersey and shorts, and went into the kitchen.

"Morning!" I called. Someone was pouring something. It smelt like hot tea of some sort.

"Morning, son." My father called. I heard the newspaper shift as he sat it down.

"I'm going to make some eggs, you want some?" I went to the fridge and bent down. The eggs were in the exact spot they normally were. I placed them on the counter before grabbing some butter.

"No, thanks. Want me to do that for you?" He asked gently. I knew he was trying not to offend me. I hadn't cooked in months. I didn't cook much. Scrambled eggs and things in the microwave. A grilled cheese now and then.

"Nope, I got it." I said brightly. Nothing could bring me down from my good mood. I sat the pan on the heating element and turned it onto medium after sticking a pat of butter into it. I cracked a few eggs in a bowl and mixed them with a fork, whipping them until it was smooth. I shook the pan around a bit to make sure the butter got all around.

I had scrambled eggs down to a perfect science. I poured the eggs into the pan, listening to it sizzle. I stirred them until I felt it was more solid. I could somehow tell when they were perfect. At least they hadn't killed me yet.

"Is there anything the great Edward Cullen can't do?" I heard Bella tease from behind me. She wrapped her arms around my waist and kissed the back of my shoulder.

"I can't imagine another minute without giving you a kiss." I whispered into her ear. She shivered as she pressed her lips against mine.

"Want some eggs?" I asked her after our sweet kiss. I felt her nod against my shoulder.

"Well, go sit down and let me make you breakfast." I bumped my hip into hers.

"You're in an awfully good mood." My mother laughed from somewhere behind us.

"Bella said I could buy her stuff!" I grinned. Bella groaned loudly.

"You shouldn't be happy about that." She muttered.

"It's a slippery slope my son, watch out." My father teased. I heard my mother smack him. "Ow." He mumbled.

"I think it's wonderful. So, I was thinking we'd go to the Mile for some shopping. We might as well get lunch while we're at it. We'll be out all day." My mother ignored my father's earlier comments.

"I think that's a good idea." I poured the eggs onto two plates. I carried them to the table. I got some forks and a couple glasses of juice before finally sitting down to eat.

"Thank you Edward, these are great." Bella touched my cheek and leaned in a gave me a soft kiss.

_**Bella Swan**_

I had no idea where we were at. I watched as amazingly tall builds whizzed passed my head. Apparently the magnificent mile was where the best shopping was done, and that scared me. I looked over at my handsome Edward. He looked so good in his leather jacket, even if he was all bundled up.

He was right about my clothes not being warm enough. I had to borrow one of his mother's jackets to wear over my thin one, along with my sweater.

"Why don't we start at Neiman Marcus?" Esme suggested. I nodded. I never shopped at the place but knew of it.

She parked across the street in a lot. I almost choked when I saw it cost twenty dollars to park for the day. I bit my lip not to say anything.

We walked into the women's department of this amazing store and as soon as we did we were greeted by a beautiful women. She smiled brightly at Edward and Esme, but practically scowled when she looked at me. I resisted the urge to stick my tongue out at her. "Is there anything I can help you with today?"

"Yes, we're buying a variety of things for this lovely young women." Edward wrapped his arm around my waist. "We need some winter clothing, shoes, also a formal dress and shoes. I have a personal request please."

"Anything I can help you with, sir." She said with a smile.

"Don't let her see a single price."

I looked over at him with a gaping mouth. The women looked surprised but agreed.

"Edward..." I hissed.

"You won't buy what you want if you look at the price. I want you to be happy. It doesn't matter how much." He kissed my forehead.

"Stupid Rich Boy."

"Silly stubborn girl." He replied back smoothly, not missing a beat.

Esme started pulling out many, many things for me while the sale's women measured me. I felt silly being shoved into the dressing room with 3 dozen items. They even brought me under clothes. I modeled each thing for Esme to see. She told me with sweet honesty how everything looked, if something else would look better or if she liked it. Everything she liked ended up in a buying pile.

After picking out everything I would need for the cold winter, including different types of boots, we moved on to the dress for the party.

Esme had only one dress pulled out for me. It was beautiful and silky. "This is the one for you Bella, try it on sweetheart."

I went into the changing room and pulled the dress on. The corset and panties I was forced into wearing by the sale's women sucked my stomach in tight. I turned and blushed at my reflection. It was amazing and I'd never seen anything like it. Everything here just seemed amazing.

"Come out. I want to see it!" Esme called.

I stepped out and she gasped. I blushed brighter as I turned to show her every angle.

"Tell me what you look like." Edward asked a little sadly. I moved in front of him and knelt. I pressed my lips to his.

"I look like... Snow."

He smiled and pulled me closer to him. He kissed me deeply and would have continued if his mother wasn't standing over us, giggling.

"Now, I have the perfect shoes to go with this!"

_**Edward Cullen **_

Bella was as mad as an old wet hen when I forced my mother to take her outside while I paid. Someone had to help us get everything to the car. I would never tell Bella that I spent more on clothing then most people do on a car. A decent new one, at that. I was making up for lost time. If she said I could spoil her I'd do it.

After our shopping we hopped over to Bistro 110. Bella leaned into me, obviously tired from her few hours as a Barbie doll. I slipped my fingers over my menu. "What are you getting?"

"I don't care. Surprise me." She mumbled, her head snuggling further onto my shoulder.

"Bella, I was going to ask you a favor, if you don't mind." My mother asked gently. Bella sat up a bit straighter.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Well, you see, I was going to the spa tomorrow morning to get ready for the party tomorrow night. I don't have anyone to go with. I would love it if you would join me, please?" I knew my mother was doing her pouting thing by the tone of her voice.

"Oh, are you sure?" Bella asked, sounding completely confused.

My mother giggled. "Of course I'm sure. It's not like I can take Edward and get his legs waxed."

"Ow." I mumbled, pushing my legs closer together. Bella laughed at my reaction.

"I'd love to Esme."

"Oh! That's fantastic! We're going around ten in the morning, if that's okay. That will give us time for a massage, facial, a manicure, a pedicure, waxing and then we'll get some lunch. We'll get cleaned up, have our hair and make up done. The party starts around six, so that should be just enough time..."

My mother prattled on, but I didn't listen. I was too wrapped up in the fact Bella was in my arms. This is where she belonged. I couldn't be happier. I was with my two favorite women in the world. Bella felt so right, the perfect addition to my life. I pressed my lips to her hair and breathed in deeply.

_I want to marry her_, I thought to myself.

**lol Don't get too excited now. That's all I'm saying. **

**I do have a picture of the dress and I'll put it on my profile in a little bit. It's actually from nieman marcus, which really is from my mag mile. Also, do you like she described it to him? I hope you understood it... **

**I want to thank everyone again with helping me with Chicago. I'm still looking for stuff to do on new years. I've got a couple ideas, but I'm not sure. We'll see, eh?**

**I believe Voting starts at midnight tonight. I'm not completely sure! I will remind you again tomorrow and make sure you know the link. I don't expect to win but just the fact that so many of you said you'd vote for me makes me feel great. You guys are wonderful. **

**Oh! I've got a new poll... lol I won't tell you what it's about, but it makes me smile. **

**Also, I forgot to wish all the americans a happy 4th of july yesterday. I am also american, but from louisiana, it's a different country really. lol I think we should celebrate bastille (I know I spelled it wrong) day. The louisiana purchase wasn't made until 1812, therefore we were not part of the colonies during the rev war. We were under french control at the time. Not that it really matters. lol it's like a 10 day difference (and it's not like I'd pop fireworks at either)**

**Anywayyyy review if you love me, please. I really want to make it to 1500 reviews today! It would make me weekend.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Wow guys! Over 1500 reviews and 300 people now have me on their favorite authors list. That's so cool!**

_**Bella Swan**_

After a nap Edward and I spent the rest of the night in his room. I didn't want to do anything but lay in his arms.

"It's sweet that you're agreeing to go with my mom tomorrow. I know she loves you for it." He told me as he stroked my hair.

"It's amazing that she offered, even if I feel bad that they're spending money on me."

"Silly girl. The money doesn't matter, it's the company." He pressed his lips to my forehead.

Sometime after that short conversation I fell asleep. He held me all through the night, my forehead pressed against his bare chest. His strong hands gripped and rubbed my back, making me feel safe and warm.

I awoke when the sun started to pour through the window. Of course, it didn't effect Edward but I had to get up. It was around eight in the morning. I didn't have to bother with a shower right now, I would take one later.

I changed into some more appropriate clothing and padded through the house. This place was huge and amazing. I can see why they'd have a party here. Esme told me yesterday that people would be here around noon to start setting up.

I made my way to the kitchen. It was empty. I must have been the first one up. I thought about how Edward made me breakfast yesterday. It was so sweet. I decided to start looking through the fridge to make everyone breakfast.

"Need any help?" Carlisle asked me from behind the door. I jumped and he laughed.

"Oh, I was going to make breakfast for everyone, if that's okay?"

"You don't have to do that, Bella." He placed a hand on my shoulder. "Not that I'll turn it down. Edward says you're a great cook."

I giggled and blushed. "I wouldn't say that. But, I really want to do something." I looked through the fridge and found biscuits, bacon, milk... I knew exactly what I wanted to make. "Do you have any flour?"

About a hour later with Carlisle's help I had breakfast all made. I even had it plated. I put the four plates on the table. Just as I was putting the empty glasses on the table Edward and Esme walked in.

Esme looked perfectly dressed compared to Edward's rumbled white wife beater and basketball shorts. His glasses sat on the top of his head. He stretched in the door way. "Something smells good."

"Since you made me breakfast I wanted to return the favor." I took his hand and lead him to the table. "Milk, juice, or coffee?"

"Milk. Not to be rude, but what is it?" He asked as I poured him a glass. I put it to the right side of his plate.

"It's biscuits with bacon gravy. Is that okay?" I asked him nervously.

Esme pecked my cheek as she passed. "Everything looks great."

"Thank you." I smiled at her as I sat. Edward was already eating. I giggled at the gravy at the corner of his mouth. "Do I need to make this more often?"

Edward nodded, his mouth full of food. I looked over at Dr. Cullen who was nodding too. I giggled and smiled brightly. I felt so comfortable with these wonderful people.

After cleaning up breakfast I gave Edward a soft kiss and my love. Esme and I left for the spa a little early to get some coffee on the way. We chatted comfortably the entire time.

The day was surprisingly relaxing, even with the leg waxing. I tried to handle that as well as Edward's mother but a fair share of tears escaped my eyes. After we showered in their luxurious showers I sat in the make up chair with Esme beside me.

"Bella, I want to ask you a question." She said with her eyes closed.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"The blindness doesn't bother you at all, does it?" She turned her face towards me. She was smiling a bit sadly.

"No, if anything else, it attracts me to him, I think. He is strong and what he does it amazing. I'm not half as graceful as him. It makes me a little jealous, honestly." I said with a sigh.

"I've never seen him so happy. Bella, he loves you so much. I can tell you love him too. It's so amazing to watch. It reminds me so much of Carlisle and myself. You know, we got married around your age. "

I didn't know how to respond. I simply smiled. I reached over and gripped her hand. She smiled brightly at me.

_**Edward Cullen**_

"Dad, I need your help." I said as I pulled my clothes on quickly after Bella left.

"What do you need?"

"I need help buying an engagement ring." I told him with a smile.

"Edward, really?" He seemed a little confused. "Are you sure?"

"More sure then I've ever been before." I pulled my shoes onto my feet, trying not to fall into the wall as I did so.

"You've only been dating a few months now." He said seriously.

"Dad, how long did you and mom date before you got married? Seriously, like two months? I'm not asking Bella to elope to Vegas with me tonight. I just, I want her Dad. I want her to be mine for the rest of my life. I knew from our first kiss that she was the only one I'd ever want." I poured my guts out to him. I felt rather like a sissy for saying this but it didn't matter. It was the truth. I knew he'd understand.

My father chuckled, "Can't be surprised. You are like me. You don't like to wait. It doesn't hurt that she's a good cook either." He teased.

I laughed and ran my fingers through my hair. "I have an idea of what I want but you know how hard this is. I'd ask mom but she's with Bella. I want to go to Tiffany's. I want to get her only the best. I don't know if I'll get another chance."

He stopped my rambling by placing his hand on my shoulder. "I'd love to help you. So, why don't you finish getting ready so can get it done before the party."

I smiled brightly at my father. I brought him into a hug and he patted my back. "If you could see your face when you hear her voice, Edward. I've never seen you so happy."

Not an hour later we were in the middle of Tiffany's. It was busy because of it being Christmas Eve. I didn't care, I'd wait all day if I had to.

"So, you said you had something in mind?" My father asked casually.

"Classic, like Bella. Platinum maybe? And blue. I know blue is her favorite color. She's wears a size six ring, I believe." I said after I thought for a minute.

"Do you have any ideas about how you're going to purpose?" My father asked.

"I don't know yet. I'll know when the moment is right, I guess."

_**Bella Swan**_

When we returned to the house it was completely transformed. All the furniture was removed and a large Christmas tree was in the center of the living room. The space was huge. I could see how they'd have a party here. White lights along with crystal vases filled with red roses were scattered about the room. I didn't see Edward anywhere. Esme had my dress in her room so I followed her. The waiters turned to look at me as I passed. I bit my lip, completely embarrassed of my fancy hair and makeup.

Esme helped me into all my underthings. The corset was tight but since it made the dress fit perfectly so I couldn't complain. Though, it was a bit embarrassing being semi nude in front of your boyfriend's mother, no matter how much you like her.

I looked at myself in the mirror and did a little turn. I smiled at my reflection. My hair was done in simple way, clipped out of my face with beautiful blue studded clips. Edward's bracelet and my ring fit perfectly with the dress.

"Dear, you look amazing. But, there's something amiss..." Esme put a finger on her perfectly done lips. She looked amazing in her velvety green dress. Her hair was pulled away from her neck, except for a few loose tendrils. I looked into the mirror, wondering what could be improved.

Esme came behind me and slipped a necklace around my neck. It was simple, but lovely. It was a silver chain with a diamond heart pendant. "It was one of the first gift's Carlisle gave me. I would be honored if you'd wear it for tonight." She kissed my cheek. I was glad that most of my water proof. Even my lipstick wouldn't come off.

"I promise to take care of it." I touched my chest, where my heart and the pendant rested.

There was a knock on the door and Carlisle poked his head in. Just from what I saw he looked great. His hair was perfectly styled and he had a smile across his face. "I must say, you two are the most beautiful women I've ever seen."

I blushed and Esme giggled. He winked at me and I giggled myself. Charm was something that ran in this family.

"The guest are starting to arrive. I just wanted to let you girls know." He said before he shut the door.

Esme touched my shoulder before slipping on her shoes. "Come out when you're ready, dear."

I watched her retreating form as I sat at the end of her bed. I pulled out my heels and slipped them on. I went back to the mirror and twirled about again, making the dress ruffle. I felt beautiful. A painful hole in my chest formed when I thought about Edward not knowing. But, he always thought I was beautiful. Maybe some of my temporary confidence would shine through and he'd noticed.

_**Edward Cullen**_

I fiddled nervously with the box in my pocket. Maybe I would propose tonight, perhaps. It depended on so many things. I didn't want to plan this too much. This didn't need to be rushed. The moment had to be naturally perfect, just like Bella.

I stayed in the living room to help my father greet the guest. They were filing in by a large number, making a bunch of racket.

"Edward, so good to see you!" The familiar voice of my father's friend echoed loud in my ear.

"Good to hear you as well, sir."

"Please, please, call me Aro. How is college life, son?" He asked, patting my shoulder.

"More fantastic than I could have ever imagined." I told him truthfully. He laughed and patted my shoulder again.

"Well, I'm going to mingle, but there is something I would like to discuss with you later, if we get a chance."

"Yes, sir." I told him. I was never comfortable with calling him Aro. He was my doctor after all.

"Eddie!" Another familiar voice called.

"James, how are you?" I asked as he shook my hand.

"Great, great. You know, I just got married."

"Ah, and how is Victoria?"

"Wicked as ever." He chuckled. "I believe she is chatting with your mother right now."

James and I were never very close, but we grew up next door to each other. Victoria lived on the other side of me. They were all a little older then me. I knew them all my life though, and I would be gracious.

"Oh my..." He said under his breath. "This amazing brunette just walked in." He leaned into me.

I smiled to myself. I had a feeling I knew who it was. "Oh, what does she look like?"

"Oh, man Eddie, she's gorgeous. Not very tall, but thin. Long shiny hair, big brown eyes, one of the nicest racks I've ever seen."

I tried to hide my smirk. I took a deep breath, trying not to let my anger shine through. "What would Vicky say about that?"

"She's cut off my..." He stopped and lowered his voice. "That girl is walking this way."

"Edward, there you are." Bella slipped her arm around mine. "I've missed you." She whispered into my ear.

"I've missed you too, love." I smiled and kissed her cheek.

I heard James clear his throat as he shuffled from foot to foot. I could tell he felt like the jackass that he is. "Hi, since Eddie is rude, I'm James."

"Bella." She stated shortly. She leaned into me. "I'm a little hungry. Would you like to get something with me?"

"I'd love to." I snuggled into her hair.

We walked away without another word. I chuckled until Bella huffed. "His eyes were glued to my chest."

"Well, if he bothers you anymore later I'll knock his lights out." I told her honestly. She laughed once and her arms wrapped around my waist."

"You don't have to do that."

"Oh, it would be my pleasure." I slipped my hands down Bella's side. Her bodice was bound tightly, covered in silk. It was an amazing feeling. She felt like a pretty little package, ready for me to unwrap. I leaned forward and captured her smooth lips. "Isabella you smell like heaven."

Bella giggled. "Sweetheart, we're in the middle of a party. You look like you're about to eat me alive."

I sighed and released her. "Sorry, you just... ugh. I can't keep my hands off of you."

"Well, try to keep them off for a little bit. I'm actually a little thirsty. Do you want anything?" She pulled away from me, but still holding on to two of my fingers, one in each hand.

"I'm fine." I leaned against the closest wall to me. "I'll wait for you right here."

_**Bella Swan**_

I walked away from the most handsome man on the planet. He looked so beautiful that it made my heart pound wildly. The person he was talking to, a tall long haired blond man, was glaring at me like I was a piece of meat. Edward looked so uncomfortable talking to him and I'm glad I got him away from the creep.

I sighed happily to myself as I walked to the bar. Esme waved at me, Carlisle smiling in my direction as he held his wife's hand.

I could have danced to the music, if I weren't so clumsy. I was so happy. I felt light. If I got any lighter, I'd float.

I leaned against the bar. "Um, a ginger ale, please."

I waited patiently, biting my lip. A beautiful redhead stood beside me. She was very pretty, even with her thick glasses. "Hi there." She smiled at me.

"Hi." I replied back. I floated down from my cloud a little bit, feeling a lot less beautiful.

"I've never seen you before. You're with Edward?" She went straight to the point.

"Yes." I said shortly. I took my drink and turned, but the girl grabbed my arm before I could walk away.

"Lucky you, I didn't see what I was giving up. I do now." She nodded towards him.

"You must be Tanya." I said under my breath.

"Oh, he's mentioned me?" She said brightly.

"Once, in passing. But, if you excuse me, I need to return to _my_ boyfriend." I chanced a glance over at him. He was standing by an older gentlemen with long silky white straight hair pulled back. Edward didn't seem to happy.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to go after _your_ boyfriend. I just want to let you know, if you let him go and he needs comfort, I'll be there for him." She stated before strutting away. I groaned to myself. There went my light mood.

I needed to get back to my warmth, my happiness. I walked back slowly, not wanting to spill my drink or trip over my dress. That's all I would need. The conversation between the older male and Edward got louder and louder as I came closer.

"No, Sir. I do not think that is a option."

"Edward, there have been many advancing since you were a child. I'm sure your father has discussed them with you."

"I am an adult now, sir. If I choose not to have surgery then It doesn't matter what my father says. He knows my feelings on the subject." Edward practically growled.

"You could possibly recover enough of your vision to drive one day. You'd have to wear glasses of course."

"I also know the risks involved." Edward stated shortly.

I had stopped walking. It was rude to eavesdrop but I couldn't help it.

"The risk are far less then before. There is over a sixty percent success rate and-" The older man was cut off my Edward's raised hand.

"No, Aro. That's my final word."

"You wouldn't even have to leave that backwater southern school you're going to. LSU medical center has a fine surgical center, surprisingly." The older man was growing more agitated.

"No." He said roughly.

He could see? He said that there was nothing he could do about it. He always said things about if he could see... But, there is something he could do? He didn't want to do it though. What the hell were the risks? It's not like he could become more blind. What was stopping him?

Anger and pain welled up in my chest for some reason. I felt betrayed. I put my drink down on a tray of a passing waiter and ran out of that room as fast as I could. Tears began to well up in my eyes. Why was I reacting like this?

If I were being honest with myself, I'd say it. But, it made me a horrible person. That made me more upset.

I kicked off my shoes as soon as I reached Edward's room. I flicked on the lights. The party outside echoed from outside the room. I wanted to drown it out. No one would hear me. I walked over to Edward's CD player and smashed the button down, probably rougher then I should have.

Incubus was still in the stereo and it started off where we left off the night before.

"Earth to Bella, You think you've got it all figured in. Earth to Bella, everything you know is wrong..."

I growled loudly at the song and smashed the button to shut it off. I sat back down on his bed, letting my tears flow down my face. I was a horrible person for being so upset.

I didn't realize the door was opened. I didn't hear him come in. "Bella, what's wrong?"

**Lets see... where to start. Aw, breakfast. Biscuits and bacon gravy is one of my specialities, along with one of my favorite things to eat. I'd eat it every morning if I could. **

**As I said before, the dress is on my profile if you want to see it! I'm also going to put the ring Edward picked out on there.**

**There is actually a song from incubus called Earth to Bella part one and a part two as well. I thought it helped to make her a bit more... frustrated. I know you guys don't like drama but this has been planned since the beginning of the story. **

**How have I done with adding some of the other twilight characters in there? Do you like it? **

**Apparently the voting for the TTA isn't starting until monday. They said it would start as soon as noms were done but apparently not. I'll remind you. But, if you feel the itch to vote, you can still vote in my poll. lol I love how many of you have put "Yes, please!" so far!**

**Review and give me some ideas on what you think they should do for New years. **


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey guys. I just wanted to say I was surprised at the emotional response from most of you. All I can say is... Calm down! She has more reason then that to get upset. I know a lot of the married, or once married or serious relationship people, understand. I hope I explain more of her reasons well enough in this chapter. Plus, I want to apologize for any mistakes in this chapter. I am very tired. **

_**Edward Cullen**_

Dr. Tori came over to me again almost as soon as Bella left. I sighed heavily when I heard his voice. "Edward, I'd like to discuss something with you now."

"Yes, I know what you wish to discuss." I told him bluntly. It was the same thing he tried to talk me into after graduation.

"The advances in the surgery are staggering. You were friends with Tanya, were you not?"

"Yes, why?"

"It worked for her. Can't you at least consider this an option?" He sighed in frustration.

"No, Sir. I do not think that is a option."

"Edward, there have been many advancing since you were a child. I'm sure your father has discussed them with you." He told me firmly.

"I am an adult now, sir. If I choose not to have surgery then it doesn't matter what my father says. He knows my feelings on the subject." I felt the anger welling up in my chest. We'd discussed them time and time again.

"You could possibly recover enough of your vision to drive one day. You'd have to wear glasses of course." He huffed.

"I also know the risks involved."

"The risks are far less then before. There is over a sixty percent success rate and-" I stopped him before he could say anymore. I lifted my hand and he fell silent. I was more stubborn then this man.

"No, Aro. That's my final word."

"You wouldn't even have to leave that backwater southern school you're going to. LSU medical center has a fine surgical center, surprisingly." I could hear the anger in his voice and I couldn't understand it. It wasn't really any of his business. I knew he was friends with my father but that didn't give him a right. Not now, especially now, at this party.

The nerve. I realized that he was not from this country, that he was educated at the best schools. Centenary was a great school, Oxford, no, but great none the less. "No."

He cleared his throat, finally realizing that he would not win this fight today. "Fine, fine. Well. I'm going to chat with your father. Enjoy your night, Edward."

I sighed and leaned against the wall. Where was my Bella? She'd been gone a long time. I wonder if she was chatting with my mother or father. I hoped James hadn't bothered her again. I don't think marriage would really stop him from at least flirting with Bella, if that's what it was called.

Someone touched my shoulder. "Edward, somethings wrong with Bella. I saw her run towards your room." My father whispered in my ear.

"Thank you." I said back.

I walked carefully back through the house. I tried not to knock into anyone. I don't know how I managed. All I could think about was Bella. Was she hurt? I'd kill James if he even made her cry.

When I came closer to the room I heard my stereo playing. "Earth to Bella, You think you've got it all figured in. Earth to Bella, everything you know is wrong..." Then the sound of Bella growling. She sounded really upset.

I don't think she realized I was beside her. I heard the bed creak as she sat and I moved to be beside her. "Bella, what's wrong?"

She didn't say anything, but I could hear her tears, even smell the salt. "Did James hurt you?" I asked her seriously. That was my biggest fear.

"No, James did not hurt me." She choked out, making sure to say every word harshly.

"Then, what's wrong?" I asked again and tried to take her hand. She pulled it back.

"You lied to me!"

"Lied? No, Bella. There must be some sort of misunderstanding." I said in utter shock.

"You said there was nothing that could be done! You said there was no surgery." She spat out the words.

"Bella, no I said there wasn't any surgeries that were really effective." I sighed. She must have heard my conversation with Aro. Why was she so upset about this?

"Sixty percent is pretty damn effective, Edward."

"There are risks involved."

"Really, like what?"

"You don't understand." I sighed and stood up. I heard the bed creak as she stood up too.

"Please, Edward. I'm not an idiot like you think I am. I do realize I'm not as brilliant as you, or as special, but I do believe I can wrap my brain around this."

My chest hurt when she said that. It's like she punched me without ever even touching me. "How could you say that? Bella, you know I don't think you're an idiot. I love you. I think you're amazing."

"Spare me your flattery. What risks? Please try to explain it to me. It's not like you can get anymore blind!" She yelled the last part.

Anger seeped into my veins and pounded into my brain. Why was she so angry? What right did she have? What reason?

"What if, lets just say, that it didn't work. After that point they could never try again. There would be too much scar tissue in my eyes. And, then one day another surgery comes along, a more effective one and I can't do it because I waisted my chance?" I tried to say calmly.

"What if this your chance? What if this is that surgery? And you waist it because you're scared."

"What if they disfigure my face or I lose my eyes completely and become even more of a freak then I already am?" I yelled loudly.

She didn't say anything for a long while but I could tell she was trying to hide her tears from me. "You're not a freak." She whispered.

"Oh, are you so sure? Bella, I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm missing a very important something. Something that makes me less human then you." I hissed, still angry. I ran my fingers through my hair, pulling it at the ends.

"Don't you want to see me?" She asked in a weak voice.

I don't know how I didn't drop to the floor. How in the hell could she ask that? Of course I did. I wanted that more then anything else in this world. I didn't know what to say. I stumbled backwards and fell into the door. The door knob hit me in the back and I grabbed it.

I had to get out for a little while. I had to get some fresh air.

I rushed through the party again, bumping into people as I went. I made my way to the back door and wrenched it open.

I knew it was cold, but I couldn't feel it. My skin was hot with anger and hurt. Tears were falling down my face. I took in a deep breath, feeling shattered.

"Edward, honey, what's wrong?" My mother asked me gently.

"Dr. Tori decided tonight was a good time to have a _discussion_ about my sight." I said in a low voice.

"Why would that upset you so much? What did he say?" Confusion colored her normally bright tone.

"Bella heard it."

"Oh..." It was more of a whoosh of air then a real word. She ran her hand over my shoulder. "No wonder she ran out."

"What right does she have to be upset about this?" I asked harshly, covering my face with my hands.

"Edward, you have to understand. She loves you for everything you are, but she probably feels that you're not living up to what you can be."

"And, what can I be, mother?" I asked her, growling the words out.

"You are intelligent. Figure it out. Did you not tell her that this was a possibility one day?"

"It's not a possibility."

"I'll take that as a no." She sighed. "Carlisle told me about the ring. Edward, if you want her to be a part of your life you're going to have to share everything with her."

"But-"

"No, Edward. If you want to be a husband then know this: A good husband shares everything with his wife. He lets her know everything. If you're hiding something like this, what else could you be hiding?"

"But, I wasn't hiding it!" I defended.

"Are you sure about that? I'm sure she doesn't feel that way. That's a big thing to miss out on. I'd be angry if Carlisle didn't tell me." She told me gently.

"I'm an idiot." I groaned, rubbing my face.

"No, you're stubborn and independent. You don't think anyone needs to be a part of your problems."

"Bella, shouldn't have to deal with that though." I said through my hands.

My mom took my hands and moved them away from my face. "Edward, has she ever shied away from you because of your blindness?"

"No, but-"

"Then why do you think she'd shy away from those problems?" She asked me gently.

"She... I..." I sighed. "I don't know. I guess, I should have discussed it with her."

"You guess, or you know?" She asked, her mothering voice taking over.

"I know." I whispered.

_**Bella Swan**_

I can't believe I said that. The words, they just came out. "Don't you want to see me?"

He looked like I hit him with a bag full of bricks. His face contorted in pain as he fell out of the room.

I started to gasp for air. I was a horrible person. How could I do this to him? This wasn't about me. How could I be so cruel while in his room, in his house?

I fell onto his bed and buried my face in the pillows. My tears came fast and heavy, even though I willed them to stop. They were cruel and unrelenting. It was just a build up of everything. I was in a strange place where I had no money or way to get home, I got approached by his overly beautiful ex-girlfriend, starred at like I was something for dinner by a creep and then I heard that conversation.

I don't know how long I laid there crying. My throat hurt, burned actually. My chest felt completely restricted and my nose was so stuffed up I couldn't breath. I was biting my lip so hard that I'm sure I was close to breaking the skin, all in a futile attempt to hold back the tears.

"Bella, I need to talk to you." Edward said gently as the door opened to the room.

My heart thumped more violently in my chest. Oh god, he was going to break up with me. I'd die. He was my heart and he went away there would be nothing there. I tried to suck in deep breaths, filling my lungs but it didn't work.

I couldn't bare to look at Edward and his beautiful face and handsome body. It would hurt all that much more.

"I never considered surgery an option. My parents always thought it was my decision, but always wanted me to. I... I'm too afraid to."

This is not how I thought this conversation would go. I glanced up at him. He was leaning against the wall of his room his hands in his pockets.

"Why are you afraid?" I asked softly, my voice barely a whisper.

"With those kinds of surgeries you only have one shot and they hardly work..."

"But, what if it did work?" I urged.

"Well, even if it does work I'd still be legally blind, most likely. It's usually not more then that."

I was getting frustrated again. "But, then you'd could still wear glasses. Edward, you'd be able to see something. Anything."

"I'd be able to see you." He said quietly. His face shifted down and he bit his lip. "I'm sorry, I should have told you about this sooner. I should have explained my reasons..."

"I don't understand them."

"I know." He said with a sigh. "But, this is still my decision."

"Will you at least consider it?"

"Don't you think I have!" He nearly shouted. His hands balled up into fists at his side. "Isabella, you don't understand what it means to be blind..."

"Then show me." I whispered.

"I tried."

"Then try again! And again until I understand! Show me the reasons you can't do this." My voice got stronger with each word.

He sighed and removed his glasses, placing them on top of his head. He rubbed his fingers over his eyes. "Bella, I will... consider it. But, I will not promise anything."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I moved to sit up completely.

"I didn't know I needed to." I opened my mouth to say something but he continued before I could. "But, I see now I should have."

We stayed in silence for a long while. I wasn't ready to talk yet and he looked like he had a lot on his mind. I closed my eyes, trying to focus on something but my head hurt too much.

"Bella, do you want to go home?"

Ah, this is what I was waiting for. He didn't want me to be here. Tears fell from my eyes instantly as I stood from the bed. " I knew I should have never come. I'm sorry I intruded on you and your family. I will pack my stuff and-"

He rushed forth with such speed that it surprised me. "That is NOT what I meant." He growled, his face flushed as his hands tightly gripped my arms. "Bella, if you leave, I'll go with you. I don't want you to be uncomfortable here. I love having you here, as does my parents. Both of them think very highly of you. Having you here with me makes me feel complete.:

"Then why would you want me to leave?" I choked out, confused and hurt.

"Stupid girl. I don't want you to leave. That's the last thing I want. There are so many things I want to show you. You don't understand..." His mouth was centimeters away from mine as he spoke. His dark green eyes were heavy lidded. It felt like he was looking into my soul.

"Make me understand." I breathed.

His mouth was on mine before I could say another thing. It was desperate and harsh, the way his mouth moved against mine. Mine were just as much so though. I tugged on his hair, holding his mouth to mine. I wondered if I would have bruises on my arm later, but it didn't matter. The pain was welcomed.

"Bella... my Bella... Bella..." he chanted my name between our rough kissing. My lips felt swollen but I loved it.

His hand went to my chin and pushed it up. His lips went to my neck, sucking and licking my flesh. I melted into his body.

I don't know why the words came out. My lips weren't listening to me. I tried to stop them before the words left my mouth but I just... couldn't.

"I thought you were going to break up with me."

He instantly stiffed, his mouth stopped moving. "How could you think that?"

"You... you were so... so angry. The way your face twisted. I thought I hurt you too much." I tried to sputter out my explanation.

"I will never leave you. You are mine and I am yours. I would rather die then be away from you."

I let out a heavy breath and before I could let it out completely Edward's mouth was on mine again. I moaned loudly against his lips and he grinned, pulling me closer to him.

"I love you, Isabella."

"I love you, too." I whispered. I pressed my forehead lightly against his.

There was a gentle knock on the door. "Is everything okay?" Carlisle asked in a careful tone, like he was afraid to interrupt something. I straightened my back and tried to rub away any remaining tears.

"Yes, everything is fine, Dad. We'll be back out there in a minute." Edward answered as he brushed the hair out of my face.

"I don't know if I can go back in there." I answered softly.

"Bella, join me in there, dance with me. Please. I won't leave your side. Besides, you look too good in that dress to be hiding in my room." He asked me with a small smile. His thumb ran over my lips gently.

"How.. how... how..." I stuttered to ask the question but he seemed to understand.

"Bella, the sound of your foot steps, the smell of your hair, the feel of your skin, the sound of that dress as she press against me. How could you not be beautiful? I want to show off my beautiful, amazing, sexy girlfriend. Please."

I gasped as he asked that. If he asked me to do things in that voice in that way I would do anything he asked.

**Does that explain it better? I know Drama but it didn't last too terribly long but there is always more along the way. Edward is sweet, isn't he?**

**Just to let you know I have a new one shot out called the dark prince and the three kisses. It's actually a k+ rating which is strange for me. Check it out and tell me what you think. **

**Voting started! Yay! If you guys could please please please go vote. The link is on my profile. Just a hint, you're gonna have to read the rules first to see what the word you have to type out is. So, if you guys like this fic, no holding back, or me generally as a writer please go vote. I don't expect to win anything but if I do that would be really awesome. **

**Send me some nice reviews and it may help my writer's block. Encouraging words are always ver nice. **


	26. Chapter 26

**I'm glad so many of you understand her reaction a bit more. And, I know everyone has opinions about the surgery and all I can say is, you'll see. By the way, there is actually a surgery that would help his type of blindness. I've done some research on it and plan on doing more. So, it's not something I made up. I'm trying to keep this as real as possible. I do have to bend some things because this is a fictional story, but I am trying. **

_**Bella Swan**_

Edward refused to leave my side, even for a second. He even followed me into the bathroom when I went to reapplied some of my make up. I groaned at my slightly puffy eyes and pale lips.

"I look awful." I muttered quietly to myself.

Edward leaned against the vanity and took my hand. "There is no way that you could look awful."

"That's what you think." I muttered under my breath.

He grabbed my face and kissed me hard. "Stop it, just stop it." He whispered. He seemed so sad.

"Edward.. I..." I breathed out slowly, not knowing what to say.

"No, Bella. You're beautiful. You don't need make up and you don't need fancy clothes. You could go out there in your pajamas and sweep people off their feet." His thumbs ran over my cheeks gingerly.

I smiled and sighed. "Okay, okay. Well, at least let me put some lip stick on."

I don't know how long we were gone from the party but the group seem to grow. There was a sea of people. I walked hand in hand with Edward. Music was filling all the rooms as the waiters passed by.

"Dance with me Bella." He whispered into my ear.

"You know I can't dance." I whined softly so no one else could hear me.

"We've danced before."

"That was different." I hissed back. "This is a whole different kind of moves."

"I will carry you to the center of the floor and dance with you all night if you don't..." He grinned wickedly as he let his words trail off.

I growled. "Fine. One dance."

He grinned slyly at me. "Two, and we have a deal."

I tugged him towards where the people were dancing without another word. I saw his mother and father gliding along. They were in their own happy little universe, peering into each others loving eyes.

I didn't know the song playing, it was full of flutes and violins though. Edward took my waist and my hand, gripping me close to him. He began to spin me in perfect time with the beat. I was in awe of him. How could he do this and not knock us both done? How could he do this and not knock everyone down? His forceful leading made me step perfectly with him.

Someone gripped my shoulder, surprising me. Tanya stood behind me, a large smile on her face. "May I cut in?"

My mouth hung open and before I could tell her to shove off Edward did it for me. "Tanya, it's so lovely to hear you but, I must decline your offer. I happen to be enjoying my partners company right now."

Somehow it was completely polite and rude all at the same time. He was not offensive, but blunt. Tanya whirled around in a huff and stomped off.

"Why was she invited?" I asked him quietly, looking over at his parents.

"Her parents are clients of my mother. My mother hates them, including Tanya. She hated that we dated in high school. She was more then pleased when we ended it. If they didn't spend millions..." He spun me then brought me back close to him. "I'd tell her exactly what I thought about her and he snide parents"

The song came to an end and another hand touched my shoulder. I didn't jump this time but whirled around to yell at Tanya. Carlisle smiled over me. "May I have this dance?"

"Oh..." I smiled and looked over at Edward. His mother took his hand to dance on their own. "Yes, sir."

I watched as Edward started to dance with his mother. He wasn't nearly as close to her as he was me, in a physical sense. They were chatting and smiling, laughing about something. Carlisle wrapped his arm around my waist and took my hand like Edward had done before.

He and his son were practically the same height, both slender and strong. Carlisle wasn't as strong a leader as Edward, but I think that was for my benefit that he was so forceful. "I'm sorry, I'm not a very good dancer." I warned him.

"Dear, it's all the leading." He smiled at me. "You're doing fine."

"Thank you." I whispered quietly. "For everything. For inviting me into your home and making me feel so welcome."

"Esme and I both feel as if you're already part of the family. I must say, Esme is very fond of you."

"I'm fond of Esme as well." I thought about our spa trip, smiling to myself.

"Well, that is good. Very good. I wanted to ask, if I may, are you okay? You seemed upset earlier." Fatherly concerned washed over her perfect features.

"Yes, sir. Just a misunderstanding..." I blushed, bitting my lip as I turned my face away.

"I see. Well, I hope that there are no more misunderstandings. I do hate to see a beautiful woman in distress." His crooked smile was back, one very similar to Edward's.

I giggled and blushed brighter. "I see where Edward gets his charm from."

"Well, he had to get something good from me." He spun me.

"Dad, stop flirting with my girlfriend." Edward laughed. "Now, if you don't mind, you owe me another dance." He grabbed me from his father's arms and pulled me close.

_**Edward Cullen**_

Finally the guests were starting to leave. I was grateful for it. My feet were starting to hurt so I knew Bella must be uncomfortable in her heels. I could hear the people around us starting to clean up the party. The rest of the night I played with the box in my pocket, wondering what I should do. Tonight wasn't the perfect night, nor would any night soon be. I needed to do some damage control before that happened.

We finally excused ourselves and left to my room. "Edward, could you unzip my dress for me?" She asked, yawning softly.

I felt along her back and pulled the zipper down carefully. I pushed the straps from her shoulders and let it fall to the floor with a soft whoosh. I slid my hands down her smooth back, feeling the tight corset that had been hidden by the soft fabric of her dress. It was satin, or something like that. My hands glided easily downwards to the tiny panties she wore. I sucked in a breath. Some of the sleepiness I'd felt before was disappearing.

She jumped a little when I gripped her soft backside but relaxed into my touch. "Edward... your parents are still awake... and there is so many people out there." She tried to protest.

I leaned in and kissed her shoulder. My hand went to her front, resting on her stomach, the other sliding upwards towards her breast. "I know... I just want to see you before we crawl into bed."

She moaned softly and leaned against me as I began to massage her breast through the corset. My hand slipped down into the front of her panties and began to massage there as well. I brought her earlobe into my mouth and sucked gently.

I loved how she melted into me, writhing against me and moaning my name. Her arm reached behind her to the back of my neck to bring my mouth to hers. She hummed into my mouth with every pass of my fingers. "You're still fully dressed." She complained.

"It's not about me tonight, it's about you. I want to feel you." I told her simply. She pressed her hips against me,moving them slowly. Surely she could see the effect this was having on me. Her head lulled back against my shoulder as I began to work her harder.

"Edward..." She moaned loudly as she finished. She slumped against me unable to keep her balance anymore.

I easily picked her up and carried her over to my bed. The first thing she did when she was settled was remove my glasses. She knew that removing those made me more bare then removing all my clothes. Only for her.

I removed my clothes, leaving nothing but my boxers. I crawled into bed with Bella who snuggled against me. She was still in the amazing corset and I wished to peel it from her body but I realized she was breathing deeply, slowly. She was already asleep.

I smiled to myself and pulled the covers around us. Bella rolled over so that her head was resting on my chest. I caressed her shoulder, feeling her warm bare flesh there. I held her to me and breathed in her delicious scent.

"I love you." She said softly, clearly asleep.

"I love you too, Isabella. I'm going to marry you one day." I whispered.

"Good, you do that..." She pressed herself closer and pressed her face into my chest. I had to bit my lip to keep from chuckling. It wasn't the normal response a man expected when he told the women he loved that he wanted to make her his for the rest of time, but I would take it until I could actually ask the question when she was awake.

_**Bella Swan**_

"Wake up, sweet heart! It's Christmas." Edward called in my ear. I rolled over to look at the clock. It was seven in the morning. I groaned to myself, not ready to be awake. I realized I was still in my underthings from the night before. I smiled when I thought about what happened right before I drifted off to sleep.

"I need to get a shower and get changed first." I answered quietly as I sat up. Edward was still wearing boxers.

"I figured. Come on." He pulled me up to my feet and lead me to the adjoining bathroom. It was three times larger then the one I had back home. I loved it though. It had a large separate shower and a large bath tub in the corner. Everything was as neat and clean as it could be.

Edward turned the water on for us, making sure it was hot enough. "Do you want help with that?" He asked with a smug little smile.

"No, I think I've got it. Besides, I'm sure your parents are probably waiting for us."

"I was planning on being good." He pouted a little bit.

"You're always good, you're just not always well behaved."

He grinned and chuckled before stepping into the shower. I followed quickly behind. Besides some light kissing and gentle touching we actually finished up the shower quickly. I blow dried my hair after putting on some of my comfortable yoga pants and a long sleeve shirt. Edward put on sleep pants and a tee shirt, claiming that he didn't plan on getting out of them today.

"You go on, I want to get something before I head in there." I told him with a kiss on the cheek. He nodded and left me alone with my thoughts.

I pulled the card and Edward's gift from my backpack. I sat there a moment, gazing at them, hoping they were enough. I held them to my chest as I walked down the hall to their living room.

The house was back to normal except for the beautiful Christmas tree in the corner of the room with piles of presents underneath. If I didn't know better I would have never known that there was a party here the night before. Edward was sitting on the couch across from his parents who were also in sleep clothes.

"Morning, dear!" Esme said brightly.

"I got you some coffee, just the way you like it." Edward told me sweetly. I leaned over the couch and gave him a quick peek on the cheek. I placed my two things under the tree and sat beside Edward. He handed me the mug and wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"So, who's going first?" Carlisle asked as if he were a little kid. I giggled at his enthusiasm.

Esme laughed herself. "Why don't you hand everyone a gift?"

Carlisle nodded and picked up one package for each person, including me. It was a large box in silver wrappings. "Who is this from?" I stuttered, already knowing the answer.

"I believe that's from Edward." Carlisle said as he shook his own box.

"This is too big." I complained before even opening.

"You don't even know what it is. Open it." Edward laughed.

I peeled the paper away to reveal a normal cardboard box underneath. I looked at it confused and pulled the box open. Inside was several things. A very nice digital camera along with a photo printer, with extra photo paper, ink, batteries, several storage chips and a smaller tin. I pulled the tin out and opened it. Inside there were two gift cards.

"I hope it's okay. I remember how much you enjoyed taking pictures at Thanksgiving so I thought you would like this. Also, I thought maybe you'd like to start a scrapbook or something. I asked Alice which place was had better scrapbook stuff, because I don't think I could pick anything out for it, even if I weren't blind, and she said Micheal's and Hobby Lobby. I couldn't decided which was better so I just bought you a five hundred dollar gift card to both..." He rambled on.

I sat there open jawed and completely in shock. I loved the gift even if it made my head spin with the price of all this. My camera at home was old and rather out of date. It was also slow. But, this was too much. He shouldn't have spent so much on me. On something he'd never see. It was so thoughtful and heart breaking at the same time. I started to cry.

"Bella? Bella, if it's that bad I'll take it all back." Edward said panicked.

"No! No, I love it. It's so... so amazing. It's so thoughtful." I put everything on the floor in front of me and leaped into his arms. "You so sweet."

He embraced me immediately, burying his face in my hair. "I'm so glad you like it."

"I love it. Thank you so much. I don't know what to say." I sobbed into his neck.

"Well, first, you should stop crying. You have more presents today so you might want to save your energy." He teased me.

I laughed a little bit and sat up. He hadn't opened his gift yet. It was the one from his parents. It was a huge box lying at his feet.

I decided to straighten myself up and took a drink of my coffee. I looked over at Esme and Carlisle, who were smiling at me and Edward. I blushed and bit my lip.

"Oh, cool! A guitar!" Edward cried like a kid in a candy store when he opened it.

"We've already set up for someone to give you lessons in Shreveport, too. If that's alright?" Carlisle said with a big grin. He loved his son's reaction.

"That's great, thanks! I love it." He pulled the guitar onto his lap and began to strum the strings.

I smiled. "Do you mind if I give out my gifts? They're not much but..." I put down my coffee and moved over to the tree. I handed the envelope to Esme and then the box to Edward.

Edward tore into his quickly. I giggled at his excited expression. He pulled the leather bound book and ran his fingers over it. He found the corner and opened it.

"Oh, Bella..." He looked like he was about to cry. "Thank you."

"Do you like it?" I asked nervously.

"It's perfect." He ran his fingers over the top as his smile grew.

"What is it?" Carlisle asked confused.

"Bella had music paper made especially for me."

"That is so thoughtful! What a wonderful idea, Bella." Esme told me. I realized that she was still holding the envelope.

"I hope you like yours." I nodded at her hands. "It's not much."

"Oh! So, these are the pictures of thanksgiving." Esme looked at them, handing them over to Carlisle as she went. She smiled at all of them, giggling at some. "Look how happy he looks, Carlisle." She whispered to her husband.

She got up from her seat and hugged me tightly. "Thank you."

"I'm glad you like it."

"Oh! You don't know how happy it's made me to have you come into our lives dear!" She almost cried.

I pulled back to examine her face. I sucked in a deep breath, trying to hold back tears.

"Edward, how about we ignore these sappy women and open more gifts." Carlisle said in a loud whisper. Esme clicked her tongue and swatted at him. He pulled her onto his lap and gave her a big kiss.

I watched as everyone opened more gifts. Jewelry for Esme, a fancy pen for Carlisle, some music CDs for Edward, along with an assortment of other things. I even opened another one from Edward. A top and bottom set of silky blue pajamas.

There was one last gift underneath the tree. It was small and out of the way. I think it was forgotten about. I decided to point it out. I didn't want anyone to miss out on more presents. "I think somebody forgot something."

"Oh my, you're right. Why don't you see who it's for dear?" Esme said with a smile.

I went over to the tree and practically had to crawl underneath it to get it. I pulled the tag so I could see it. _"From Esme and Carlisle to Bella_."

"You didn't have to get me anything!" I said probably louder then I should have.

Carlisle chuckled. "Bella, we were going to get you this no matter if you came or not. Now open it."

I opened the box and looked in. Inside was two plane tickets to anywhere redeemable for year.

"We thought that maybe you and Edward may want to get away one day. Or maybe come and visit us..." Esme looked down at her feet, trying to look like she wasn't hinting.

I flung myself at Esme and hugged her tightly. "I wish you were my parents. You guys are perfect."

"Bella, I hate to break your bubble, but then that would be considered incest..." Edward teased. I laughed and squeezed Esme tighter.

"Maybe someday you will be my daughter." She told me with a kiss on the forehead. I blushed brightly and ducked my head.

"I think they're trying to marry you off, Edward."

"I'm not complaining." He said with a smile. "Now, how about some breakfast?"

**I'm not totally in love with this chapter. Oh well. I'm having a bitch of a time with the chapter after this one. I hope it comes out better. **

**Voting is still going on! So if you haven't voted yet go to the link on my profile and vote vote vote! It makes me feel great that so many of you have already voted for me. That's awesome. You guys are great.**

**So, do you like their presents? Is the idea of Edward playing the guitar hot or what? And even though this chapter isn't my favorite it has one of my favorite lines... _"You're always good, you're just not always well behaved." _It made me smile. Anyway, what do you think?**


	27. Chapter 27

**I had a horrible time with this chapter. It literally took two days, which is a very very long time for me because I can usually write a chapter in less then 4 hours if no one is bothering me. Usually my characters tend to take over and I can't stop them. I guess they decided to be lazy this week. Anyway hope it's okay.**

_**Edward Cullen**_

We spent the rest of Christmas day lounging about the house in our pajamas. I played some Christmas music on my piano, Bella sitting on my lap all the while. We sat in front of the fire place and just relaxed. It was such a nice day.

I thought about giving the ring to Bella then, but it didn't feel right. I don't know why. It needed to be more... something. More romantic maybe?

True to my word I never got out of my sleep clothes. It was kind of a tradition in my family. It was just so nice to relax, too.

We didn't have a huge dinner, just something small. Bella helped my mother in the kitchen while they prepared pot roast. Not a traditional meal but good none the less.

I was glad the next day was just as relaxed. We didn't leave the house at all. I think Bella and I both needed it. Just to sit around and listen to music, or read. It was something that wasn't very common in our busy college lives.

Thoughts of the future swirled through my head. I was thinking about moving out of the dorms and buying a house for Bella and I. I loved the idea of living with her, being able to hold her every night while not considering who else was around.

The day after Christmas we sat in my bedroom, her sitting between my legs as I stroked her silky long hair. "Bella, do you want to go to a concert tomorrow?"

"Sure, who's playing?" She sat against me.

"Three doors down." I said as an even tone as possible. I didn't want her to know I'd already bought the tickets.

"Oh, that would be awesome! I'd love to go!" She turned in my lap and kissed my chin lightly.

_**Bella Swan**_

I didn't know what to wear to this place. I mean I knew it was casual but it was also cold outside. I pulled on some jeans and some black leather boots that went to my knees, a pair Edward bought for me. I put on a tank top, a button down shirt over that, and a sweater over that. Then I'd put on my new jacket over that. I felt bulky. I looked into the mirror and groaned. I pulled on the winter hat, pulling it down past my ears. I even wrapped my neck in the scarf and pulled on my gloves. How did people stand this weather? It was far too cold.

I trekked out into the living room where Edward was waiting for me. He'd showered and dressed before me, giving me some privacy. We'd clung together the past couple of days. I think maybe he needed a break.

I stopped when I saw Edward. He looked good enough to eat in his leather jacket and tight black jeans. His hair was covered in a black snow cap, making him practically snow white in comparison. He even looked good in his black hiking boots. He must have heard me come in because he turned his face to my direction and smiled.

Why had I acted so the other day? I loved him no matter what. He was perfect the way he was. He didn't need to change, for me or anyone else.

"Look who looks ready for a snow storm!" Carlisle teased. I blushed and ducked my head. "I think you look quiet adorable, dear." He reassured me.

"Thank you." I stated with a giggle. I walked over to Edward and took his arm.

"The taxi should be here in a few moments." He leaned over and kissed my cheek lightly.

I offered to drive if Edward's parents would let me borrow a car but he had point when he told me that I didn't know where anything is and that he couldn't really help me. I agreed, of course. He was right. But, I still felt bad that he was paying for another thing.

I gazed out the window at the dimly lit streets as we rode through the city. We were both silent as we held hands. I was too deep in thought to chat. It didn't take too long for us to pull up in front of the House of Blues. Edward paid the cab driver before we slipped out into the freezing cold. I leaned into Edward as we trekked through the snow.

"Edward, I want to apologize." I spouted out before I could really think about it.

"Apologize for what?" He asked, confused.

"The party. I acted awful. I should have spoke to you before I got upset." I bit my lip and looked away from his handsome face.

"Isabella, I should have told you about it." He waved his hand in front of him as to sweep my concerns away. "Besides, that was days ago."

"When we get back home, I'd like to talk about it more. Please. I want you to blind fold me again." I squeezed his hand to show him how serious I was.

"What more is there to discuss?"

I sighed. "I want to learn more about the surgery. I want to learn more about why you don't want to do it. I want you to show me more of what it's like to be you."

" Bella, you know all that there is to know." He told me dismissively.

By this time we were seated at a table at the back of the room. "That's not true and you know it."

"I don't want to bother you with this."

"You're not bothering me with it!" I groaned. I didn't want this to turn into an argument but I was getting frustrated. "Stop being so damned stubborn. I just want to know. Is there anything wrong with that?"

"You shouldn't have to know these things." He said quietly, so quietly that I barely heard the words in the crowded room.

"Edward, please." I pleaded softly.

He lowered his face and sighed. "Fine. We'll talk about this more _after_ we get back to Louisiana."

"Good, Thank you." I said with a smile. I pulled my gloves off and placed them in my pocket, along with my hat.

The band came on to the stage shortly after and started to play. They started with one of their most popular songs. "_There another world inside of me you'll never see. There are secrets in this life that I can't hide. Somewhere in this darkness there is a light that I can't find. Maybe it's too far away, Maybe I'm just blind... Maybe I'm just blind. So, hold me when I'm here, right me when I'm wrong, hold me when I'm scared and love me when I'm gone. I'll also be the one you wanted me to be. I'll never let you down, even if I could I'd give up everything if only for your good. So hold me when I'm here. Right me when I'm wrong. You can hold me when I'm scared You won't always be there so Love me when I'm gone."_

I shifted uncomfortably in my chair, biting my lip. Edward's expression was similar. He sighed and ducked his head, running his long fingers through his silky hair. His mouth was in a deep, hard line.

He huffed before pulling me out of my chair and onto his lap. The action surprised me and I almost tumbled to the ground but his strong arms held me.

"I'm scared to death." He told me in my ear.

"Of what?"

"The pain, the change. Will you still want me when I'm normal? Will I like the world I see? Can I handle it? I would have to learn so much. You just don't come out knowing what things are. I've have to learn to read and what objects are. I'd basically be going back to a toddler." He told me in my ear.

"Yes, for a while, a very short while. You'd catch up quickly." I tried to reassure him.

"I'm most likely have to skip a year of college and take special classes."

"Would that be so horrible?"

"I'd lose my scholarship."

I scoffed. "When does money matter to you?"

He huffed and turned his face to the side. "And, then if I do this it still might not work and I'd suffer through painful surgery."

"What if it does work? You're only looking at the negatives." I ran my fingers over his cheeks. "I'm sure you can think of some positives."

"Of course I can. I'd see you. I'd be a normal member of society. I wouldn't have to be a constant bother to everyone."

"You're not a constant bother! Jesus Edward, you're one of the most amazing men I've ever met. Please, don't be ridiculous."

"Please, do not dismiss my fears." He turned his face away once again, his face slightly flushed.

I shifted in his lap so I was straddling his waist. I didn't care that we were in the middle of this place. "Edward, I'm not dismissing them. But, you shouldn't create new ones."

"Will you love me if I don't do it?" His face turned back towards mine. A single tear was rolling down his cheek.

"Oh, Edward! Of course I will. I will love you no matter what. I wish... I wish you could see how much I love you but I'd rather you feel it." I placed my hands on his cheeks and leaned forward. I kissed his mouth deeply.

I felt his hot tears roll down my cheeks as we continued to kiss. The world melted around us. I realized that the song had changed and it was a heavier beat. His fingers twisted in my hair, pulling rather roughly. I moaned into his mouth.

"I want you." He whispered against my lips. "Bella, let's get the hell out of here. Let's go somewhere private."

"Edward, are you sure?" I asked him quietly. My lips traveled from the base of his neck to his ear. He hissed quietly as I brought his ear lobe into my mouth.

_**Edward Cullen**_

I didn't want to have this discussion, ever, but when the song started to play and I heard the lyrics I groaned inwardly. I swallowed my pride and decided it was now or never. I picked her up and brought her onto my lap, probably more roughly then I should have. She had to hear this and she had to hear it now.

She blew away each of my arguments, waving off my concerns but there was one that she could not do so easily. "Will you love me if I don't do it?"

I couldn't stop the tears that welled up in my useless eyes. "Oh, Edward! Of course I will. I will love you no matter what. I wish... I wish you could see how much I love you but I'd rather you feel it." And as I felt her hands on my cheeks and her lips on my mouth I gave myself over to her and my tears.

They rolled down my cheeks hard and heavy. I brought her as close as possible so I could taste her. The vibrations of her sounds against my mouth broke something inside of me. I needed to feel her love and have her feel mine. I needed to feel every part of her.

"I want you. Bella, let's get the hell out of here. Let's go somewhere private."

"Edward, are you sure?" She whispered against my flesh. If I didn't get her out of here now I'd claim her on the table.

"Yes. Come on. Let's get a room." I told her.

The hotel Sax was connected to the House of Blues and was suppose to be one of the nicest hotels in the city. It didn't matter at this moment, as long as I was alone with Bella.

She steered me towards the front desk. I didn't think about how hard it might have been to get a room at this time of the year. We were lucky enough to get a small suite all to our own, it was all that they had left. Bella didn't argue with me spending so much money for once. I think she wanted to be alone as much as me. Or, maybe she was too busy holding on to me to notice the price.

As soon as we were in the elevator I made sure no one came with us by shutting the doors. I pressed Bella against the wall and kissed her wildly. She literally squealed against my mouth in surprised at the quick action and it made me grin. Touching her like this made me feel alive.

When the doors opened Bella grabbed my hand and lead me along. I tagged along happily. She took the key card from my hand and opened the hotel door.

"Oh, wow..." She whispered as I shut the door behind us.

"What is it?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around her waist. I kissed the nape of her neck lightly from behind.

"This room is amazing. The view is beautiful. I wish..." She started but I cut her off.

"Shhh... Maybe one day." I hushed her softly.

"I don't understand." She whimpered quietly. "It's not fair. You're so beautiful in so many ways. You deserve to see." She almost sounded as if she was about to cry.

I spun her around. "Bella, the only reason I would ever consider the surgery is to see you."

"I don't want you to suffer because of me." Her arms wrapped around my neck and she pressed her face into my chest.

"It would be worth it. Every bit of pain, just to see you for a few minutes, it would be worth it. To give my dark life some brightness. If I could see for only a few minutes and I was able to see your face then at least I'd be able to carry the image in my heart for the rest of my life. I could put a face to my dream." I told her firmly.

"Don't do it. Not for me. You should do it for yourself. Only if you want to." She cried softly, her quiet sobs rocking her against me.

"Bella, let's not talk about this anymore tonight." I soothed her quietly. "Please?"

I felt her nod against my chest and I brought her mouth to mine again. The kiss was slow and sweet. I carefully removed her jacket and let it fall to the floor. I felt her hands tugging at my jacket. "Do you know how hot you are in this?" She said with a small laugh, her voice still rough from the tears.

I chuckled. "If you say so. Hm, I wish it were a bit colder in Louisiana so I could wear it for you more often."

"I can turn down the A/C in the apartment." She teased quietly. I laughed a little. I carefully stroked her cheek from her chin to her temple, grazing my finger tips against her smooth skin. I removed my jacket and threw it to the side with hers.

She took my hand and lead me somewhere. My knees hit the back of something and I sat slowly, pulling Bella on top of me. We kissed deeply, passionately. I felt as if my heart was going to thump out of my chest at the action.

I tugged at Bella's sweater and pulled it over her head. Underneath was another shirt, this one with buttons. I tried to work them carefully, simply trying not ripping the shirt off of her in frustration. I groaned when I felt another shirt underneath. "How many layers are you wearing?"

"You're use to the weather." She complained. "It's cold."

I chuckled. "Yes, but we're not going snow skiing or anything."

"Are you going to keep teasing me or do you actually want me to take my clothes off?" She teasingly scolded me.

"Ah, hm, though I do enjoy teasing you..." I pulled her shirt from her body and tossed it to the floor. "This is better."

She giggled as she tugged at my own shirt. I took it off for her and she sighed as she dragged her blunt nails down my bare chest. She pushed me so that I was laying down across the couch and she was on top of me. She kissed me softly, her soft hair tickling my cheeks as she hovered above me.

She kissed lightly down my chest until she was no longer above me. She tugged at my shoes, taking them off for me as quickly as possible. She crawled back up my body until her mouth rested above my belly button. She kissed it slowly, sensually as she worked my pants and boxers off my body.

_**Bella Swan**_

He looked amazing sprawled across the couch completely nude. I quickly wiggled out of the rest of my clothing so I could straddle his waist once again. I leaned over him and he hissed softly as my breast pressed against his chest. I removed his glasses and laid them on the side table by the couch.

"I wish you wouldn't wear your glasses all the time." I admitted. "You have beautiful eyes. I like to see them."

"If you like I won't wear them anymore when we're alone." His hand rested on my cheek, stroking it with his long finger tips.

I moved forward quickly to kiss him, showing him how much I loved that idea. I devoured his mouth, tasting all the sweetness there. His fingers twisted into my hair, keeping my lips to his as I lowered myself onto him. He groaned loudly into my mouth and I couldn't help but smile.

I pulled away from his mouth so I could sit up completely. I swirled my hips down upon him, rocking a little as I went. I watched him as he tilted his head back in pleasure. His arm reached behind him to grip the arm of the couch like if he didn't hold something he'd explode. The action made all the muscles in his chest taut and it was extremely sexy.

I took his other hand and slid it from my stomach to my breast. He instantly began to massage the swollen mound biting his lip all the while. I felt so lucky to watching him, to be with him. He was gorgeous, a god.

"God, Bella, It's probably a good thing that I can't see you right now..."

The comment surprised me and I stopped my movements. "Why?"

Both of his hands went to my hips as he carefully flipped us over so that he was on top. He lowered his mouth to my ear and whispered. "Because, I don't think I could handle watching your beautiful breast bounce as you glide up and down on me."

He pushed into me hard as he said the words forcing me to become completely undone. I moaned his name loudly as my back arched towards him but he didn't slow his movements. He moved faster and faster, pumping hard into my sensitive body.

"Edward, please... please." I chanted quietly.

"What Bella?" He asked, continuing his fast pace movements. I felt as if a coil in my stomach was twisting and curling until it could not be wound up anymore. "Tell me what you want."

My nails dug into his back in frustration. It felt so good that I was almost in pain. My legs twisted into his in an effort to bring him in as close as possible. "Please..." I whimpered.

"I'm not a mind reader." He teased me softly. I could feel him grinning against my flesh.

"Stop teasing me..." I asked quietly. I could tell he was having too much fun with this.

"I am not teasing..." he scoffed playfully. "How am I teasing you?"

"Because, I need you! Just... just... grrr..." I stuttered my words and I blushed a violent red. I was completely frustrated. I took a deep breath trying to calm myself but that effort was lost with his every skilled movement.

"Bella, I need you too." He said seriously. He lowered his mouth to mine and kissed my deeply. His hand slipped in between our bodies. He began to stroke me in a very, very sensitive area. The coil was finally wound too tightly and it broke free. My body jerked wildly with my climax. Edward moaned loudly and I felt him fill me with his own orgasm.

We stayed heaving against each other for a long while until finally he pulled out of my tender body. I whimpered quietly at the action. He rolled over to the side of us and pulled me on top of him. I rested my cheek on his hard chest and listened to his musical heart beat. He gently rubbed my back with his large, strong hands. I felt myself melt into him becoming utterly relaxed.

His chest was my pillow and his heart beat was my lullaby. He was my comfort and my home. "I will never love anyone the way I love you." I told him as I drifted off to sleep.

**Lets see... The song is When I'm gone by three doors down. I didn't realize the lyrics until I actually listened to the song. I picked the group before I realized so it was cool how they fit. Ummm house of blues really is connected to the hotel sax in chicago. I really really want to go. Check out the site it's awesome.**

**Anyway voting is still going on so if you haven't yet please do! The link is on my profile.**

**Also, I have a special treat for you. If you go to youtube look up twilight torture. You'll see a video by me, jayeliwood. lol It's a special glimpse into my life. I had a ton of fun making it. Comment and let me know what you think about it. **

**Like I said I had a hard time with this chapter but I don't think the next chapter will be as hard, I hope. I'm about half way done with now. Anyway, tell me what you think. **


	28. Chapter 28

**First off, I'd like to thank everyone for reviewing so much! But, I'd also like to apologize to all the people who've asked me to read their stories and I haven't gotten to it yet. I do want to. Trust me. I've just gotten A LOT of people asking. Now, I have a request, if the guys who wanted me to read their stories and give my opionion please please send me your names and the title of the stories. What I'm going to do is put them on a list and go through them as fast as I can. For those who don't know I'm a busy busy women. I'm a housewife and mom of one very ACTIVE three year old, as well as putting out two chapters of stuff a day. I'm sorry. I feel bad. I do want to! Stuff just gets behind. **

**Oh, also thank you to everyone who gave me suggestions about Chicago. You're awesome. **

**Only one person figured out what's about to happen. I didn't plan it this way at the beginning of the story but I think it needed to happen. **

_**Bella Swan**_

I woke up all of a sudden. The room was dark and I was naked. It took me a minute to realize where I was and to remember what happened. I smiled to myself and looked over to see if Edward was in bed with me. I pouted a little when he wasn't. I pulled the sheet around me and rolled out of bed.

"Edward?" I asked quietly.

He didn't answer and I was beginning to worry. "Edward, where are you?" I said a little louder.

Edward grabbed me from behind and I shrieked. I turned in his arms and smacked his shoulder. He had a giant grin on his face and he was chuckling. "What?" He drew the word out.

"You scared the hell out of me!" I smacked him again for laughing.

"Aw, I'm sorry. I didn't _mean_ to sneak up on you." He ducked his head innocently and bit his lip.

"Yes, you did." I pouted. I wasn't going to let him get off so easily.

"Okay... maybe a little bit! But, in all fairness, it was much too easy." He ran his fingers over my face to see how angry I actually was. I jutted my bottom lip farther out in my pout and he sighed. "Please, I'm sorry..." He said a bit more seriously.

"I don't know, Edward, you really scared me..." I said a bit sarcastically. He noticed and his lips twitched, giving away the smile he was trying to hide.

He decided to the cute approach would work better. He dropped down to his knees, grabbing my sides as he went. "Please Isabella, I'm begging your forgiveness..." He nuzzled my stomach, sending his warm breath over my stomach, even through the sheet.

I opened my mouth to say something but my stomach growled loudly and Edward chuckled. "Fine, fine, fine. I forgive you. I guess..." I teased. "But, you have to feed me."

"Well, that's easily done. I ordered us pizza and it should be here any minute." He stood up and I realized he was wearing pants.

I looked over at the clock at it was two in the morning. "You ordered pizza this late?"

"Yes, there are places here that are open twenty four seven. Besides, I wanted you to try some deep dish Chicago style pizza." He told me with a smile. He pulled me over to the couch and set me down onto his lap.

"Wait, shouldn't we head home? Aren't your parents going to worry?"

"I've already called them and told them we decided to stay out for the night."

I blushed furiously. "What did they say?"

"My mom said 'Have a good time and don't be too bad'." He chuckled a little to himself.

I was completely mortified. "You're mom is going to think I'm a slut or something."

"Bella, I don't think you could do anything wrong in my mother's eyes. I think if something every happened between us, which it won't, she'd disown me and adopted you." He played with a piece of my hair.

I giggled a little bit. "I like your mom. And your dad for that matter."

There was a knock on the door and he carefully set me down. I wrapped the sheet around me tighter as he opened the door. I realized that he already had the money ready. I felt guilty for not helping him but I was embarrassed to go to the door.

"Hi, one large deep dish pizza with extra pepperoni, mushrooms, and Canadian bacon with a two liter coke?" The gruff looking man asked. I blushed and looked away from his appraising stare. I was glad Edward couldn't see it because he would have punched the man. Or, I think he would anyway.

Edward handed over the money after taking the pizza and the soda. The man lingered for a minute before finally leaving. As soon as the door was closed I went to help him carry everything. I took the soda and held it to my chest.

"You know, people shouldn't ogle my girlfriend, even if she is just wrapped up in a sheet..." He said with a small smile on his lips.

"Ugh, how did you know?"

"Please, he's a man and he'd have to be dead not to want to look at you." He said with a smile. "I hope he didn't make you too uncomfortable."

I rolled my eyes as he teased me. He seemed so light. I poured us two glasses of the soda before sitting down on the couch. Edward had the coffee table pulled up closer to eat. He lifted the lid and my jaw dropped.

"That thing is huge. I don't think I'm going to be able to eat all that." I complained.

"It's good. I promise... This place has the best pizza in the city." He offered me a slice. Honestly it would have been easier to eat it on a plate with a fork.

_**Edward Cullen**_

Bella moaned in delight at the pizza, which made me happy and jealous at the same time. I liked to be the one to make her make those noises.

I didn't mean to scare Bella earlier, not really. I just wanted to hold her close to me but when she cried out like that and jumped I couldn't resist teasing her.

I felt so much lighter for some reason. Perhaps it was because I knew my future with her was far more secure. No, I hadn't proposed yet, but I knew she'd love me no matter what. That's what mattered most to me.

I wasn't lying when I told her what I thought about my parents. They would take her side, I think. They'd fallen hopelessly in love with her, just as I had. She was a wonderful girl and who could not love her?

When I heard the heavy breathing of the smelly pizza man I sighed inwardly. I was angry, at first, but then some other emotion set in: Pride. He wanted my girlfriend and he couldn't have her. I would be the only one to have her.

The poor thin girl could only eat about a slice and I'll admit I pigged out a bit. Bella teased me as I finished my fourth slice. "You're going to pop."

"Nope." I dismissed. "I need to store up my energy. You wear me out."

"Aw, I'm sorry. Maybe I should stop..." She let her words trail off.

I grinned wickedly to myself. I pounced on her, making her squeal in delight as I began to kiss and nip at her slender neck. "No, don't stop because I know I never will..."

I picked her up to carry her to bed for the second time tonight. This time I would be joining her but not before I showed her how much I loved her, again.

_**Bella Swan**_

The light poured into our open curtains and I groaned. I moved to cover my eyes but as I did I caught sight of Edward. He was laying on his stomach, his face turned towards me. He was still fast asleep, his beautiful reddish brown hair was wildly spiked everywhere. I grinned at the memories of how it got that way. Honestly, I'd be surprised if he would be able to walk today. We really hadn't been together in a week, except for Christmas eve and I was the only one to get relief then. I think he had stored up all his sexual frustrations and let it out on me last night, four times.

I moved out of the bed into the living room area of the hotel room. Our clothes were scattered around the room. I decided to pick them up so Edward wouldn't trip over them. I laid them on arm chair. The last item I picked up was Edward's leather jacket.

The jacket was huge and soft to the touch. It smelled like him, sweet and delicious. I slid the jacket around my naked body. It went to my knees and I had trouble finding my hands in the long sleeves. I carefully pushed them up my arms. I pulled the jacket tight around me, bringing his collar to my nose and breathed in deeply. Something thumped against my hip. Curiosity took over and I let my hand go to the pocket.

I figured it was his cell phone or something but what I pulled out surprised me. It was a tiny black velvet box. I slowly opened it to look inside and I gasped. Inside was an ice rink of a ring. It was beautiful, antique looking. It was a square cut aquamarine diamond surrounded by smaller white diamonds. I don't know why I took it out of the box to slip it onto my finger. It fit perfectly.

Was this what I thought it was? Was he really going to propose? What would my answer be? Was I ready for this? I bit my lip and looked away from the incredible ring. Maybe I was worrying for no reason. Maybe this was just another Christmas gift, maybe it was just because. Even then it was too expensive. I don't think I could except it, even if I loved it.

I sighed heavily and put the ring back into the box.

"Bella, love?" His husky voice called. I quickly closed the box and stuck it back into the pocket. I tore his jacket off of my body and set it with the rest of the clothing. "What are you doing?" He asked from the archway to the bedroom. He was standing completely nude, a sweet smile on his beautiful face.

"Just picking up." I told him honestly. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. His hands ran down my body, checking to see if I was still completely nude.

"Mm, it's still early. Why don't we crawl back into bed?" He kissed my forehead lightly. I could tell the exact reason he wanted to crawl back into bed.

"Why don't we get a shower and then something to eat?" I countered.

"If we must..." he sighed playfully. His fingers wound into my hair as he pulled me closer. He kissed me deeply on the lips, making sure to let his hand rest on my backside to pull me as close as possible. "I love you." He whispered as he pulled away.

"And, I you." I told him as I ran my fingers over his cheek. He leaned his face into my palm and kissed it lightly.

The shower was long and pleasant. I wouldn't be surprised if we used all the hot water in the hotel. I was pretty much a prune when we got out. We dressed in our clothes from the night before.

"Bella, angel, will you like to go Navy Pier with me?" He asked as he helped me into my jacket.

"What's Navy Pier?"

"I don't know if you noticed but there is a ferris wheel. You can't really miss it, apparently. That's Navy Pier."

He slipped his glasses on for the first time in fourteen hours. I sighed sadly but leaned up to kiss his lips. "That sounds like fun." I tried to say lightly.

_**Edward Cullen**_

"What's wrong?"

"The glasses. I'm going to miss looking into your eyes." she admitted softly to me.

I sighed to myself and removed them, placing my glasses into my pocket. "Better?"

"I don't want you to be uncomfortable because of me."

"I don't want you to be sad because of me." I countered.

She pulled the glasses from my pocket and returned them to my face. Her hands rested on my cheeks afterwards. "Absence makes the heart grow fonder. I'll just have to make up for it later, okay?"

I smiled at her sweet action and lowered my lips to her forehead.

We took a cab to the pier. It didn't sound all that busy but it was chilly outside today, the wind wasn't too bad though, for once. We walked hand and hand together. Bella would oh and awe at certain things and it made me happy to see her so enthralled.

"Can we go on the ferris wheel?" She asked quietly.

"If it is your wish, it is my command." I told her with a smile. She giggled at my cheesiness but pulled me towards the ride.

We were the only ones in the gonadal and I was grateful for it. I'm sure the view of the city and lake from here was amazing. Bella snuggled against me, resting her head on my shoulder and her tiny hand on my stomach.

"This is great Edward. I'm so glad I came to Chicago with you."

I nuzzled her hair and kissed her cheek tenderly. "I'm glad you came, too."

"I wish we could stay like this for forever." She said with a happy sigh.

"We can, if you want to, you know. We could move up here, buy a little apartment. Go to school here. I like Centenary, but to have you here with me, along with my family would be heaven." I brushed my fingers through her hair.

"Perhaps after college. Think we could get our little gang to come with us? Alice would die over the shopping. Jasper would like all the history. Rosalie would just like living in a bigger city. Shreveport is too small for her. And, well, Emmett would follow Rosalie anywhere." She giggled.

"As long as they lived in a different apartment that would be fine with me." I chuckled.

"Thank you. Thank you for bringing me here. For giving me a chance to see new things. I love it. You are a great guy, you know that? One day... " She paused, seeming to chew over her words for a moment. She shook her head, and I felt the movements against my chest.

"One day what?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter." She tried to push away from me but I held her close to me.

"What Bella?" I asked her firmly.

"Do you ever worry we're moving too fast?" She asked out of the blue.

"No. Not really. But, that's not what you were going to say. What were you going to say?" I pushed her. She heaved her chest and this time I let her up. "Bella, do you feel like we're moving too fast?"

"A little." She admitted quietly. She sounded as if she was about to cry. I pulled her to me again.

"Bella, if it's too fast we can slow down. I just want you to be happy. I will be your side no matter what." I tried to sooth her tears away. I didn't want to scare her off.

"Really?"

"Yes, of course, silly girl. I'm not going anywhere. I will give you whatever you need. If you need us to slow down, we'll slow down. If you want me to whisk you off to Vegas to be married by an Elvis impersonator..."

She giggled and pressed her forehead to my chest. "No, no Vegas yet." Her arms slid underneath my jacket as she slid onto my lap. "I want things to be like this for a while. Is that okay?"

I nodded and kissed the top of her head.

Did she know I wanted to propose? Had my mother or father slipped or was I that obvious? I could tell she was trying not to hurt my feelings with this. It did hurt a little but I did understand one thing. She didn't say no. She just said not now. I could understand that. We'd only been together a few months. I was going to spend the rest of my life with this girl. I could give her as long as she needed to be comfortable with the idea.

I could understand her reluctance about marriage. Her parents had set a poor example. I had always been around my parents who loved each other deeply. They fell in love and married so quickly it seemed natural to me. Most people doomed quick marriages like their's. I have to admit they were the exception not the rule.

When we stepped off the ferris wheel I pulled Bella towards the the music. "Where are we going?" She giggled.

"If you get to ride the Ferris Wheel, I get the merry go round." I teased.

She laughed at my playfulness but went along with me. I helped her onto one of horses and stood beside her as the ride started.

"You're not going to ride one of these things?" She asked.

"Nope..." I grinned.

"You know what?" She said. I felt her lean towards me, her lips an inch from my ear. "I just think you wanted me to ride something other then you for a little while."

I threw my head back in laughter. "You're a feisty one, Ms. Swan"

She giggled. "Well, I'm surprised you can walk, Mr. Cullen."

"Oh, and why is that?"

"You're not sore from all of our... _exercise_ last night?" I could just imagine the blush on her cheeks as she said this. I reached my hand up to face to feel the heat. I grinned to myself.

"You forget I run at least four times a week and get quiet a bit of _exercise_."

"Yeah, well, that's no excuse. It's unnatural how good you are at everything." She muttered.

"I'm not good at everything..." I paused for a second and my grinned widened. "Wait, did you just say I was a good lay?"

"Edward Anthony Cullen!" She chided me, slapping my shoulder. I threw my head back in laughter again and she giggled along side me. "You are so bad. Stop it."

"Okay okay... I'll be good." I pouted a little bit. "But, only because you asked. Come on, let's get some lunch."

_**Bella Swan**_

It surprised me how well Edward took my little hint. He didn't seem upset about it. I didn't want him to misunderstand me. I want to marry him. I really _really _do. Just not soon. I thought this would have made him depressed or at least upset. He actually seemed in a very cheerful mood, which I was glad for. I wondered briefly how long he had been carrying that ring around with him. I also wondered what he was planning. He never did anything small.

I sat on his lap in the craziest McDonald's I'd ever seen. I nibbled on a chicken nugget as I watched all the kid's playing with different things and watching the laser show. "Can't have a normal Mickey D's, can they?" I asked.

He chuckled. "It's not like every fast food place here is like that. Go big or go home, I guess."

I fed him a fry and he playfully nibbled at my fingers. "Edward, have you thought about New years?"

"A little. Why?"

"What are your parents doing? No more parties, right?" I asked quietly. I don't think I could have handled another party with Tanya.

"They're going to a friend's party. They usually stay at the Drake or something like that afterwards. Why?"

"Can we just stay home in our pajamas again?" I asked biting my lip. I didn't want to ruin his plans, if he had any.

"You don't want to go see the fireworks or anything?" He asked me surprised.

I leaned in closer to him. I blushed crimson with my thoughts "I think what I would like most is to make love to you as the clock strikes twelve."

"I think that sounds like a perfect way to end a year and start a new one."

**First off... DON'T BEAT ME. Not proposing yet has it's purposes. It takes a lot of love to want to marry someone. It takes more to wait. Trust me, good things come to those who wait. SO, there for, no threats please lol. Also, remember I said the characters may be OOC at times. This chapter is an example of that. **

**I've never had chicago style pizza before. I want to... badly. I did some research on it and it sounds REALLY good. The pizza he ordered would be my perfect pizza. **

**Navy Pier is real. It does have a ferris wheel and a merry go round that they are famous for. They also have the Mcdonald's-the future. I thought it would be kind of funny to have them eating there.**

**I believe voting is still going on! If you haven't, please please please do. But, Also, I've written a new one shot as a challenge. It's called cowboy boots. It's my attempt at humor. Let me know what you think! **

**Okay, I have a request, and I may be bad for it but... please can I get over 2000 reviews today? It would make my week. This story has already surpassed my most popular story, Too late, in a lot of ways. Getting 2000 reviews would just be the icing on the cake. Thank you so much. You guys are the most awesome people I've ever had the pleasure being obessed with lol. **


	29. Chapter 29

**First off, I want to thank all of you for reading and reviewing. That was wonderful that I got so many reviews. I've never gotten that many reviews in one day before.**

**Second, I must be a piss poor writer because in one day I have gotten accused of stealing my own story and then someone left a lovely review saying this story sucked, and shouldn't be nominated, even though the person apparently took the time to read all 28 chapters to decide that it sucked. That's fine. That's their opinion. I was actually not that upset about the stealing thing until I got that little review. **

**Don't worry, I'll keep on writing. I know all of you wonderful people who read this and my other stories would sic me. lol I've been threatened with hobbs for goodness sakes. **

_**Edward Cullen**_

"Okay you two, have a great new years and we'll see you in the afternoon." My father said. I could practically hear his smile in his voice.

"We will." I said as my mother gave me a tight hug.

I knew Bella wouldn't get away without giving my mother a hug. "Oh, I have a little something for you two in the fridge." I heard the little smack of a little my mother gave Bella. I don't think my mother was going to handle our leaving in a couple days very well. Honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if Bella and I both cried. I enjoyed our little vacation, even if it did have it's ups and downs.

As soon as they walked out the door I pulled Bella into a deep kiss. She melted into my arms with a smile. I rubbed my hands over the silky material of her pajama shirt. The pajama set I'd bought her for Christmas. "Mm, I was wondering when you were going to wear this."

"Do you like it?" She asked as she leaned her head on my shoulder.

"It feels very nice. It's nothing compared to your bare skin..." I grinned and lowered my mouth to hers. "But, it will do, for now." I kissed her lightly.

"Edward, are you trying to seduce me?" She teased.

"Always." I teased as I tickled her sides. She giggled and wiggled in my arms.

"Come on, let's get something to eat." She said as she pulled me into the kitchen, trying to distract me from my fun assault. "What would you like me to make?" She asked sweetly.

"You don't have to cook, we can order something." It was still early in the evening, only around six o'clock. It might take a while to get the food but I would be fine with that.

"No! You spoil me too much. Besides, I thought you liked my cooking."

"Of course I do." I chuckled. I'd taken her out every day for the past couple of days. I don't think she liked how much I was spending on her. If she felt this is her way of spoiling me, then I'd take it. I did love her cooking, anyway.

She opened the refrigerator door with a little pop. I heard her take a couple things out and set them on the counter. "Hm, we have everything for spaghetti and meatballs. How does that sound?"

I wrapped my arms around her waist. "I will love whatever you fix but that sounds fantastic."

I sat on top of the island listening to her begin to work around the kitchen. I focused on every little sound. The sound of the movement of her clothes as she walked, the sound of the water going into the pot, even the cracking of an egg. I wanted to try to figure out what she was doing without asking. That was something easier said then done, but I had quiet a bit of practice from doing it when I was a child. I would keep my mother company in the kitchen and try to guess what she was making. In some ways Bella reminded me of my mother, in all the goods ways.

"Ugh, here boy, I need your manly strength." She said after groaning. I felt a glass jar slip into my hands. I chuckled a little bit as I popped the lid. I ran my finger over lid and brought it to my lips.

"Yum, spaghetti sauce." I sucked the rest of the sauce off my finger. I heard Bella groan again and muttered under her breath.

_"Good at everything..."_

"I think you're biased." I informed her with a smug little smile. I leaned back against the counter resting on the palms of my hands.

"No, I'm not biased. I know you. I mean, you're handsome, smart, strong, sweet, sexy and you could charm the pants off of a dead women." She teased me.

"First off, you're the only one that thinks those things." I paused to shake my head. "Second, I'm not into dead women."

"That's good to know." She laughed before skipping over to give me a quick kiss.

"So, is this what's going to be like when we live together?" I asked casually.

"Live together? What do you mean?" She stopped whatever she was doing, stirring a pot most likely.

"You haven't thought about it at all? Getting a place of our own. Maybe this summer?"

"I don't have enough money for that. And, I don't want you to pay for it. It wouldn't be ours then, it would be yours. I don't know if I'm comfortable with that." She said with a heavy sigh.

"Bella, what is mine is yours. You should know that by now. Also, I'd make sure to have both of our names of the deed, that way it's both ours." I reassured her.

"Just because my name is on it doesn't mean it's mine." She tried to counter.

"That's exactly what it means. Besides, Bella, if I got some place and you weren't there with me it wouldn't be a home, just a place with a bed." I took her arm and pulled her between my legs. I nuzzled the top of her head after giving it a light kiss. "Bella, I realize you want to slow down. I'm not saying we're going to move into somewhere tomorrow. I just think it's something we should discuss for the future. And, Bella, my future is with you, no matter what, you know that?"

"I feel the same way. Okay, we can talk about it, after the new year." She kissed the base of my neck lightly.

"Bella..." I paused, thinking over what I wanted to say. I didn't want to offend her. "Is it so bad that I want to take care of you in that way? Give you things and such? I don't feel like I can do much else."

"It's the things you give me that you don't buy that are worth the most." Her hand brushed my cheek as she pulled away.

Whatever she was doing was making the oddest squishing noises. I wrinkled my nose. "What are you doing?"

"I am making the meatballs. You know, making them round." She told me.

I let her work after that. She moved around the kitchen, her bare feet slapping against the tile floor. The silence was comfortable and I was enjoying it.

I heard the clanging of metal and a small pop.

"Ow ow ow ow ow Dammit Ow..." Bella started to cry.

_**Bella Swan**_

I hadn't had Italian in a while it sounded good at the time. It was relaxing to be working in the kitchen with Edward "watching" in his own way. I like the small smile on her perfect lips. I liked the fact that he was wearing his glasses even more.

I was a little surprised when he started to talk about living together. I had thought about it, honestly. But, I didn't want to take advantage of him and his money, no matter how much I wanted to spend my every waking second with him. We would talk about it more when we got back. Just another thing to add to the list. Perhaps I could get a job and make things a little more equal.

I moved the lid from the hot spaghetti sauce and began to drop the raw meatballs in to stew. I was on the very last one when the sauce boiled and popped, sending a small molten hot dot of sauce onto my skin.

"Ow ow ow ow ow Dammit Ow..." I couldn't stop the tears that were welling up in my eyes.

Edward hopped off the counter quickly and came to my side. "What's wrong?"

"I... I... burned my... myself..." I stuttered through my tears. The tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Alright, Isabella, I want you to listen to me. I need you to describe exactly where the burn is and how big it is." He moved over to the sink and flicked on the cold water on high.

I took a deep breath, letting him instruct me. I was having trouble trying to think because of the burn. "Um, it's on my right wrist. Right where my arm meets my hand, on the inside. Right below my thumb. I guess, quarter size."

"Okay, good girl. Come here." He carefully took my arm and pushed up my sleeve. He took my hand and ran it under the water. He held it under there for a long while. I sniffled like a baby, biting my lip to keep from crying. He washed my hand completely, careful of the spot. He finally moved my hand from the water and turned it off. He dabbed my hand tenderly, making sure to get all the water off without putting too much pressure. "Does it still burn?"

"A little. Yes." I whimpered.

He brought my wrist up to about two inches away from his mouth. He began to blow softly on the spot, soothing the burn with his cool breath. "Is that any better?"

"Yes..."

"Alright, here..." He grabbed my waist and placed me on the island where he had been sitting before. He went to a cabinet and pulled out a small roll of medical tape, a gauze pad and a small tube of something. He ran his finger over it, checking the braille label on it. He moved back over to me. "Okay, let me have your wrist."

I placed it facing up in his hand. He removed the cap with his teeth and one hand then carefully squeezed out a small amount on the burn. I hissed but he hushed me quietly. In the most ginger and loving action he rubbed the ointment in. He then covered it with the gauze, using the tape to keep it in place.

I was in complete awe of him. He took over the situation, making me feel perfectly safe. "How did you do that?" I asked softly.

"Do what?" He inquired as he washed his hands.

"This..." I waved my hand in front of me before realize it was a stupid thing to do. He couldn't see me and my expression. "I mean, deal with the burn."

"Well, Bella, my father is a doctor. I did pick up a thing or two. Also, when I learned to cook the two things I can do, I burnt myself plenty. I've had some practice." He said with a small smile. He came to stand in between my legs.

"You're wrong." I blurted out before I could stop myself.

"What about?" He tilted his head to the side, his expression confused.

"You said you couldn't take care of me. Edward, you're wrong."

"Bella, I-"

I cut him off with my lips before he could argue anymore. I was right and he knew it. He just wanted to be stubborn, but I wouldn't let him. Not about this, not anymore. "Edward, you take care of me in more ways then you'll ever know."

_**Edward Cullen**_

I stood between her legs completely shocked at what I just did and what she just said. I guess in a way she was right, but I couldn't do that every time for everything. I wish I could though. It did make me feel good that I did make he feel better though.

I'm glad that nothing else happened during dinner. Bella always seemed to surprise me with her delicious cooking. The smell was enough to make my mouth water.

"So, did you see what my mother left for us?" I asked when we finished eating.

"No, I didn't. Why?" She asked confused.

I grinned and went to the fridge. I knew exactly what she left us. She wanted this night to be special for us and since we weren't going out she didn't mind that we drank at home. She bought this especially for us.

"Oh my god! Dom Perignon? Do you know how expensive that stuff is?" She blurted out and I heard her hand fly up to her mouth with a little pop.

I chuckled. "Bella... Honestly dear, relax. It's a special occasion, and I'll be drinking it too. Don't worry about the price. Now, would you like some now or would you like to save it until closer to midnight?"

"Save it, I think. I have an idea of what I'd like to do. If it's okay." She seemed a little shy about whatever her request was. I slipped the bottle back into the ice box and moved over to her.

"Anything is fine with me."

"Could you play for me? I mean, the piano. I've heard you play just a little bit but mostly Christmas stuff, it seems."

I took her hand without another word and brought her into the living room where my piano was. I sat her on the bench beside me.

"What would you like me to play?" I asked her with a little smile.

"I don't know..." She leaned into me as she thought.

I decided to play something I'm pretty sure I'd get a reaction from. I started to play The Entertainer by Scott Joplin. Bella giggled and leaned into me more. It was something rather simple for me and I knew it by heart. I don't know why I felt connected to it.

"That's not what I meant." She giggled out.

"Aw, well, what would you like then?" I asked as I continued to play the song.

"I want to hear something of your own. Something you wrote."

"Then why didn't you say that in the first place?" I stop mid song and switched to something that I wrote for Bella when I first met her. She had heard part of it, but not all of it.

I let my fingers guide of the ivory keys. Bella's head rested on my shoulder as I tried my best to play perfectly for her. It wasn't usually something I thought about but I wanted her to like it. "I wrote this for you, when I first met you."

"I remember." She spoke softly as if she said these things any louder she'd cry. I turned my face towards hers and kisses her briefly as I played.

As the last note faded into the air I let my hands rest to my sides. There was silence and I wasn't sure what to make of it. Bella placed her hands on either side of my face and brought my lips to hers. The kiss was soft but passionate. There was not lust in this kiss, only love. My hands mirrored hers as I ran my thumbs over her temples.

I picked her up and carried her to my bed room. There was nothing sexual in my actions. I only wanted her to be more comfortable. I laid her down in the bed and moved beside her, kissing her lips again.

We spent the rest of the night in that same spot, kissing and laying in each other's arms. I had never felt so content before. Her fingers went into my hair, massaging the back of my neck as her full soft lips grazed over mine. She was my happiness and with her every touch she filled me to the brim with it.

"It's almost midnight." She whispered.

"Why don't you turn on the radio and we'll listen to the countdown. I'll go get the champagne." I kissed her forehead briefly before I hopped out of bed.

_**Bella Swan**_

I looked over the stereo, trying to figure out what button to press. I felt stupid for not being able to. Finally I figured it out and switched onto one of the stations. We still had five minutes so the music was still playing. It was a classic rock station. A song I didn't recognized came on. Edward walked in carrying two flutes and the opened bottle of champagne. He smiled. "I love this song."

"What is it?"

"Golden years by David Bowie." He put the bottle and glasses down on the table then grabbed me up into his arms.

He danced close to me, moving me to the beat of the music. I giggled at his playfulness as I let my hips rub against him. His hands went to up my back. "You know, this isn't exactly what I planned to do."

"I'd love whatever we were doing. As long as I'm with you." He told me as he dipped me backwards. I laughed, wrapping my arms tightly around his neck.

He began to sing along to the lyrics, the smile never disappearing from his face. _"I'll stick with you baby for a thousand years, nothings going to touch you in these golden years..."_

I would never dance like this with anyone except him. But, here alone with him, I danced willingly just to watch his face flush slightly as I moved against him. He bit his bottom lip and his eyes slid shut as we danced. "Are you enjoying this?"

"Yes..." He whimpered out. "But, if you want to listen to the count down, we better stop."

I giggled at his blushing cheeks and leaned up to kiss the tip of his nose. "I'll pour us some champagne." He nodded slowly and I couldn't help but smile. I liked that I could get this kind of response from him.

I poured slowly, trying to make sure now to spill it everywhere. It foamed up but it didn't overflow. I handed a glass to Edward as the radio host came on to start to the count down.

"Bella, there is no one I'd rather be spending this night with." He said softly.

"There is no one I'd rather spend every night with."

I clinked my glass to his before drinking a tiny sip. It tickled my throat and nose as it went down. It wasn't actually the bad. Edward drank his completely down and took the glass from my hand. He set it down on the side table again.

He took both of my hands and leaned in slowly.

_3...2...1_

"Happy New Year." He whispered before pressing his lips to mine. He brought my arms around his neck then wrapped his arms around my waist. He lifted me a foot off the ground as he continued to kiss. He spun me around as he broke the kiss, making me giggle for what seemed the hundredth time tonight.

"How is your wrist?" He asked as he spread kisses down my neck.

"It doesn't hurt, why?" I pulled back to look at his face, confused why he would ask that right now.

"Well, you know, it's not midnight in California yet. If you wanted, we could ring in the New Years the way you were talking about the other day..." He said smoothly. If it were anyone else they wouldn't be able to pull it off.

"Well, that's a couple hours away. Do you know of anything to keep us entertained until then?" I asked him playfully.

"Oh, I have a few ideas..." He grinned as he practically threw me into the bed. I laughed loudly as he crawled on top of me. "Would you care for me to show you?"

**First, I've got a scar like that for that exact reason. I wish I had an Edward like that to fix me up. lol My husband, thought sweet as he is, was like "Ew, that looks nasty." But now I have a little crestant moon scar. Is it stupid that I think it's kind of cute? lol Battle scars baby.**

**Golden years is my favorite song, ever. Just thought you should know. **

**Anyway, if you don't think this story sucks then voting is still going on I think and if you haven't, please please vote. **

**I love you guys. I don't say it enough. You are the reason I write. **


	30. Chapter 30

**Holy rusted metal bat man. Are we really at 30 chapters already? Guess what? We're no where near done yet. I want to thank everyone for their awesome reviews and kind words. I'm totally spoiled, you know that right? by the way, I'm sorry to be posting so late, for me anyway. lol I got to sleep in so it'll go back to the butt crack of dawn tomorrow. **

_**Bella Swan**_

"Thank you for letting me visit. I had a fantastic time." I told Esme as I hugged her tightly. I was actually about to cry. I don't know why. Well, I did know. I loved these people. They made me feel apart of their wonderful family instantly.

I hugged Carlisle next. It wasn't nearly as uncomfortable as I would have thought it would have been. He hugged me tightly to his chest, like a father would embrace a daughter. I stepped back slowly and smiled at the couple. Poor Esme was crying. I had to hug her again. "Promise me you'll come visit soon or we can arrange for a trip down there, okay?"

"Of course, Esme. I'd love that." I started to cry myself.

"Can I be invited along?" Edward joked. I could tell he was trying to lighten the mood. It worked. Esme and I both chuckled as we let go of each other. Edward hugged his mother gently. "I'm going to miss you." He whispered.

"I love you both so much." She muttered into her son's shoulder as she tried to hide her tears.

"Oh, Mom, I love you too." He lovingly kissed the top of her head. "Don't worry, we'll visit soon."

"You better." She wiped her tears away with her hand. And, with one final hug and kiss to both of us we climbed into the private jet for the flight home.

This time I didn't fall asleep, but instead laid with my legs across Edward's lap. I tried to read but it upset my stomach. I groaned, slumping further in my seat, trying to make the ache in my stomach disappear.

"What's wrong, love?" He rubbed my knee tenderly.

"Well, I wanted to read but I guess I'm getting motion sickness." I covered my eyes with my arm and took a deep breath.

"How about we get you some club soda or something? What were you trying to read? Something for school?" His hand massage my calf as he tried to distract me from my slight illness.

"No, nothing for school. I was just trying to pass some time."

Edward called the stewardess to get me a drink then he reached into his backpack. "Would you like me to read to you?" He asked sweetly.

"Really? You would?" I shifted a little bit to look at him.

"Of course, I would. But, I only have a book of poetry that I'm suppose to be reading for class. They didn't have it on audio book so I decided to get started on it now. It takes a lot longer to read this way. I hope you don't mind."

I snorted. "My, I don't know if I can handle my amazing boyfriend reading me poetry while I sprawl across his lap." I laid the sarcasm on thick.

The stewardess came back with my drink and apparently heard what I said. She was looking from Edward to me with confusion written all over her face. I guess she didn't figure out I was joking. I took a long sip of the drink to hide my grin.

"Well, I know life must be tough for you. But, I will try to make this as painless as possible." He said with mock seriousness. I giggled and leaned up swiftly to peck him on the cheek before settling back down to get comfortable with my fizzy clear drink.

He smiled brightly at the kiss but cleared his throat as he began to run his fingers over the raised dots. "How do I love thee? Let me count the ways..."

I practically melted at the sound of his voice, becoming completely and comfortably lost. The painful swirling in my stomach disappeared as I focused only on him and his velvety tones. I closed my eyes and soaked it in.

It didn't seem like that long of a flight as we landed. I honestly didn't want to move from my comfortable spot, but I knew I needed to. When we walked out onto the tarmac there was a big black car waiting for us to take us home.

I should have been ready to get home, but I wasn't. I did miss my friends, though.

When we arrived back to the apartment Jasper's truck was out front. I grinned to myself when I thought about showing all my new clothes off to Alice. I knew she'd love it.

Both Edward and I took a couple bags, along with his new guitar slung over his shoulder. We trekked our way up the short side walkway. Loud giggling could be heard inside.

"Ugh, not again." Edward laughed.

I giggled myself and pounded on the door with my fist. "Hey! You guys! Cut it out! It's the middle of the afternoon and we need to get in there!"

A few seconds later an excited Alice opened the door. She jumped at me, hugging me tightly, forcing me to drop my backs. "Oh! I missed you! Happy New Years!"

"Did you give her more red bull, Jazz?" Edward laughed. Alice hoped down from my arms and hugged him tightly.

"Nope! Just excited to see my friends." She finally drop down to the ground again. She grabbed up one of my bags and we followed her in.

"So, how was your Christmas?" I asked a smiling Jasper on the couch. He looked like he could be floating off on cloud nine right now.

"Oh, just the best Christmas I've ever had." He replied simply.

"What did you get?" Edward asked as he set his stuff down carefully.

"The best gift ever." Alice answered for him as she thrust her left hand out at me. I squealed. I couldn't help it. I examined the simple white gold ring with it a small circular diamond. It was perfect for Alice. My heart panged a little bit when I thought of the ring that was somewhere hidden in Edward's luggage.

"You're getting married!?" I hugged her tightly.

I could tell how happy she was. She didn't need red bull or coffee to bounce around for the next few years. All of her excitement rolled off of her heavy waves and onto me. "Oh, Bella. It was perfect. Jazz is so romantic."

"They're talking about you like you're not here, man." Edward laughed as he set on the couch next to Jasper. He shook his hand. "Congratulations."

"Thanks." Jasper smiled as he peered back at Alice who was still looking over her ring. I knew it wasn't the diamond that she loved but the love that it symbolized. When she finally came out of her daze she pulled me over to the couch to sit.

"So, how did you propose?" I asked Jasper, trying not to leave him out of this conversation. Alice snuggled up to him on his lap, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck.

"It was perfect. We went to his parents for Christmas, you know? Well, on Christmas eve he made me wear this certain outfit, which you can imagine, I wasn't too keen on someone else picking out my clothes but since it was him I went with it. He took me to this amazing restaurant and then he took me to this Christmas light thing. Kind of like the one here, but with Christmas trees, not roses. Anyway..." She rambled on. I fought the urge to motion for her to continue. I knew she'd get to the point in her own time. "We walked through it a while, hand in hand until we came to this beautifully lit gazebo. He dropped down to one knee and said-"

"I said I would need another Christmas present, or any present for that matter, if she would be my wife. Because, every second I'm with her is a gift from gods." Jasper said not looking at anyone but Alice. She beamed and leaned in to give him a deep kiss.

I looked over at Edward who was smiling but looked a little sad. I knew he wish we were the ones in this position right now. But, I was glad even more now that we weren't. I didn't want to take this moment away from Alice.

I reached over and took his hands. "Well, why don't we give the two love birds some privacy?" I asked him gently. He nodded and smiled in my direction.

I lead him to my room. "Are you okay?" I whispered softly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" He tilted his head to the side.

When we reached my room I closed the door behind us. I took his glasses from his face and placed them on my night stand. "You know why."

"I'm a little jealous, I'll admit it. But, I'm happy for them." He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer.

"Don't worry, one day it will be us in there gushing about your perfect proposal." I reassured him.

"Do you promise?" He nuzzled my hair to hide his face. I brought my lips to his ear and kissed it lightly.

"I do." I told him. I hoped he realized the double meaning of those two simple words. I never wanted him to doubt my love for him and my wanting to marry him. Just not yet.

_**Edward Cullen**_

I was happy for my friends, but I couldn't ignore the jealously that coursed through my veins. I felt bad for feeling that way but I couldn't help it. I wanted to be the one married. I was probably the only man in history that would feel this way.

"Don't worry, one day it will be us in there gushing about your perfect proposal." Her soft words made me smile a little bit as I held her tiny body to mine.

I brought my face to her hair and breathed in deeply. "Do you promise?"

"I do."

I grinned and picked her up. I carried to her bed and laid her down carefully. I hovered above her, letting my body gently press against hers. "Two more beautiful words have never been spoken."

"Edward..." She mumbled my name softly before I pressed my lips to hers.

"Yes, my love?"

"We need to talk about a couple things..."

I heaved a sigh and rolled over onto my side. "Can't those wait a little while? We just got back. I didn't realize you want to talk about them as soon as we got home." I muttered.

She shift, her back pressed to my stomach. I draped my arm over his waist. "I didn't mean for this to come up so soon. But, this is probably something we'll want to talk about now."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm pretty sure Jasper and Alice are going to want to live together." She said a bit sadly.

"Oh..." This isn't what I thought was going to come up. I was glad for it though. "Well, we can start looking for a place and at the end of the semester we can move in together."

"I don't have any money for a down payment." She said with a heavy sigh. "I'll have to find a part time job."

"Isabella, do you really think I'm going to let you pay for a thing?" I turned her over so she was facing me.

"I can't have you spend that much money on me." She whined.

"It's not just on you. It's for me, too. Wouldn't you be more comfortable in a home of our own?" I urged softly.

"I would love to live with you. But, I can't let you pay for everything." She stated firmly.

I breathed a heavy sigh and leaned my head back. "Fine. How about this? In the summer you can find a _part_ time job, because I'm not going to let your school work suffer because of this, and you can pay for certain things. Like, utilities and some groceries?"

"I'll get a full time job during the summer and pay for part of the rent." She countered.

"There won't be any rent because I'll buy it out right. And, only a part time, because I need you around me." I ran my fingers over her cheek to feel her expression. Her lips were pursed slightly as she thought.

"What about furniture?" She asked.

"I would purchase that as well, with your help. Since I wouldn't really be able to pick anything out." I held her closer to my body as I thought about us buying a new bed.

"I'd want to pay for part of that as well."

"How about the accessories. Like lamps, pictures and the like. I wouldn't need those, so they'd be mainly for you." I tried to think away around this to make her agree completely. She was so stubborn.

"Edward, I want to pay for more then that." She whined.

"Nope." I said simply. She growled and tried to get up but I held her tightly to me. "Bella, please. Live with me." I asked softly, trying to calm her aggravation.

"I want to."

"Then, it's settled." I grinned brightly, even though I knew I wouldn't get away with it.

"Nothings settled! Edward, I want to pay my part." She sat up a little. I felt her hover above me.

"Isabella, please." I shifted my head so it was now resting on her lap. "There is nothing in this world that would make me happier then living with you in a place of our own. If you don't want to live with me, I understand, but if you do, don't let something like money hold you back. I know you don't want me to feel like you choose me because of my money. I know that you didn't. Please, let me get a place for us. Help me look for it and furnish it."

"Okay..." She whispered, her tiny fingers gliding through my hair.

"What?"

"I said okay. But, I _will_ be getting a part time job. I_ will _be paying for utilities and part of the groceries. Also, I want to pay for lawn service or something." She said a bit louder, her voice firmer in certain parts.

I sat up quickly and crushed my lips against hers. Her fingers tangled in my hair as I laid her back against the bed.

"Do you know what we could do? We could ask your mom if she'd like to help us decorate it. I'm sure her taste is far better then mine" She said lightly as I pulled away from her. I laid my head on her soft chest. Though her tones her gentle her heart beat was fast, thumping loudly against my cheek. I wondered if it was from excitement or fear, perhaps both.

"I think she'd fall even more in love with you if you did that. But, I think we should start looking for a place before we ask her to do that. Next week I'll contact a Realtor. You'll have to be there every step of the way so I can figure out what we want." I said with a smile, plans filling my head.

"Don't you think it's a bit soon to start looking?" She asked confused.

"Well, if we want a place to live by the end of spring it'll be a good idea. Plus, I know how long my mom takes to remodel."

"Oh, okay." she breathed.

"Bella, are you okay with this?" I brought my hand across her face slowly, carefully.

"Yes, just... a bit overwhelmed. I didn't think we'd make this big a decision today." She mulled over her words carefully. "It's not that I don't want to. I guess I just didn't know what to expect." She added quickly.

"Well, why don't we not make any more decisions today and we'll talk about it more tomorrow? I think we should take our friends out tonight to celebrate, don't you?" I pecked her nose lightly. The green eyed monster that had come out before completely gone now, a new happiness replacing it.

"Oh! That's a great idea. Why don't we see if they want to go get sushi?" Bella said brightly.

I chuckled. "Sushi? Really?"

"What? It tasted good the last time I had it. Plus, I want to keep on trying new things. Especially if I'm trying them with you."

**First off, I don't like poetry that much so I when I tried to look for some for edward to read I got a headache so I settled. I know it's kind of corny and cheesey and all that but I think it fits still. **

**Second, who saw Alice and Jasper getting engaged? Huh? huh? That's thought I thought. lol... anyway... By the way for those of you who don't know, that's how my husband propose to me (at the rose garden though) On christmas eve. He made me wear a japanese style shirt took me to my favorite japanese place to eat, and then propose to me on in the Japanese tea house over a koi pond. Might I just say that is the most romantic thing he's ever done. lol Apparently there won't be any repeat preformances. **

**Yay! Bella's backing down about money a little bit and they're going to start looking for a house. What kind of house do you think they should have? Small, cute cottage or something big? Brand new or antebellum? Or should they have a townhouse or an apartment? I have my ideas but I want to hear your opinions. **

**Okay, who thinks Edward is too charming for own good? lol that's okay, that's why we love him! **


	31. Chapter 31

**Well, you guys pretty much agree on the home, which is cool. lol I'm not going to tell you what I'm planning to do but you'll see very very soon. Also, a lot of you were wondering if she was pregnant. lol no, she's not. I've done pregnancy in my last story (too late, check it out if you haven't read it) and it is NOT easy to write. **

**By the way, you are all awesome! I'm totally spoiled with all the reviews. Keep it up, it makes me right faster hehehe. **

_**Bella Swan**_

After our dinner, in which Edward ordered a variety of things to let me try, we laid together alone in his dorm. Jasper was staying with Alice and we wanted to give them some privacy. Edward was really quiet, his lips pursing slightly with thought.

"What's on your mind?" I asked gently.

"I'm just wondering about something. Don't worry about it, it's nothing important." He tried to wave my concerns for him off. I sighed heavily.

"Edward, it's bothering you. Tell me." I rubbed my hand up his chest, letting it come to rest on his shoulder.

"When did you find the ring?" He asked quietly, his face turning away from me.

"Oh..." I said quietly. I bit my lip, I didn't want to hurt his feelings.

"Bella, I'm not upset." He reassured me. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

"No, you didn't make me uncomfortable. Not at all." I sighed heavily. "When we were in the hotel. I was picking up the clothes and I put on your jacket. I know I shouldn't have-"

"Bella, sweetheart, don't worry. Whatever is mine is yours. Besides, I bet you were very sexy in that." He teased quietly. He ran his fingers over my cheeks and kissed my forehead. "I didn't hide it very well. I should have known better. Well, do you at least like?"

"Very much so. Is... is it what I think it is?" I rested my head at the crook of his neck, not wanting to look at his face as he answered the question.

"What do you think it is?" He countered.

"Edward..." I mumbled, pressing my face into his skin.

"Yes."

"I'm sorry." I said softly, feeling heat rise up in my cheeks.

"What are you sorry for?" His hand brought my face out of hiding. His thumbs rubbed gently over my skin.

"I ruined it for you." I began to cry.

He sat up and pulled me into his arms. "Oh, no you didn't. Bella, when I do propose to you it will be a day neither one of us forgets. It will be special no matter when, where or how I ask. If you're not ready I'm willing to give you all the time you need. Good things comes to those who wait. You are worth waiting forever for."

"No, I'm not." I began to cry harder, feeling a lot less worthy of his love and devotion all of a sudden. He was too perfect, too kind, too sweet.

"You. Are. Worth. It." He said each word firmly, his hands holding my face. "My hopes and desires are not something I can hide very well. You are my desire and you give me hope."

I sobbed against his chest. He rocked me slowly, humming quietly in my ear to calm me down.

"Oh, my poor sweet Bella. It's been such a long day. You're so tired. Don't cry, my love. We can talk about all this another day." He ran his fingers through my hair.

"Edward, ask me. Ask me right now." I whispered quietly.

_**Edward Cullen**_

I hummed a wordless tune in her ear. Her body was shaking against mine and I could tell it just wasn't from this conversation. "Oh, my poor sweet Bella. It's been such a long day. You're so tired. Don't cry, my love. We can talk about all this another day." I reassured her, trying to calm her thunderous heart beat and heavy tears.

"Edward, ask me. Ask me right now."

"What?" I pulled away from her body a little bit. What was she asking? Is this how she wanted it? This was not the way I wanted to do it.

"Bella, I-" I started but I was cut off by a thunderous knock at the door.

"Hey, you guys in there?" Emmett called from behind the door. I carefully sat Bella down on the bed. I couldn't be happier for the interruption.

"Hi, Em." I opened the door just a crack.

"I thought you guys were in there. Don't worry, I won't bother you for long. I just wanted to make sure you had a good holiday and I wanted to ask you a question?" He seemed a bit sheepish about the whole thing. I wondered if he could see Bella's distraught face. I frowned a bit, feeling guilty for my temporary relief from this chat.

"What did you want to ask?"

"Well, you see, my Dad owns this car dealership and every year he rents a large space on the Mardi Gras parade routes for everyone who works for him and their families. We sit out all day, grill, stuff ourselves full of junk food and beer, basically screw around all day. It's a lot of fun. I was wondering if you'd want to join us. Jasper and Alice are coming, too."

"Isn't it a bit earlier to be talking about Mardi Gras. It isn't until the end of February." I asked him confused.

"Well, the thing is, they do the parades the two weekends before the actual day. And, this year, the best parade is on Valentine's day. I wanted to catch you before you guys made plans. You would have plenty of time to celebrate after the parade. We tend to have a big party at my parent's house afterwards if you'd want to do that."

"I don't know, Em. We'll have to talk about it."

"Oh, okay." He said a bit sadly. "I hope you guys decide to come. It wouldn't be a good party without you. But, I do understand if you don't want to come." I felt bad for making him upset. I didn't reject him or blow him off. We would have to talk about it.

After telling him goodnight I slowly closed the door. As soon as the lock clicked I leaned my head against it. I took a deep breath before walking back over to Bella. I knelt in front of her.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I will marry you. I will propose to you. But, it will not be tonight. When I propose to you I want it to be something we can tell our children about. When I ask for your hand in marriage it will not be when you are crying out of sadness or depression, but joy."

"Children?" She asked with a soft chuckle through her tears.

"Yes, children." I ran my fingers over his skin, trying to brush her sadness away along with her soggy tears.

"Oh, my. That's something I haven't thought about." She sank to the floor in front of me.

"See, we have so much to discuss before we even think about marriage. Do we want children? Where do we want to live after college? Things like that." I hugged her tightly.

She laughed a little bit, her warm breath flowing over my neck. "How am I the one asking to be engaged and you're the one telling me not yet? I think our rolls got reversed along the way."

I chuckled. "I suppose you're right. Just like you, I'm not saying no. I'm saying not right now."

I felt her nod against my neck and pressed my lips against her cheek. "Come on, love. Let's get to bed. Everything will look better in the morning."

_**Bella Swan**_

I had basically thrown myself at him and was rejected. And, somehow, I wasn't that upset by it. He said it the right way, held me the right way, to make it all seem alright. Only he could do that.

He placed me carefully on the bed and cuddled me close, humming in my ear again until I fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

I woke up early the next morning, Edward dead asleep beside me. I sighed when I looked at the clock. It was only six in the morning but I needed to get some things done. I pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

"Honey, I'm going to head home. Call me when you wake, okay?"

"K." He hummed and rolled over.

"I love you." I kissed his forehead lightly

"You too." He muttered into his pillow. I couldn't help but giggle. It was very cute. He was so sweet in his sleep.

I was surprised to find Alice was already awake when I got there. "Hi there! You're up early." She called to me.

"You, too. Where's Jasper?" I sat on one of the stools in front of the breakfast nook as she handed me a cup of coffee.

"Still in bed. I think I wore him out. Anyway, so, Mardi Gras?" She asked.

"What?" I asked, still foggy from sleep.

"Emmett's dad's space. You know, all day party, parade. I know it's on Valentine's day but this is more fun, honestly. We can celebrate afterwards." She downed her coffee and poured herself some more.

"Oh... We haven't talked about it. I don't think it's a good idea, though." I bit my lip.

"Why?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, let's see... Do you think it's a great idea to throw stuff at the blind man?" I snorted.

I didn't expect the reaction I got. Alice threw her head back in laughter. "Bella, there's a tent, so he won't have to worry about getting stuff thrown at him. There's tons of music and great food. We don't want to leave him out just because he won't be able to catch stuff."

"I guess you're right." I conceded. "I've never been to Mardi Gras." I added.

"It's not like New Orleans. This is more family friendly. It is a TON of fun. We have parades in Mississippi too, but I like the ones here the best. The one we're going to, Centaur, is great." She said brightly. She knew she was getting closer and closer to winning this argument.

"I'll talk to Edward about going." I muttered.

"Woo hoo! Awesome! This is going to be a lot of fun!" She hopped around the bar and hugged me tightly.

"What's all the excitement about?" A sleepy Jasper asked as he rubbed his eyes. I'd never seen him without a shirt before and I blushed before I looked away. Alice of course noticed.

"We've got hot men, don't we?" She giggled.

I blushed brighter and nodded my head. Jasper beamed at his future bride before kissing the top of her head. "Somehow, I don't think the excitement was about me."

"Well, I'm going to leave you to breakfast. I have some stuff I need to do." I said as I finished my coffee off. I hopped down from my stool and made my way to my room

"I'm making muffins! I'll call you when they're done!" Alice called to my retreating form. She was going to spoil me as much as Edward.

I sat down at my computer with a huff. I hadn't talked to my mother in the couple weeks since her little tantrum. I didn't want to deal with her but I knew it needed to be done. I couldn't do it around Edward either. I didn't want to make him suffer because of my crazy mom. I flicked the computer on as I relaxed back into my chair.

There were three dozen email in my mail box. I groaned. Every single one of them where from my mother. I might as well start with the oldest and work my way up. I clicked on it slowly, not really wanted to read it.

_"How dare you treat me this way! How could you let some boy come between us? If you think..."_

Most of them started this way, each one trying to make me feel more and more guilty. It didn't work though. It simply made me angry. I only replied to one of them, the last one.

_"Isabella Marie Swan. Where do you get off not answer my email or phone calls? I have brought you up better than this. Some boy is not worth this much trouble, especially one that can't take care of you and your needs. Your family is more important."_

I shallowed back my venomous anger and tried to make every sentence as clear and to the point as possible. I didn't even realize that the tears were rolling down my cheeks until I was almost done.

_" Mother,_

_I did not answer your emails or phone calls because I was too busy enjoying my Christmas with people who respect me and my choices. Yes, family is important. I agree with you there. Edward is a part of my family now though. If Charlie can except him then so can you. _

_And, you're wrong. He can take care of me, not that I need taking care of. I am an adult. I had to take care of you for ten years, I think I can handle myself. _

_Keep your opinions to yourself. If you can't say anything nice, don't say anything at all. Keep that in mind for your next email."_

I turned off my computer and cell phone after that. I didn't want to hear from her this early in the morning. The tears were flowing down my cheeks freely now and I hated it. I hated my mother for making me feel this way.

I crawled into bed and covered my face with a pillow. I heard my door open. "Muffins are ready." I heard the male voice say. "Oh..."

The bed sank as Jasper sat on the bed. He carefully pulled away the pillow from my face. I moved my hands to cover my eyes so he couldn't see the blotchy skin and puffy eyes. "I don't want muffins. Thanks." I muttered.

"Bella, are you okay?" He asked gently as he rubbed my arm.

I simply shook my head, unable to talk. Everyone was full of surprises today. He leaned down and hugged me tightly.

"Is there anything I can do?" He asked sweetly.

"My mom's crazy." I buried my face in his neck and hugged him back. I just needed the comfort. "She keeps giving me crap about Edward. She says he can't take care of me and I just think that's stupid."

"You know, my mom doesn't like Alice." He told me. I pulled back to look at his face. Who couldn't like Alice?

"Why?"

"She says she's too hyper for me. And, too pushy." He chuckled, looking down at his hands.

"Okay, well, I can kind of see that. But, Alice is wonderful." I wiped my tears away.

"Yes, she is. My mother can think what she wants. It doesn't change how I feel. I can see where my mother is coming from and I can see where yours is. But, we know better, don't we?" He touched my shoulder gingerly and gave me a small smile.

"We do." I smiled a little bit, my tears stopped completely now. I leaned forward and I gave him a big hug. "Thank you. You are a good friend."

"Bella??" I heard Edward's velvet voice call to me from down the hall. Jasper pulled away and patted my shoulder.

"She's in here, Edward." He called before he walked out of my room.

Sudden Edward came into my room looking rather panicked. I rushed to him and hugged him tightly, needing to feel his warmth and comfort. "Are you okay? What's wrong? I woke up this morning and you weren't there. Then your phone isn't working. Are you okay?" He said in a rush.

I simply nodded and hugged him closer, burying my face into his neck. I breathed in his sweet scent. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay." He ran his fingers over my cheeks. "You've been crying." It wasn't a question, but a statement.

"It's okay now. Don't worry about it." I kissed his forehead.

"Are you sure? Is there anything I can do?" He lightly pecked my forehead in return. He let his smooth warm lips linger there, making my skin tingle with the electricity that always seem to flow between us.

"Just hold me."

**I know, drama, but it needed to happen for some future events. They needed to talk about both of their feelings. I'm a little worried people aren't going to like this chapter, but I really do. I really love Jasper in this chapter as well. He's very kind. **

**The Krewe of Centaur parade falls on valentine's day of 2009. One of my best Valentine's day was at a Mardi Gras parade with my husband. It started to snow, which by the way, is EXTREMELY rare. And the next parade, the following saturday, it was 85 degrees outside, which as you can figure, is not snowing. lol Welcome to louisiana weather, you never know what the hell it's going to be. But, alas, I do not know why I'm babbling about weather lol. **

**Just to let you know, the next chapter is going to be a bit fluffier, along with a bit steamier. I know, because I've already written it. **

**I think voting is still going on so please please please vote if you haven't! I don't think I'll win but it would be awesome if I did. **

**So, do we like sweet Jasper? I know all of you hate Renee, it's not even a question. And it won't even be a question that she's going to be back. What do you think is going to happen?**


	32. Chapter 32

**I'm glad everyone liked the last chapter. Yup, there will be more drama as most of you guessed. You'll see though.**

_**Bella Swan**_

Much to my surprise I didn't hear anything back from my mother. I was actually grateful for this. I could not and would not put up with her selfish and childish behavior. I didn't like half of her decisions but I still didn't treat her like a baby or an idiot. If I felt a choice she made was bad for her I would give her my opinion in a respectful manner. I deserved the same.

It was our day to stay at my place after class. Edward's classes ran about thirty minutes later then mine so I always had time to run home and freshen up.

As soon as I opened the door he pulled me into a deep kiss. His slender yet strong fingers massaging the back of my neck as he dipped me back. He pulled away with a large smile on his face. "Hello gorgeous."

I licked my lips, tasting the sweetness he left behind. "You know, one day you're going to do that and it's going to be Alice."

"That's impossible. Your scents are completely different." He defended himself.

"Oh, and say you have a cold one day..."

"Isabella, are you telling me that I couldn't tell my amazing girlfriend from a short, bouncy, spiky haired ball of energy?" He took his glasses off and raised his eyebrows. I giggled and pecked a kiss on his cheek.

"Well, hopefully you won't be kissing anyone while you have a cold." I teased him.

"Oh, so you're saying you won't let me kiss you?" He raised his eyebrows again and slowly crept towards me.

"Not if you're all snotty." I tried to say seriously but it wasn't working very well. He placed his hands on either side of my stomach.

"But, what if I want kisses?" He began to tickle my sides, making me squeal and giggle. I tried to back away from him but hit the side of the sofa. I fell backwards bringing Edward with me. He laughed, burying his face in the crook of my neck. "You know, if you wanted to get me on top of you all you have to do is ask." He teased.

I slapped his arm and he laughed a little harder. He shifted so he was on the bottom and I was laying on top of him. "You're bad."

"You started it." He replied with a little kiss.

"Did not." I said childishly. He grinned and tickled my sides again. "Okay!" I conceded loudly. "You win. I did start it."

"You know, I actually came over here on a mission and you've distracted me." He said as he brushed my hair out of my face.

"Oh? Mission? Really?" I humored him. I crossed my arms over his chest and rested my head on top of them. "What's your mission?"

"Well, before I call the Realtor we need to talk about what we want. I don't want to be sitting in the office arguing over certain facts so I figured we should do it now." He said seriously.

"Oh..." I sighed. "I guess that makes sense."

"You still do want to get a place, don't you?" He sat up a little bit, pulling me beside him.

"Of course. I just haven't thought about what we might want." I scratched the back of my head in thought and bit my lip. I had no idea where to start. "What would you like in a place?"

"I think we should get a house. It's a better investment then an apartment. If we make improvements on a home we could possibly sell it in a future for a profit. And, since we want my mom to remodel it, there will be improvements." He spoke seriously.

"Aren't we the regular business man?" I said with a little smile. I leaned into him a bit. "I think that's a good idea."

I didn't realize how stiff he was until I felt him relax at my words. I think he thought I was going to fight this more. "Well, since we've agreed on a house then we should talk about size and location."

"I don't think it should be more then a few miles from school. It'll save on gas money." I said after a few moments of thought.

"That shouldn't be a huge deciding factor, though. If we find something that we really like a little further out you shouldn't let the gas issue bother you." He reasoned.

"Edward, I'm not going to let you pay for gasoline for my truck. You know how it sucks it down." I whined.

"Yes, but you'll be driving me as well. Unless you want me to get a driver..." He trailed off.

I growled. "Fine, but I would _prefer_ if it was closer to school."

He grinned at his little victory. "I would prefer that as well, I'm just saying it shouldn't be a huge deal. Now, what about size?"

"Since it's just the two of us it shouldn't be too big." Also, it would cost less, but I wasn't going to say that out loud.

"I think you're right. Three bedroom, two bath? I hope you don't mind but I would prefer a single level. No stairs you know."

"Yeah, you don't want me to fall down the stairs." I said seriously. He started to laugh and I couldn't understand why. "What?"

"The fact that you would probably fall down the stairs more than a blind man." He laughed a little harder.

"Edward!" I muttered as I smacked his arm. He simply threw his head back and laughed harder. "Anyway, I don't see why we would need that much space."

"A bedroom for us, a guest bedroom for friends and family to stay in and a room to do our studying in. You know, a couple desks, book shelves, computers, and a place to keep all your scrapbooks stuff." He took my hand and kissed it lightly.

"Okay, I see your point." I sighed. I laid my head on his shoulder.

_**Edward Cullen**_

"I wouldn't mind having a living room and a den. I'd like to get a piano. I like my keyboard but it doesn't sound the same." I added. I knew she didn't want a huge amount of space but this was something I really wanted. I wouldn't buy her a mansion, even if that's what she deserved.

"Oh, a piano would take up a lot of space, so that makes sense." She said softly. I knew this wasn't her favorite conversation to be having but she she was acting very reasonably. If she could act this way through the entire process it would be a joy. I doubt that it would be that easy, though.

"So, around two thousand to two and a half thousand square feet would be just about right. Why don't you make a list of the stuff we want and don't want? We'll give it to the Realtor and it'll make things easier." I placed a small kiss on her forehead. "Thank you." I told her softly as I rested my forehead against hers.

"For what?"

"For everything. You are so wonderful." I pulled her closer to me and kissed her lips lightly, savoring the closeness.

"My pleasure." She hummed softly as I pulled away. I had to make her make those noises again. I leaned in again and kissed her lips deeply.

For some reason Valentine's day popped into my head. I thought about the wonderful lacy or silky thing I would buy for her to wear and make love to her all night. I'd only been a few days since we were together but I missed her deeply. I missed the feel of her body against mine and her fingers in my hair as she tugged at it. "Well, now that we've got business taken care of, why don't we talk about pleasure? What would you like to do on valentine's day?"

She pulled back abruptly, surprising me."Oh crap! I was suppose to talk to you about that. Emmett's Mardi Gras party thing."

"Oh, yeah." I had forgotten about it. I was too busy with Bella and school. Thinking about that now it did sound like fun. I always wanted to go to New Orleans for Mardi Gras, but seeing as Bella would have a fit if I suggested a small vacation during our spring break this would have to do. "I'd like to go, if you do."

"Really?" She seemed surprised. I wasn't sure if it was a good thing or bad.

"Yes, but only if you do. If you're rather do something else I understand but-" She cut me off with her mouth, kissing me deeply. I wound my fingers into her hair, holding me close to my body.

"I want to go. It sounds like fun. Besides, like Alice said, we can celebrate after." She sounded very excited at the idea of it.

"You know, Emmett said the same thing. Why do I have a feeling they were going to make us go one way or the other?" I chuckled.

"Because, knowing Alice she'd kidnap us." She giggled and wrapped her arms around my neck. "Well, at least we're willing hostages."

"Most of the time." I muttered which made Bella giggle all that much more.

_**Bella Swan**_

I laid comfortably in his arm for about an hour, not nearly long enough when he began to shift. "I hate to do this, but my first guitar lesson is tonight."

"Oh, okay." I sighed heavily. I was going to miss my pillow.

I think he realized the distress in my voice because he took my hand and kissed it lightly. "Why don't you walk me home?"

I smiled a little bit. "I'd like that."

Even though it was mid January it wasn't that cold outside. We still had to wear jackets but not much else. We walked in silence, hand in hand. We were comfortable the soft sounds of winter on this gray day. It was almost five o'clock and the sun was already starting to set.

I decided to stay with him until his new teacher came. Edward was doing a little homework on his bed while I starred up at the ceiling. "Whatcha doing?" I asked, sounding like a bored five year old, which is how I felt.

"Spanish homework." He informed me, moving one of his earphones away from his ears.

"I didn't even know that you were taking Spanish." I felt kind of stupid for not knowing. I bit my lip and sat up.

He chuckled. "It's okay. I don't know all of your classes either. Spanish is easy for me. I took it in high school as well."

"So, you speak Spanish?"

"A little." He informed me with a smile. "I know how to say the important things, at least."

"Oh, like what?" He teased him, scooting a bit closer to him.

"Like... Dame un beso." He said smugly.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"I could tell you, but I'd rather show you." He leaned into me and kissed me deeply. I moaned in surprise, his hands twisting around my body. He was about to lean me back onto the bed when there was a knock on the door. He groaned and I couldn't help but giggle. He knew this person was coming, he should have known better.

I hopped up from the bed to answer the door. An extremely tall, extremely tan handsome man stood there. His smile grew as he saw me, his deep brown-black eyes glistening. "I don't suppose you're Edward Cullen, are you?"

I giggled. "Nope, sorry. He's in here, though." I pointed behind me.

I went back to his bed and leaned in. "Dame un beso, right?" I asked.

"Yup, that's it." He grinned and pecked my lips again. "I'll teach you more Spanish later."

_**Edward Cullen**_

It was too easy when we started talking about my homework. Three simple words and I could kiss her. I wanted to taste her mouth and was completely delighted when I finally did. She tasted so good that I lost myself in her. I wanted her, right then and there. I slowly and carefully began to lay her back.

Of course there was a knock on the door. Stupid guitar lessons. I was excited for them, I just didn't to stop what I was doing at the moment. Bella giggled at my sexual frustration and I felt as if I were going to pop. I heard the door open slowly and there was several seconds of silence.

"I don't suppose you're Edward Cullen, are you?" A deep voice asked. He sounded young from what I could tell, but I couldn't be certain.

"Nope, sorry. He's in here, though." Bella said through her giggles. She came back to my side a second later and leaned closer to me, her lips probably not an inch from mine. "Dame un beso, right?"

"Yup, that's it." I leaned in for a quick kiss, wishing it was longer. "I'll teach you more Spanish later." I already started thinking up fun things to do with our little Spanish lesson.

"Alright, so, you must be Edward. I'm Jake. It's nice to meet you." I heard the deep voice say. I heard the chair being scrapped across the room somewhere in front of you. "I want to ask you a few questions before we get started, if that's okay?"

"Go ahead." I told him as I went to get my guitar. I settled back on the bed, placing the instrument beside me.

"You play the piano as well, correct?"

"Yes." I stated.

"So, you do know how to read music?"

"Yes." I could have rolled my eyes at his questions, but then I remembered not everyone gets music like I do. I decided to ask a question of my own. "Will you be able to handle teaching me?"

"Yeah, why?" He paused for a second. "Oh, the blindness, right. My father became blind when I was a kid so I learned how to read braille and all that, if that's what you mean."

I shrugged my shoulders and managed a small smile. "Alright then, anything else you'd like to ask?"

"Yeah, one thing. Was that girl your sister?"

I snorted and ran my fingers through my hair. That's the first time someone was ever that forward with me. "No, girlfriend. Sorry, she's taken."

He chuckled. "It was worth asking. Man, she's hot."

"I hear that a lot." I conceded to him. "So, shall we begin?" I picked up the guitar.

_**Bella Swan**_

I was already in my night gown by the time Edward knocked on the door for the second time today. I rushed to it, ready to be in his arms again. I was not disappointed. He grabbed me up swiftly, twirling me as he kissed my mouth deeply. It was passionate and full of desire. It surprised me a little bit.

"What did I tell you about that? You're going to end up kissing Alice one day." I said breathlessly as he set me to my feet.

"No, I won't." He kissed me again. "God, I missed you."

"We were together two hours ago." I teased.

"That's not what I meant." He said as he dragged his fingers up the side of my nightgown.

"Aw, I see..." I bit my lip. "What does dame un beso mean, by the way?"

"It means _give me a kiss_." He informed me as his hand snaked to my back.

"That sounds rather demanding." I teased him as I pulled his glasses off. I stuck them in his pocket for later.

"Oh, Lo siento. Dame un beso, por favor?" He gave me his best crooked grin.

"Ugh, you can be charming in two languages." I muttered before I pressed my lips to his.

"Oh, you didn't want to continue on with our Spanish lesson?" He said, his expression growing mischievous.

"I never said that." I blushed, ducking my head.

His grin widen as he picked me up. "Bueno. Vamos a ir a la cama."

"How do you say I don't understand?" I asked sarcastically.

"No entiendo." He told me as he laid me back on the bed. He went to end of the bed, shrugging off his jacket and kicking off his shoes.

"Well, no _entiendo_."

He chuckled and I could see his happy expression even in the dark. "Well, mi vida, you will know a lot more Spanish by the end of the night."

"Mi vida?"

"My life." He stated simply.

I didn't have time to say anything before I felt him taking my ankle and bringing it up to his lips. "I was thinking we could start with something simple. Something easy to remember." He said in his velvety tone. He could of stopped right then and I would have been melting for him. He kissed the top of my foot. " Pie es foot."

He carefully turned my foot to the side, feeling with his fingers first. "Tobillo es ankle."

His smooth strong fingers inched up my leg, right below my knee. "Pierna es leg." He kissed the spot lightly before massaging his hands upwards. "Rodilla" He stated simply as he kissed the top of my knee. He knelt between my legs, leaning down slightly. He lightly kissed the inside of my thigh. "Muslo."

"Edward..." I breathed out heavily, practically panting. "What brought this on?"

"I haven't been able to make love to you in days. It feels like a century. Plus, Jake, the guitar guy, asked if you were my sister." He kissed my stomach lightly.

"Felt like you needed to prove otherwise?" I asked him with a raised eyebrow as I leaned up on my elbows. "The other day when that guy was drooling over me you thought it was funny."

"This is different, though." He mumbled, he adjusted himself so he was hovering over me.

"How so?" I asked genuinely curious.

"That man would never see you again after that night. Also, he was quiet forward with his thoughts about you. I didn't like it." He defended himself.

I leaned up to capture his lips in a soft kiss, cooling his unneeded jealously. It was sweet, though. "Edward..." I trailed off.

"Yes, my love?" He answered just above a whisper.

"Dame un beso."

**First off, woohoo they're talking about houses. What do you think of what they want so far? Do you think they'll find it? **

**Second, I know, Jake. Don't hate me. He doesn't play a big part in the story. No Bells doesn't cheat and he doesn't get a shot, but everyone needs to be jealous every once in a while.**

**Third, before you ask I do speak a LITTLE spanish. It's not perfect but I do okay. For those of you who speak spanish if I totally ruined it, I'm sorry. I know different countries have differents words for certian things so I used the general term. The only spanish phrase my husband knows is Dame un Beso Por Favor because I say it to him ALL the time. If I messed up really bad, let me know so I can fix it. **

**And finally, I have a new webpage. If you want to check it out click on my homepage on my profile. You'll find out more about me and my writing! It's still a work in progress. Also, if you want a preview of tomorrow's chapter check out my blog.**

**:runs and hides from the jake haters: okay what do you think of this chapter?**


	33. Chapter 33

**Yay, I'm so glad that my spanish was decent. I really was worried but there were no complaints, so that's awesome. I hit 100000 hits for this story yesterday. Do you know how cool that is? This is my first story to reach that 6 digit mark. **

_**Bella Swan**_

"Good morning, Ms. Swan, Mr. Cullen. How are we doing this morning?" Angela, our Realtor, asked sweetly. This was the tenth time we'd gone out looking at homes in the past few weeks. We were really starting to get to know her. She was nice enough and she made looking a breeze.

It's not that Edward and I were arguing over what we wanted or didn't want in the house. We'd figure that part out. It was finding a one that would fit us perfectly that was the problem. Angela was extremely understanding, especially since Edward already told her it would be completely paid up front and price was not an issue that he wished to discuss around me. He was a sells person's dream come true.

"Good, thank you. So, anything new today?" Edward said brightly. He was more excited then a kid in a candy store when it came to this. I loved his happy expression. It made me happy too, honestly. It almost felt like playing grown-up.

"We sure do! We have two that I'd like to show you both, if that's alright?"

It was a lower number today. I think we'd gone through at least half of the homes for sale in the Shreveport/Bossier City and even a few in Haughton and Benton in the suburbs. We had been going to eight or nine at a time.

"Sounds great." Edward squeezed my hand gently as we walked along.

The first house we went was simply not my cup of tea. The ceilings were low and the rooms were oddly shaped. Also, it had tiny windows, making the entire home appear dark.

"You don't like this one." Edward whispered in my ear. It wasn't a question, simply a statement. He could tell the subtle things from the tension in my body.

"No, too dark." I whispered back. Angela noticed our quiet conversation.

"See, I'm glad I saved the best for last. The next one just came onto the market yesterday. I think it'll be snatched up quickly. I think it's just perfect for you two." She told us brightly as she locked the door behind her.

The entire ride there we chatted comfortably about our lives. It turns out that Angela was married to a graphics designer named Ben, who was her high school sweetheart. They'd been married for six years and were trying to get pregnant. She already knew all the details about us and it was nice to talk to someone who was still so much in love after being together a total of ten years.

"So, what do you want? A girl or a boy?" I asked conversationally.

"I've always been partial to girls." She giggled. "I can't wait to play with dollies again." She said sheepishly.

"You know, me too. But, I think we may be a bit biased. I never really played with dolls. I always preferred 'cooking'. I use to-" I stopped mid sentence when we pulled into the drive way.

The house was amazing. Not too big and not too small. It was white with a wrap around porch with an over hang. In the very front was a bay window with lace curtains. I could see the little seat that you could sit on to look out of. There was only a couple of steps to the porch, which wasn't too bad.

"What is it, love?" Edward asked as we climbed out Angela's car.

"This house is beautiful." I said a little bit louder so everyone could here.

"I can't wait to show you the inside!" Angela called excitedly as she made her way up the stairs. I could tell if she had the money, she'd get this house herself.

As soon as we opened the front door I was blown away. The vaulted ceilings made the house look so much bigger and light flowed in through the many windows. There was a stone fireplace in the front of the room. The floors were wooden and made the whole place seemed warmer. You could see the dining room from the living room. I carefully let go of Edward's hand as I made my way in there.

The dining room was about half the size of the living room, but still fairly large. There was a built in china cabinet with hot board on the far side of the room. A large window was at the back wall so you could see into the backyard. I stood at the window and peered out. I watched as the wind blew, shaking the few leaves that were on the pear tree.

"See something you like?" Edward asked quietly as he came up behind me.

"There is a pear tree in the backyard." I said quietly. I took his hand and squeezed it gently as I lead him towards the next room.

We went into the kitchen next. It was huge, to say the least. There was an old fashion oven that I fell in love with instantly. I hoped that Esme could get one like that, if not maybe have one designed. I thought about the cost of something like that but I couldn't seem to scold myself for wanting it. Edward would be pleased.

There was an area in the kitchen for a breakfast table and an island in the center. The counter tops were black marble which stood out from the white wash cabinets. Everything was so bright and beautiful.

Next we visited the guest bathroom which was quiet large. It had enough room for both Edward and I to move around comfortably in. The counter tops matched the ones in the kitchen. The guest bedrooms were a good size, but not too big or small. I was already imaging the built in cabinets that could go in one of them to house all of my books.

Edward didn't say much this entire time and I felt bad for not describe everything to him. I was just too lost in my own thoughts. I would describe it for him later. I would have to tell him how the den would be perfect for a piano. I knew he'd love it.

Much to my surprise I gasped when I was the master bed room. It was huge, with two large walk-in closets. I wondered into the bathroom which was triple the size of the guest bath. It was as big as one of the guest bedrooms. A separate glass shower big enough for two stood in one corner while a huge old fashioned bathtub sat in the other corner. There was even a vanity with two sinks in it, one for both of us.

I felt as if I were in a daze as I wondered back into the bedroom. Edward was chatting with Angela but I wasn't really paying enough attention.

"So, what do you think?" Angela asked with a smile on her face. She knew that I was already in love with it and would fight tooth and nail to have it. I just beamed at her and she giggled. "I'll take it that you like it then?"

"Very much so." I answered with a sigh.

Her phone rang and she heaved a heavy sigh herself. "I'm sorry guys, give me a second. I need to take this call. Walk around and get a better feel for it."

As she walked into the living room I made my way to Edward. I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck. He kissed my lips lightly. "Do you like it?"

"I want to live here Edward." I stated simply.

"Then, we will." He leaned forward again and captured my lips in a breathtaking kiss. He picked up off the ground, spinning me around a little bit before kissing me once more.

"Sorry about that guys." She grinned ruefully at our private moment. Edward set me down to my feet but did not let go of me. "So, what do you think?"

"We think we'd like to make an offer." Edward grinned brightly.

"Excellent! I knew this was the place for you! Lets head back to the office and we'll start some paperwork."

_**Edward Cullen**_

We placed a generous bid on the house. There was no way I was not going to get that for Bella. This is the first time that I think she's ever been excited about me getting her something. She seemed to love it. We could live in a cave in the side of the mountain and as long as she loved it, I would love it too.

Once we went through some of the paperwork and figured out what I wanted sent to our lawyers to look over Bella drove us back to her apartment.

"When we get the house we should call my mom right away. I know she'll want to come down to take a look." I told her as we walked inside. It seemed to be quiet, which was a good thing. We did have some things to talk about.

"I'm not sure what she can improve on. It's amazing." She said brightly. She was practically vibrating with excitement. Alice was rubbing off on here.

"Oh, I bet there would be some things. I know you'll want her to designs some shelving for the study and for the big walk in closets in the bedroom. Plus, don't forget about all the furniture and such. She's going to want to help you with that. I'm pretty sure she won't leave for a few weeks, not until it's done completely." I informed her. I could already hear my mother and Bella going over all the details in a happy little frenzy. Besides, my mother was looking at any excuse to come down for a while. I'm not sure if my father would be able to or want to join her, but I'm sure he'd visit at least a little bit as well.

"You're right. Your mom has amazing taste." She said a bit dreamily. I could help but chuckle at her far off voice.

"You know, we should make a list of things we're going to need in the new house. We're going to need a ton of stuff. Pots, pans, silverware, plates, and cups for the kitchens. New bed linens and such, well beds too. I'm sure my mother will help with that as well. You'll probably want Alice and Rose along, too."

"Why does that sound like the shopping spree from hell?" She asked as we laid down across her bed. It was Saturday afternoon and we didn't have anything else to do for the day.

I chuckled. "Poor Bella. If you want, I'll be there to help reign them in."

"Yeah, but who's going to reign you in?" She countered quickly.

I laughed and buried my face in her neck, taking in her sweet scent. "Am I that bad?"

"You just bought me a house without a second thought."

"I bought us a house and I've thought about it a lot." I replied coolly. She moved so that she was hovering over me, her long hair brushing the sides of my face.

"Edward, I want to tell you something and I don't want you to get too excited about it, alright?"

"Okay..." I answered slowly. I didn't like the tone of her voice. It was so serious.

"I thought about you buying something for me and I didn't think about the money it would cost, or rather, I didn't care."

I started to laugh and she didn't seem too pleased with that response. "That's good."

"Good? I'm going to become spoiled!" She cried.

I laughed harder. Spoiled? I had to fight with her to simply to buy groceries, which I also ate. She smacked my shoulder. "Ow. Bella, I'll tell you when you're spoiled. Trust me, you're no where near enough spoiled for my tastes."

"Oh, really?" she said in a low tone. She lowered herself so her nose was touching mine. "What do you plan on doing about that?"

"Well, as it seems you're not going to let me buy you the world, which you deserve, I'll just have to spoil you with attention and affection." I stated in a matter of fact way. I rose up a bit and kisses the tip of her nose, then her chin. She sighed contently.

"I like that. But, you know, I want to spoil you that way, too."

"You already do." I told her with a soft kiss. Her plump lips lingered on mine. She rested her tiny body against mine, her legs in between mine. "We're going to be living together" She said out of the blue.

"Yes, we are." I answered her back. I played with her fingers, tracing them with one of my own.

"My mom is going to flip." She said, a soft sad laugh let her lips. She breathed in a deep breath, pressing her chest harder against mine.

"It's amazing how different a reactions our parents are going to have over this. I'm sure your Dad won't be thrilled, but he'll accept it. Your mom will want to murder me. My parents will be planning the wedding and maybe even a nursery."

"Nursery?" She said in far off voice.

"I think my mother will start trying to convince you to give her beautiful grand babies. Of course, if I need to, I'll beat her off with a stick. I know you're not ready for that, yet nor am I." I reassured her.

"Do you want children?"

"I..." I stopped for a minute and thought it over. "I don't know. I've never really honestly thought about it. I never thought I would even date anyone so I guess I figured it wouldn't matter."

"Edward, you are far too charming and far too handsome to not date." She said with a heavy sigh. I knew she didn't like it when I put myself down but this is how I felt.

"To you, maybe. Bella, do you remember me that first day? That's how I always was before I met you. It's like you've made me come out of my shell. You don't know how grateful I am for that." I kissed the top of her head.

"Aw, Edward..." She said my name so softly it was like it was just hovering in the air. I could tell the second something in her mind clicked. "Hey, you didn't answer my question. Not really anyway."

"What question was that?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Populating the earth."

"Oh..." I chuckled at her sarcastic response. "Yes, one day, in the distant future. I don't know if I could handle it, but with you, I'd like to try. Until then, I want to practice. A lot."

"What do you want to practice exactly?"

"Making babies. You know, practice does make perfect."

"Edward Cullen, you are a pervert and a horny bastard." She laughed.

"I am not! That's a vicious lie. I think I just might have to punish you for saying such things." I tried to say seriously but it wasn't working very well.

Bella giggled. "Oh, you're going to punish me, are you? And, how do you plan on doing that? Spank me?"

"I think that's a great idea." I told her as I rolled her over onto the bed, forcing her to lay on her stomach. I straddled her waist, my knees on either side of her thighs. Bella was laughing the entire time.

"Don't spank me! I promise to be good! Don't beat me, daddy!" She screamed out in her laughter, trying to wiggle her way from underneath me.

I leaned down and nipped at her neck. "Daddy? I think I like that."

"Hey guys! They're in here and they're being freaks!" A voice boomed from the door way. I nearly leaped off Bella in surprise and fell to the floor onto my butt.

"Dammit, Em! Haven't you heard of knocking?!" I shouted at him. I ran my fingers through my hair, taking deep breathes to calm myself.

"Dude, the door was open." He chuckled.

I finally stood and sat on the bed, placing my hand on Bella's back. She was shaking with laughter. "Oh my god..." she muttered into the bed. "Are you okay?"

I growled at her laughter, which only caused Emmett to laugh as well. I started to chuckle, finding the humor in the whole thing. "Yes, my ass hurts but other then that, I'm fine." I said sarcastically.

"Karma's a bitch." Emmett snorted out.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"You try to spank her but instead you bust your own ass. You don't see karma at work here?"

Bella started into a new laughing fit. I heard someone clicking their tongue as they joined the pack of laughing hyenas. "Em, leave Edward alone."

"But, Rosie, you missed it. She called him Daddy." He defended himself. "It was funny."

"See, Bella this is exactly the reason I'm happy we're getting a house." I leaned down close to Bella's ear and whispered loudly.

"You found a house?" Rosalie said softly. I heard the bed creek loudly with Bella's excited movement, sitting up quickly.

"Yup! It's so beautiful. We put a bid on it earlier today." She said brightly, the happiness pouring from her voice. I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her neck lightly.

"Dammit, Emmett. My best friend is getting married and my other best friend is moving in with her boyfriend. What do you say is wrong with this picture?" Rosalie snipped.

"Edward, you keep making me look bad." Emmett muttered.

"Man, he could make you look bad blind, deaf, mute, both arms tied behind his back and missing one leg." Jasper laughed as he joined the crowded space.

Bella and Rose both laughed. Jasper chuckled after patting my shoulder. Emmett didn't say anything for a few moments, until the girl's controlled their giggles.

"And, see here I was trying to figure out food for _my_ party and you guys just have to make fun of me. That's real nice."

"It's your Dad's party Em and don't act so sore. You know we all love you." Alice added her two cents, completing the group.

I felt the bed move and the a loud huff. "Get off me! Fine! I get the point. I'm hot and sexy and nobody can resist me." He said wheezing, the girl's laughing loudly.

"What just happened?" I muttered to Jasper under my breath.

"I have no idea, but it's strange and unnatural." He answered back.

**Hehe so what do you think the girl did to Emmett? I'm sure everyone has a fair idea. **

**So, do you like the house? I wanted to speed the story up a bit more and I didn't want to go into the major details of the house hunting. If you've ever tried to buy a house you realize how big a pain in the rear this is. **

**Oh oh oh Who wants a preview for the next chapter? I've made my own website so if you want to check out the a preview for the next chapter go to my homepage on my ff profile and click away. Go to my blog to have a look. And for you who've read the fairytale that I did there is a revised and reedit version of it that is more original and has more details. It's under stories. Tell me what you think about it? It's a work in progress.**

**hehehe how many of you have had that same "Daddy don't spank me!" experience? lol if you haven't you should. It throws your guy off guard, that's for sure.**

**So, Bella's letting up about money. It's not an instant change, because she still does worry about it but she's accepting that Edward wants these things as well. Do we like?**


	34. Chapter 34

**I'm glad everyone liked the house. Trust me, it's my dream home. Also, thanks to everyone who went to my new website!**

_**Edward Cullen**_

"We got it!" She screamed as she ran into the house. It was only ten in the morning but she didn't seem to mind that someone might be sleeping.

"You got it!" Alice screamed back. I wouldn't be too surprised if both girls were jumping up and down in each other's arms.

We had just finished signing paperwork with my Lawyer and the Realtor. It wasn't an easy process. Several negotiations and inspections had happened in the couple weeks prior to us finally signing the final paperwork.

"Yes! The former owners will be moving out by the end of the last week in March. We're going to call Esme, Edward's mother, and ask her if she can do some remodeling and decorating. It should be all ready by the end of the school year!" Bella said excitedly. I heard squealing again and at least two pairs of feet jumping up and down.

"If you girls are going to do that can you at least do that topless? " Emmett asked.

There was a loud pop and the girls giggled again. I wasn't sure who hit Emmett but it seem to put him in his place. I decided it was time to change the subject before more violence and perverted requests were made. "Something smells..." I stopped searching for the correct term for it.

"Yummy? Delicious?"

"Spicy, yet cheesy." I answered Alice. I didn't want to offend her if I was completely wrong.

Alice laughed a little an my response. "Wow, you can smell that?"

"Yes?" It came out more like a question then an answer.

"I'm making dirty rice and Jazz is making a pan of macaroni and cheese." She said brightly.

Everyone must have been preparing for the Mardi Gras parade this afternoon. Apparently it was a potluck type lunch and you were "required" to bring something. Bella made literally ten dozen cookies for the party. I went with a much more simple route and bought a couple cases of sodas.

"First off, Macaroni and cheese Jasper?" I asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Shut up. It's my mama's recipe and it's damn good." He countered quickly.

"Plus, it's the only thing he can make." Alice added in quickly. I could hear the smile in her voice.

I chuckled at the couple. "Alright, second: what the hell is dirty rice?"

"Um... it's... spicy rice..." She said as she thought it over. "You know what, it's a secret family recipe and all I can tell you is that it's good."

"Meaning she doesn't know how to explain." Jasper said with a laugh.

"Aw! Don't pick on me!" She whined. "I thought you loved me" Alice's voice became gooey than whiny.

"Of course I love you." Jasper gushed in the same voice.

I felt a pair of slender arms wrap slowly around my neck. Bella pressed her lips against my ear. "Smack me if I get like that."

"It would be my pleasure." I told her as my arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

"Ugh, Big Daddy over there is talking about spanking again." Emmett said in a teasing tone.

Ever since the day he caught us in the bedroom just playing around he'd been calling me Daddy or Big Daddy. It was really starting to grate on my nerves. " Emmett, my name is Edward. Not Ed nor is it Eddie and if you call me Daddy one more time I swear to you I'm going to take my cane and shove it so far up your-"

The door opened behind us, effectively interrupted my rant. It shut with a little pop and there were soft foot steps gliding towards me. "Em, were you bothering Edward again?" Rosalie asked softly. She leaned up and placed a kiss on my cheek. She ruffled my hair as she moved her way to give Bella a hug. "Don't let it bother you too much, it's just because he's jealous."

"I'm not jealous." He stated sourly.

Rosalie snorted and I couldn't help but smile. I knew they were just teasing each other. At that moment I realized that Bella and I were a happy mix of the two couples in the room with us. I placed a light kiss on my love's forehead.

"So, are we ready for a party?" Rosalie asked enthusiastically.

_**Bella Swan**_

We all crammed into Jasper's truck so we could tailgate. A massive amount of food and drinks were stored in the bed. I rested my head on Edward's shoulder, completely happy and comfort.

"You seem to be in a good mood." Edward observed as his slender fingers dragged over my bare knee. Only in Louisiana would it be close to 85 degrees on Valentine's day. I was wearing shorts and a short sleeve tee-shirt. I brought a sweater along, just in case, but I doubted that I would need it.

"I'm really happy." I admitted. "I'm just having fun day dreaming, I guess."

"Oh, and what are you day dreaming about?" He wiggled his eyebrows playfully.

"Not what you're day dreaming about." I laughed, wiggling in his lap. "I was day dreaming about the house."

"What about the house?" he inquired, tracing patterns on my skin.

"Just moving in. Our first Christmas there. It's going to be just us and I love that." I said with a soft sigh.

"Me too." He agreed with me. "When I call my mom tomorrow I want you to be there to tell her the news. She'll be happy to know. I'm sure she'll be planning a trip down as soon as possible."

I smiled when I thought about his mother. We had been sending emails to each other, chatting about school and our lives. A lot about Edward as well. He teased me for talking to his mother more then he did. I didn't care though. I liked her more then my own mother at the moment, who was sending constant nasty emails now. I refused to answer them.

Jasper pulled onto a grassy spot by the parkway. The space blocked off for Emmett's dad was huge. It was near the end of the parade route by the park that everyone called the Duck Pond. There was probably around fifty people already there, probably a quarter of them children of all ages. There was a huge white tent with several tables with dozens of chairs. There was food piled high on one of the tables along with coolers filled with drinks all around. You weren't allowed to drink liquor in this area and I was grateful for that.

After introducing ourselves to Emmett's father, a bear of a man with the same black curly hair and his wispy thin mother we ate some lunch while sitting on the cool grass.

"See, what you do is, you mix the dirty rice with the mac and cheese..." Emmett said with a mouth full of food.

"That's vile." Rose scoffed and scooted away from him.

"Don't knock it until you try it baby." He teased her, trying to offer her a bite. She stuck her tongue out and shuddered. "Fine, your loss."

Edward was on his second helping of the dirty rice, along with another small hamburger, some potato salad, and a little bit of Jasper's mac and cheese. I quickly leaned over and stole a bite from his burger. He smirked and tried to hand me the food. "You can have it if you want it."

"No, thanks, I'm full." I pushed the plate back in his direction.

"She says as she steals a bite of his cheeseburger and a spoonful of potato salad." Alice giggled. I licked the spoon clean of the sweet yellow goop and placed it back on the plate.

"Sorry, it tastes good." I mumbled as I swallowed.

"Don't worry, there is plenty for later." Emmett reassured us. "When we get done eating we should go play at the park!" He exclaimed.

I couldn't help but laugh as I leaned into Edward. He chuckled himself but didn't say a word.

I don't remember the last time I went to play at a playground. Edward and I walked hand and hand down the steep hill. He brought his cane today, the first time I'd actually seen it in a while. I knew he used it when he wasn't around me. I think he liked the fact that he blended in more without it when he was with me.

There was a massive amount of children running around, along with some other young adults. I walked over to a free swing and pushed Edward down into the seat. I sat his lap and he began to kick his legs little bit.

"There are a lot of kids around." He commented as he leaned his chin onto my shoulder.

"Yeah, it's such a pretty day, along with the parade. I don't blame them. I'd want to out here playing too, if I were their age."

"Maybe we should get a swing for the backyard." He said with a sweet smile.

"I'd like that a lot." I smiled and kissed his cheek lightly.

Edward kicked his legs a little harder so that we were moving through the air. One of his arms wrapped around my waist, holding me tightly to him as he moved as higher and higher. I shrieked at the height, laughing as we moved towards the warm blue sky.

We didn't swing for too long. I didn't want to keep the kids from it. Before Edward could get up though I snapped a picture for my scrapbook. "Come on, I want to take pictures of everyone else!" I said brightly as I pulled on his hand.

_**Edward Cullen**_

Bella snapped pictures constantly. She made us get in ridiculous poses in different groups and eventually Alice took the camera away so that she could take pictures of Bella.

I don't know how five hours passed, but it did in a blur. We were sitting on the grass as the crowd seem to grow and with it the noise level. Music was blaring in the background. It was somehow relaxing in a way.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." Bella told me with a little peck on the cheek.

"Want me to go with you?" I inquired.

"I'll be fine." She giggled at my worry over her. She kissed the top of my head before walking off.

"So, you're really doing this?" Emmett asked. I heard him sit beside me as the grass rustled.

"Doing what?" I turned my face in his direction, tilting it to the side.

"Moving in with Bella."

"Yeah, why?" I asked him confused.

"That's a huge step. I can say without a doubt you're a braver man then me." He admitted with a little sigh. "It's not that I don't love Rosalie, it's just... it's huge." He added quickly.

"I have to be honest, I've never wanted something so badly in my life. I just want to keep Bella all to myself. Is that awful?" I asked him, bringing my knees up to my chest. I wrapped my arms around them and set my chin on the top of my knees.

"I don't know a single man who doesn't want to keep their woman all to themselves." He chuckled and patted me on the back.

"I just want to protect her." I told him honestly.

"Well, that's because you love her. Of course you want to protect her. We're guys, it's what we're suppose to do." He paused suddenly. "Speaking of protecting, there is some guy walking with her."

"Guy?" I said in a low voice.

"He doesn't seem to be trying anything, they're just talking. Here, she's coming this way." He told me before he pulled me up to my feet. I didn't honestly want to stand up but he didn't leave me much of a choice.

"Hey Edward, guess who I found?" Bella asked as she took my hand into hers, giving it a little squeeze.

"Hi, how you doing?" The familiar husky voice of Jake, my guitar teacher said. I groaned inwardly.

"Fine." I stated bluntly as he shook my hand.

Jake hadn't said much of anything else about Bella in our biweekly lessons. She only said hello to him in passing as she left to give us privacy. I still couldn't fight the pang of jealously in my chest.

"Alright, well you two have a good night. I was going to get a slice of pizza from one of the vendors for my girlfriend Leah, when I saw Bella. There can be some real creeps out here so I wanted to make sure she got back okay."

"Girlfriend?" The word slipped out before I had a chance to stop it. Bella squeezed my hand tightly, signaling me to shut up I'm sure.

"Yeah, she's pretty cool. We've only been going out the past couple of weeks but I think it may really work out." He said brightly.

"Thanks again, Jake." Bella said softly. I had a feeling we were going to talk about this the second he left. I hadn't done anything wrong I felt. I'm sure Bella was at least annoyed with my jealously.

_**Bella Swan**_

The trek to the bathrooms was longer then I thought it would be. Some people were obviously drunk and had been drinking all day because they were cat calling or saying crude comments as I passed. I almost decided to turn around and walk back to Edward but I knew that would do me no good. I might as well get it over with now.

I dreaded walking back that way. I didn't know if it would be better to just walk and try to blend in or go at it at a dead run. I'd probably trip and kill myself so the walk seemed like a better idea. As I went to make my first step back someone grabbed my shoulder. I squealed in surprise as I turned and took a swing. The guy easily grabbed my fist to stop my weak attack.

"Calm down Bella, it's just me. Remember, Jake?" He said with a small smile.

I blushed crimson and giggled at myself. "Yeah, sorry. You spooked me." I told him honestly.

"Ah, sorry. I didn't mean to. I just saw you over here and you looked... nervous, I guess. Is everything okay?" He inquired gently.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just..." I looked back towards the direction I came.

"Drunk idiots?" He said with a knowing smile. "Here, I'll walk you back." He waved his hand in front of him.

"Thanks. So, are you here by yourself or are you with a group?" I asked conversationally.

"Oh, my entire family is out here, plus my girl." He said happily. "What about you?"

"Big group. We're having a party, well sort of." I shrugged. When I came into site of Edward he had his arms wrapped tightly around his legs as he sat and spoke with Emmett. Em caught sight of us and pulled Edward to his feet, much to Edward's annoyance.

"Hey Edward, guess who I found?" I asked brightly. I didn't want him to get jealous, though I knew that would never happen. I could tell by the look on his face.

"Hi, how you doing?" Jake asked as he looked between the three of us. Both guys had a sour expression. Neither of them were as tall but I'm sure they were just as strong, if not stronger than Jacob.

"Fine." Edward practically snarled out the word. I squeezed his hand tightly, trying to calm him down.

"Alright, well you two have a good night. I was going to get a slice of pizza from one of the vendors for my girlfriend Leah, when I saw Bella. There can be some real creeps out here so I wanted to make sure she got back okay." Jake sputtered out quickly. He was just trying to be nice and my friend and boyfriend were being jerks. I sighed to myself, turning my face away.

Edward mouth gaped open a moment he said "Girlfriend?" In complete surprised. Emmett smirked, shook his head and walked away.

"Yeah, she's pretty cool. We've only been going out the past couple of weeks but I think it may really work out." He said with nothing but happiness in his tone. If Edward could see the look in his eyes when Jake talked about her he wouldn't worry at all.

"Thanks again, Jake." I told him quickly, touching his arm and giving him an apologetic smile. I didn't want to give Edward time to get anymore jealous or annoyed.

"No prob. I'll see you on Wednesday, Edward." He waved before he made his way to one of the street vendors that passed. I waited until he bought his food and was well on his way back to his friends before I said anything.

"What was that about?" I muttered under my breath.

"Sorry, I was being a jackass." He answered, his cheeks stained red.

"Yeah, it's okay, but why though? You know I'm yours." I asked.

"I just worry sometimes you'll find someone better. I mean Jake is our age... he plays the guitar, he's fairly funny, he-" I cut off Edward with a touch of my hand.

"No one is better then you." I told him softly. I leaned up on my tippy toes and kissed his lips lightly. "Don't forget that, okay?"

Edward nuzzled the top of my head and kissed it lightly. His arms wrapped tightly around my shoulders. "Thank you."

"For what?" I looked up at him.

"Loving me." He captured my lips in a deep kiss. I moaned into his mouth and wound my fingers into his silky hair. He pulled away slowly and leaned his forehead against mine. "Come on, the parade is starting any minute. We should get ready."

_**Edward Cullen**_

The music was loud, the people were screaming and laughing. When I tried to pull away and go into the tent Jasper stopped me.

"Don't go just yet. I've got an idea." I felt something being put on my head. I touched it, feeling the fabric.

"The baseball hat with protect your face. If you stand between me, Em, Rose, Alice and Bella I'm pretty sure we can keep you from getting pelted in the head, at least. Do you want to try?" He shouted into my ear.

"Why not." I shouted back. I did like the music. Bella stood in front of me, her back pressed against my chest. My arms snaked around her waist of their own accord as she began to sway against me to the music.

"Promise me you won't flash anyone for beads?" I whispered in her ear.

She threw her head back in laughter, bumping her backside into me. "Yeah, okay."

The first round of floats came by and with it was the first round of beads, cups and coins. This was the real test. I wondered if it was worth it to get smacked in the face to stay outside with my friends. I could just take my chances, wait and see, I suppose.

I felt Bella jerk in my arms as she caught something. She turned in my arms and put the beads around my neck with a little kiss. The screams around us got louder but all I seem to notice was Bella.

It went on like this for a long while, my neck becoming heavy with beads, along with Bella's. I don't know how many cups, coins, stuffed animals or moon pies we'd gotten but I was having a blast. Every time Bella would get something she'd like she'd jump up and down happily.

As we headed back to the house, Bella sitting on my lap and some of prizes at her feet in a bag, I stroked her arms, gliding my fingers up and down her silky skin. I leaned my lips close to her ear. "This was a very unique Valentine's day."

"It was, but I don't think it could have gone any better." She leaned her face into my neck and I could feel her smile.

"So, are you guys sure you don't want to come to the party?" Emmett asked for the 5th time.

"Nope, we've got plans." I said happily. My minds immediately went to the thoughts of the wonderful gift I had Alice help me buy for Bella. Silk and lace, two things that would never compare to the softness of her skin but I'd sure have fun touching it before I peeled it off her amazing body.

Bella giggled as I nibbed on her neck, her skin heating underneath my touch.

"I'm so glad I'm staying with you tonight, Jazz." Alice whispered loudly. "I'd never get sleep."

The truck came to a stop. "So, you're sure you don't want to?" He asked again, ignoring Alice.

"Yes, Em." Bella giggled. "We'll have a party at the end of the year or something. We'll make it up to you then." She reassured him.

Bella climbed out of my lap before I slid out of the cab. I grabbed one of the bags of beads while she took the other. I wrapped my arms around her waist as we walked together up the stone pathway. "So, what would you like to do tonight, Ms. Swan?" I whispered in her ear.

Bella stopped dead and I almost bumped into her. I moved my hand over the side of her face, her lips pulled down in a full frown. "What is it, love?" I asked her, my hand sliding to her shoulders, feeling the tension there.

"Get your hands off of my daughter!"

**Ah, cliff hanger, I know I know. I hadn't done one in a while. This one needed to be done. More drama to come. And also, I'd like to address everyone who is asking about the surgery. All I am going to say on the matter is the issue has not been put to rest yet and we be discussed again. I can't say anything else because I want you keep on reading to find out! lol sorry. **

**Oh, the duck Pond is real. It's been around since I was a kid. It's more geese then ducks, and geese are uber mean. I was scared of them as a kid. The duck pond is right by the end of the Krewe of Centuars and the Krewe of Gemini's parade routes. There are a few other parades but those are the main ones. **

**lol Okay I admit it, I'm the one that mixes mac and cheese and dirty rice. I get strange looks but it so good. Seriously. Plus it seems like something Emmett would do.**

**Also, are you happy how Jake played in this chapter? He's not going after Bella, but being a friend to both Edward and Bella. Jake's a good guy in this. I hope this puts some of your minds at easy. **

**So, what did you think of my website? Do you like it? Let me know. Do you like that I put the teaser in my blog? I'm going to do it again today and see how it goes. If you like it I'm going to keep doing it.**


	35. Chapter 35

**I know, cliffy cliffy. I was bad for it. It was good though, wasn't it? hehe expect more in the future. And for everyone who thought it was Charlie I want to give you a hug. lol I never even considered him. Way to think outside the box! Also, I want to apologize for mistakes right now. I'm not sure how well I edited this and it's getting kind of late soooo... here you go.**

_**Edward Cullen**_

"Mom, what the hell are you doing here?" Bella said in a harsh voice. It was low and dangerous, a tone I'd never heard from her beautiful lips.

Mom? Her mom? The women that hated me?_ Dammit_... I thought to myself. There goes our night.

"You didn't return my calls or my emails, so what else was I suppose to do? And, don't you use that kind of language with me, young lady!" Mrs. Dwyer growled out. She was about ten feet away from what I could tell, most likely standing by the door.

"I didn't answer them but I told you I wouldn't if you were... were... acting like this!" She shouted back loudly.

"You have no right to ignore me!"

"I have every right to ignore you. First off, just because I'm your offspring doesn't mean you can treat me like a child. Second, I told you what would happen, but you didn't listen." Bella snapped back quickly. I had a feeling this was an argument they had before.

All I could do was stand there and listen, my hands gripping Bella's waist tightly. I was worried she'd go at her mother and beat some sense into her.

"You listen to me Isabella-" Renee started but Bella cut her off quickly.

"No, you listen to me Renee, your argument against me dating Edward is weak, at best. If you remember correctly I took care of you for as, well, as long as I can remember." Bella stamped her foot angrily.

"THAT'S WHY YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE TO TAKE CARE OF HIM NOW! I'M JUST TRYING TO WARN YOU BEFORE YOU GET YOURSELF INTO SOMETHING YOU CAN'T GET OUT OF! YOU'RE JUST A BABY!" She stopped abruptly. "I'm just telling you this because I care about you..." She whispered the last part.

The tension between them made something in me snap. "Care? Because you care?" I growled out. "If you cared half as much about Bella as you say you do you wouldn't treat her like this. She doesn't take care of me! We take care of each other." I was shouting by the end. Bella turned in my arms and hugged me tightly burying her face in my chest.

"I'm not talking to you." She snapped at me.

"Shut up, Renee." Bella said with little emotion. "He's right, I don't take care of him. If anything he takes care of me. He set up everything for the house and-"

"House? HOUSE? WHAT HOUSE?"

"The one Bella and I bought together, Mrs. Dwyer." I told her, still holding Bella to my chest. I was surprised she hadn't started crying yet. Maybe she was simply to angry for it.

"You bought a house? You're going to live together? You're too young to live together!" She hissed. "Why didn't your father tell me about this? Did you tell him not to?"

"That's because we just signed the final paperwork today. We haven't told everyone yet. We've been kind of busy. You know, with Mardi Gras and you know, Valentine's day." Bella said very sarcastically. She stopped. "Why are you here on Valentine's day? Why aren't you with Phil? Where is Phil?" She asked quickly.

There was silence and I think Bella hit a nerve. After a minute of no answer she laughed once without humor. "He doesn't agree with what you're doing, does he?"

"He just doesn't understand! He's not a father!" She retorted.

"No, but he's your husband. You'd rather ruin your daughter's and your husband's valentine's day then be nice for a damn day? You couldn't wait until tomorrow? Is ruining your daughter's day more important?" Bella said harshly.

"I'm here because I love you!" She insisted.

Bella let out a heavy sigh. She turned and kissed my lightly on the lips. "Would you mind giving me and Renee some privacy? I promise I'll call you in a little while." She stroked my cheek gingerly.

"Are you sure?" I whispered.

She placed her forehead against mine and nodded. I kissed her lips again. "I love you."

"I love you more then anything and, I'm sorry." She told me.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." I told her honestly. "Call me if you need anything, anything at all. I'll be here in ten minutes."

_**Bella Swan**_

I watched Edward fade into the distance before I turned to my mother. "Get in the truck."

"What?" She asked, confused.

"I said get in the damn truck!" I pointed at my rusted piece of metal. I was in no mood to play games or argue with her.

"Why?" She pushed.

I sighed and walked toward the driver's side. She realized that I was going to leave her if she didn't get in. She rushed into the passenger's side, throwing her overnight bag on the floor board. I didn't look at her as I pushed my truck into reverse and rolled out onto the street.

"Where are we going?"

"I want to show you something." I told her without giving too many details. The trip didn't take that long, not more then five minutes. I pulled into the familiar drive way. I still couldn't help but smile at the sold sign that was shoved into the ground of the front lawn. "This is ours, mine and Edward's, house. We bought it together. He did his part and I did mine. He helped me far more then I helped him though."

"You're just a baby." She whispered.

"Do you really look at me like I'm a baby?" I asked her, wanting an honest answer.

"Bella, you're too young for all this. I should have never let you move away for college." She said in a sad little voice.

"Let me? Do you honestly thought you could have stopped me?"

"You weren't always this damn stubborn." she muttered to herself.

"Ha, okay. You know that's a bold face lie. I've always been this stubborn. Mom, how could you hate a person you don't even know?"I pleaded for an answer.

"I don't hate him. I just don't want him with my daughter." She whispered again, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Would you do this with any guy I dated?" I questioned loudly, turning to face her completely. "Is it just because he's blind or is it just that he's male?"

"I... I..." She sputtered.

"You know what, I know the answer. You don't have to tell me." I threw the truck but into reverse again.

I wanted to cry but I couldn't. My pride would not let me. I would go home and call Edward. He would let me cry and not judge me, or use my tears as a weakness. He would hold me close and whisper sweet nothings in my ear until I calmed down.

When we pulled into the drive way I turned to my mother and questioned her with my eyes. If she was going to say something it needed to be now. If she wanted to redeem herself now was the time. "Well?"

"You deserve better." She looked out of the window and whispered.

"GET OUT! GET OUT OF MY CAR NOW!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. That was not the right thing to say at all. It was the final straw, the one that broke the camel's back.

_**Edward Cullen**_

I don't know how long I waited for Bella's call. I laid on my bed with my phone on my chest. I was so worried for Bella and I was angry. I was angry that she was upset and I was angry that Renee would be so rude to me without even knowing me. I had suffered from prejudice before but this was to a whole new level.

The tiny chunk of plastic vibrated on my chest before it rang. I picked it up, placing it to my ear and I was immediately greeted by quiet sobbing. "Bella? Bella, love?"

"Edward.. I..." She sobbed out. "I kicked her out."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I'll be there in ten minutes." I told her softly, wishing I'd never left in the first place. I'd already be comforting her if I stayed, or maybe I wouldn't have to at all.

"Okay..." She said as she sniffled. "I love you."

"and, I you. Hold on, I'll be there in a minute." I told her as I hung up. I slipped the phone into my pocket and ran out the door. I hadn't even bothered to take off my shoes. I knew it would be pointless anyway.

I got there faster then I'd ever gotten there before, practically jogging. I slowed to catch my breath as I came to the walkway.

"What are you doing here?" Mrs. Dwyer's venomous voice asked. I stopped dead in my tracks.

"I could ask you the same thing." I answered bluntly.

"Bella kicked me out. My phone battery died." She said sullenly. I could tell she hated to admit this.

"Ma'am, may I ask you a question?" I took a few steps forward.

"What?" I didn't know if you actually wanted me to ask it or if she was surprised I had the nerve to ask anything.

"Why do you dislike me so much? What have I done to you or Bella that's made you feel that I was so unworthy of your daughter? I was born the way I am. There is nothing-" I stopped dead with that thought. There was something I could do. I pushed that to the back of my mind until later.

"It's not you, per say. You have to understand as a mother I want to protect her." She said with a heavy sigh.

I took a couple more steps, almost to the door. Her voice seemed to be coming from lower. She must have been sitting. "But, are you protecting her now?"

"She won't let me." She mumbled.

I knelt down towards the sound of her voice. "Mrs. Dwyer, I'm not going to hurt your daughter. I love her far too much for that. You can dislike me all you want, I don't care, that's your choice. I want to protect her to, and if that means from you, so be it. I do want you to be a part of her life, even if you don't believe me. She misses you, the mother you were to her." I told her firmly. I was not going to let her walk all over me but I didn't want to be rude or mean either. I took a deep breath and pulled my cell phone out. I offered it to her. "Get a hotel room for the night and call a cab. If you can't cover the room, I will."

"I... what? Why?" She asked confused, as she processed what I said.

"Well, I'm assuming you came here with the idea that you were going to stay with Bella. She's not going to have that, not tonight. I'm assuming also that this was a impromptu trip." I told her plainly.

She gave another heavy sigh. "I can cover the room and the cab. I'm not leaving until I talk to Bella again."

"I know, but she's not going to talk to you tonight. Give her until the morning so she can calm herself down. Surprising her like that was not the greatest way to get into her good graces. Have you eaten?" I asked her suddenly.

"No." She admitted.

"Would you like me to grab you something from inside? I know Bella's mad but I don't think she'd want you to starve, even if she doesn't want to talk to you." I stood up, placing my hand on the door knob.

"She locked the door." She said quickly.

"It's a good thing I have a key then. Now, about that food?" I asked again, pulling my keys from my pocket.

"No, thank you." She said softly, her voice almost distant.

"Keep the phone until you can get yours charged. You can return it to Bella later." I pushed the door open and stepped in. "Mrs. Dwyer, I understand why you don't like me. I wish you could see me differently, but that's not going to happen, not until you get to know me and you let Bella grow up. She's a smart girl. She can take care of herself." I paused for a second, thinking if I should say this or not. "If you need anything, please let me know."

"Okay." Is all she said. She sounded defeated and upset. I left her alone with her thoughts, I'm sure she had enough to think about as it was. I locked the door behind me, just in case she decided she didn't want to be civil anymore.

"Bella, love?" I asked softly as I made my way to her room. I pushed the door open and heard her sobbing. I went to her side instantly and took her into my arms. "I'm so sorry. It'll be okay. I'm here for you."

"Thank you." Her arms snaked around my neck. "I was starting to get worried. Are you okay?"

"Why?" I pulled back a little bit and placed my glasses on the night stand. I ran my fingers over her face gingerly.

"You just took so long..." She replied with a sniffle. She was hoarse from crying and screaming so much. I'd make her some tea when she was calm enough.

"I'm sorry. Your mom was outside." I told her quietly. I stroked the back of her head gingerly, trying to will her sadness away.

_**Bella Swan**_

"Oh god, what did she do?" I asked, completely exhausted physically and exasperated with the whole thing.

"Nothing. She said her cell phone died. I gave her mine." He answered quietly, probably afraid that I'd be angry at him for doing it.

"You gave her your cell? That was nice of you." My voice sounded so rough, even to my ears. I grimaced and laid my head against his chest.

"You would have done the same for my mother."

"Yes Edward, but I love your mother. She's an amazing women. Renee is... is..." I searched for the perfect word.

"I'd help you finish that thought, but I have a feeling you wouldn't like me for it later." He took my face between his large soft hands and kissed my forehead. "Bella, I don't want you to fight with her anymore. Do you what you need to do, I will be on your side no matter what."

His words were the exact reason I wanted him here. I hugged him close to my body and pressed my face into the crook of his neck as I inhaled his sweet scent.

What a valentine's day this turned out to be. I'd have to make it up to him in a very big way. Maybe we could go to a hotel for the night sometime next week. He always need to enjoy that. Maybe we could go to Horseshoe again.

He shook my from my thoughts with his velvet voice. It seemed strained suddenly, like he was fighting with something.

"Bella, I started to say something to your mother, but I couldn't."

I pulled back to look at his face. I was confused by his words. "What couldn't you say?"

"I couldn't say there was nothing I could do." He turned his face away.

"Could do about what?" I urged him on, not knowing where he was going. I felt stupid for not being able to follow. I was just so tired.

"About my sight, Bella."

**Okay! I know you hate Renee in this story, everyone does. Calm down. You'll learn more about why she's upset in the next chapter, I promise. There is more to this problem then meets the eye.**

**Second, I know another cliffy! I couldn't help myself. It needed to be done. Now everyone who asked about the surgery can be waiting for baited breath for the next chapter, because it will be talked about more in the future. So, if you're really curious about the next chapter, check out the preview on my blog. You know how to get to it! **

**Don't worry so much about their Valentine's day... it will be made up for in a big big way, I'm not sure how yet but it will. hehe. **

**Who loves Edward for being nice to Renee even though she doesn't deserve it? That's a good guy right there. **

**So, what do you think is going to happen in the next chapter? Let me know!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Okay, you're going to learn a little bit more about Renee in this chapter. The drama is going to slow but that doesn't mean it's going to stop. Just try to keep an open mind. **

_**Bella Swan**_

"What do you mean about your sight?" I asked, confused as sleepiness washed over my mind.

"I couldn't lie to her and tell her that was nothing I could do about my eyesight. I couldn't tell her that there was something I could do either." He mumbled. "She'd hate me more if she knew I wasn't doing everything I could to improve myself for you."

"Edward, you do not need improving!" I shouted, my mind breaking.

"Isabella." He said my name calmly, as he kissed my forehead. "You may feel that way but there are things about me that I could, no doubt, improve on."

"I love you the way you are." I began to sob again. It was all too much all at once.

"And, I love you more for that. But, Bella, I don't know. I want to be better for you." He shrugged his shoulders and sighed as he frowned at his thoughts.

"You are too good for me as it is." I argued, the tears flowing down my cheeks in endless cascades.

"Bella, don't say that. Love, you are so tired. Why don't you lie back, get more comfortable and I'll go make you some tea?" He asked me, slowly pushing me back down into my pillows.

"You don't have to do that..." I mumbled.

"I want to. It'll help your throat. It won't help your mood in the morning if you have to deal with your mother and have a sore throat." He kissed my forehead lovingly.

"Do you want me to help?" I sat up a little bit as he got up off the bed.

"No, Bella. Relax. I know where everything is, unless you moved it." He reassured me.

"Nope, still in the first cabinet above the stove." I said as I laid back a little bit. I grabbed one of my pillows and hugged it tightly to my chest. I felt light headed I was so sleepy.

"I'll just be a few minutes." He said with a small smile before he disappeared down the dark hallway.

_**Edward Cullen**_

I wondered my way into the kitchen and started making the tea. I filled the kettle with some water and placed it on the burner, switching it on high. I went to the cabinet and pulled out a packet of tea. Once I ran out of stuff to keep myself busy until it was done I leaned against the counter. I pinched my nose between my forefinger and my thumb, taking in a deep breath to try calm my frazzled nerves.

My mind was going on to overload and I knew the lack of sleep was getting to me just as much as it was getting to Bella. I thought about what I said to both Bella and her mother. Was her mother right? Was I not good enough for her? Bella, of course, said I was but I feeling differently at the moment.

I thought about that stupid surgery. Would it be worth it? Would it be worth it to push past my fears and at least try it for Bella? Of course it was. Bella was worth everything in the world. I could give my life to make her happy. The least I could do was go to the doctor's and talk about it. I'm not entirely sure I qualified for it anyway. I owed it to Bella, and myself, to at least make one simple doctor's appointment.

I tried to lie to myself. I knew I did qualify. I knew was healthy enough. Dr. Tori wouldn't say anything at Christmas if I hadn't, but I didn't want to admit it to myself.

Guilt began to crawl up my spine. I felt selfish and unworthy. Even after the appointment I knew I wouldn't feel any better about this. Once I knew for sure I could do it, would I? No pain no gain, they say. So could I suffer through that to possibly gain the biggest reward?

I knew if I did this for Bella it would be the right reason. For her it would be worth it. But, she'd never want that. I would have to do it for myself. She's hate herself if I did it and it didn't work. She's blame herself and I couldn't have that.

The kettle began to whistle and I shoved myself off the counter. I would think about this some more in the morning when I wasn't so tired. I would talk to Bella about it more when I figured out what I wanted to do. I knew she'd push the issue tonight but I hoped I could at least convince her to get some rest first.

I poured the water into the mug, letting it flow over the teabag. I grabbed the sugar and put a couple teaspoons in. After a quick stir I made my way back to my love.

"You're going want to let this cool for a couple minutes before you drink it." I told her as I tried to blow away some of the heat. I didn't get an answer. "Bella?"

I sat the mug down on the side table and sat on the bed. Bella was laying down completely still, her breathing smooth and deep. I ran my hand from her wrist over his slender arm, from her arm to shoulders and upwards until I reached her cheek. They were still moist with tears but no new tears seem to flow. I sighed to myself as I ran my fingers over her lips. They were pulled down in a frown, even in her sleep she was upset.

I pulled off my clothes and climbed into bed with her. I pulled the covers around us and held her tightly to me. She melded into my body, one of her arms sliding across my bare torso.

_**Bella Swan**_

I woke up feeling warm and safe, something I felt surprised to feel. Next to me was Edward. He was my savior. My happiness. He looked so peaceful in his sleep. He was just in his boxers next to me, a lovely sight. I pushed back all the thoughts of the night before. I didn't want to remember them yet.

I didn't care that I just woke up and I probably smelled bad because I didn't shower after the parade. He didn't either, as far as I knew. So, it didn't matter. I ran my fingers through his wild hair, trying to move it from his eyes with no luck. It's like it had a life of it's own. At least we could smell bad and have wild hair together, I thought with a small smile

I tranced my fingers over his lips. They parted slightly underneath my touch. His lips were smooth and soft, warm and comforting. They were so kissable. I leaned in slowly and kisses his bottom lip, bringing it into my mouth. I sucked on it softly. Ever so slowly he began to kiss me back. His arms snaked around my waist and pulled me tightly to him. He moaned into my mouth as I gliding my finger tips up his bare chest.

We said nothing to each other, we didn't have to. He pulled me on top of him, my legs going on either side of his waist. His hand was just now finding its way up my shirt when I heard a knock at the door.

"Dammit!" I shouted, louder then I should have. I looked at the clock. It was seven in the morning, far too early for this, especially on a Sunday. It could only be one person. I was pretty sure Alice wasn't here this morning and I was glad for it. She shouldn't have to hear the argument that I'm sure was about to happen.

"Do you want me to get it?" Edward asked softly as his fingers trailed over my cheek.

"No, stay here." I told him, climbing off of him. I was decent in my sweats and shirt. I didn't care if I looked bad for my mother. She could deal with it. I retched the door open, not even peering out the peephole to make sure. "What?" I growled.

My mother looked like hell, I'd say that much. Good, I thought to myself. That's what she gets. It was spiteful and mean but I was still angry. We stood in an uncomfortable silence, glaring at one another. She shifted from foot to foot before finally looking down at her feet. "I want to apologize."

"What?" I asked surprised.

"I may not like who you're dating, or even that you're dating, but I shouldn't have come here just to ruin your Valentine's day. It was petty and childish." She mumbled.

I could see she was starting to shake from standing out in the cold. It went from eighty five degrees to thirty in less then a ten hour period. I sighed to myself and waved for her to come in. I shut the door afterwards and leaned against it. She didn't turn around to look at me. "Yes, it was childish. Mom, I can take care of myself. Edward can do the same. You don't even know him, how could you hate him?"

"Because, he's taken you away from me." She whispered, her face turning to look towards the ground.

"He didn't take me away from you, mom. I went to school. I've grown up. You have Phil now. You're the one that decided to freak out when I told you about him. Did you think I wouldn't date at all once I moved away?" I asked her back, since she'd yet to turn around yet.

"You didn't date in high school."

"Yes, in high school. Did you think I would move back in with you after college?" I asked her.

"Well..." She started.

I sighed heavily, cutting her off. "Mom, no. I wouldn't have moved back in if you asked. I want my own life."

"I know that. I could still have your own life if you-"

I cut her off from continuing by walking in front of her and grabbing her shoulders. "No. I would not have moved back into be your Mommy or the third wheel. Can you not handle being alone with Phil, or something?"

She didn't look at me, her face turning away from my abruptly. I stopped as I realized the real problem.

"Are you having problems with Phil?" I asked, trying to get her to meet my eyes. She refused. "Is that the real reason?"

"No!" She said too quickly.

"It's at least part of it. If you were happy with your husband you would have not been here last night. You would have been there with him. Did it start before or after I started dating Edward?" I pressed her.

"We're not having problems." She lied poorly.

"Stop lying to me mom. You're a bad liar, just like me. When did it start?" I stared her down, wanting answers.

"We're not..." She said softly, looking only at her feet.

"Fine, whatever. Then I guess you're just being a bitch for no reason then." I said loudly, stomping off. I hate being lied to and that's exactly what she was doing.

I started to head back towards my room but Renee stopped me, grabbing my shoulder. "Right before you left for Louisiana. But, I'm not taking our problems out on you." She tried to defend herself.

"Please, mom. Do you really think you'd be so upset about me dating if you weren't afraid of being alone? Are you and Phil getting divorced?" I pushed.

"I... I don't know. Maybe." She shrugged her shoulders and sat down on the couch.

"I know you want to avoid those problems but you can't create new ones just to keep yourself busy. Mom, you're never going to like anyone I date, not really. But, at least try to give him a chance." I stayed where I was, not looking at her as I spoke. This was so heart breaking in a way.

"I'm sorry... It's not really his fault. But, still... " She shrugged her shoulders.

"All I ask is that you stop this. Stop acting like this. He's a good man. He'd do anything to make me happy, which I am. Very very much so. He's not going anywhere."

"Get use to it or get lost, I take it?" She said with a sad little laugh.

"Yes." I stated shortly. "I want you to be in my life. You are my mother. But, Edward is my other half."

"You love him, don't you?" She turned her face towards me, her eyes glistening with tears.

"Yes."

"I'm sorry." She started to sob harder. "I know you can't forgive me for what I've done. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have treated you this way."

I walked up behind and hugged her shoulders. "Mom. No, I won't be able to forgive you, not for a while. I'm sorry. I wish I could. It will take time. But, that doesn't mean I'm going to block you out until then."

"I understand." She whimpered out. I closed my eyes and kissed the top of her head.

"It's really early and you've got to be tired. Did you have trouble finding a hotel last night?" I asked as I sat on the couch beside her.

"Not as much as I thought. I'm staying at the Ramada off of 31-32, right by the airport." It's kind of the outskirts of town and not the nicest of places, so I guess it didn't get filled up for Valentine's day."

"Oh..." I said as I thought about the airport. "When are you flying back?"

"Trying to get rid of me already?"

"Mom..." I laughed. "Come on, really?"

"I just got a one way ticket." She sighed. "I don't know when I'm going back."

"That's good." I said after a minute. "I mean, not that you don't know when you're going back. It's just that you don't have to rush back home. Stay another day or so and we can spend some time together. Work this out. You can get to know Edward better."

"He's not so bad, I guess. He deserves to have a chance." She said as she handed me his little silver phone. I twirled it in my fingers as I thought.

"Give him a chance, Mom. I wouldn't have fought with you so much if I didn't think he was worth it..." I trailed off, looking her in the eyes as I spoke.

She gave me a small little smile, sadness filling her deep brown eyes. "I guess so."

_**Edward Cullen**_

I laid in bed a minute, missing the feeling of Bella in my arms. I felt kind of like I was trapped. I didn't know how long this was going to last, but I was pretty sure it wasn't going to end well.

I decided to stay in her room until I was sure she either needed me or Renee was gone. I didn't want to make this worse by having Renee figure out that I stayed the night.

I got out of bed finally and got dressed, leaving my glasses to the side. I sat on her bed, my back against her headboard and my face in my hands. I ran my fingers over my eyes as I thought about some things.

First and foremost in my mind was the pang of guilt in my chest. The guilt for leaving Bella out there in the lion's den while I hid in here like a coward. But, I was unsure if I'd help or hinder so I would wait until called upon. I felt guilt for not being the man Bella needed in every way I should have been. She deserved the best.

My thoughts about my eyesight crawled back into my mind. I wasn't sure how I felt about it. I wanted to in a way and in another I didn't. I knew Bella would love me no matter what. I was frustrated that I didn't know what to do. I want to, I didn't want to. I didn't know what I wanted.

I realized how quiet it had gotten out there. Bella had not come back in, but she wasn't yelling either. I'm not sure what worried me more. I chewed on my lip as I considered my options. I could just wait in here or I could go out and check on her. Bella could be in there alone, crying and I didn't want that. I knew she didn't like to cry in front of people. If she was, I had to comfort her. I decided to risk it.

I pushed myself off her bed as I made my way down the hall. The soft voices of the two women floated past my ears and I stopped to listen.

"I'm sorry... It's not really his fault. But, still..." I could hear the sadness in her voice and I felt bad for Mrs. Dwyer.

"All I ask is that you stop this. Stop acting like this. He's a good man. He'd do anything to make me happy, which I am. Very very much so. He's not going anywhere." Bella said in such a strong voice that it took my breath away. She was amazing in the way she stood up for me.

"Get use to it or get lost, I take it?"

"Yes." Bella said with confidence. She paused for a moment before continuing. "I want you to be in my life. You are my mother. But, Edward is my other half."

I smiled to myself as I thought how I would marry this woman one day. She would be my bride and I'd be by her side always and forever.

"You love him, don't you?" I could hear her tears in her voice, the sadness that was there. She was heart broken.

"Yes." Is all Bella said, but there was so much emotion there.

I brought my hand up to my cheek and wiped a tear away from my eye. I felt like an emotional little girl, crying over just listening to her say that she loved me. But, I was so filled with love with her I felt as if I was going to burst.

"I'm sorry." Renee's tears became louder as she gasped for breath. "I know you can't forgive me for what I've done. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have treated you this way."

I was surprised about this and I wondered what I missed. I'm sure Bella would fill me in later.

I decided it was time for me to stop eavesdropping and go back into her room. She was okay at the moment, working things out with her mother. I crawled back into bed and laid down.

I must have dosed off because I was woken up by the most wonderful soft kisses. "Edward, sweet heart."

"Yes?" I hummed, running my fingers up her back.

"Mom went back to the hotel to get some more sleep. I was wondering if, well maybe, if you could... " She stuttered, trying to find some kind of confidence. I ran my fingers over her cheeks, trying to calm her nerves.

"What is it?"

"Would you be willing to come to dinner with my mother and me tonight?" She said in a quick rush as if it would be easier to get it out that way, or it would hurt less.

"Do you want me to come?" I asked her simply as I tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Yes."

"Then I will be there. Are you sure it's such a good idea, though?" I inquired.

"Yeah, I think so, she promised to behave. If she's ever going to not hate you then she's going to have to get to know you." She said with a heavy sigh. She laid her head back on my chest.

We laid there in silence for a while and I wondered if she'd fallen back to sleep. I gave her a gentle squeeze as my arms wrapped around her waist.

"Edward... we need to talk."

**It's not a big cliffhanger because I'm sure you know what they're going to talk about. **

**I want to apologize for any mistakes. I am worn out. I need a nap and a drink, (like a lemon drop, lots of sugar on the rim). **

**There is a new blog with a preview of tomorrow! Check it out, I think it's a good one.**

**Now, I'd like to ask that you keep your comments about the surgery to yourself, for now. Okay? Positive and negative. He might get it, he might not, but either way, I want you to keep an open mind. **

**Anyway, who likes Bella standing up to her mother? And, does it make sense about her relationship with Phil? Can you see a little bit why she did what she did, even if it is insane? I gave you a big hint in yesterday chapter and no one guessed it. lol Though, some of you said Phil should divorce her. **


	37. Chapter 37

**So, here's the conversation... **

_**Edward Cullen**_

"I know." I said quietly.

"It's about last night. Edward, I can't let you do that." She began, her voice sad already.

"I know you feel that way, but if I did this and it worked you would-" She cut me off with her hand, placing it over my lips.

"I want you to be happy. This won't make you happy." She said softly.

"It might."

"If you decide to do this, you're doing it for the wrong reasons."

"No, I wouldn't." I defended myself.

"I am not the reason you should do this. You shouldn't try to make my mom like you more. She doesn't even know you, Edward. If she knew the you I know, she'd love you, just the way you are. We've got so much to do with the house and everything, you shouldn't even worry about that right now."

"But, think about it Bella. What if I could help you with the house?" I pushed her. She was silent so I continued. "What if I could help you pick out the things you want for the house?"

"No. I will not let you do this for anyone other then yourself." I could hear the rustling of her hair as she shook her head.

I sighed heavily and covered my eyes, trying to gather my thoughts. "Bella it would be for me."

"You just as bad a liar as me." She stated before she got off the bed.

"Bella, wait. Don't go." I sat up and reached my hand out. I didn't even know if she was still in the room or not. This is one the times sight would really come in handy, I thought bitterly to myself.

"Edward... I... I would love it if you could see." She said in a low voice. I couldn't tell how far away she was. I stood up from the bed and took slow steps forward. I heard the floor board creek as she took a step. I couldn't tell in what direction. "But, I won't let you do this for me."

"I'll be doing it for us." I defended it with all I could.

"Edward, what if it's not always going to be the both of us? What if it doesn't work out? I don't want to be the girl who forced you to go through painful surgery just to make her happy."

"There is no chance of that." I stated curtly, dropping my arms to my sides.

"I'll be your lover and I'll be your friend but I refuse to be your reason or excuse."

"Why are you fighting this so hard? I thought you wanted this!You just said so." I shouted.

"NOT LIKE THIS I DON'T!" She yelled right back. She stepped forward, I could feel her body not a foot from mine. "I will hate myself if it doesn't work and you will hate me, too!" She said through gritted teeth.

"There is no chance of that." I repeated a little bit firmer.

"What if it does work and you don't like what you see? What if I'm ugly Edward? What if the very sight of me repulses you?" She hissed.

"Bella! Why would you even say something like that? I know for a fact you're not _ugly_." I choked out the word. "Besides, I don't love you because of your looks."

"But, Edward, that would change part of it. Looks are very much part of a person. How can you know you really love me if you can't get the whole picture?" She whispered, her voice cracking at parts.

"By that logic I could love no one!" I growled out, getting very angry. My blood was boiling in my veins by this point. I gritted my teeth and clenched my firsts in an effort to calm myself down.

"Edward, that's not what I meant!" She stamped her foot and huffed.

"Then explain to me. Explain exactly what you meant." I said in a low voice that sounded foreign to my own ears. I'd for sure never used this tone with Bella before, though we'd never fought like this before either.

"I don't know..." She whispered.

"Why are you acting like this?" I demanded, the anger blood pounding in my ears.

"Because, I don't want you to do this because of me! You shouldn't put that pressure on me!" She growled out, the anger starting to get the best of her.

"I wouldn't be doing it just for you, dammit! I want to be able to drive a car. I want to read without having to use my hands! I want to make a meal for myself and know that it's not rat poisoning I'm pouring onto my eggs but salt! I want to see my bride walk down the aisle to me! I want to see my children playing at the park!" I shouted, my chest heaving by the end. I took a moment to catch my breath. "I want to see you..." I whispered.

"But, all of this started because of my mother and me. I don't want you to hate me if it doesn't work. I don't want you to in twenty years go 'If I just hadn't done that for that stupid girl and her mother I could get the newest surgery and be able to see!'" She squeaked in parts as she tried to do my voice, her voice cracking.

I reached out, finding her shoulders first. I gripped them tightly in my hands. "You would never be that. I would never be angry. Bella, I will love you no matter. I could never hate you."

"You can't deny that it's because of me that you've started all this."

"Yes, so? Maybe I needed a kick in the ass to get started. So what if that's you?"

"_So, so what?_" She repeated my words back to me.

"I needed it. Bella, I'm going to set up an appointment. I want you to come with me. If this is not even a possibility we're arguing over nothing. Please?"

"Edward, I-"

_**Bella Swan**_

"Edward, I-" The phone interrupted what I was about to say, which I was grateful for. I had no idea what I was going to say in all honesty. I didn't what to think or feel, either. Edward, on the other hand, looked clearly disappointed and annoyed at being interrupted. The ringing was coming from Edward's cell phone that now sat on my desk.

I wondered over to it and picked it up without even bothering to look who it was. "Hello?"

"Bella, dear. It's so good to hear your voice!" Esme said brightly.

"It's good to hear you as well, Esme. How are you?" I said conversationally. I could tell Edward was not ready for this discussion to be over with. He flopped back down on my bed with a little thud.

"Oh, fine, fine! How are you, dear?"

"I'm... I'm alright. I've been better." I admitted. I watched as Edward face turned from annoyed to sad, a frown pulling at his beautiful lips.

"Oh, what's the matter?" Esme asked, concerned.

"Crazy mother." I said before even thinking about it. "Not you. Renee"

Esme chuckled softly. "I know. It's okay. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No, not with that. Thank you, though. Oh, I do have some news though." I made my way over to the bed. Edward looked confused as I went to straddle his waist as I still chatted on the phone. I wanted this fight to be over with and I decided it was time to distract him with something happier.

"Oh really? I hope it's good."

"It's very good. We signed the final paper work yesterday." I placed my hand on Edward chest, right above his heart. I hoped he understood that I wasn't upset with him, just concerned. He smiled a little bit and I leaned down to kisses his nose.

"Oh, that's fantastic! When can I come down to decorate?!" She asked excitedly. Even Edward could hear her and he chuckled.

"The middle of next month, mother!" He called to the phone. "Not that she wants to talk to me anyway..." He muttered under his breath.

I slapped his shoulder and he chuckled again. Esme heard the whole thing and laughed. "Well, that's perfect then. That'll give me time to finish up with some things here and I won't accept anymore new clients until I'm done with the new house. Oh, I'm so excited! This is wonderful news! I have so much to start planning. I have a few thoughts I'd like to share with you about the direction I want to go in..."

I decided to cut off her ramblings. "Esme, that's fantastic. I have an idea, why don't you write them all down so you don't forget and we'll start going over it when you get down here?" I hoped she didn't find me rude and that I wasn't too obvious.

"Have plans, dear?" She giggled.

I heaved a sigh. "Sadly, yes. My mother came into town rather... unexpectedly last night." Edward snorted as I spoke. I poked my finger into his chest, telling him to keep quiet. "And, we're going to dinner with her tonight."

"Oh, well good luck. I'll let you two get some rest before that... _exciting _event. You two be good and I'll talk to you soon. I love you both." Esme said sweetly.

"We love you, too. Bye." I said with a smile before I closed the phone.

"She didn't want to talk to me at all, did she?" He asked, a small smile playing at his lips.

"Nope, she loves me more." I teased, trying push passed our argument earlier. I didn't want to think about it anymore. I want his smile.

"Of course she does, who wouldn't love you more?" He asked as his hands went from my knees to my hips. He gave them a little squeeze. "Bella, you know how much I love you, don't you?"

"Yes." I said in a soft whisper, all the lightness gone.

"No, Bella, you don't, because I'm still discovering how much myself. His hands slid up my sides until the were resting underneath my arms. He pulled me off of him and on to the bed and within a second he was on top of me. "It will take many, many life times to figure it out completely. You are my soul and I have been without you for far too long."

"Edward... I don't know what to say..." I blushed as I bit my lip. He ran his nose down the length of my jaw, leaving tiny kisses along the way. I closed my eyes and tried to sooth my rapidly beating heart.

"Say you'll love me no matter what I do." He whispered in my ear.

"I will." I wrapped my arms around his neck, holding onto him tightly.

"Say you'll be with me always." He whispered in the other ear, letting his lips graze against my sensitive earlobe.

"Forever." I whispered.

With his hands and his mouth it felt as if he was worshiping me. His hands slide carefully over my body, touching me sweetly while he covered my neck and face with kisses, whispering words of love and desire.

"Edward, next Friday, take me out. Please. I'll go whatever you want and we can get a hotel room if you want. I want to make up the this weekend to you." I whispered as his lips grazed my collar bone.

He stopped, his face raising up to mine. "Really? Whatever I want?"

"Anything." I answered.

"I would love to. I'll start making reservations tomorrow. And, I think I'll have Alice pick you something up to wear." He said with a wide grin.

"Edward, I didn't say-" He covered my mouth with his, swallowing my words so I could not continue. He slipped his warm smooth tongue into my mouth, massaging my own.

"You said whatever I want. I want to feel your body covered in silk and lace. I want to slowly peel it off your body, taking it off bit by bit until I reveal the real beauty underneath. Because, even in the finest clothes I know you are the most beautiful wearing nothing at all."

I let out a heavy breath I didn't realize I was holding. I was flustered beyond any point of return. "Oh dear god..." I muttered. Edward smiled the most stunning crooked smile and I was glad I was laying down, because my knees would have gone weak if I had been standing.

"Bella, I can't wait to make love you to. I can't wait to make you call my name while you-" His velvet voice was cut off by the harsh sound of the phone ringing. I growled loudly and picked something off the table to throw at the phone. The water bottle I grabbed bounced with a slush as it bounced off the wall and fell to the floor. Edward chuckled. "Bella, get the phone. I need to get home so I can get cleaned up. Do you want me to meet you back here tonight or do you wish to come get me?"

"We'll pick you up." I said with a heavy sigh, moving from underneath him. "Stupid phone." I muttered as I went towards the phone and picked it up. "Hello?"

Edward moved off the bed, slipping on his shoes quickly. He moved over to me and gave my waist a little squeeze as he passed.

"Hey honey? You there? I was wondering if we could get some Italian tonight?" My mom asked brightly, as if nothing had happened the past few months.

"Yeah, sure that's fine. Hold on a second." I covered the mouth piece and ran to Edward before he walked out the front door. "Wait, Edward, I didn't get to tell you something."

"What's that?" He turned towards the sound of his voice as he slid his glasses back into place.

"I love you." I said with a smile.

"I love you, too." He smiled brightly. "What time should I be ready by?"

I brought the phone back to my ear. "What time do you want to eat?" I asked my mother.

"Whenever is fine by me."

"Alright, I'll pick you up at 4:30." I dropped the phone away from my mouth. "Edward, is five okay with you?"

"That's fine. Until then." He moved closer to me and pressed his mouth against mine, kissing it sweetly. "I'll miss you." He walked a little further before he turned again, clearly thoughtful. "You'll love me no matter what?"

"Of course."

"Then I'm making an appointment."

**I was going to add the dinner in but I decided against it. The conversation about his eyes is far from over. But, I think Edward is starting to discover that he wants it just as much for himself as he does Bella. Okay, if you want to give me your opinions on the eye surgery now, go ahead. But, be nice. I know you all love blind Edward but remember Edward's little speech. **

**I had a HORRIBLE night last night. I mean truely awful. I went to the movies and was harassed the entire time. A guy followed me to the bathroom. I'm truely freaked out. I know it won't really help but could ya'll review alot and give me something else to think about? I'd really love it if I reached 3000 reviews today. If not, it's okay but it would still be awesome.**

**Alright, don't forget the website with the blog! Also, I want you guys to check out the forums! If you think of any forums you want me to add just PM me!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Wow, it surprised me how many people said they'd kick that guys arse for me. lol That's awesome and very very sweet. I feel loved. Don't worry, I'm okay and I would have been fine if something did happen. I guess little known fact, along with being a former preschool teacher ( too many 3 year olds lol) I also use to teach martial arts! I've been in it for 12 years, on and off. I've got a third degree black belt (well it's called 3rd dan in the style I'm in, but whatever. you get what I'm saying) I was the best with forms and doing demos and such but I'm pretty fair at sparring. I doubt that twerp would have lasted more two minutes, and I doubt he would have landed a punch. If my master, a 400lbs 6'7 airman, had trouble taking me down, I'm pretty sure the 5'4 100 douchebag would have been eating my adidas pretty quickly. Anyway, what I was trying to say is this, Thanks! You guys are awesome!**

_**Bella Swan**_

"Now, mom, you promise to be nice, right?" I asked as I picked her up from the hotel. I made my way back towards the campus as fast as my truck could carry us. Of course my mother was running late.

"I said I'd give him a chance, didn't I?" She muttered as she looked out the window.

"Yes, but you didn't say you'd be nice. Now promise or I'm going to turn this truck around and take you back." I stated firmly, meaning every word I said.

"Fine, Bella. I promise." She said it like a sulky teenager. I rolled my eyes and sighed. This was going to be a long night.

My mom insisted on going into the dorm to get Edward with me. I have no idea why. I guess she wanted to "inspect" where he lived. I think she was just looking for excusing not to like him. So, maybe I did know why...

I knocked on the door, but there was no answer. I could hear Edward playing the piano inside. My mother nudged my shoulder and leaned her head towards the door. "What?" I asked as I opened the door.

My mother gaped at Edward as she watched him play. He was ready to go, his glasses pulled into place and shoes on his feet. He must have gotten bored waiting for us and decided to entertain himself. His fingers glided across the keys skillfully.

"Edward." I said his name softly so not to scare him. He smiled and didn't stop playing.

"Everything okay?" He asked as he played.

"Yes, it's fine. Mom just doesn't know how to be on time." I shot her a dirty look which she gave me right back.

She ignored me and took a step forward. I could tell Edward was listening, his head tilted to the side. He knew my footsteps. "Good afternoon, Mrs. Dwyer." He said politely.

"That's lovely. What song is that?"

"It's_ Dance of the charming young maiden_ by Ginastera. It reminds me of Bella." He said with a sweet smile.

"You've apparently never seen Bella dance." My mother said with a snort.

I groaned and rolled my eyes. My face flushed with embarrassment. "Mother..."

Edward took it all in stride though. "No, I haven't. I have danced with her on several occasions though and I think she did well." He said with a small laugh.

The song came to an end and pushed his keyboard back to it's normal spot. He stood. "I'm sorry, I don't like to not finish a song. I'm ready now."

_**Edward Cullen**_

I don't think the drive to the restaurant could have been anymore awkward as I sat pressed against the passenger side door. There was little talking, only the occasional sigh. I wonder if Bella would be offended if I asked to ride in the back of the truck on the way home. She'd probably laugh and ask if she could join me.

Of course, Renee picked the place that was the farthest away, an Italian place called Notini's, it was all the way across the river in Bossier. Thirty minutes has never lasted so long.

As soon as we walked into this place my senses were attacked with clinking dishes and very tempting smells. Bella kept a hold of my hand as we went up to the counter to order. She leaned in, her sweet breath spreading over my face. "Do you want to split a large plate of spaghetti with me?"

"Do you think it would be enough for both of us?" I whispered back.

"I just saw someone pick up one. It's twice as big as my head." She giggled.

"That's fine. I'll share whatever you want." I wrapped one of my arms around her waist. I decided to be the polite one and start the conversation with Renee. "Do you know what you'd like to get, Mrs. Dwyer?"

There was silence for a minute and I'm pretty sure Bella and her mother had a conversation with their eyes. Bella must have won out because her mother spoke. "I think I'm going to get lasagna and some of this mint tea that they have."

"Actually, I think I'll get some of that, too. The tea, I mean." Bella joined in the uncomfortable conversation, talking brightly to try and lighten the mood.

We took a few steps forward and we're greeted by an older sounding gentlemen. "Hi, what can I get you?"

"A large plate of spaghetti and two mint teas." I said as I pulled out my wallet. I'm glad Bella didn't argue with me. "Renee, would you like me to order for you?" I tilted my head to the side, waiting for her response.

"No, thanks. I can do it." She said a bit sourly. "A lasagna and a mint tea as well."

"What kind of sauce would you like? Plain or meat?" The man asked. I squeezed Bella's waist, letting her know it was up to her.

"Meat, please."

"Would you like any meatballs?" He asked. I started to wonder if we were ever going to get a total.

I didn't even have to prod Bella into answering. "Oh! Yes, please! One or two, Edward?"

"Whatever you like." I told her with a smile, happy to see her actually excited about this dinner, even if it was just over meatballs.

"Two, please." She said like a happy child. I chuckled and nuzzled her hair.

"You're cute, you know that?" I asked her. She giggled and kissed my cheek. I heard Renee clear her throat beside me. I had to bite my lip to keep from groaning.

"Alright guys, that'll be 33.34." The gentlemen said. I handed him my credit card before either of the women could argue. I could tell by the clicking of Renee's tongue that she was not happy with my paying. She probably thought I was showing off. I didn't care. "Alright, you are number ten and I'll call you when you're food is ready."

Bella lead me over to a table and gave me a little peck on my cheek. "You're a good guy." She whispered in my ear. I heard the chair next to me squeak. "I'm going to get some forks and stuff, I'll be right back."

"Okay, sweetie." Mrs. Dwyer said in a sugary voice. I almost stood up to go help her but then Renee began to talk. "Edward, I'd like to apologize."

I was taken back and I wasn't sure what to say. I thought for a second before I spoke. "It's alright. I understand you were just trying to protect your daughter. But, you don't have to worry about her, she's an amazing woman."

"I can see that now, but I'll never stop worrying." She said with a heavy sigh. "I just want you to know that I will try to keep an open mind about you but I can't promise I'll always be friendly." She told me honestly.

"I respect you for that and I thank you for giving me some warning. Would you be offended if I told you the same thing?"

"I'd expect nothing less. As long as you treat me and my daughter with respect, that's all that matters."

"I will always treat you respectfully, even if I don't always agree with your behavior, Mrs. Dwyer. And, I will always love and respect your daughter." I said with a small smile. I could tell Bella was behind me, listening quietly. I decided not to make her flustered and let her know she'd been caught, at the moment anyway.

_**Bella Swan**_

I walked quickly to get everything we would need for dinner, forks, knives, cheese, napkins and straws. But as I walked back I realized they were talking and it didn't seem... _unfriendly_. It was like they were coming to an understanding. I hovered back to hear the last of the conversation.

"I'd expect nothing less." My mother said with a small smile as she looked directly at Edward. "As long as you treat me and my daughter with respect, that's all that matters."

"I will always treat you respectfully, even if I don't always agree with your behavior, Mrs. Dwyer. And, I will always love and respect your daughter." Edward responded with so much confidence and strength that I almost wanted to drop everything in my arms and hug him tightly and kiss him all over.

My mother finally noticed me and lifted her head. "There you are. Have an arm full, don't you?" She said as she stood up to help me with all the things in my hands. She helped me passed them out before she sat. "So, Bella, tell me about school?"

I was surprised when dinner passed quickly and without incident. My mother glared at me whenever I would lean over to say something to Edward or touch him in anyway. I didn't care if she didn't like it.

"Oh, they've got like ten different kinds of cheesecake." I whispered in his ear. He cracked a big grin, leaning his cheek against mine.

"How, may I ask, are you still hungry? I'm stuffed. Where do you put it all? You're a twig!" He teased me as he poked my stomach.

"But, it's cheesecake! There is always room for cheesecake." I argued.

"I thought that there was always room for Jell-o." He teased.

"Ugh, Jell-o is gross. It's unnatural how it _wiggles_. I'm not going to eat slime. And, do you know what it's made of?" I shuddered.

"I take it I don't want to know." He muttered.

"You know, she's never liked Jell-o, even as a little kid. It made her gag. She's always preferred pudding." Renee finally jumped into the conversation. For once it didn't seem forced and she didn't seem annoyed. She was just talking. I smiled at her gratefully.

"I've always preferred Chocolate pudding myself. Taste's better." Edward added.

I was surprised when they got into a discussion about foods they he and I liked as a child and I was no way involved. I shook my head and stood up. Edward noticed and touched my side. "I'm going to get some cheesecake. All this talk about dessert makes me want some. Would you share with me?"

"Of course." He smiled.

"Strawberry or Blueberry?" I asked, my hand resting on his shoulder.

"You know I'll like whatever you get." His face lifted towards mine with a smile.

I giggled. "That's because you're the human garbaged disposal." I teased. My mother chuckled.

"Reminds me of Phil."

I looked at her with sad eyes. Her face fell as she realized what she said. She rubbed her hand over her face and looked away. I gave her a small smile before walking to get the dessert.

We dropped Edward off first so my mother and I could have a little more time together. Though I knew we needed to talk more we were silent, both looking anywhere but at each other.

"He seems like a good guy." My mother said finally.

"The best."

"If he does a thing to hurt you, I'll kill him. Just to let you know." I wasn't sure if she was joking or not.

"I'm more worried about hurting him." I told her truthfully.

"Why?" She looked up at me with curiosity.

I stopped the truck in front of her hotel and turned it off before I turned to answer her. "He's considering having something done about his... condition. At first I really wanted him to do it but now, I don't know."

"Why don't you want him to get it? Wouldn't it make things easier?" She asked.

"Yes, but if it doesn't work I don't want him to hate me." I said as I leaned my head against the steering wheel.

"He won't hate you. He loves you, sweetie. Why would he hate you?" She put a comforting hand on my back.

"Because, I pushed for it so hard in the beginning and now I'm pushing against it. He probably thinks I'm a flake." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Bella, he's going to decide what he thinks is best in the end. All you can do is support him." She rubbed soothing circles along my shoulder blades.

I sat up to look at her, surprised. "Thank you."

"For what?" She looked me with curiosity.

"For acting like a mom."

She chuckled for a second before pulling me into a hug. "For once, huh?"

"Yeah, wish I had a video camera. That was a once in a life time experience." I joked.

She scoffed and smacked my shoulder before pulling me into a tighter hug. We sat in silence for a few moments before she sighed. "Bella, I'm going to book a flight out tonight. I need to get home and apologize to Phil."

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked.

"No, this is something I need to work on with Phil and only him. Thank you though. You're a good girl." She stroked my hair. "I'm going to get my stuff together and go pay the bill. Do you mind taking me to the airport?"

"Not at all, Mom."

_**Edward Cullen**_

After Bella dropped me off I decided to lay down and take a nap. I didn't know if Bella would be in the mood for company or not. She'd been through so much. I kicked off my shoes and took of my glasses. I laid my head across the pillow and drifted off to sleep.

I was dreaming of the sound of Bella's laugh, soft and sweet when I was woken up by the creaking of my door. I sat up slowly, not sure who it was. "Hello?"

"Oh, hey Edward. Sorry, didn't mean to wake you up." Jasper said quietly as he shut the door behind him.

"It's alright. Just trying to catch up on some sleep."

"Wild weekend?" He chuckled.

"You could say that. Renee, Bella's mom, was waiting for us when we got home on Saturday." I mumbled, flopping back on the bed.

"Holy shit! Really? Dude, is everything alright?" He said probably louder then he meant to, the surprise in his voice evident.

"Yeah, I think so. Bella kind of put her in her place, so to speak. We went to dinner and she was nice enough, even if I was uncomfortable."

"Is Bella with her now?" He asked, the bed beside mine creaking as he sat.

"Yeah, they needed some alone time. I feel awful for all of this. I caused all these problems." I sighed heavily, pressing my eyes tightly together.

"No you didn't. Man, she would have hated you no matter what. Just stick by Bella and give her support and prove her crazy ass momma wrong." He said, his accent thicker in parts.

I snorted and smiled. "I was planning on it."

"Good. Don't let her bother you. You love Bella and that's all that matters. If she doesn't like it she can get over it." He said with a tone of finality.

"Thanks." I said with a smile. "You're a good friend."

My phone vibrated in my pocket then it began to sing out Bella's ring tone. Jasper chuckled. "I'm going to get a shower. Tell Bella I said hi." He said before walking out the room.

I listened to the song for a moment longer, FNT by semisonic. This song fit Bella to a tee, in my mind anyway._ 'Fascinating new thing, I'm surprised that you've never been told that you're lovely and you're perfect and someone wants you. I'm surprised that you've never been told that you're priceless, yes, you are precious, even when you're not new."_

"Hi, Bella." I sighed her name, just happy to talk to her.

"Hi, handsome." She responded, the smile in her voice evident. I was so glad that she wasn't crying or upset at the moment, it felt as if my heart was going to burst. "How are you?"

"I'm alright. I took a little nap. Jazz says hi, by the way."

"Well, tell I said hi, too. Is he completely hung over?" She giggled.

"Doesn't seem so." I chuckled. "He went to get a shower. Anyway, where are you at?"

"I'm at home. Alice just came in and she's way too chipper. I think I'm going to follow your lead and go to bed soon."

"What about your mom?"

"She decided to go ahead and go home. She needs to clear the air with Phil."

"Is everything going to be okay?" I asked quietly.

"I certainly hope so. Edward..." She trailed off like she wanted to say something but stopped herself.

"What is it? You can tell me anything Bella. " I reassured her. I listening to her soft breathing for a minute before she finally decided to speak.

"I told my mom that you were going to try and go for the surgery."

"Oh..." I trailed off, not knowing how to respond.

"She told me to stand by you no matter what you decide and that you'll love me no matter what."

"Well, she's exactly right. Sometimes you should listen to your mother." I said lightly, trying to improve her mood. I also wanted to let her know that I wasn't angry.

"Yeah, well, I can't listen to her all the time." She giggled.

"Nope, but you should this time. Bella, do you want me to come over and keep you warm?"

"Oh, yes please. I'd love that. Just bring your stuff for tomorrow and stay the night." She said happily.

"Alright, I'll be there in a little bit. I love you."

"I love you too, I'll see you soon." She said before she hung up.

I pulled the phone away from my ear and closed it slowly. I held it in my hand for a second and closed my eyes tightly. "I'll see you soon, too."

**First off, Notini's is freaking AWESOME. I dream about their spaghetti and mint tea. I'm thinking I'm going to put the website on my website so you can look if you want to. That place is always busy and it's worth the drive. **

**Second, FNT by semisonic is one of my favorite songs. It's in my top 50, for sure. If I ever did "Jay's play list" it would be on there. Hmmm... I wonder if I should do that. Maybe I will and you can go to my profile and check it out. You can learn more about me that way. Plus, a lot of this music is stuff I write to. What do you think? I'm just rambling and I should stop writting ANs at 3 in the morning. **

**Third, don't forget the blog! You're going to love the next chapter. Who's ready for light and fluffy for a little while? Phew, all this drama gets to me after a while. Also, don't be afraid of the forums. I want to hear from you. If you have any ideas for new forum tops, please let me know. **


	39. Chapter 39

**Yay, finally some fluff! I almost forgot how to write it... **

_**Edward Cullen**_

I waited by the door after knocking several times. I was starting to get nervous that I'd come all this way for nothing. The door slowly cracked open.

"Hello?" She asked, confused.

"Hello there, my wonderful and amazing friend." I said with a big cheesy smile.

"Hi, Edward." Alice giggled. "What can I do you for?"

"Well, I needed help getting a few things for Bella and I was wondering if you'd be willing to help. I remember her saying that you didn't have classes on Thursdays."

Before I even finished getting the sentence out I heard the door shut and the lock click. Alice wrapped her arm around mine. "So, where to first?"

"You are a goddess among women, Alice. You don't know how big a help you are." I told her.

She giggled as she pushed me down into her car. She shut the door and slid into the driver's seat. "As long as I'm the goddess of shopping that's all that matters to me. So, what do you need help with exactly?"

I started to list off all the things I would need for the following evening when she put a hand on my shoulder and told me to stop. I heard buttons being pushed and then a loud dial tone. "Hey Rose. I need your help. No, not for me. Edward wants to..." She paused and giggled. "Yup, exactly. Alright, meet us over at the Dillard's in St. Vincent Mall in twenty minutes. See you then."

_**Bella Swan**_

Friday couldn't come fast enough for me. I hadn't talked to Edward since early this morning and it was starting to bother me. He refused to tell me what we were doing this evening but he simply told me to be "prepared." I didn't know if I should pack an over night bag or survival equipment.

As I walked towards my front door I saw a note taped to it. It was on thick white card stock with red lettering.

_"Go get freshened up and wear the clothes laid out for you on the bed. Be ready by 6:30. _

_Love,_

_Edward."_

I smiled, happy but a little scared about whatever Edward had planned to do. I walked to the bathroom to take a quick shower. As soon as I walked in a noticed another note in the same beautiful red script, taped to the mirror. I wondered to myself who helped him with this but I really didn't have to think that hard.

_"This reminded me of you and I couldn't help but buy it for you. Wear it for me tonight, please._

_Love,_

_E."_

I looked down to find a blue box. I picked up and read the golden lettering "Sun moon stars." I opened the lid and pulled out the round bottle. I pulled the top off of it carefully, afraid I'd break it if I were too rough. I brought the nozzle to my nose and breathed in. The scent was sweet, but not overly so, slightly musky with a heavy hint of flowers. I smiled to myself. I hated that he spent money on me but this made me feel loved. I wondered how much he let Alice spend.

I showered quickly and dried my hair. I left it down for Edward. I knew how he loved to touch it, running his long fingers through it. I applied some lotion and then a spritz of the perfume on my wrists.

I walked back to my room in my towel. My eyes grew wide at the sight of all the items that were arranged on the bed. There was a tiny black satin dress that looked like if I moved the wrong way in I'd pop out of, but that's not what caught my attention first. It was the black silk corset and pantie set with silk stockings that did. I blushed at the thought of Edward exploring all of this clothing on me and I blushed even more when I thought about him buying at the store with Alice. I giggled to myself. Well, if he went through this much trouble I might as well indulge him.

I slipped all the underthings on first and then the dress. I was right about moving the wrong way but the corset somehow kept my breast in place. Under the dress on the bed was another note.

_"Don't complain. I'm sure you look amazing. The shoes are under the bed._

_Love, _

_Edward"_

I giggled to myself as I reached my hand underneath the bed. I pulled out the box and flipped open the lid. I groaned when I saw them. In the box was another note.

_"Don't worry, I won't let you fall._

_E." _

I pulled out the two inch heels and slipped them on my feet. I lifted one of my feet, one hand resting on the wall, to examine them. "Edward Cullen if I die tonight I'm going to come back to life and kill you." I muttered to myself.

There was a knock on the door. I slipped on the jacket that Edward also bought and walked as quickly as I could, considering the heels, to the door. I picked up my purse and began to open the door. "Edward, seriously, I'm going to break my ankles. Oh." I stopped and realized it wasn't Edward at the door. An older gentlemen in a nice suit was smiling at me.

"Good evening ma'am. I'm suppose to give you this." He handed me a box with a note taped to it.

_"Sorry I couldn't pick you up myself. Open the box. He won't let you in the limo until you're wearing it._

_E."_

"Limo..." I sighed the word to myself, shaking my head. I opened the thin box and laughed. Inside was a black silk sleeping mask. "Really?" I asked the driver.

"Mr. Cullen's orders. You're not to get in the car until you're wearing it. And, if you take it off I'm suppose to stop until you put it back on."

"Oh, fine." I groaned, slipping the mask onto my face. "He doesn't know the meaning of 'going to far.'"

The driver helped me into the car. I leaned back, waiting for whatever Edward had in store next.

_**Edward Cullen**_

I skipped class today to get everything ready. Rosalie even helped and I was so grateful to her. She's been a great help the past couple days. I heard the limo pull up and I walked outside to greet her.

I heard her heels clicking against the asphalt as she came closer to me. She was muttering to herself the entire time and I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing. "I'm going to kill myself in these damn shoes. I can't see a thing..."

The took Bella's hand from the driver and kissed it lightly. "If it makes you feel any better, I can't see a thing either." I teased her lightly.

"Edward..." she scoffed at my sarcastic comment. "Where are we?"

"Don't worry, you'll find out soon enough." I told her. "Here, take two steps, and be very careful."

I opened the door and let her walk in front of me. I wrapped my arms around her waist as I pushed us forward. "I have a surprise for you." I whispered in her ear.

"Edward, you know I don't like surprises..." She whined.

"Yes, but you'll love this one." I kissed her ear lobe.

"Is that Claire de lune playing?" She asked.

"You've got a very good ear." I told her as I turned her around. I gripped her waist tightly as I began to dance with her slowly. Her head rested on my chest as we swayed to the music. "I recorded this just for you."

"That's you playing?" I felt her head lift. I continued to dance with her, slowing moving my feet as my hand rested on the small of her back.

"Yes, this entire CD is."

"When did you do this? It's beautiful."

"Over the past week. They let me use the recording studio here." I said with a smile, thinking about I used every available minute to get this done in time.

"Where are we?" She asked again in a soft whisper.

"So impatient. Good things come to those who wait." I whispered in her ear. She shiver at my words and I figured it was time to finally stop teasing her. "Are you hungry?"

"Very. I didn't have time to eat." She asked quickly.

I took her hand and lead her over to the table I had set up. I pulled out her chair for her. When she sat I leaned down and lightly kissed her neck. "You smell amazing."

"I love the perfume." She said sheepishly.

"I'm glad. You don't know how happy it makes me to get things for you." I sat in my own chair.

"You shouldn't buy me so much. You've already given me more then I deserve."

"Isabella, don't say such things. You deserve the world and I plan on giving it to you. Now, no arguing. Are you ready for dinner?" I didn't give her time to say anything.

I pulled out the box and pulled out a piece of the food. I held it up to her lips and she took a small bite. She took the slice from my hand and started to giggle. "Pie works mushroom pizza?" She inquired.

"Yup. Is that okay?"

"This is perfect! I love it. Thank you!" She said happily. I took a slice for myself before pouring us both a glass of coke.

We chatted quietly throughout the rest of dinner. Bella didn't ask again to have her blindfold removed, which I was grateful for. I couldn't take much of her begging. I always wanted to give her what she wanted.

When we were both done I pulled Bella onto my lap and held her close to me. "Bella, I want to ask you a favor. You can say no if you wish but if you say yes, it'll make me very happy."

"You know I'll do anything for you. Go ahead and ask." She said as she laid her head against my shoulder. I began to run my fingers through her silky hair as I worked up the courage to ask. I didn't think it would be this hard but I didn't want to upset her.

"Would you mind skipping class with me next Wednesday and come with me to my eye appointment?"

"So, you're going to go through with this?" She asked quietly.

"I'm going to at least look into this, for me. I have to know now if it's a possibility." I told her honestly. "Bella, I know you say you want me to do this for me. And, I am but you have to realize something."

"What's that?" She said softly, her voice barely above a whisper.

"You're a part of me. You are my soul, every fiber of my being is infused with my love for you. So, even if I'm doing this completely for myself, it's also for you. Can you accept that?"

She seemed to stop breathing for a minute and I felt her warm breath breaking against the side of my neck. I held her to me, rocking her slowly. "Bella, love don't be upset. You don't have to come."

"No, I want to. I just... I just don't know what to say to that. You are too amazing. You know exactly what to say. How did you get this perfect?" She sobbed quietly.

"I'm far from perfect, you know that. I just want to make you happy and I'll do anything in my power to do so. So, hush my love. Please, don't cry." I kissed her forehead. "Are you ready for your surprise?"

_**Bella Swan**_

I nodded my head and Edward shifted slowly so I was now standing in front of him. I heard his chair squeak as he stood. He quickly picked me up, his arms underneath my knees and the other supporting my back. I wrapped my arms around his neck. I couldn't help but giggle at the sudden change. "Edward, um, where are we going?"

"You'll see in a minute. Just wait." He said happily, obviously proud of himself. He stopped and set me down slowly. I couldn't figure out what I was on. It felt solid... kind of. It was bouncy and was covered in soft fabric. I heard Edward's shoes against the floor as he rested on his knees in front of me. His thumbs hooked at the corner of the sleeping mask and pulled it up. I gasped loudly.

"Oh my god, Edward, are we in the...? But... But... I thought they were going to be moved out for another two weeks." I stuttered as I looked around the room.

I was sitting on an inflatable mattress that was covered in lovely crisp white sheets and pillows. On either side of the bed were vases of roses of every color. There were candles in several spots around the room on the floor, giving it a soft glow. There were even curtains hanging up so no one could look in and see us.

"Angela called me on Wednesday and told me that the couple got there new place earlier then they expected and were able to go ahead and get everything out. I got the keys from her Thursday and I spent part of yesterday and pretty much all of today, with the help of Alice and Rose, getting it set up for tonight." He told me with a smile.

For the first time tonight I got to look at him. He was wearing a clean dark blue button down with a couple of the buttons left undone, it was tucked into a nice pair of black slacks with a leather black belt that went with his shoes. I smiled to myself as I thought of Alice making Edward play dress up with her. He looked so handsome for me though. I leaned forward and kissed his lips deeply.

"You." I kissed his cheek. "Are." I kissed his forehead. "An." I kissed his other cheek. "Amazing." I kissed his nose. "Man." I said finally before I kissed him deeply on the lips again. He grinned, his face nearly looking as if it was going to crack if he smiled anymore.

He pushed me back against the bed and crawled so he was hovering over me. "I can't wait to feel every inch of you." He whispered, placing tiny kisses along my neck.

I sighed happily as he openly worshiped my body. I didn't know when I became so comfortable with this or when I began to crave it. I couldn't get enough of it. It was like he was memorizing every inch of me for later. "Do you know what you do to me?" I whispered.

"Yes." He said confidently and it made me moan. He was too sexy for his own damn good. His hands ran expertly over my stomach, his finger tips the lightest of touches. He found the hem of my dress and tugged it upwards. I lifted my back so he could get me out of it. Once it was off he began to move his hands over my body again, smiling at whatever her found. "I'm going to buy something very nice for Alice and Rosalie later."

I giggled, sitting up some to look at him. "Why?"

"You feel incredible in this." His hands slid from my hips to my breast in one easy glide. I moaned loudly as he began to massage the swollen mounds. I flopped back onto the bed and closed my eyes tightly.

"I am so spoiled." I muttered, mainly to myself. Edward slid to the end of the bed and took my shoes off for me before he kicked off his own.

He unbuttoned his shirt but didn't take it off. He crawled over me slowly, his movements graceful and beautiful. Every muscle in his firm chest and stomach rippling as he moved towards me. I bit my lip and blushed at my open admiring. No one would blame me. "Silly little girl. You are not spoiled. Do I have to keep reminding you that I will tell you when you're spoiled. No, this is me at my most spoiled." He ran his hand over my breast again. "I have to admit, I'm very selfish."

"Edward, if this is you being selfish, please be selfish all the time." I breathed out.

He chuckled at my words before he started to kiss from my chin, all the way down neck to the center of my breast. Every kiss was perfectly placed to drive me insane and I had to keep myself from ripping the rest of his clothes off and ravishing until we popped the air filled bed.

I tug his shirt off his shoulders and tossed it to the side. I would have removed his belt and pants too but he moved out of my reach, one his arms keeping me pinned down. He gripped my panties in his teeth and pulled them down, leaving my thigh high stockings in place. When he slid off the bed to his knees I made my move. I wiggled out from his arm and sat up. I took off his belt quickly, kissing him rather roughly in the process. Apparently he began to feel the pressure too because he undid his pants for me.

My hands slipped into the back of his boxers, and he yelped in surprise. I giggled against his mouth as he muttered the words "Bad thing." I tugged them down and he stood to let them fall to the ground.

I'm not entirely sure how it happened but I was suddenly laying back in the bed and Edward was on top of me, completely nude. He looked amazing, his hair messy from my running my fingers through it. I made a move to take off my corset and Edward grabbed my wrist quickly. "Keep this on, please." I don't know how he knew what I was doing but I obliged.

He took that wrist and raised it above my head. I was in no mood to be teased tonight. I wanted, no needed, to have him inside of me. I bucked my hips upwards, his rock hard length rubbing against my slippery wet center.

He gasped at the sensation and I did it again. He growled softly but took the hint. He pressed himself fully inside of me, forcing a moan from deep within my body. His hand finally released my wrist and he moved it to my knee. He hiked my leg up so it was wrapped around his hips.

He rocked inside of me at a slow pace at first, but then it started to build to a blinding pace. Every thrust forced a moan, each one louder than last, from my body. He called my name softly, whispering with only love in his voice.

His hand slipped between us as he pressed his lips to my ear. "Isabella, I want to feel you tighten around me." With that he began to rub gently with his fingers.

His words would have been enough but with the addition of his skillful fingers I was soaring into heaven. My fingers dug into his hair, pulling it rather roughly as my world began to tumble around me. Everything was melting away and all I could feel was him inside of me, his own orgasm quaking within my depths.

He slowly pulled out and rolled beside me. He snuggled me tightly and kissed my shoulder blades lightly. He didn't say anything as he rolled me to the side and began to undo the binds of my corset. His fingers made quick work of it, peeling it away from my body.

I filled my lungs, taking a deep breath as the cold February air hit my now bare chest. Edward moved his hand along the floor for a second in search for something. He found it and handed it to me. I kissed his cheek lightly before happily slipping on his shirt. I partially buttoned it and didn't even bother with the stockings. They weren't that uncomfortable anyway.

Once I was completely arranged, with all the candles blown out, and Edward was in his boxers he pulled the covers over us. I rolled onto my side and pressed my back against his chest. His strong arm wrapped around my waist and squeezed me gently.

" I love you so much. Thank you for letting me have tonight." He whispered in my ear.

"I love you, too. Thank you for_ giving_ me tonight." I responded with a smile. I turned my head slightly and kissed his smooth chin. "Promise to make love me like that again in the morning."

"Who says I'm going to wait until morning?" He said with a big smile.

**Good friends are friends who help your man get laid, I think. lol Just an obversation. Seriously, they went through a lot of trouble to make Bella swoon. : sigh : too romantic. **

**So, don't forget my blog! I promise there will be a preview in there for the next chapter. **

**This is a short AN today.So, I want to thank everyone who has been so supportive of me while trying this story, all my reviewers and friends. I want to thank my friend Daddys little Cannibal for reminding me that this is my story, and I can do what I feel is right for it, when I was doubting myself. My friend Muggleinlove who, besides being a great writer herself, is a good person to talk to. We are together in hating Renee, at the moment. My friend Icefang7, for some reason thinks I'm the master. lol Maybe it should be mistress... I don't know. Mistress Jay? I don't know. Plus, all the amazing people who've started out reviews that said... "I've read this entire story in one day and..."**

**Review? Please? : pouts: Did I forget how to right fluff or is it okay?**


	40. Chapter 40

**I'm glad I didn't forget how to write fluff. I was worried. Now, I'm even more worried about this chapter. You'll see why. I'll talk to you more at the bottom. **

_**Bella Swan**_

I crawled out of bed and looked the clock. It was still early, only around eight o'clock but I decided to go ahead and get up anyway. It was the first time in I don't know how how long that I'd woken up alone. I didn't have the sweetest of dreams, mainly nightmares consisting of Edward writhing and screaming in pain, clutching his face. I shivered when I remembered it. I tried to shake the imagine from my head but it just didn't seem to move.

I didn't even bother with breakfast or coffee, I wasn't hungry. I did take a quick shower though. I wasn't sure how long a day it would be.

I'd already warn the professors that I wouldn't be in class today. Since I'd never missed a class before they didn't seem to mind. I told them I would make up anything I missed and since I only had a lecture in one of them and the other one I simply had to turn homework in it wasn't a big deal. I decided to go ahead and run that in before I went to pick Edward up.

I knocked quietly on the door, not wanting to interrupt my teacher. She didn't have a class but I didn't know if she was with students or not.

"Come in!" She called to the door.

"Hi, Prof. Clearwater, I just wanted to give you this since I won't be in class today." I quickly handed her the three pages of paper and turned to leave.

"Dear, stay a minute, if you can. Please." She said sweetly. I don't think she had a mean bone in her body.

I turned and moved beside her desk. She put a finger up to tell me to be quiet for a minute. I watched as her eyes danced over the page. She flipped over to the next and scanned through it before moving back to the front. The last page simply the assignment, rules and information about to it.

She cleared her throat and began to read.

"Through your eyes I see

Things I never would be able to otherwise

Happiness, love, hope...

Especially hope.

Before you I was blind

By your love and your touch I am restored.

"I must say dear, that is very sentimental. May I ask who this was written about?" She looked up at me with her large shining brown ones. I bit my lip nervously and blushed at her question.

"My boyfriend, Ma'am."

"Please, I'm not that old. Call me Sue. What emotion where you trying to convey in this?" She leaned against her desk, looking back down at the paper.

I went back over the assignment in my head._'Write your choice of poem pertaining to one, or more, human emotions. (ex: Love, lust, hate, anger, fear jealousy, desire, etc.) Minimum of 10 words with a maximum of 200 words. Then write a one page, single spaced, explanation on the emotion you chose and why.' _I wondered if I did it wrong. I shallowed back my nervousness and answered. "Admiration."

"That's a very subtle emotion. Most of my students normally go with a stronger emotion, like love or hate. You did a very good job showing this. But, I think it's just more than admiration." She looked at me with a knowing smile. "I see love, respect and, like you said, hope. This must be a special boy."

"He is." I smiled to myself. My eyes flicked down to my watch. "Actually, I have to go pick him up now. I'm going with him to a doctor's appointment today, that's why I won't be in class."

"I hope it's nothing serious." She looked concerned.

I thought it over before I answered. "Yes, and no. He's not ill, per say, but this may lead to surgery."

"Is that a good or bad thing?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm hoping good."

"I'm hoping for his sake, and yours, that it's good. Good luck at the doctor's and I'll pray for you!" Sue surprised me with a quick hug.

I made my way quickly to Edward's dorm. He was all the way across campus and I was running a few minutes behind. I rushed down the hall, nearly knocking over Jasper, who was shirtless I realized as I smacked into his bare chest.

"Hey Jazz." I muttered as I peeled my face away from his pale skin. "Your stomach is rock hard." I said as I rubbed my cheek.

"Sorry." He chuckled. "Just a warning, Edward is..."

"Edward is what?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Freaking out. He didn't sleep much last night and he's a bit grumpy. I don't think he'll be that way to you but I suggest getting him home for nap time or he'll be a jackass the rest of the day." He told me as he made his way to the bathrooms. I realized he had a towel and a bag in his hands. He patted my shoulder. "Good luck."

_**Edward Cullen**_

I fought to keep awake as we rode down the highway. Bella was rather quiet and I had a feeling she was as nervous as I was. I slid my hand over the vinyl seat until it rested on her lap. She took my hand and brought it to her lips, kissing it lightly.

I'd never liked doctor's appointments of any kind. You'd think because my father was a doctor it would be different but he was the only one I was ever comfortable with. I always lost sleep and that always put me in a bad mood. Jasper could testify to that since I practically forced him out of the room this morning. His constant typing was driving me insane.

It felt like we sat in the waiting room for a life time, my leg twitching nervously, my foot tapping against the ground. Bella simply held my hand, occasionally kissing it. And, now that I'm sitting her in this chair, waiting for this person that I've never met I'm wondering why I did this in the first place. I took deep breaths to try and sooth myself, with no success.

Bella decided it was time to break this silence in a attempt to distract me. "After we get done here why don't we get some Chinese take out and go to the house. We can catch up on a little sleep and no one will bother us."

"Didn't sleep well?" I asked, relating with her completely. It was sweet that she'd be nervous for me but I felt bad at the same time.

"Yeah, I had bad dreams. It's okay though, I'm sure I'll have much sweeter ones once I'm in your arms again." She reassured me. She slowly, and carefully, removed my glasses from my face and put them somewhere for safe keeping. She lightly kissed my forehead, letting her soft lips linger. "I'll be with you every step of the way, don't worry." She whispered softly.

I was so relaxed at that moment with the feel of her skin and sound of her soothing voice that when the door opened I jumped out of my skin. Bella jumped too and she giggled nervously.

"Hi, Edward. I'm Dr. Stanley, sorry, didn't mean to surprise you." He chuckled. He took my hand and shook it for a second, his hands cool and slightly rough. "And, who is this lovely young lady?"

"Bella." She said quietly and I could tell by the tone of her voice that she was embarrassed. I found her hand and gave it a little squeeze.

"Well, why don't we get started? We going to do some basic tests and take some blood samples. So, the reason you're here to today is to discuss Vitrectomy, correct?"

"Yes, sir." I stated shortly, honestly not in the mood to chat.

"Well, Dr. Tori has sent down your files from Chicago and I've personally discussed your case with him. We both agree that you are a good candidate for this surgery, if nothing has changed from previous tests, that is. So, like I said we're going to do these tests and take it from there. But, since I'm pretty certain of the results, some of which we'll find out today, I'm going to go ahead and discuss some of the risks and things that go along with this." The doctor said, his voice a little louder then it needed to be. I wondered if he knew I was blind, not deaf.

"First, I want to explain to you exactly how this surgery works. What we will most likely end up doing is remove some of the clouded vitreous, the jelly type substance from both your eyes and inject a Silicone oil into them to hold your retinas in place. If we don't think that is enough, in the O.R we may decide to go forward with Scleral buckling, which is a supports positioned like a belt to keep it in a proper position." He continued. I heard Bella mutter "Ew." beside me and I couldn't agree more. Just the sounds of it made my skin crawl. "Now, do you have any questions so far?"

"Yes sir, what are the chances of this being successful?" I swallowed slowly after I asked.

"Since you are a healthy young man with little damage to your eye other then the obvious detachment then I'd say at sixty to seventy percent chance of being totally successful."

"What do you mean '_totally successful_?'" Bella asked, concern coloring her tone.

"There is a possibility that he my be able to gain back full vision. But, there is also a possibility that he my only gain back his ambulatory vision." He answered her, not even talking to me.

"Which is?" Bella asked. She sounded like a concerned mom but I was grateful for it. I couldn't get myself to stop being nervous long enough to ask any questions.

"Enough sight only to be sufficient enough to walk safely. That is, if the surgery is successful. But, that's still better then nothing at all. Most likely it will be somewhere in between and you'd probably have to wear glasses or contacts." He started to talk to me again. I nodded my head slowly, showing I understood.

"What other risks are there?" Bella asked, rubbing one of my shoulders. I wondered how 'green' I looked.

"Along with the basic other concerns that go along with surgery, such as infection, the most common worry we have is contracting cataracts in the eyes that we work on, which in your case is both. But, don't worry! With modern medicine that's easily fixed by a minor surgery that you can recover from in a couple days." He said brightly. He cleared his throat and his tone changed. "Now, I want to make this clear that we are not sure yet if you are even a candidate for this surgery. If my predictions are correct, you are, but until then I just want you to know what you may be getting into. I don't want to get your hopes up to high."

"What is the recovery time from the surgery?" Bella asked, her hand sliding down the side of my arm.

He sighed heavily. "Well, you'd have to spend a couple days in the hospital after the surgery. About a day after the actual surgery we will remove your bandages and check your progress. The following day will be for observation to make sure there is no infections or bleeding. We will give you some pain medication, some drops for your eyes, along with some antibiotics, just in case."

"Would there be any visible scarring, in or around his eye?" She questioned.

"If we do our job right, no." He said lightly. "Edward, she's right on the ball. I like people who ask questions." He laughed.

I chuckled once and leaned my head towards Bella. "Remind me to tell you how amazing you are later."

"Sorry, I don't mean to be taking over." She giggled, squeezing my hand.

"No, not at all! Please, feel free to ask anything you want." Dr. Stanley said loudly. "Now, how about we start those tests?"

Two hours, probably twenty test and two vials of blood later we were on our way to the Chinese place to get something to eat. We hadn't spoken since we left the doctor's office. Since he reassured me that he was almost completely positive we could go through with the surgery and that we'd know for sure in a week or so. I leaned my face against the cool window, breathing in slowly.

"What are thinking about?" She asked quietly, like she was afraid to scare me. It was too late for that.

"This is scary as hell. I... I..." I stuttered for figure out what I wanted to say.

"You don't have to do this." She said firmly. I realized the truck had stopped.

"I want to. I'm just... scared." I answered her, thinking of a way to express all my emotions. I was at a lose for words.

"You don't have to do this." She repeated. "Not for me, not for anyway."

"This past week I've been thinking of all the things I want to do. I want to. I want to do it for me. Bella, I'm just... scared."

"I'll be with you no matter what. I will always be by your side." She stated firmly. She crawled over the seat to me and wrapped her arms around my neck. "Always and forever."

"I know, and that's why I want you to be the one I see walk down the aisle to me." I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Oh, and our kids in the park?" She said lightly.

"Yes. Lets see, how many would you like to have? Two or three?" I teased her, nuzzling her hair.

"One, if you want two, you better pray for twins." She giggled.

"Aw, why?" I pouted.

"Do you plan on carrying these babies of ours? Because, frankly, I don't think you have the hips for it."

"Yeah, because that's the only thing that would be a problem." I said sarcastically and Bella giggled, her head resting on my shoulder. "I bet you'd look very cute pregnant."

"I bet I'll look very fat." She muttered under her breath. "Come on, lets go get some Chinese and crawl into bed."

"Oh, do we need to get some more practice?" I asked as she slid off of my lap and out of the truck. She took my hand and I slid out as well. "Because, I wouldn't object to that."

"Pervert." She muttered. I could tell by the tone of her voice she was playing.

"Well, if you weren't so damn tempting this wouldn't be a problem!" I defended myself. I slipped my arms around her waist as we walked towards the door.

"What am I going to do with you?" She clinked her tongue and sighed.

I brought my lips directly to her ear and whispered. "You know exactly what to do with me. Love me and let me love you in return."

**Before you ask, yes I've done research, this is all real stuff and these are things they'd do to fix Edward's condition. It's not uncommon that if it does work to get back 20/20 vision, so don't fuss with me about that. It's also true about the cataracts. I tried to stay true to the facts as much as possible, but Remember, this is FICTION. Alot of people called this a "miracle cure" when I first brought it up. It's not. **

**Oh, by the way... I wrote poetry for you. lol I'm sorry if it sucks. That idea just kind of popped into my head when I was thinking out the rest of the story. I've shown you how Edward is talented and I wanted to show that Bella is just as talented. **

**Also, I know, Edward is kind of freaking out but I did base his behavior on someone... my husband. But, for Alex, my husband, it's the dentist, not the eye doctor. I kind of figured this would be his kryptonite in a way. He may be perfect, but he's still human with human fears, even if they are unfounded or not. **

**Don't forgot my blog with the preview! So, I know, a little short, but it's full of important info. Did I do okay?**


	41. Chapter 41

**Hey guys... I've got some exciting news that I will tell you at the bottom! But, I just want to say thanks! Over 40 chapters now. I can't believe how long this story is lol. **

_**Bella Swan**_

"Esme! Carlisle, I didn't know you were coming, too!" I hugged Edward's parents tightly. I invited them inside the small apartment, which was already filled to the brim with all my friends.

"Well, I figured Esme needed help getting all her bags to the hotel. Plus, I wanted to see my beautiful kids." He said as he wrapped a comforting arm around my shoulder.

"Speaking of kids, don't I get a hug?" Edward teased his mother. She smiled sheepishly and hugged him tightly, placing a small kiss on his forehead.

"How are you, dear?" She asked him sweetly.

"I'm good." Edward smiled in my direction and I couldn't help but smile myself.

"So, why don't you introduce us to your friends?" Carlisle said happily.

"Oh, sorry! I'm rude... This is Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett." I pointed them out in turn.

"Alice is Bella's roommate, and Jasper is mine. They're how we met." Edward said as he placed a gentle hand on the small of my back.

"And, what? We're chop liver?" Emmett said sarcastically, making Rosalie roll her eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Edward said in an equally sarcastic tone. "And, this is the fantastic Rose. She just happens to be one of my favorite personal shoppers."

"Hey! What about me?" Alice pouted.

"I said one of, you're the other." He reassured her, making her grin brightly.

Emmett rolled his eyes and chunked a pillow from the couch in Edward's direction. Edward caught it with a laugh and threw it back the way it came, hitting Emmett smack in the head. I couldn't help but giggle at their display. "Okay,_ children,_ if you're done..."

"Sorry." Edward grinned sheepishly as he adjusted his glasses. He placed a soft kiss on my cheek. "So, Dad, how long are you staying?"

"Just a couple of days, but I'll be coming back down often to visit."

Edward's phone began to go off and his expression changed. I didn't recognize the ring tone so I didn't know who it was. His mouth was a hard line and his forehead as creased so I knew it couldn't be that good. "If you'll excuse me, I have to go take this phone call. Bella, is it okay if I borrow your bedroom for a minute?"

"Go ahead." I squeezed his shoulder, feeling concerned. I could tell by his parent's expressions that they were, too.

As Edward went down the hall I heard him answer the phone. "Hello? Yes, it is..." But I couldn't hear anymore then that because he shut the door behind him.

"Is everything okay, dear?" Esme asked quietly.

"I think so." I replied, shrugging my shoulders. "I'm sure it's nothing."

"So, what do you guys have planned for tonight?" Alice said politely, sitting backwards on the couch so she could look at us.

"First, I'd like to see the house. Then I think we're going to head back to the hotel for a bit. Oh, yes, I'd like to invite you all to dinner tonight, if that's alright?" Carlisle wrapped his arm around his wife.

"Oh! I wasn't trying to invite myself to anything..." Alice blushed, which surprised me.

Esme chuckled. "Dear, we know. We were planning on inviting all of Bella and Edward's friend out for dinner anyway. We'd like to know about all the wonderful people they talk about."

"Are you sure?" Jasper asked. I could tell by the look on Emmett's face he wasn't going to argue with free food.

"Of course, we can go anywhere you like." Esme smiled brightly.

"Oh, oh oh! Can we go to Buffalo wild wings? Please, please please?" Emmett asked, practically bounced in his seat.

"Stop begging like a dog." Rosalie shoved his shoulder hard.

"That's fine with me, if it's okay with the rest of you." Carlisle said with a large smile. I could tell he liked the idea of sitting around, drinking beer, watching sports and eating deep fried chicken covered in an even more unhealthy sauce. I was surprised he was as thin as he was.

All the girls shrugged and Jasper agreed. I didn't mind either way. I'd never been to one before. I'm sure Edward would agree. I was starting to get worried about him. He'd been in my room for a while now.

_**Edward Cullen**_

My light mood fell as soon as my phone started to ring. I made my way back to Bella's room quickly. "Hello?"

"Is this Edward Cullen?"

"Yes, it is."

"This is Jessica calling for Dr. Stanley. We'd like to let you know that you got your test results in and would like to make an appointment to discuss them." The girl stated quickly.

"Is there any way you can just tell me over the phone?" I asked.

"Sir, we prefer not to." She said with a sigh.

"I'd like to speak to Dr. Stanley, if at all possible."

"Yes, sir." The girl sighed again. I could tell I was getting on her nerves but I didn't care. "Let me put you on hold for a moment please."

The on hold music was possibly the most aggravating sound I've ever heard as I paced back and forth in the tiny space. I could hear my friends and family talking and laughing, enjoying themselves. I wish I could be in the there and not in here.

"Stanley." The doctor stated as he took me off hold. I was so deep in thought it surprised me.

"Yes, Dr. Stanley, this is Edward Cullen."

"What can I do for you?"

"I was hoping that you'd be able to tell me my results right now. I don't think I can wait for an appointment." I told him honestly.

"Jessica told you we prefer to do that in person, correct?" He asked.

"Yes, sir. We can still schedule one to go over the results. I just don't think I'll be able to focus until I know." I said firmly.

"Alright, but you do have to make an appointment with Jessica after we're done here. We have a lot to go over."

"Yes, sir. That's fine." I said quickly, wanting him to get to the damn point.

"Edward, everything came back with positive results. You are good to go for the surgery." He said brightly.

"Oh, okay." I said as I sat down on Bella's bed. I had to keep myself from slipping to the floor. I was in shock. I knew this is what would happen but I'm not sure if it really sank in yet. This hit me hard and I didn't know why. "Thank you." I muttered, trying to be polite.

"No problems. We get you in here soon to go over all the details and set up the day for your surgery. I'm assuming you'd like to do it after finals?"

"Yes." I said absently.

"Good, good. That'll be easy enough to set up. I'm going to transfer you back to Jessica now. You have a great day and see you soon."

"Thank you again doctor." I said. My mouth went dry and my head was starting to spin. I didn't know if I was excited or scared. Maybe I was both.

I made the appointment for two weeks later, again on a Friday. I wondered absently if I could beg my father to stay to come with me. Bella was comforting to have around but he would understand more what this man was talking about. I closed the phone and placed in my pocket.

I sat for a moment, trying to make the dizzy spell pass. There was a gentle tapping on the door. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I said quickly and stood up. I wasn't ready to tell Bella yet. I knew she'd be supportive no matter what. So would my friends and family.

I heard the door open and Bella's soft foot steps. Her arms wrapped loosely around my waist. "You look upset. Do you want to talk about it?"

"I'm not upset." I told her honestly. I was... excited, I think. I gave her a small smile before pressing my lips to her. She seemed stiff at first but relaxed into the kiss.

"Well, I hope you don't mind, but we've made plans for tonight."

"Oh, really?" I said lightly, trying to reassure her that nothing was wrong.

"Apparently we're going to get buffalo wings with the whole gang, at your parent's insistence." Her fingers danced across my chest, sending a pleasurable chill down my spine. She noticed and giggled. "Sorry."

I took her hand. "Nothing to be sorry about." I brought it to my lips and kissed it lightly.

"Promise you're okay?" She asked again quietly.

"Yes, I promise. Now, come on. I know my mom wants to see the house."

_**Bella Swan**_

"Oh my goodness! It's so cute!" Esme cried as she stepped out of the rental car. I beamed at her happily. I was honestly worried about her reaction. Cute wasn't exactly the way I'd describe it, perhaps homey was a better term but I'd take it.

"The second I saw it I knew it was home." I admitted to her.

"Oh, Bella! I'm so glad you have good taste." She hugged me tightly before rushing up the stairs.

"Hey! She did pick out me, didn't she?" Edward joked. Carlisle wrapped an arm around his shoulder and tugged him along.

"That is true." He teased, poking his son in the ribs. "They both have very good taste."

Esme clicked her tongue and rolled her eyes at her husband but I could tell she enjoyed it. She peeked through the bay window.

I'm glad Edward and I had cleaned up from our weekend before. We put the bed and linens away at my apartment, but left the table there so Esme could use it if she needed to. I pulled out my key and unlocked the door. I stood to the side so Edward's mom could walk in first. "Oh, Bella..." is all she muttered.

"Do you like it?" Edward asked as he walked from his father grip. He found my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"I think this is a perfect home for a couple starting out." Carlisle walked over and gave me a quick hug. He patted Edward on the shoulder before rushing off to catch up with his wife.

"Look at the size of these closets!" I heard Esme cry from the master bedroom. Edward chuckled and rested his head on my shoulder.

"I think we might have to find a new place." He whispered.

I pulled back, confused. "Why?"

"Because, I think they might move in here instead." He teased. I giggled and kissed his forehead.

"We'll just have to make sure that doesn't happen." I whispered back.

Esme came rushing back in, Carlisle strolling behind with his hands in his pockets. He was shaking his head, looking very amused. "Oh, I have so many ideas! I can not wait to get started! Oh!" She looked flustered and was nearly dancing in place. "This is going to be so much fun!"

"She reminds me of Alice." I whispered into Edward's ear, causing him to chuckle.

"Kids, you put this on yourselves. Are you sure you're going to able to control her?" Carlisle eyed his wife playfully.

She swatted his chest. "I'm not that bad! Bella, dear, don't worry, we're going to do this together. I want to make sure this is a place you feel warm and safe in. I haven't been this excited about something like this in years. I had some ideas but I didn't know I was going to have such a good starting point."

"I'm not really sure what you can improve upon. It's so lovely to begin with." I sighed.

She giggled, a wicked little grin on her face. "Oh, you'll see. Trust me, by the time we're through with this place you won't want to leave the house."

"You've unleashed a monster." Carlisle laughed. "Come on, lets get these kids back to the apartment so we can get your bags to the room."

_**Edward Cullen**_

Three hours later everyone I loved or cared about were surrounding me. The restaurant that Emmett picked was extremely noisy. I was surprised that my mother agreed to this but she seemed to be having a good time.

The waiter came to the table, introducing herself brightly before asking for our drink order. After my father order some kind of beer, Jasper and Emmett followed suit while the rest of us either order sweet tea or sodas.

After a lot of discussion everyone just decided to order two hundred wings to share among the group in 4 different flavors, teriyaki, honey BBQ, hot BBQ and the hottest flavor they had: blazing, along with a couple baskets each of onion rings and potato wedges. I wondered to myself if it was normal to order those many wings in one sitting.

"Dad, when are you going to learn that even though you like spicy stuff that it doesn't like you back?" I teased him.

"I've brought my medicine." He said with as much dignity he could muster. It was amazing that a man who knew the risks of eating poorly still did. I shook my head and decided to leave him alone.

"So, what have you kids been up to?" My mother said brightly obviously ready to change the subject too.

I pressed my lips together, not knowing what to say. I wondered if I should tell them now or not. Everyone was here and I'd only have to explain it once. I hadn't warned Bella yet though. I wondered briefly if she'd be upset with me if I just came out with it.

"School, mainly. I think for all of us." Bella answered. I loved how comfortable she was with my parents. She was such a part of my family now, in every way. I took a deep breath and decided to go with it.

"I want to tell you guys something, and I don't want you to freak out, okay?" I started out with. I knew that wasn't the best opening line to go with. I put my hands under the table so no one would notice them shaking.

"Sure, okay?" My father said cautiously.

"You can tell us anything. Is everything okay?" My mother asked.

"Oh, it's nothing bad, I promise." I answered quickly to sooth her fears. I was still going over in my head what I wanted to say and I still didn't know how.

"Edward?" Bella asked softly, her voice confused. I felt her hand glide over mine, taking it into her own.

"Um, well... I had an appointment with a doctor about my eyes. He decided to run some tests to see if I qualified for this surgery... " I paused, listening for a reaction.

"And?" My father asked quietly, like he was afraid to scare me off.

"The phone call I received this morning was from my doctor. He said everything is good to go. I'm going to go back in a couple weeks so we can go over some information and set up a date for the surgery." I stated nervously.

There was dead silence at the table for several seconds and I shifted uncomfortable.

Alice broke the silence first. "What will the surgery do?"

"It will reattach my retinas." I answered simply.

"Which means?" Alice pressed.

"It means he possibly be able to see again." My mother said in a happy voice. I heard the chair scratching on the floor and then tiny arms around my neck. "I thought you didn't want to have the surgery done. What changed your mind?"

"I've kind of gotten over my fear and realized that it's worth the risks. There are so many things I want to do and see that I just can't now." I told her honestly.

"That's amazing!" Rose said brightly.

"What are they going to do?" Emmett asked. "I mean, to your eyeballs?"

I chuckled. "Stuff you don't want to learn about at the dinner table."

"Oh..." He mumbled, obviously put off by my words. I'm sure he'd question me later.

I realized that both Bella and my father were quiet through this entire thing. I turned to Bella first. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just happy and surprised. Scared, nervous, worried." She listed off her emotions to me.

I leaned my lips to her ear and whispered. "Always?"

"Always." She responded with a little kiss.

"Dad?" I asked, waiting for her reaction. "What do you think?"

"I don't know what to say."

"Say you'll be here when I have the surgery."

"Of course! Edward, I've been waiting for you to really consider it. I'm really proud of you for taking charge in this matter and looking into it yourself. I know how you hate doctors." Another chair scratched against the floor and I felt my father kiss the top of my head. "You're a good boy and I'm very proud of you. I will help you every step of the way."

"Alright guys, who's ready to eat?" The bright young waitress said, breaking the little tension that we had.

"Yes!" Emmett said as he clapped his hands together.

"Why do I have a feeling that this is going to be a big mess?" Bella muttered. I chuckled to myself.

"I hope they have a lot of napkins in this place. Em's going to need them." I told her before taking a bite of a wing.

"Edward?" Bella said cautiously.

"What?"

She started to giggle and I felt something cloth like brush across my face."You have sauce on your nose."

"Oh, well, Thank you, Mommy." I said sarcastically with a sigh. Bella giggled a little bit louder and leaned into me.

"Mommy? Oh really?" Emmett said devilishly.

"Shut up, Emmett!" Three of us, Bella, Rose and me, said at the same time, causing the entire table to start laughing.

I was glad that the table didn't linger on me. I don't know why I was scared because I had no reason to be. I had good friends and a good family.

**So, before I go into the story I just want to say... YAY! This story won 3 awards, best general romance, best angst, and best pairing. Another story of mine got second place for best vampire ability (no holding back) and I got best author. I am FLOORED. I didn't think I had a chance in hell of winning but I have the best reviewers and friends ever so I should have known better! I want to thank everyone who voted and I want to say congrats to the other winners, like my friend Daddy's little cannibal, who I think deserved the best author more then I did. This means the world to me. **

**Back to the story now. Edward's having the surgery! Oh my goodness! I'm glad i'm doing okay with the info. I'm trying really hard to make it real without making it too complicated. There will be another dr. appt before the surgery so you'll be seeing some more info then. **

**Who's glad Esme and Carlisle are back? Instant fun, right? Love them. They're fun to write. **

**By the way, if you haven't gone to Buffalo Wild wings I love it. I get the teriyaki wings with ranch dipping sauce. If they had better fries it would be perfect. **

**So, I was thinking... as a way of celebrating... why doesn't everyone who read today review! hehehe just a thought. And don't forget to check out my blog for a preview!**


	42. Chapter 42

**wow guys! Almost a 150 reviews for the last chapter, that rocks! Seriously...**

_**Edward Cullen**_

"So, you're really going to do this?" My father asked quietly as we walked through some furniture store. My mother apparently wanted to get right on the job and didn't even wait 24 hours to start looking. She was "getting ideas."

"Do what?" I asked innocently. I didn't really want to talk about it. I would just get more nervous.

"The surgery."

"Yes." I sighed to myself.

"You know, your mother and I thought you were going to tell us you proposed." He chuckled.

"Not yet. She knows about the ring, though." I admitted.

"Oh, really?"

I grinned to myself. "Yeah, she found it in my jacket pocket. In a very nice way she said 'yes but not yet.'"

"When did this happen?" He asked.

"While we were still in Chicago. She was right, we needed time." I shrugged my shoulders. My father put a hand on my arm, making me stop. Apparently Mom and Bella were taking a closer look at something.

"Do you have any plans about when you might do that in the future?" He said rather cryptically, just in case Bella heard.

I shrugged my shoulders again. We were so busy right now, and so stressed, it just didn't seem right. Perhaps during the summer when it was just the both of us for a while. _Maybe after I could... _I stopped that thought right there, not wanting to get my hopes up.

"What does Bella's father think about all this?" He asked, changing the subject when he saw I wasn't going to talk about it anymore.

"What do you mean?"

"About you two moving in together." He clarified.

"I'm not sure." I answered after a moment of thought. "Renee knows, and she's not thrilled. I'm assuming he knows."

"Bella! Stop looking at prices this instant!" My mother called out for probably the third time in thirty minutes.

"Sorry." She muttered quietly.

"No, you're not." I told her with a laugh. She sighed heavily and stomped over to me.

"I have no style." She said so seriously that it made me laugh. "Stop it. It's not funny."

"My love, would you prefer me decorate the house?" I asked her with raised eyebrows. "Because, I'm sure that would work out well." I stated sarcastically.

She giggled and sighed, leaning her forehead against my neck. "I'm sorry, I'm just not good at this."

"You're doing fine" I rubbed her back. "Bella, you have told Charlie, haven't you?" I asked quietly.

"Um..."

"I'll take that as a no." I sighed. "Why not?"

"Ignorance is bliss?" She answered, her voice rueful.

"Bella, he won't be that angry at you. If anything he'll be angry at me. Let me take the heat. It's not like he'll come down here and shoot me." I joked.

"I know, I know..." She sighed again. "I'll tell him soon."

"Bella." I chided.

"I'll give him a call later. I promise." She pecked a kiss on my forehead and left my side, most likely going back to face the wrath of my mother and her overspending.

I couldn't imagine why she was so nervous about this. Renee acted far worse than Charlie ever had. I liked and respected him because he loved his daughter, treating her with kindness.

_**Bella Swan**_

I sat up in my bed and watched Edward as he slept. After we dropped off Carlisle at the airport, with the assurance that he would be back for the next appointment to help Edward, we spent five more hours pouring over details for the house. I'd seen so much in the past day and I didn't know exactly what I was doing but I knew we at least had a color scheme we were working with now: black and white.

I twirled my phone in my fingers. It was a little late, around eleven. It was Saturday though and Charlie would probably be up watching a game of some sort. I took a deep breath and dialed the numbers I knew so well.

"Hello?" My father said distractedly.

"Hey, Dad." I said quietly. "Did I wake you?"

"No, no. Just watching TV. What's up, Bells?" he asked, clearly worrying.

"Well, um, I have some news."

"Oh god, you're not pregnant, are you? I'm going to kill that-" I cut him off before he could continue. I couldn't help but laugh. If he said this in person I'd be blushing, especially since Edward was laying half naked in my bed, but over the phone it was just plain funny.

"No, dad. Jeez. I'm not pregnant. Give me some credit. It's actually really good news." I admitted.

"Oh, what is it then?" He said, slightly calmer. I knew what he was assuming.

"We, Edward and I, bought a house."

"You bought a house?" He said the words slowly as if they were in a foreign language.

"Yeah, just until we finish school you know. It's a cute three bedroom, two bath with a living room and a den. Wonderful area, too. Very low crime rate." I tried to appease him a little by saying this.

"You bought a house?" He repeated in shock.

"Yeah, Charlie. You know, four walls with a roof. Keeps us dry when it rains." I stated sarcastically.

"I know what a house is." He muttered. "Are you sure everything is on the up and up? Are you sure you got a good deal? Do you know about insurances?" He started with a barrage of questions. I had to stop this quickly.

"Yes, I'm sure it's on the_ up and up_. We had a very good Realtor and Edward's lawyer looked it over before we signed any papers. We've already got complete home owner's with flood insurance. Yes, I'm sure we got a good deal. We checked everything out. You don't have to worry about it, Dad." I explained, not giving him anytime to say anything between the sentences.

"Wow, I guess you got it covered then?" He sounded surprise.

"Everything is covered. Edward's mom, Esme, is actually down here right now so she can decorate. She's an interior designer. You'd like her. She's a lot like Alice." I smiled at the thought.

"This is a big step Bella. Are you ready for this?" He asked.

I didn't even hesitate. There was nothing to think about. "Yeah, Dad. I'm ready."

"Are you sure?"

I laughed. "Yes, Charlie. I'm sure. I'll let you go back to your game. I'm going to head to bed."

"Alright, kid. Love you and miss you."

"You, too." I answered before I hung up the phone.

"How's Charlie?" Edward muttered as he rolled over, his eyes still shut.

"Fine."

"Is he going to come down and shoot me?" He yawned as he spoke.

"Nope, don't think so." I answered truthfully. I put the cordless phone back on the stand and snuggled into bed with him.

"Is my mother driving you crazy already?" He yawned again, his face less than an inch away from mine.

"No, I'm just not use to someone so..."

"Excited?"

"Peppy."

"Living with Alice didn't prepare you for this?" He asked with a grin. He rested his chin on my shoulder, placing a small kiss on the bare skin that the tank top revealed.

"Oh, that reminds me. Alice wants to throw you a small party a couple nights before your surgery. It will be a end of finals kind of thing, too. I told her I didn't think you'd be keen on the idea but, you know her."

"She should ask my mom to help get it together." He said absently.

"Just add fuel to the fire, why don't you?" I teased. He grinned sweetly.

"I know there isn't any stopping them, she might as well get help. My mom would love it. She's in heaven as it is. The only way she'd be happier is if she was planning our wedding."

"She can do that, too." I said slyly. I dragged my fingers over his bare chest, letting my hand rest on his heart. "I heard you talking to your dad earlier, at the store."

"That doesn't surprise me. Neither one of us is very subtle."

"You didn't answer him."

"What was the question?" He asked, his mouth barely moving as he spoke. I wondered if he was actually asleep and still magically having a conversation with me.

"Are you planning anything special anytime soon?" I asked teasingly, seeing if I could get any reaction from him.

He chuckled, his arms wrapped tightly around my waist. "Good try, Bells."

"Aw, and I actually thought I would get an answer." I teased him again, giving him a light kiss on his cheek. "That's okay. Whenever you're ready, I am too." I whispered in his ear.

He smiled lazily, "I know." He pressed his soft smooth lips against mine, kissing them softly as his fingers crawled up my back. "Goodnight, Bella." He whispered as he pulled his lips away from mine.

_**Edward Cullen**_

My mother decided to take Bella to lunch and do some more shopping. Since my mother was rather limited on the weekdays she made the most of the weekends. Though, over the past week, she still managed to get Bella to herself for an hour or two every day.

I liked having my mother around and so did Bella, even if she was pushing her rather hard. My mother treated her with love and respect, but not like a child. She enjoyed it and I was glad she could stand my parents. I'm not sure what I would do if they hated one another and I felt bad for Bella who did have to deal with that, somewhat. I didn't hate Renee, I just wasn't her biggest fan.

Renee and Bella had started talking again. I always seemed to be around for the conversations now. Bella was firm with her mother, but respectful. She didn't take anything from her that she didn't like. It seemed like her and Phil were getting along better as well. Whatever issues they had they were now working on in therapy together.

I was surprisingly alone for once. It was rather strange actually. Someone was always around it seemed like. I took this time to play my guitar for a while. I had become decent and I did seem to improve. I was actually starting to move to the point that I was writing my own music, since I had gotten the chords down.

The song flowed effortlessly around the room as I just... just played. I didn't have anything in mind. I thought about Bella and how happy I was and the music just came. She made everything seemed possible.

Of course, privacy never lasts long in college. "That's really good."

I nearly fell off the bed I jumped so high. "Hey, Em. Did you knock?"

"Yeah, sorry. You didn't answer so figured you couldn't hear me. I hope you don't mind I let myself in."

"That's fine. What's up?"

"Well, I was just reading the school paper and I saw Bella's poem in there. It's not bad."

"What? What poem?" I sat my guitar on the bed and stood up.

"You didn't know? She didn't tell you?" He asked confused.

"No, she didn't. Can you read it to me?" There was silence. "Please?"

"Ed, this is the only time in history I will ever read another dude poetry, do you understand me?"

"Yes, yes. I know. Thank you. Now, please read it." I told him, wishing he'd stop stalling.

He cleared his throat, the sound echoing through out the room.

"Through your eyes I see

Things I never would be able to otherwise

Happiness, love, hope, especially hope.

Before you I was blind

By your love and your touch I am restored."

"Aw, Emmett, I never would have guessed. I think Rosalie will be devastated, though. So, when is the wedding?" Jasper joked as he came into the room.

"Man, shut up. He asked me to." Emmett whined.

"Something Bella wrote is in the paper and she didn't tell me." I sat down slowly, thinking about the words. They were clearly written about me. It felt more like she was writing my thoughts, like she was stealing them from my heart and mind.

"She didn't tell you? I wonder why..." Jasper trailed off.

"It's possible she didn't know. Maybe she didn't want to tell you until you knew for sure it was used. I mean, the paper just came out of Friday and both of you have been really busy since then." Emmett said slowly, like he was thinking out each word carefully before he spoke.

"I don't see Bella trying to put something out like that. She's so shy." I answered quickly.

_**Bella Swan**_

"I am so embarrassed." I muttered into my hands. I was curled up on my bed, my face beet red. I felt dizzy.

"You honestly had no idea?" Edward asked as he rubbed my back.

"No! It was just some assignment I turned in a few weeks ago. I mean, I did get an A on it but I didn't think it was that special."

"I think it's beautiful. I'd like to read more of your work one day." He said sweetly as he rubbed my arm.

"Why would Prof. Clearwater do this to me?" I sobbed.

"Isn't she the one over the paper?" He asked.

I groaned loudly and shoved my face into my pillow. "Aren't they suppose to ask permission before they use someone else's works?"

"Bella, it's not copyrighted. Also, when you turn something over to a teacher it becomes their property. She did give you credit though." He stated softly, trying not to upset me further.

"I am so embarrassed." I repeated.

"Isabella Marie Swan stop this, this instant." He sat me up on his lap. "You are a fantastic and talented writer. Don't you want your stuff to be published one day?"

I shrugged my shoulders and sighed. "I'm embarrassed." I repeated for probably the hundredth time tonight.

"Don't be. I love it." He kissed my forehead, rocking me gently. "Is it written for someone I know?" He fishing for an answer, knowing it would make me blush.

"Edward." I sighed.

"Oh, I didn't know you knew someone else by that name. Is he a good guy?" He teased, trying to make me smile.

"Oh, stop it. You know I wrote it because of you." I muttered into his chest.

He chuckled and pulled me closer to him. "Thank you." He ran his nose gently over my earlobe, sending chills down my spine.

"For what?" I lifted my eyes to his beautiful face.

"Everything. I promise one day I'll make it up to you. You are far too supportive than I deserve and I want to make sure you know how much it means to me."

"Edward, don't be silly. I love just being with you. I'm not doing anything special." I told him confidently. I brushed my fingers along his cheek.

"Liar. But, that's okay. I love you for it."

**I love Jasper in this chapter, he cracks me up. hehehe... Oh, and the poetry thing has happened to me. Not in college but high school. I wanted to kill my teacher. It wasn't a love poem, I don't think. (I don't remember) I just already remember being tagged a geek and that doesn't help. ( I was the art director for my class, who dorky is that? lol)**

**Okay, I know this chapter is a bit of filler but it is needed to tie some ends up and get some things up. This story doesn't have too much longer (I know you hate me for ending it but I'm sorry. Trust me, you'll love it.) **

**Oh, everyone keeps asking me if I've seen the movie "at first sight" No I haven't. I've heard of it but not seen it. I plan on renting it after I finish this story. I don't want to it change anything I have planned, you know?**

**Alright so because all you guys are awesome I decided to make a thank you video! I'm a loser I know. If you want to check it out you can either go to my website and check out the videos or go to youtube and look up twilight thank you by jayeliwood. No blog yet today, the website is doing maitenace. If I get a chance to, I'll change that.**

**Alright, I'm not going to bed for reviews, but ask nicely. Did I do okay with this chapter?**


	43. Chapter 43

**I'm glad everyone liked that last chapter okay. I liked Jasper a lot in it. **

_**Edward Cullen**_

Sitting in this room now made me wish I begged Bella to come as well. Though, I doubted there would be room enough with my father, the doctor and me. I breathed in deeply, missing her soothing scent.

"Edward, relax. He's not even doing tests today." My father said lightly.

"And, yet that doesn't seem to make me feel any better." I muttered.

"Son, take a deep breath through your nose and release it through your mouth. You're shaking like a leaf." My father said in a firm, yet gentle tone that he used with patients. I knew he was only trying to help but it was only making my headache worse. I just wanted to get out of here.

"Dad... stop." Is all I muttered. I laid my head back against the chair.

Finally the doctor came in, loud as usual. "Good afternoon, Edward. And, you are?"

"Dr. Carlisle Cullen, Edward's father." I heard the two men shake hands over me, their skin brushing together.

"Oh, yes. Dr. Tori spoke about you. It's good to have you here. Well, why don't we just get straight down to business. I don't want to keep you here all afternoon." Dr. Stanley said with a laugh. I didn't see what was so funny.

"Of course. As you figured, I have a few questions." My father added.

"I will answer any questions you have. I will try to be as helpful as possible. But, first, I'd like to talk about scheduling. You said you wanted to have this done after finals, correct?"

"Yes, sir." I mumbled.

"When exactly is that?"

" My last final is May twelfth."

"Okay..." he said distantly. I heard the clicking of computer keys. "We have an opening for May fifteenth at eight in the morning. How does that work?"

"That would give you a full month to recover before your birthday." My father stated.

"Okay." I didn't know who I answered.

"Great. I'll just put you down. Of course, the surgery will be done at Willis-Knighton Pierremont hospital, not here. It's right across the street. You'll be staying there for a couple days. You'd have to arrive early, around seven so we could get you all signed in and ready to go."

"Okay." I muttered again. I couldn't seem to form whole sentences. I was thinking too much about being in the hospital.

"I have a few questions about after the surgery." My father stepped in. "What restrictions would he be under?"

"Activity wise? Well, no heavy lifting for a few months. Try to keep your eyes for getting wet. There would be glasses that he would need to wear when he goes out and a protective shield at night." He explained to my father.

"So, keeping them dry. So, would that mean baths instead of showers?" My father pushed.

"Either is fine, just try to keep them closed and the water out."

"No heavy lifting. Does that mean not lifting more then ten to twenty pounds, more or less?" My father questioned. I didn't see why it mattered.

"I'd say nothing that weight more 12 pack or sodas or a gallon of milk for the first month, maybe a bit longer."

"What about sexual activity?"

"Dad!" I cried out in horror. That was not the question I felt he needed to be asking.

"Edward, you and Bella are having sex, aren't you?" My father question with what seemed mild curiosity. He already knew the answer, I just think he wanted to prove his point.

I could feel my cheeks heat as I became even more embarrassed. I opened my mouth to say something but shut it again with a little pop. I couldn't get words out. I wasn't embarrassed about talking to my father about sexual intercourse but in front of my Doctor was another thing. "Well, I mean... um..." I couldn't believe that my father asked if I could get laid.

"That's what I thought. It's something you'll need to know for both Bella and your sake.

The doctor chuckled. "Don't worry, that's actually the most common question we get asked. Yes, sexual intercourse is allowed, though for probably the first week you won't be up for it."

I was ready to change the subject and take matters into my own hands. "What about check ups after?"

"You will be coming every couple weeks for a little while so we can check your progress. After a time we will spread out the appointments until they're months apart."

"How about therapies?" My father asked.

"There will be some visual therapies to adjust his eyes to the huge intake of information he'll be getting. At first it will be overwhelming but soon enough you'll be able to adjust. Of course, Edward, I'm sure you understand that you won't come out knowing everything." He explained as he turned his attention to me.

"Yes, sir. I understand"

"You will have to learn to read and recognize shapes and objects. There are adult literacy programs here in Shreveport but you may want to hire a tutor."

I nodded my head to show I understood. "That makes sense."

"For the first couple of weeks you may want to have someone with you at all times, or at least until you start to get use depth perception. Don't be surprised if you get dizzy or have headaches, until you get use to your sight it will be a bit overwhelming. Also, I'd recommend going to a therapist to deal with the stress of the surgery and it's results. It's not a requirement but a suggestion. It's up to you, if you think you can handle it." The doctor went on and on.

Somewhere after that point I started to tune the doctors out. I knew they were talking but I just couldn't concentrate enough to listen. I had too much to think about. Today was March 20th and in two months time, I might be able to see.

I was vaguely aware that they were wrapping up the conversation. The doctor gave my father some information to go over later. My father lead me to the car, a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"How are you doing?" He asked.

"Excited, freaked out, scared." I explained as I sat down on the plush seats of his rental car.

"That's all normal. Do you want me to help you look for a therapist?" He didn't push, but said it softly. I knew it was truly my choice.

"No, not yet. If it becomes too much I will." I laid my head against the seat.

"Would you prefer to hire a tutor or do you want to try the programs they have?" He asked conversationally as we made our way back home.

"Tutor. I think I'd be more comfortable." I answered truthfully. It would be strange enough to deal with my new issues, let alone deal with them in front of other people.

"Do you think Bella would be willing to stay with you until you're comfortable being alone or would you think she'd prefer for us to hire a nurse?" He asked.

I smiled to myself as a thought popped into my head. "I don't know. I'll have to talk to her about it."

_**Bella Swan**_

I was in the kitchen cooking for everyone tonight. I was going to make beef stew and corn bread, which I hoped everyone liked. It was easier to make it in large batches.

Edward sat at the island, his chin resting on his palm. He seemed distracted, his lips pursing with thought.

"What's on your mind?" I inquired as I began to slice the carrots.

"Oh, just thinking about some of the stuff the doctor said today." He shrugged his shoulders, sitting up a bit.

"Oh, what did he say?" I asked softly, not wanting to push him if he didn't want to talk about it.

"Well, I have a question first, if you don't mind."

"Ask away." I said lightly, but truthfully I was worried.

"Are you still planning on getting a job this summer?" He leaned his head back down on his palm.

"After your surgery, yes." I stopped, confused. "Why?"

"See, the thing is the doctor said I would need someone with me at all times, plus a tutor to help me to learn how to read. And, I was hoping that would be you."

"Oh course Edward, you don't even have to ask that. You know I will." I reassured him, resuming my work with the carrots. "I'll just use my personal savings until you're comfortable on your own and then we can work on the reading before and after work."

"No, the thing is, I can't have you do that. You're putting a job off for me. I would want to compensate you for your time and your efforts. It would be hard work and I'd feel guilty if you were doing it for free." He lowered his face as he spoke.

"No! Don't be silly. You wouldn't have to do that." I tried to convince him.

"Yes, I would. I promise I wouldn't make a big thing of it. I know you'd ask for way less than what you deserve... I just wouldn't feel right."

"Edward..." I sighed his name. "No."

"Well, then I'll just hire a nurse and a tutor. I don't want to abuse your sweet nature."

"Edward Anthony Cullen! Don't you dare!" I put the knife down, the metal clanking against the counter top. "I'll do it!"

"But, I don't want to take advantage of you." He looked sullen, his mouth pulled into a little frown.

"You wouldn't be taking advantage." I put my hand on his cheek.

"But, Bella... You have to let me do something for you. You won't accept payment?" He leaned his hand on my cheek, his eyes shut tightly.

"Of course not."

"Then I have to do something else. You have to let me. Would you let me take care of your expenses during that time?"

"What do you mean?" I inquired, slowly pulling my hand away.

"I'd take care of the bills for a while and if you wanted you could use your savings for personal stuff. I won't push it though. If you're not comfortable with that I understand..." He finished, his words trailing at the end. His mouth had a little pout to it and I sighed.

_Dammit_, I thought to myself. "Alright Edward. But, just over the summer. Once you're ready I'm going to get a part time job and pay my dues, you understand me?"

"Of course. I understand." He lifted his head and smiled at me. "Thank you."

I continued to work on dinner for a while, chopping everything up and placing it in the pot to stew. I already made the cornbread, since I had to make so much of it. Eight mouths were a lot to feed.

I watched Edward for a moment. His lips were turned up in a small smile, a look of triumphant on his face as he played with a pen, twirling it in his finger tips. Then a realization just hit me.

"Oh, you punk! You totally played me didn't you?" I asked in shock. Edward immediately stopped playing with the pen, letting it drop to the counter.

"What? No."

"I played completely into your hands. You got exactly what you wanted. You knew I wouldn't take the pay but if you offered to pay the expenses first I would have never agreed to that either! Dammit, Edward!" I stomped my foot.

"I have NO idea what you're talking about." He lifted his chin a little bit.

"Liar." I mumbled under my breath.

"Did you agree to something you are not happy with?" He asked. "Because, like I said, if you're uncomfortable with this then I can get someone else to do it."

There was a knock at the door. I groaned to myself. _Great timing_, I thought sarcastically "Come in!" I shouted at the door before turning my attention back to Edward. "It's not that and you know it. I will still do it." I sighed in defeat.

"I didn't say anything that was not true." He replied back.

I watched as Edward's parents, Jasper and Alice filed in. Rosalie and Emmett would be the last to arrive, as usual. I heaved a sigh. I wasn't really that angry, just mad at myself for letting him completely charm me. I wasn't even sure if he did it on purpose or not. He shouldn't have that power. "You're too charming for your own good. Maybe you should be a lawyer." I muttered under my breath.

"I had to learn something from my grandpa." He teased with a smile. I giggled and picked up an end of one of the carrots. I tossed it at his head, hitting him square in the forehead. He looked confused for a minute before, rubbing his skin. "Ow." He whined. "Mean thing."

"You had it coming." I answered back. I went around the counter to hug his family.

"What did you do, Edward?" Esme asked.

"Nothing." He pouted a little bit.

"I highly doubt that." She replied back quickly before giving me a tight squeeze. "You better be nice to her. She's a good girl."

"Yeah, Edward, be nice." I teased him, ruffling his hair before heading back into the kitchen to make iced tea.

"Need any help in the kitchen?" Alice and Esme said at the same time.

"Just keep me company."

"Hey good looking, whatcha got cooking?" Emmett called from the door way. Rosalie rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"First, you're hitting on Edward and now Bella. Where will it end?" Jasper teased Emmett. Em flipped him off behind the parent's backs and was answered by Jasper sticking out his tongue.

"How are we the youngest and the most mature?" I asked Edward quietly.

He shrugged his shoulder with a smile. I leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the forehead to show him I was upset for earlier.

_**Edward Cullen**_

I didn't mean to do it and I felt guilty for it the rest of the night. I can see why she would think that though, but I didn't do it on purpose.

After everyone went home Bella asked if we could take a bath together. She dragged me into the small space, slowly and sweetly taking off both my clothes and hers.

It was amazing how hot women like their bath water. I hissed as I lowered myself into the scolding liquid, but I didn't notice it as Bella slid down onto my lap. She turned in my lap so she could face me, her chest pressing against mine.

I ran my fingers through her hair, which was wet at the ends. I twirled it between my finger tips. "I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to manipulate you and if you felt that way I very truly sorry."

"I know, Edward. It's okay, I'm not mad. I just think you should go into business. You know exactly how to get what you want." She said, her tiny fingers sliding across my skin. If she was trying to distract me she was doing a damn fine job of it.

"But, still-" I was cut off quickly by her hands pulling me up to her mouth. She kissed my deeply, her cute little nose brushing against mine with her movements. I groaned into her mouth as my arms snaked around her waist.

"I wouldn't have agreed if I didn't want to. I think you could have gone about it in a different way but like I said, you're too charming for your own good." She pecked her lips again. "So, hush. Let's not talk about it anymore."

"What should we talk about, then?" I asked, my hands moving up and down her back slowly.

"You're in a bath tub with a completely nude, and willing, girl and you want to talk?" She teased, her fingers pulling and twisting in the back of my hair.

"Mm, I think you may have a point." I grinned. Her lips traveled down my neck, humming with pleasure as she went. I breathed out the words. "You know something..."

"What?" She lifted her head some, I'm assuming to look at me.

"I think you know exactly how to get your way too." I told her as I took her face in my hands, pulling her mouth back up to mine. She grinned against my lips, her skin warm with the heat of her blush. I couldn't wait to see her blush for the first time when we make love after my surgery. Maybe it was a good thing my father asked...

**Okay, so Ed might be a bit OOC in this chapter but it does seem like something he would do. It's not that he's doing it completely on purpose he just knows Bella and knows what he wants. This chapter was important for future events. **

**So, I was having writer's block and I decided to do a one shot. It's called prelude and I think you'll like it. Check it out. And don't forget to check out my blog! It's up and working today and has a preview that you might like. **

**Don't worry the surgery is not this next chapter but the one after that. These things can't be rushed!**

**So, I had an idea for a new poll and I decided to have you guys in it. I was thinking about having a poll about your favorite lines from this story but it doesn't seem fair to have me pick them all out. I want to know what you think. Send me a review what your favorite one was and I'll put it on the poll options. Sound good?**


	44. Chapter 44

**I'm not totally in love with this chapter. Hopefully I did okay. Forgive any mistakes I may have, I just woke up.**

_**Bella Swan**_

I practically skipped into my, our, house. I was so happy. Finals were over with and we were all moved into our new home. Edward and his parents, along with all my friends were already there as they prepared for the party. Edward's last final was the day before. He had talked Alice down from a major fling to a small dinner with just close friends. It seemed like any other night to me, but Alice wanted to make special food.

I felt like busting down the door. "I'm DONE!" I shouted as I came inside. I heard Esme giggle and Alice rushed towards me. "I am no longer a freshman!" I giggled. Alice jumped up and gave me a big hug. Unfortunately, I do not have the best balance in the world as we both tumbled to the ground.

"Bella, you okay?" Edward called, his head turning in our direction. "She fell, didn't she?" He asked Jasper.

"Yup." He answered with a little pop.

We both laughed, Alice crawling beside me on her hands and knees to get up. She pushed herself upwards, grabbing my arm as she went. I dusted my rear off and smiled brightly. Nothing was going to bring me down. "Thank you, thank you. I know I'm graceful." I said as I bowed.

"Ah, I give it a eight. You totally fumbled the landing." Rosalie teased from the kitchen, half of her body hanging out of the door way. She was not cooking herself, but keeping Emmett company while he chopped something, the knife making clinking noises as it hit the cutting board. She was nibbling on a carrot.

"AW! I deserve at least an 8.5 for taking Alice down with me." I said as I threw my book bag down on the bay window seat.

Esme came over and gave me a quick hug. "I'm so proud of you, sweetie. And, are you sure you okay?"

"Yes, Ma'am. It happens all the time. Me and floor are good buddies." I said brightly as I made my way over to Edward who was sitting on the couch. I leaned over him from behind and kissed the top of his head. "How are you?" I whispered into his hair.

"Better now that you're home." He responded. His arms reached over the couch, grabbing me around the waist. He tugged me over until I fell on his lap. I gave him a light little kiss. He smiled but I could tell he was nervous about the surgery tomorrow.

I sat in his arms a long time, admiring my surroundings. Everything was perfect, crisp and clean. There was enough room for everyone to move around. No one felt crowded. It was home.

Esme was right about what she had done to the place. I didn't want to leave it this morning, especially since last night was our first night in it. It was a perfect place for Edward to come home to and recover.

Last night we were both so tired after moving all our things in that we simply passed out. I felt bad about it, because I knew it was probably our last chance for a while. I snuggled my face into his neck, taking in his sweet scent.

The smell of turkey began to fill the house. Alice decided that she wanted to have a "thanksgiving" style dinner since Edward said he enjoyed my cooking during that holiday. Esme worked on the turkey and the pumpkin pie and probably a few other things, while Alice made corn casserole and cookies. Emmett was making his father's secret recipe dressing, which smelled like it had a ton of sage in it. Jasper made his mac and cheese again. The night before I made potato salad, deviled eggs, and a cake. I wondered briefly where I found the time between moving and studying. I still had had to make the green bean casserole and the broccoli and cheese casserole.

I sighed heavy, not wanting to leave my comfortable spot. "I need to go fix the rest of the stuff."

"Do you want me to do anything?" He asked.

"Entertain the guests." I teased, placing a kiss on his nose. "Why don't you put some music on?"

I made my way into the kitchen. Jasper gave me a smile as he walked past me to go into the living room. Alice and Esme were chatting as the sat up the table with our new china and table linens. I loved the plates we had picked out. Simple white round with a black rim. Everything went with it perfectly.

Emmett and Rosalie were keeping Carlisle company, who was taking rolls out of the oven. I started to pull things for my dishes, arranging it on the counter top.

"So, Bella, are you excited?" Rosalie asked. "About tomorrow, I mean."

"I'm so nervous. I'm not sure I'm going to able to sleep. Neither will Edward." I answered truthfully.

"Everything is going to work out just fine, dear." Carlisle comforted me. He pulled of a couple of bottles of wine out of the fridge.

"I'm just worried... worried it won't work."

"Bella, there is nothing we can do other then have positive thoughts at this point. Stressing out about it will only make it worse." Carlisle told me as I worked the foil off one of the bottles. He pulled a corkscrew out of some drawer, one I didn't even know we had, and opened the wine. "Besides this is a celebration."

_**Edward Cullen**_

I went over to the stereo that was one the right side of the room. I slipped in the first CD I found, the one we listened to the first time we stayed the night. Claire de lune filled the air. I relaxed a little at the sound. I made my way back to the couch and sat.

The cushions sank beside me. "Hey, Edward, I wanted to ask you something." Jasper said slowly.

"What's up?"

"I was wondering if maybe you'd like to be my best man, at the wedding. You're my best friend and I can't imagine having a better person standing beside me."

I was taken aback. I didn't even consider that this what he would be asking. A slow smile crawled over my lips as I thought about it. "I would be honored to."

I offered his hand and shook it firmly. "Thanks. This means a lot to me."

"Well, I'll be there along the way to help with whatever you need."

"You know everyone feels exactly the same way about you and Bella. You're a part of our family now." He said quietly.

"You guys are the best." I said with a smile. "I couldn't ask for better company tonight."

"Well, you know, we are all going to be at that hospital tomorrow morning."

I opened my mouth to speak something but I wasn't sure what to say first. "You don't have to do that. I mean, I would love if you visited me while I was in the hospital, and afterwards, but you don't have to."

"What are families for?"

"Put me down EMMETT!" Bella shrieked as loud foot steps echoing through the house. Em's laughter could probably be heard across the street.

"PUT MY GIRLFRIEND DOWN! DON'T BREAK HER!" I shouted, causing Emmett to laugh again.

"Break her you buy her." Jasper laughed to himself. The cushion shifted as he got up. "I'll go rescue her." He told me confidently. "EMMETT PUT HER DOWN! THE FIRST THING EDWARD'S GOING TO DO WHEN HE SEES IS KICK YOUR ASS!"

I chuckled to myself, leaning my head against the cushions. Something was plopped down into my lap with a little huff.

"I believe this belongs to you." Jasper said as he walked off after dumping Bella on me.

"Well, hello there. What was that about?" I asked with a smile.

"I told Emmett to keep his greasy paws off my cheesy sauce." She giggled, leaning her head against my shoulder. "How you doing, handsome?"

"Nervous, scared, happy, excited. What about you?"

"The same, but hungry. I need to get back to work on dinner." She said as she pulled herself to her feet. She leaned her lips close to my ear. "Don't worry about tomorrow. Everything will be fine, no matter what happens. "

_**Bella Swan**_

I was so happy to have dinner done. I'd been so nervous about finals that I hadn't eaten lunch. Everything was arranged on the table, my friends and family surrounding me. I had the best food and the best company. I couldn't ask for anything more. I liked how Alice decided to do the thanksgiving theme. We did have a lot to be grateful for.

My hand held Edward's under the table as we ate. I took small sips of the wine that Carlisle poured for me, letting the warmth wash over me. I couldn't help but look at Edward's handsome face every chance I got. I wanted him to take off the glasses, but I understood why he kept them on. I hoped after tomorrow they weren't be such a requirement for him.

"So, besides kick my ass, what else do you plan to do when you see?" Emmett teased.

"If I see, you mean." Edward corrected him.

"Positive thoughts, son." Carlisle chided him. "The outcome looks extremely good."

"I know I just don't want to get my hopes up." He sighed, his lips pulled down at the corners.

"Come on, man. Humor us. What's something you always wanted to do?" Jasper asked as he grabbed another roll and a spoon full of sweet potatoes that Esme made.

"I do kind of have a list of things I want to do." His face lowered sheepishly. "You'll probably think it's stupid."

"No one will think it's stupid." I comforted him, sending Emmett a warning glare.

"Yeah, come on!" Alice said, bouncing in place.

"It's probably going to take me a while to do all of this, to be comfortable and knowledgeable enough to do so, but I want to go to the movies, I want to watch TV. I want to go to a park and watch the kids play. I want to go to the ocean and see the waves. I want to go to an art museum. I want to take an art class and a cooking class, for that matter. I want to read an entire book. I want to go Europe and Japan. Hell, I want to travel all over. I want to have kids and watch them grow up..." Edward squeezed my hand and leaned over, kissing my cheek lightly. "I want to get married."

"Aw, you guys are so sweet!" Rosalie sighed, looking over at Emmett, giving him the evil eye.

"I think that's a wonderful starting point and I wouldn't be too surprised if you add more to that as you go." Esme added, tears brimming her eyes. I realized mine were much the same.

_**Edward Cullen**_

After we ushered everyone out of the house, effectively kicking them out after they helped us clean up, Bella and I crawled into our very wonderful, very comfortable, king sized bed. I couldn't ask for a more comfortable bed, but I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep tonight. At least I knew I could sleep tomorrow.

Bella moved next to me, her tiny body spooned against mine. I wrapped my arms around her tiny waist, holding her closer to me. "You know, there is more to my list."

"Oh, really? Like what?" Bella asked as her fingers danced up and down my arm, tickling the hair there as she went.

"I want to study every inch of your body. I'm going to memorize every freckle and curve." I purred into her ear, lightly kissing it afterwards. I was pleased to feel her shiver in my arms.

"Oh, is that so?" She tried to sound casual but I knew it effected her.

"Yes, that's on the very top of the list." I told her honestly, running my finger tips along her curvy hips. "Bella, can you do something for me?"

"What do you need?" She rolled over in my arms so she was now facing me.

"Can you..." I thought about how I wanted to word this request. "Can you describe yourself in color? I mean, explain everything to me as if I was a normal seeing person."

"Sure..." she said quietly. "May I ask why though?"

"I want to know exactly what I'm looking at the first time I see you." I brought my hand to her cheek and kissed her lightly. I could feel her skin flush with heat.

She sat up a little bit after our light kiss. "Let me see... " She took my hand and touched it to her hair. "My hair is long, kind of curly, well more wavy then curly, and a brown color. I've got some streaks of red in there." She traces one of her fingers over her hair line. "I've got a widows peak."

She slowly dragged my finger tips over her forehead and over her eyelids carefully. "I'm pale white, probably whiter than I should be. My eyes are a dark chocolaty brown. My mom use to tell me I had a button nose. I'm still not sure what that means exactly."

I took control of my hand and ran my finger over her lips. "How would you describe these?"

"Pink, almost red. I think my lips are too big for my face." She said slowly.

"I think they're perfect." I glided the tip of my finger down her chin and over her neck. "And, here?"

"Um, my neck is..." She began but I could tell I was making her flustered as I began to play with the collar of her night shirt. "I have a freckle on the... um... left side."

"I've heard freckles are very cute." I said with a small smile.

"I don't have too many. Just a few on my shoulders, and I have a beauty mark on my stomach." She breathed the words softly.

I moved my hands underneath her shirt, moving them slowly over her stomach. "Show me where." I commanded her.

She took one of my hands and moved it to the center of her smooth stomach. Her muscles tensed as I felt along her flesh. With my free hand I pulled off her shirt and tossed it to the floor. I carefully brought my hands up to her breast and began to massage them. She let out a small moan. "Edward..." She said breathlessly.

"Yes, my love?" I asked innocently. I pulled my hands back, letting my fingers drag over her taut flesh. "Keep going."

"I was thinking the same thing." She mumbled under her breath.

I chuckled at her. "Let me reword that. Keep describing." I cupped her breast, feeling the weight of it in my hand.

"Edward... I..." She sighed heavily. I could feel her skin heat with her blushing.

"There is no need to be embarrassed." I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling closer to me. I dipped my face so that my lips were pressing against her swollen mounds. I kissed and suckled for a moment before whispering. "I was just wondering what color..." I trailed off as I brought her nipple into my mouth.

Her hands tangled into the hair on the back of my head as she moaned loudly. It was a very sexy sound and it was pushing me to a point where I didn't think I could control it anymore. But, I wanted to make her tell me the answer. I pulled back my mouth and drag my nose over the sensitive flesh. "Isabella..."

"Pink... almost... " she fumbled as I rewarded her works with a light kiss. "Almost red."

"Are they same color as your lips?" I raised my head up to her neck, kissing along her jaw line. She nodded her head slowly. "Mm, I'll have to keep that in mind for later."

I don't know what broke in her but she decided I was moving too slow for her tastes. She pressed me onto my back. She lowered her mouth to mine, kissing me passionately as she pulled off my sleep pants. I didn't know when she lost her panties but I was grateful as she slid on top of me.

I leaned my head back in pleasure, taking in a deep breath as she began to rock. Her tiny hands rested on my chest to keep her balanced. My hands found a comfortable spot on the back of her thighs, holding her, helping her rock.

I was in pure heaven. I was in my own home, with a beautiful woman that I loved. And, even though I was scared about the surgery in the morning, I felt safe. I was beyond happy. I was over joyed.

I don't know how long we made love for, most likely half the night. Once neither one of us could go on Bella laid her head upon my chest. She mindlessly drew patterns with her finger tips. "I love you, no matter what, Edward." She said softly.

"I love you, too. And, no matter the outcome of tomorrow I will always love you. I'm so ready for this to be over and done with. I just want to lay in bed with you. It doesn't matter if I can see or not. I just want to feel you." I whispered into her ear. I knew she was falling asleep and I couldn't blame her. She had a busy few... months, if I was being honest.

I laid with her in my arms, completely awake, dreaming about my future with her. It didn't matter what happened tomorrow I knew that life would be spent with Bella.

**So, who's ready for the surgery tomorrow? I know I am. If you want a little preview go check out my blog! **

**I'm going to put that poll up, so please don't forget to vote and if you think of any more lines, let me know. I'll make sure to put them on there.**

**Oh! This story won best chemisty on the romancetastic awards. That's so cool! Thanks so much for voting! You guys are the greatest ever. Really, you are. **

**So, how did you like Bella describing herself? Was it sexy at all? Like I said, I'm not in love with this chapter. Is it okay?**


	45. Chapter 45

**And so it begins...**

_**Bella Swan**_

I woke up alone and that scared me. When the alarm clock started going off at five in the morning I reflexively tried to curl into Edward's side, but he was not there. I groped at the sheets in my groggy state, searching for his warm and comforting body. I sat up quickly when I realized he wasn't there and smashed my hand at the clock to turn it off. I threw the blankets off my bare legs, wrapping one of the sheets around me, and made my way towards the living room.

"Edward?" I called softly, barely above a whisper. "Edward, where are you?"

All I could hear is the padding of my foot steps against the hardwood. My heart thundered in my chest as I moved. The sun hadn't come out yet so the house was pitched black.

I heard the crashing noises as Edward banged his fingers against the keys of his brand new shiny black piano. I must of jumped a foot off the ground. My hand flew to my chest, trying to keep my heart from escaping. Edward head shot up, his pale white skin shining even in the darkness. "Bella?"

"You scared the hell out of me." I muttered.

"I'm sorry." He sighed. "I couldn't sleep. I thought about playing but nothing wants to seem to come."

"It's because you're nervous." I told him as I sat beside him on the bench. I let my hand rest on his knee. "Did you sleep at all?"

"No, but I figured I can sleep today. I'll be doped up anyway." He shrugged his shoulders. "I made you some breakfast, if you're hungry."

"You didn't have to do that, especially since you can't eat any of it." I leaned my head against his shoulder.

"I wanted to. I wanted to take care of you one more time before you have to take care of me for a while." He answered as he kissed my forehead. He pulled me to my feet and lead me to the table. He hadn't bothered to turn on the light, not that he needed to, otherwise I would have noticed what was before me. Edward made scrambled eggs with toast and sausage. He even had a mug of coffee made the way I liked waiting for me. It was still hot so he just must of just made it.

I felt guilty for eating and I'm glad he didn't go overboard. I sat, still in the sheet, slowly munching on the toast. "It's good, thank you."

"After, when, I mean if, I can see, do you want to take some cooking classes with me? You don't really need them, I just don't think Jasper will take them with me." He said with a small smile.

"I'd love to. I can always improve my skills."

"I just want to learn how to make something good so I can make you a big dinner. You do it for me so often that it doesn't seem fair." He seemed sad at the thoughts.

"Edward, a lot of guys don't cook. All Jasper can make is mac and cheese. Maybe we should force him into classes. I'd say we should force Em but I think he'd burn down the place." I teased.

He chuckled. "I think you're right."

_**Edward Cullen**_

After Bella finished the small meal I made for her we took a quick shower together. I didn't bother shaving or even wearing normal clothes. I pulled on my most comfortable pair of jogging shorts and a tee shirt, slipping flip flops on my feet. I waited patiently on our bed for Bella to finish getting ready.

She grabbed a book, an I-pod, some paper and a pen to keep herself entertained while I was in surgery, she told me. I felt guilty for making her be up there the next couple days but I knew she'd be no where else. I knew if I told her she could stay home she'd fuss at me, so I didn't bother. Honestly, I wanted her there, I just didn't want her to worry.

We were silent most of the ride to the hospital, not even bothering to turn on the radio. We were running a little early. I felt the truck pull to a stop. "I'm scared." I whispered.

"You can still back out, if you want to. I will support you no matter what you do." She gripped my hand, squeezing it tightly.

"I know." I said with a small smile and a sigh. "I'm going to, I'm just scared."

"Your parents are waiting by the front doors. I wonder how your mother manages to look so attractive this early in the morning." She told me before stepping out of the truck. I slipped out and walked around the front of vehicle. Bella wrapped her arm around my waist and I draped my arm across her shoulders. I knew I was dragging my feet but we had time.

"Good morning, dear." My mother said sweetly before hugging us both.

"How are you feeling this morning?" My dad asked as he patted my back.

I simple shrugged my shoulders. I had a feeling I was going to be asked that a lot in the next few days, maybe even weeks. "Lets get this over with."

We walked to the area the doctor told us to go. I let Bella pull me along. I was feeling completely drained and the day hadn't even started yet. We were greeted by a perky nurse who had us fill out paperwork, or rather had my parents fill out paperwork.

"You've got a healthy family." Bella commented after my mother answered the family history part.

"We've got good genes!" My dad said brightly.

I chuckled. "Bella, be careful. I think that was a subtle hint to breed."

"Hush. Breeding is such a harsh term. I think you two would make beautiful babies." My mother giggled.

"That was a not so subtle hint." I laughed and leaned my head down on Bella's shoulder. "Hey, mom, mind if we get married before all this or are you demanding them now?"

"I'm patient." Is all she responded with.

"Liar." I teased. "Leave Bella alone, I'm sure you're making her uncomfortable." I said after I realized she hadn't spoken.

"No, not uncomfortable." She giggled. "I think it's rather funny actually."

"Well, Bella dear, as long as you two are happy that's fine with me. But, I do want babies before I'm too old to enjoy them. Just keep that in mind." My mother teased. "Oh, Carlisle! Think of the baby clothes and the toys!" she said with a heavy sigh.

"Esme, I think you're younger than me. The only person I know who has as much energy as you is Alice, and she drinks coffee like it's going out of style." Bella continued the playful banter.

I smiled when I realized what they were doing. They are trying to keep things light so I wouldn't be too uncomfortable. I was grateful to them because it worked, well, it did until the nurse lead us to my room.

"Okay, Edward, I'm going to need you to put this gown on." The perky woman said after she slipped a bracelet around my left wrist. She handed me the papery gown. "Make sure to take everything off. I'll be back in a few minutes to start your I.V."

I handed my glasses to Bella before going into the bathroom to change. I folded my clothes up, putting the thing on quickly. I took a deep breath before going back out to my family. Someone took my clothes from my arms and I wasn't sure who. Bella wrapped her arm around mine, leading me over to the bed.

_**Bella Swan**_

Edward looked positively petrified as I walked him over to the bed. The bed was high off the ground so that even his legs dangled off the edge. The head of the bed was almost fully upright so I leaned against it. It was an awkward position but I don't think I'd be comfortable until Edward was too. My arms wrapped around my stomach, trying to keep the butterflies at bay.

My phone beeped in my back pocket. I pulled it out to find a text message from Alice.

_"We'll be there in about an hour. We have to do a couple things before we get there. Tell Edward good luck and we'll see him after surgery. Love you both!_

_Ali"_

I giggled despite myself. It was just after 7:30 and I was sure everyone was asleep until the tornado known as Alice came through. I wondered what they had to do before they got here, especially this early.

"What is it?" Edward asked, his hands were rubbing up and down his arms like he was cold.

"Everyone says good luck and that they'll be here soon. They probably won't be here until after you go in though."

"They don't have to come. Hospitals suck." He muttered. "Trust me, I'd understand."

"Everyone wants to be here for you Edward. We want to show you how much we love you and support you." I rubbed his back gently.

"Hey there, sweetie!" The tiny little nurse said brightly. I could tell she enjoyed her job. "I'll need you to lay down and I'm going to start your I.V. We're going to give you something to knock you out, so don't fight it. Just lay back and relax."

Edward nodded and moved back against the bed after I hopped down. The nurse adjusted the bed so it was almost completely flat. I could tell the grimace on Edward's face was because he was uncomfortable. He didn't seem to like needles either. I held his left hand while she pushed the thick needle into the top of his hand. His eyes squeezed tightly shut, his lips pressed together. After the woman adjusted the bags on the poll she patted Edward's shoulder. "Alright, honey, this will be starting to kick in, in about ten minutes. You just try to relax and we'll be back in a few minutes to get you."

_**Edward Cullen**_

I wanted to cry when she pushed that needle into the sensitive flesh on the top of my hand. I pushed my lips together to keep myself from sobbing. It was surprisingly more painful than I thought it would be.

I knew the nurse spoke but I couldn't really hear her. I knew she left but I was too busy freaking out. "Oh my god." I muttered, taking a deep breath.

"It'll be okay. Try to relax like the nurse said." Bella told me as she pulled the blankets to my waist.

"That's easier said than done."

"I know. It'll be okay though." Bella told me quietly.

"Hey, Edward, I'm going to go talk to your doctor, I'll be back in a few minutes." My father told me, patting my foot as he walked by.

"I'm going with him." My mother added quickly.

"I think they want to give us some privacy." I said with a small laugh.

"I think so, too." She said softly. She sat on the bed and leaned over me. Her tiny fingers swept my hair from my face. "You are so handsome."

"Even when I'm all doped up?" I teased.

"Yup." She giggled. She rested her hand on my cheek before leaning in for a deep kiss. I could feel all of her love and devotion in her movements. I moved my left hand so that it buried in her hair, pulling her closer to me. I tried to hold it up there but all it wanted to do was go limp.

"Whoa..." I mumbled as she pulled away. My lips were tingling in a very pleasant way, along with the rest of my body.

"Either I'm that good of a kisser or those drugs are starting to work." She teased me.

"You're that good of a kisser." I chuckled. She giggled sweetly before placing a kiss on my nose. "Mm, my beautiful Bella."

"Oh, yes, those drugs are kicking in." My father said with a laugh. I couldn't tell what direction he was coming from. My head felt heavy, my eyelids drooping shut without my permission.

_**Bella Swan**_

"Bella, my angel, I love you soooo much." He drew each word out, slurring together. I wondered if he sounded normal in his head.

"I know. I love you too." I couldn't help but giggle at the goofy smile on his face. I was just glad the drugs weren't making him paranoid.

"We're going to get married, aren't we?" He asked me. I'm sure he wouldn't remember this later.

"Oh yes, we are." I responded in a soothing tone, rubbing my fingertips over his cheek.

"Oh, really?" Esme asked happily. I simply grinned at her. There was no ring on my finger and he didn't have to ask. I was already his, so it didn't mattered.

"Yup, but shhhh, I haven't asked her yet. She told me she was ready, though." Edward said in a hushed tone.

I pursed my lips together to keep from laughing. "Bella, if you have any questions you want to ask Edward, now is the time. I think you'd get an honest answer." Carlisle laughed.

"You're making fun of me, aren't you?" Edward pouted a little.

"Yes, but it's because we love you." I told him, kissing the pout away.

"You're a good kisser." He told me happily, looking a little smug after the little peck I gave him.

"And, you're stoned out of your mind." I touched my finger to his nose. He gave me his best lopsided smile and even in his state, it made my heart flutter. I bit my lip to hide my amusement. "Edward, just lay back and relax."

"I thought I was laying back." He replied.

"What in the world did they give him?" Esme asked Carlisle, she was clearly starting to get worried.

Carlisle rolled his eyes. "Don't worry, this is normal. He'll be asleep soon."

The nurse came in a few minutes later to take him into the O.R. I had to help her pull him to his feet so he could sit in the wheel chair. His arm draped over my shoulder as he stumbled the foot to the chair. I pushed him a little bit so he'd plop into the chair.

"I'll see you in a little bit, love." He said brightly. He grabbed my arm and brought me closer to him, our lips smashing together. It didn't last very long and I could tell Edward wanted it to last longer. "Love you." He said with a heavy smile.

"and, I you." I kissed the top of his head before she rolled him away.

I went to the bed and grabbed his pillow. I flopped back onto the bed, putting the pillow over my face. I drew in a deep breath, taking in the little bit of scent he left on the pillow.

"He'll be fine, Bella." Esme comforted me, sitting on the bed beside me. "Why don't we watch some TV?" She offered.

Esme fixed the bed so that it was sitting up and she sat beside me, holding my hand, while she flipped through the channels. I knew she didn't want to watch it either but there didn't seem to be anything else to do. I couldn't concentrate long enough to read. I didn't want to listen to music, my head ached too much for that. So, I sat there, holding Esme's hand with my head leaned against her shoulder.

"You two look like mother and daughter." Alice said brightly as she came in. In her arms was a wicker basket and she was followed by the rest of the group, who were each holding something. Emmett had balloons, Jasper had a small vase of flowers which I was sure Alice made him carry, and Rosalie had a little stuffed lion.

"That's because she is my mom." I told them, wrapping my arms around her waist. I snuggled into her side like a little kid.

"Don't let Renee hear that." Jasper teased, putting the flowers by the window.

"Renee is my mother. Esme is my mom. There is a difference." I defended myself.

Esme kissed the top of my head. "I feel the same way about you Bella." She grinned brightly. "I'm so glad you and Edward found each other."

"Me, too."

"Okay, so I brought you a hospital survival kit!" Alice told us as she bounced onto the bed. She laid the basket in between us. "I went to your house and make some turkey sandwiches from the leftovers and brought some chips. Because, we all know hospital food sucks."

"I'm glad to see you're already putting your house key to good use." I stated sarcastically.

She ignored me. "Plus, I brought you some candy bars. Here's a thermos of good coffee. Here is a deck of cards, always fun! We can play speed or Egyptian rat screw!"

"Do I even want to know?" I asked Jasper.

"Probably not but I'm sure she'll teach you by the end of the day. Be prepared for a lot of hand slapping." He chuckled.

I looked around at all the faces around me. They were my family and I couldn't be any happier that they were there. "Thank you."

"You're welcome!" Alice said brightly. She crawled up onto the bed so she was laying against me. "So, what are watching?"

**Okay, I actually meant this chapter to have more in it but the characters took over. Don't worry, you'll hear more about the surgery tomorrow. Now, about the surgery, you guys know I try to be as close to reality as possible right? Well, with some of this I'm going to have to work with the truth, bend it a little, so it doesn't hurt the flow of the story. I'm not going wildly out of the box, I'm just flitting around it. **

**By the way... I love egyptian rat screw... lol if you know how to play that game, you're my hero. I haven't played since high school. My husband refuses to play cards with me (any game) because I'm kind of a card shark. **

**Oh, just to let you know, I've totally been like that. I swear the stuff they give you is truth serum. "I lurveee u sooooo muuuch." Poor Edward lol. **

**Don't forget my blog, with a preview of tomorrow's chapter. And, also, got the poll! **

**I love how many of you are nervous for Edward. I am, too, and I know what's going to happen! (No, I won't tell you, you'll have to read the rest of the story, that would be cheating hehehehe)**

**So, do you guys like Carlisle and Esme in this chapter? I love them. I think as this story goes they're my second favorite couple. Who's your favorite couple? Let me know!**


	46. Chapter 46

**So, it's really cool that everyone is so nervous for Edward... I know the feeling. So, if you want to see what happens... read on...**

_**Bella Swan**_

"What's taking them so long?" I asked. I glanced at the clock for the third time and three minutes. It was just eleven o'clock. I knew I was being impatient but I didn't really care. I was worried.

"Bella, don't worry. The surgery usually takes between two and four hours." Carlisle said with a sigh. I knew he was just as impatient as me.

I was still on the hospital bed with Esme and Alice, but Rosalie had joined us now. Emmett and Jasper were playing some card game while Carlisle read the paper. The TV was on but I didn't know what was playing. I really didn't care.

"Why don't you eat some lunch?" Alice offered.

I shrugged my shoulders. I was hungry but I was worried the butterflies would get to me. She saw my hesitation and gave me a small smile.

"I'm getting kind of thirsty. Bella, want to come down to the cafeteria with me and get a soda?" Jasper offered, throwing his cards down.

"Sure, why not." I sighed. "We'll get drinks for everyone."

After getting everyones drink order we set out down to the bottom floor. Jasper wrapped a strong arm around my shoulder, leading me to the elevator. "You know it's going to be okay, don't you?"

"Yeah, I'm just worried." I leaned my head against his shoulder.

"That's understandable but you need to be strong for Edward, and his parents. They're worried too. We all are." He kissed the top of my head lightly, in a brotherly way. "You're a brave girl."

"I don't feel like it." I admitted.

By this time we were in line. It was just the beginning of lunch time so it was getting a little busy with doctors and nurses. Jasper pulled out all the bottles of liquid that everyone requested, placing it on a tray while we moved towards the cashier. "Bella, Edward loves you so much for so many reasons. He feels like you are the most brave, most generous person he knows and I agree with him."

"What makes me so brave?" I asked.

"You're brave because you're dating a man who a lot of woman could not, simply because they weren't brave enough to look past the disability. Edward is a normal guy, not a lot of people see that. He's different on the outside so people shy away. It's stupid and cowardly. Did you ever even think about that?" He asked before paying for the sodas. I was completely speechless. He put them in a bag and grabbed my hand.

The elevator ride was silent as he continued to comfortingly hold my hand. When we got back to the room Alice had everything set up so everyone could eat. She smiled brightly at Jasper and at me. I went over to her and hugged her tightly. "Jasper is a great guy." I whispered into her hair.

"I know he is." She replied with a smile.

Just about as we sitting down to eat the Doctor came in. I hopped out of my chair as if Edward was about follow in after him. I knew it was stupid but I couldn't help it.

"Well, he's just now out of surgery. Everything went well."

"Did you have to go ahead with the belting?" Carlisle asked, his face serious.

"We did, but I'm fairly confident that the attachment was successful." The doctor said, his expression just as serious as Carlisle's. I didn't like it.

"What about his sight?" I asked quietly.

"We won't be sure of that until tomorrow. That's something only time will tell." He told said with a heavy sigh. "He's going to be in recovery for a couple of hours and then we'll move him back in here. He's going to need his rest."

"Thank you. We understand doctor." Esme shook his hand before we walked out. She walked over to me and hugged my shoulders. "See, nothing to worry about."

I nodded my head. I was really getting tired of people telling me not worry or that everything was going to be fine. Nothing was going to change the way I felt until I saw Edward and I was in his arms.

Everyone ate in silence, even Emmett, who was the most talkative of the bunch. I didn't really taste the food. I was too busy with my thoughts. After lunch I laid my head back against the uncomfortable plastic cushion and closed my eyes. I don't know how I fell asleep, but I did.

I was woken up by loud squeaking. My eyes popped open and searched Edward's bed. It was empty, an orderly standing by it. He was pushing it towards the door. I turned towards Esme, asking her questions with my eyes. I wasn't awake enough yet to ask them with words.

"They're bringing him back in." She took my hand and gave it a little squeeze.

Not ten seconds later they were rolling him through the door. His skin looked utterly too pale and the bandaging took up far too much space across his handsome face. After they put on the brakes I went by the bed and took his hand. "Is he awake?" I asked Esme quietly. I knew she couldn't answer the question any better than I could, so I didn't know why I bothered.

"Bells?" He asked quietly, his face turning in my direction.

"Yea?" I leaned closer, bringing his hand up to my lips.

"I can't feel my face." He muttered.

I couldn't help but giggle a bit nervously. "I can't imagine why."

"Hey, besides a numb face, how you feeling?" Emmett asked, coming on the other side of the bed.

"Like I was hit by a semi."

"So, not that bad than?" Jasper chuckled, patting his shoulder.

"Nope. I'm sure I've felt worse at some point. I just don't remember when." He smiled a little bit, his head lulling back in my direction. "How are you?"

"Don't worry about me." I told him, leaning in carefully to give him a soft kiss.

"I always worry about you."

Rosalie came by the bed with the stuffed animal she got. "Hey handsome. I got you something to make you feel better."

"What's that? A shot of morphine?"

"Better than that." She put it in between his arm and torso, wedging it into place. "It's a stuffed lion. For some reason it just screamed 'Edward' to me."

His arm slowly lifted and he petted it along the mane. "Thanks Rose. That's sweet."

I looked up to Carlisle and Esme who were both looking lovingly over their son. I realized they hadn't said anything yet. I mouthed the words "You okay?" to Esme. She slowly nodded.

"Hey sweetie."

"Hi, mom." He smiled a little bit. "Hey, Dad. How's it going?"

"I'm doing fine. Why don't you take a nap? You seem tired." He responded.

"Only if Bella lays down with me." He answered back, Edward's voice distant. I looked to Carlisle to see if it was alright. He nodded his head. I crawled into his bed without another word and laid my head on his firm chest. His heart beat thumped against my cheek as one of his arms, his left, wrapped tightly around my waist. He hummed his pleasure at feeling me close to him. I felt exactly the same way.

_**Edward Cullen**_

I didn't know what time it was but I felt someone pushing my shoulder. "Sweetheart, we're going to head back to the hotel and get some sleep. Everyone else went home. They didn't want to bother you." My mother whispered in my ear.

I nodded my head slowly, feeling a strange pulling and I realized it was the tape on my skin. I felt a comfortable weight on my left side and I realized it was Bella, her hair tickling my arm. She was breathing deeply and I knew she was asleep.

"Thanks so much for staying with me today. You are the best." I told my parents. They both kissed the top of my head and kissed us good night. I pulled the blanket up around Bella tighter.

I wasn't in pain, per say. I knew I was uncomfortable and I wasn't sure if it was just the strange bandaging or if the pain killers they were feeding me through the IV were really doing their job. I assumed it was the drugs.

My stomach grumbled at me and I growled back at it. I wasn't really that hungry, or at least I didn't want to eat. Also, I didn't want to wake up Bella. I loved having her this close to me. I couldn't imagine how trying this past couple of days has been on her.

I twisted my fingers through her hair, bringing up a couple strands to my nose. She smelled as sweet as ever. I sighed and leaned down to kiss her head gently. I would have kissed her lips, but my mouth tasted like cotton balls to me. I couldn't imagine what it would taste to her. I wondered briefly if I brought a toothbrush. I doubt it.

"Mm, hi there handsome." Bella whispered against my chest, turning slightly in my arms. "How are you?"

"I'm okay, kind of hungry." I told her honestly.

She sat up a little bit and I could hear her back pop with the movements. "Well, it's around nine. I can run and get you something to eat."

"You don't have to do that." I told her. I was hungry, I just didn't want her to leave my side.

"I want to. I want to do something for you. Now, it's Friday night so everything is open late. You've got your pick. Do you think you can handle something more solid or would you like something like soup?" She asked sweetly, her fingertips dancing along my arm.

"Are you hungry?" I asked her, trying to stall for time.

"A little bit. I had a turkey sandwich about nine hours ago."

"Well, then you can get whatever you want." I told her with a shrug. "You know I'm happy with whatever."

She laughed for a moment. "Stop being so damn stubborn and pick something out."

I sighed heavily. "I'm not being stubborn."

"Liar. I know what you're doing. It won't take me long to get this stuff. The faster you pick something out the faster I'll be back." She tugged a piece of my hair. I smiled to myself. I loved how well she knew me.

"Fine, fine." I chuckled. "Chick-fil-a, is that okay with you?"

"That sounds really good. What do you want?"

"Um, number one with a Dr. Pepper. Oh! Can you get me a chocolate shake, too?" I pouted a little bit playfully.

"Of course, silly." She leaned over and pressed her lips to mine. "I'll be back in thirty minutes. I love you."

"I love you, too. And, thank you." I told her before she walked out.

"It's my pleasure." She said before she shut the door. I could feel the honesty in her words.

I laid back in my bed, waiting for her. The door opened not five minutes later. "Bella, did you forget something?"

"Nope, sorry just me." A woman said. "I'm Barbra and I'll be your nurse for the night. I just need to take your vitals real quick and I'll leave you alone."

"Oh, okay." I said quietly.

"Is Bella your wife?" She asked conversationally.

"She's going to be." I said with a smile.

"I can tell how much you guys care about each other. Honestly, you must be something kid because I've never seen so many people packed in a room like that before. Were they all your family?" She asked.

I chuckled. "Yes, they are."

"Well, you have a very loving family."

"I know." I smiled. "Oh, we should have asked this before but Bella went to go get something for me to eat. Is that okay?"

She chuckled. "That's fine. If you feel like you can keep it down it's up to you. I was about to give you another dose of pain medication so you may feel a bit nauseous. Would you like to me to give you a little something to keep that at bay?"

"Yes, please. I'm really hungry." I told her gratefully.

Not long after Bella returned with the food. She crawled beside me and started to pull things out for me. She handed me the chicken sandwich wrapped in a napkin. She even put mayo on there like I liked. I took a big bite and sighed at happiness at the delicious greasiness.

"Good?" She giggled as she offered me a waffle fry.

I nodded my head, ignoring the tugging of the tape. "Thanks."

"Anytime." She rested her head against my shoulder. I heard her take a loud sip of something then offered it to me. I sucked down the milkshake. It soothed my somewhat dry throat.

After our small dinner, Bella curled into my side. Her bare foot rubbed against my legs, her thigh coming to rest across my lap. My arm wrapped around her, holding her close to me. I winced in pain and tried to hide it from her by burying my face in her hair.

"You okay?" She inquired, concern coloring her beautiful tone.

"Just hurts a little."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Distract me." I said after a moment. I didn't know what I wanted her to do or if she could do anything, but it was worth a try.

She scooted up some and placed her hand on the back of my neck. She gently began to massage there, her fingers running through the back of my hair. She brought her lips to my ear and began to hum. It was a relaxing sound. I had no idea what it was, but it didn't matter. It was beautiful because it was coming from her. I rested the side of my face against her shoulder, turning to kiss it every once in a while. It didn't take long for me to fall into a deep sleep.

_**Bella Swan **_

I woke up to someone tapping my shoulder. I looked up to see Esme smiling over me. "Hey, dear."

I sat up some, my back popping several times. My hair was plastered to my face and I'm pretty sure somewhere along the night I drooled on poor Edward. "Hi..." I muttered, trying to find my voice.

"Rough night?" Carlisle chuckled, handing me a small thing of orange juice. I realized that they had a bag of Burger king waiting for us on the table. My mouth practically watered.

"Uncomfortable bed." I answered truthfully.

"Hopefully you'll get to sleep in your own bed tomorrow. Now, I hope you're hungry because we weren't sure what you'd like so we just got some of everything on the breakfast menu." He shrugged, pulling things out.

"I'm easy. I'll take whatever. Thank you." I smiled at him. I leaned over Edward and began to whisper in his ear. "Are you hungry? Your parents brought breakfast from burger king."

He hummed and rolled over. "Do you have a ham and cheese croissant?" He asked.

"With grape jelly on it. Of course." Esme giggled and handed over the sandwich to me. Edward sat up and smiled.

Today while we ate we were a lot more talkative. It was an easy conversation about pretty much nothing but it was far more comfortable than silence. Edward ate two and half sandwiches, finishing the other half of my second one when I couldn't finish. I realized that Carlisle did much the same. I wondered if it ran in their family to eat like pigs and not gain a pound. I was jealous.

Carlisle took one final sip of his coffee. "Edward, is there any difference from what you can tell?" He asked out of the blue.

My heart began to thump wildly as I turned to Edward to hear his answer. I swallowed hard but my mouth and throat were dry. All the calm is my body seem to seep away while I wanted for his answer.

"Not from what I can tell." He said, shrugging his shoulders.

My heart dropped into my stomach and I felt as if I were going to bust into heavy tears at any second. Carlisle noticed and gave me a small smile. "That's not abnormal. Most people can't tell until the bandaging is off." He spoke to Edward but it was directed to me.

The tears still threatened to flow. I looked at the clock and saw that it was around ten in the morning. The doctor wouldn't be here until after noon. "Edward, I'm going to run home and take a shower. I need to get changed. Is that okay?" I tried to say calmly.

His expression changed. I knew he could feel my tension. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just feel kind of gross right now. I need to bathe." I tried to wave off his concerns. I leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "I'll be back before lunch. Do you want anything?"

"A toothbrush and some toothpaste." He said with a sheepish little smile.

"Okay. I'll be back soon."

I rushed out of the room faster than I should have. Once I got to the elevators I stopped and leaned against the wall. The tears began to flow hard and heavy down my face. A strong pair of arms wrapped around my body. "Hush, it's okay. Like I said, it's normal. We don't know yet." Carlisle told me.

"But, what if it doesn't work? It's all my fault..." I sobbed.

"He choose to do this Bella. It was him. You may have been there along the way but he had the choice to stop this at any time. He knew the risks involved. If he's okay with that then so should you."

I nodded slowly, trying to compose myself. I bit my lip, feeling embarrassed at my outburst.

"Now, go home, get a shower and get changed. You didn't sleep well and it's been a stressful couple of weeks. Everything will be okay, I promise." He said with a small smile. He pressed his firm lips to my forehead. He pressed the elevator button for me and the doors open. "If you need anything, call me."

"Thanks, Carlisle." I said with a watery smile.

_**Edward Cullen**_

"Is she okay?" I asked my mother, feeling completely helpless.

"She's just worried about you. I think she'll feel better after she gets cleaned up." She informed me. She sat on the bed with me and I laid my head on her shoulder. "You've got a good girl."

"I know." I said with a sigh.

I must have fallen back asleep because I was woken up by a kiss. "You know, you need this." She handed me my toothbrush with a little laugh.

I stuck my tongue out at her before crawling out of bed. I made my way to the bathroom for a quick brush. As soon as I started to brush I heard the doctor come in. "Good afternoon everyone! Where is our star patient?" He asked as if I was a ten year old. I groaned to myself. I knew I should hurry up but I didn't want to. I was scared of the outcome.

When I could not stall anymore I moved back into the room. I made my way back to the bed, laying back.

"There you are! Are you ready to take these bandages off?" He asked brightly.

"As ready as I'm ever going to be." I told him honestly.

"Okay, I'll need you to hold still." I leaned my head back against the upright bed. There was tugging around my face and I could hear the snipping of scissors. My stomach began to revolt, a nasty taste in my mouth. I was glad that I hadn't eat in a while, because otherwise it would have come right up.

I felt the gauze being pulled away from my face, the fresh air sending comforting cool waves over my hot skin. I took a deep breath as I blinked my eyes.

"So, tell me what do you see?"

**:covers head, hides: OKAY I know, it's the biggest cliffy I've EVER done but don't worry I'm not going to be mean and say "the end" even though I think it would make the story more interesting. (it doesn't matter if he can see or not because she'll love him no matter what) But, don't worry! There is more. Don't threaten the writer, it makes her not want to post faster, just a hint. Oh and I'm not going to leave you hanging after I finish. There will be a sequel type thing that I will explain at the end of the epilogue, so don't even ask lol It's already in the works. **

**I know they're eating alot it seems but that's kind of what you seem to do in a hospital. Eat, sleep and watch TV. **

**If you want, I have a new one shot out called tomorrow. Check it out if you want! Also, don't forget my blog (go to my homepage on my ff profile and you should be able to find your way from there) and as always, my poll!**

**Alright, I know beggers can't be choosers but I really wanted to hit 4000 reviews for this story. I thought it would take the rest of the story but you guys are awesome. I'm not going to beg, but I just want to know what you think. Do you still like the story?**


	47. Chapter 47

**Okay, I just want to say I didn't expect the reacion I got for the last chapter. It was crazy. lol I want to aplogize to all the people who think I'm cruel and I want to thank everyone who said they wouldn't threaten me even though they wanted to. I understand your frustration but let me say, good things come to those who wait. **

_**Bella Swan**_

I moved to the back wall of the room to give the doctor room to work. I wasn't sure what was about to happen but my heart was trying to jump out of my chest. Esme and Carlisle were standing against the wall closest to Edward, but still far enough back to give him room. Esme's eyes were already glistening with tears and I wondered if I looked the same.

I knew the doctor was talking to Edward but I couldn't hear the words. My blood was pounding in my ears, my breaths sounded heavy in my chest. I watched as he clipped the tape around his eyes and slowly peeled it away.

I could see the sticky spots the tape had left behind and some of the bruising around his eyes. His normal pale seemed almost milky white compared to the deep purple under his eyes. He blinked furiously, like he was trying to get something out of his eyes.

"So, tell me what you see?" The doctor asked. The words seem to echo around the room, hanging in the air like a bomb.

"I... I... I don't know. It's not the same. It's not black." Edward describe slowly. My heart felt as it was going to explode now. Not black. That was a good sign. A very good sign.

Dr. Stanley clapped his hands together. "Excellent! Alright, I've got to check on another patient but, I'll be back within the hour, we'll do some tests then."

Edward's eyes seem to drift downward, not even going towards the doctor's voice. You could see from his face that he was overwhelmed. His hands were shaking slightly.

"I'm going to talk to the doctor for a few minutes. I'll be right back." Esme said, wiping the tears from her cheeks. I wasn't sure if she was actually going to talk to the doctor or simply try to compose herself. Carlisle nodded his head before patting Edward's shoulder.

"We'll be right back." He said, effectively leaving us completely alone in the room.

Edward's eyes continued to drift until finally they settled on something in his lap. His hands lifted a couple inches in there air and he began to flex his fingers. I watched as he flipped them over from the top to his palm He curled his fingers into a tight fist until his knuckles began to turn white then finally relaxing them.

"So, this is what they look like." He said to himself, finally letting his hands come to rest in his lap.

I could not help but laugh, though it came out more like a broken sob. All my nerves were frazzled and to watch this was... indescribable. His face reflexively turned towards my voice and his eyes narrowed, like he was trying to make me come more into focus. "Bella?"

_**Edward Cullen**_

As soon at the patches were pulled from my face I was in a stunned state. Everything was different. I couldn't describe it if I wanted to. I knew this must be light and color but I wasn't sure what any of them were, not yet. I wasn't sure if this was how it was suppose to be but everything seemed... fuzzy. That's the only way I could describe it. Perhaps it would get better with time, or maybe it wouldn't seem so when I knew what I was looking at.

I heard my parents go out to talk to the doctor but I didn't look at them. I was too busy trying to focus. My eyes searched for something I knew. Slowly, I lowered my eyes to my lap, where my hands were resting. I lifted them and everything seem to be in slow motion. I knew how to describe them without using color but I could never imagine this is what they looked like. Everything was so strange.

"So, this is what they look like." I spoke mostly to myself.

Bella half laugh, half cried, and I turned my face towards the sound of her voice, my eyes automatically trying to make her come into focus. "Bella?"

"Yea?" She asked. I realized that one of the blurs was coming closer to me, moving, and with each step it became more and more solid.

I felt the bed shift a little bit as she sat down with me, her sweet smell wrapping around me. I tried to reach for her but my control seemed off. At first I didn't go far enough and the second time I went to far, knocking into her arm. "Sorry," I mumbled.

"It's okay. I'm sure you'll get use to it soon." She picked up my hands and placed them on her face.

With the movements of my fingers across her face, things began to click. Her lips, her eyes, her nose, her cheeks, forehead, her lovely hair and her sweet smile. My heart began to beat wildly in my chest. Nothing else was in focus, but I knew this was Bella and she was my life.

"You're so beautiful." I told her, slowly, and carefully dragging my fingers over her soft skin. I felt the skin under my fingers heat and I realized there was a little change, though I wasn't exactly sure what. "You're blushing." I smiled.

Her face lowered. "You know, you have nothing to compare me to. How do you know I'm beautiful?"

"Because, at this moment there is nothing more in this world that I want to look at. I could spend of my life gazing upon your beautiful face and I'd be happy." I told her honestly.

Her tears began to flow over my finger tips. I closed my eyes and slowly brought my face to hers, kissing the wetness away. "I love you so much." She whispered.

I pulled back and opened my eyes. I'd never been so aware of my eyes before. "Say it again."

"Why?" She asked confused.

"I want to memorize the way your lips move when you say the wonderful words."

She smiled, and the first time ever I realized she was doing it without the use of my hands. I almost started to cry. "Edward Cullen, I love you so much." She said, her lovely full lips moving slowly.

"Beautiful." I told her with a small kiss. I ran my fingers through her hair, watching my hand slid through the strands. "Bella, do you believe in love at first sight?"

She giggled. "Not before, but I think I do now."

"Good." I told her with a smile. "Because, so do I."

I couldn't help but touch her face, studying every feature. I ran one of my fingers over lips. "Pink, almost red?" I questioned.

Her face changed in shade and I realized she was blushing again. I chuckled to myself, pleased with the reaction. With a little more force than I meant to I pressed my lips against her, my perception of depth working against me. She smiled against my mouth and whispered. "Be careful."

I nodded slowly and wound my fingers into her hair, I pulled her lips firmly against mine. With my other hand I pulled her onto my lap, so that she was straddling my waist. It was hard not to just close my eyes and relax into our familiar and wonderful movements but I wanted to study her every feature as I kissed her.

I heard the door open, the footsteps stopping abruptly. "Oh, I'm sorry." My mother said. I could hear her embarrassment in her voice, but she wasn't upset. She actually sounded pleased. "Carlisle, why don't we go get a cup of coffee?"

The door closed again. Bella slowly pulled away. "I should go get them. I'm monopolizing you." She tried to get up, but I kept her in place.

"Wait a second, please." I asked her softly. She settled back into my lap, her hands resting on my shoulders. "They understand."

"It's not fair-" She tried to say something else but I cut her off with my lips, kissing her with all the passion and love I could muster. My arms wrapped tightly around her back, holding her to me. "Edward..."

"Let me do something real quick and then you can go get them. Please." I ever so slowly ran my fingertip over her nose, tracing the delicate curves. I was slightly worried that I'd accidentally poke her in the eye but I needed to feel her skin. I tried to show more confidence than I really had. I wondered if it worked at all.

_**Bella Swan**_

He pulled me onto his lap and our lips crashed together. I felt like I was in heaven. I'd never felt more loved or desired than I did at that moment. The way he touched me, I could tell he was nervous but it was sweet and sensual all at the same time.

I didn't hear the door open but I heard Esme, "Oh, I'm sorry." My eyes flicked over to her then back to Edward. She had a giant smile on her face. Carlisle was behind her, his jaw slack as he took in the scene. ""Carlisle, why don't we go get a cup of coffee?" He grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the door. She gave me a little wink as she dragged her husband out of the room. I couldn't help but blush.

I tried to get but Edward's strong hands held me in place, keeping me close to his body. "I should go get them. I'm monopolizing you."

"Wait a second, please." He said in the softest, sweetest voice. I automatically relaxed back onto his lap, honestly I didn't want to get up.. "They understand."

"It's not fair-" I tried to begin my argument but he was having none of it. His eyes closed as her hands gripped my face to bring me closer to him. Our lips crushed together again, firmer than he probably meant to but it was amazing. I could feel his eyelashes bat against my face as he tried to look at me. I couldn't help but try to look back. It was like I was seeing him for the first time. "Edward..." I sighed his name, unable to say anything else.

"Let me do something real quick and then you can go get them. Please." He pleaded quietly. He knew he'd get whatever he wanted when she spoke to me like that. I bit my lip as he ever so gently touched my nose. His eyes followed his finger on his journey, learning every inch of my face. If it were anyone else I'd feel self conscious but with him, I simply felt loved.

"What is it you want to do?" I asked, mimicking his actions. I slowly ran my finger tip over his beautiful lips. I couldn't help but grin as he kissed them, a smile he returned.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I love you with my entire being. One day I want to tell our children that I loved their mother before I even laid eyes on her. If I died right now, I would die the happiest man on the face of this planet because I was lucky enough to look at you. You have given me the greatest gift I could ever dream of: your love and the joy that it brings me. I don't have a ring at this moment to offer you but I have my heart and I'll willing to give it to you this second if you say you'll be my wife." He told me, his eyes never leaving mine. He was clearly searching for something in my eyes, and I wondered if he found it, because he smiled sweetly.

I wondered if my jaw hit the floor, I couldn't remember, but I remembered snapping it shut though. This was not what I expected. I didn't know what I expected. I swallowed and let my heart take over. "Edward, do you even need to ask?"

"Is that a yes?" He smiled his best crooked grin, his beautiful green eyes sparkling.

I wound my fingers to his hear and kissed him deeply, nodding a little before capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. He pulled me closer to him, and I rose to my knees, so that I was a little above him. I kissed all around his face lightly. "Yes, Edward Cullen, I will marry you. Yes. Yes. Yes." I kissed between every word, almost giggling with happiness.

I heard a loud squeal and the door open with a little bang. "YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED! TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH!" Alice said loudly, the wicker basket in her arms once again.

"Hello to you too, Alice." Edward said with a little grin, his eyes never leaving me.

"Sorry, we tried to hold her back but as soon as you said yes it was like a dog straining at the leash." Jasper apologized. He took Edward's hand. "How you feeling?"

"Fantastic. Sore. Happy. Scared." He chuckled, his fingers playing with the strands of my hair again. It was almost like a cat playing with a piece of yarn.

I finally looked away from my handsome fiancé and saw his parents grinning on the nearest wall. "Hi there." I said with a smile. "I guess you heard that, too."

"Sure did." Carlisle smiled. "Son, you're very charming."

Edward chuckled and it seemed like his face was going to split from all the smiling he was doing. "I didn't say anything untrue."

His eyes finally turned away from me and he glanced in the direction of his parent's voices. He smiled and sighed as he looked them over. I slowly crawled off his lap and sat beside him. His mother came and gave him a large hug, encompassing me in it as well. "So, how does the world look so far, dear?" She asked with a small smile.

Edward turned to my direction and slowly brought his fingers to my cheek, stroking it carefully. "Beautiful."

_**The End**_

**So, do you like it? I know the cliffie was evil yesterday but I hope it was worth it. **

**I promise there will be an epilogue and I'll tell you about the 'sequel' tomorrow when I post it. For a preview of it, of course go to my blog. **

**I know some of you won't like this ending and some of you will. When I wrote this out it just came, like alot of the moments. It seemed right. I was actually going to have him propose in the epilogue, that was my original plan. But, I hope this is okay. **

**If you liked this story and want to see more from me, please please please add me to your author alerts. I'm always coming out with something new. **

**So, did you like the ending? Was the proposal everything you hoped for? I'm not sure he could have done it any other way. hehe if you want the 'sequel' faster I need reviews for encouragement. I plan on taking a short break (a week) after I finish posting this story tomorrow. But I will continue writing for this and other stories! **

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far and will review in the future. You guys are awesome!**


	48. epilogue

**I just want to say WOW! I never expected that reaction. I was overwhelmed. I want to apologize for not writing and thanking you all personally, but I'll take my chance here. Thank you so much! I can't believe how many people like this story. Okay, I'll talk more at the end and I'll explain the epilogue. Enjoy! **

**December 24****th****, Christmas Eve **

_**Edward Cullen**_

I adjusted my glasses as I peered out the window. The trees were swaying slightly in the wind. The day was hazy, the silver-gray clouds making sure that no sun poked out. It wasn't really perfect weather for a wedding, but it would do. I watched as the people began to file into the chapel, filling it to the brim with people. I would have stood there all day people watching if I could, but I knew I had to finish getting ready.

I went over to the mirror and tried to tie my neck tie but wasn't having much luck. Looking at it just made it harder. I still had to close my eyes to get some things done. It was just easier. I was so use to it after all these years it just came naturally.

Jasper and Emmett moved about around me, trying to get ready as well. Though I had gotten use to my friend's appearances they still teased me about looking at them. I supposed it was fair. It was hard to get use to how unique everyone was. It was even harder to get use to my appearance. I didn't know what to make of it, but Bella seem to think I was handsome, so I couldn't complain.

I pushed my hair out of my face and groaned at how messy it was. Nothing I seem to do could fix it. It use to not bother me that much but now it was a different story. It was driving me up the wall.

"Relax man." Emmett laughed as I ran my fingers through my hair several times.

"How do you deal with this?" I muttered.

"Stop looking at mirrors. That's what works for me." He laughed. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

_**Bella Cullen**_

I looked into the mirror and sucked in my stomach. I turned around to examine the back of my dress. I sighed. I wish I could look perfect for Edward, but no matter how much I dressed up it didn't seem to matter. Even six months after his surgery he still claims that he hasn't found anything more beautiful than me. I couldn't help but blush at the thought.

"Thinking about Edward?" Alice teased as she began to work on my hair.

"When am I not?" I asked with a sigh. I wrapped my arms tightly around my waist.

"You okay?" Alice asked as she twisted my hair into a bun. I already had a headache and this was not helping.

"I'm fine. It's just nerves." I answered softly.

"Don't worry, everything is going to be just fine!" She giggled. She placed a final clip in my hair and smiled at her work. She then bounced in front of me. "Now that you're perfect, how do I look?"

"Beautiful, but when are you not?" I smiled at my best friend and gave her a little hug. Today was going to prove to be an interesting day.

_**Edward Cullen**_

I fidgeted as I stood next to Jasper. It was hard to stand still. I was so nervous being up in front of all these people. I adjusted my tie a little bit and tried to take a deep breath to calm myself.

As soon as the music started and I watched as she walked towards me, my heart began to thump wildly in my chest. But, it always did that when I saw Bella. She was the most beautiful creature in the world and I loved her dearly. I'd seen many a lovely thing since my surgery but nothing could or would ever compare to her.

She looked beautiful in her snow colored dress and it took everything I had not to wrap my arms around her at this moment and kiss her like she deserved. Her hair was pulled away from her slender neck, exposing her creamy skin to me. I sighed as I saw her. How did I deserve such a beautiful woman?

_**Bella Cullen**_

It was so hard concentrating on not falling in these nasty heels, especially when all I wanted to do was run up to Edward. He looked so dashing in his tux. I'd never used the word 'dashing' before to describe anyone before, but if it fit anyone it would be Edward.

I almost didn't notice when the ceremony itself started. I bit my lip and lowered my eyes to floor when the preacher started the pray. I blushed at how obvious I was. I couldn't help it though. Who wouldn't want to stare at him?

"Dearly beloved we are gathered today to join this man, Jasper Whitlock and this woman, Mary Alice Brandon in holy matrimony..."

"Ugh, When she gets back from her honeymoon I'm going to kill Alice for picking these heels out ." I told Edward as I kicked my shoes underneath our table. The reception hall was decorated to the nines in beautiful blues, like the ones that matched our bride's maid's dresses and silver, like that matched the groom's men. And even know, as things were starting to be put away it looked amazing. Edward and I, along with Rosalie and Emmett were the last to go of the one hundred fifty plus people that showed up. We promised to get their gifts for them and drop them off at their new house.

"Do you think you can handle one more dance or will your feet object?" Edward teased as he offered me his hand. The cleaning crew had put on a radio to listen to while they worked.

"Edward..." I whined a little bit and pouted but he gave me his most charming smile. I sighed and defeat and took his hand. "One dance, that's it."

"That's all I'm asking for." He told me as he twirled me towards the center of the dance for.

"It was a lovely wedding." I commented, one of my arms wrapping around his neck.

"I liked ours better." He leaned in and gave me a smile kiss.

"That's because there was only fifteen people there." I laughed.

"Oh, and I thought it was because I was marrying the most beautiful woman in the world." He dipped me back. He brought me up quick and I felt my stomach twist into a knot.

"Hey guys, we've stuck everything we can fit into the jeep, do you think you can handle the rest of it?" Rose called from the door way.

"Yeah, we got it. See you at the house." Edward answered back. I laid my face on his chest, closing my eyes as I tried to sooth my stomach. He, of course, noticed and lifted my chin so that I would look into his piercing green eyes. "You still don't feel well, do you?"

I nodded my head slowly, not really wanting to speak. He sighed heavily. "You need to go to a doctor. Better yet, have my father take a look when they get here tomorrow."

"Edward, I went to the doctor..." I said slowly, my eyes falling to the floor. My stomach twisted harder and I felt for sure that I was going to be sick. I took a deep breath and swallowed the bile in the back of my throat.

"And?" He motioned for me to continue, concern coloring his every perfect feature.

"I kind of wanted to talk about this after Christmas..." I tried to stall.

"Bella, this is important. What's wrong?" He pulled back and placed his hands on my shoulders. "You know I'll be here for you no matter what and everything is going to be alright."

_**Edward Cullen**_

Though I had trouble picking up on other people's expressions, I could always figure out Bella. When her face pressed into my shoulder, her nose smashed deep into the fabric as she took in long deep breaths I knew something was wrong. She'd been feeling ill the past couple weeks and refused to do anything about it, claiming it was just nerves from finals. Finals were over now though and she had no reason to be nervous.

"You need to go to a doctor. Better yet, have my father take a look when they get here tomorrow." I told her, knowing how she hated doctor's. She only seem to trust my father, though I understood the feeling.

"Edward, I went to the doctor..." She said, her face first flushing before it turned a pale white. Her eyes fell to the floor before she swallowed hard. She seemed to have a hard time spiting this out. I was starting to get very frightened. Was something really wrong? Did she have cancer or something like that?

"And?" I pressed, unable to say anything else.

"I kind of wanted to talk about this after Christmas..." She said, her tiny hands wringing as she took a ragged breath. She looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"Bella, this is important. What's wrong?" I pulled back to examine her, and even now when she seemed so nervous and worried, I was taken back by her beauty. "You know I'll be here for you no matter what and everything is going to be alright." I tried to reassure her.

"Oh, nothing is wrong." She mumbled.

"Please, Bella, you're killing me here. What is it?" I pulled a loose string of hair behind her ear. "Nothing is wrong, so what is it?"

"I'm pregnant."

"What?" It felt like my heart stopped. Bella had tears running down her face and I wasn't exactly sure why. Was she worried I'd be angry? How could I be? I'd never be upset with Bella.

"I... I... I don't... " she began to stutter but I covered her mouth quickly with mine, kissing her passionately. I gripped the back of her neck with one hand, the other resting on the small of her back as I twirled her around the room.

"You're pregnant! That's... oh my god! I'm going to be a dad!" I laughed, and spun her around again.

In my excitement I kind of got carried away and I realized how green she looked. I picked her up and carried her to a chair. I handed her a glass of water, which she gulped greedily. "You're not mad?" She panted.

"Mad? Why the hell would I be mad? Oh, this so amazing!" I lowered my face to her stomach and kissed it repeated. "How far along? Do you know?"

"Well, do you remember that Halloween party that we had? And, how we were dressed up like..." She paused, a small smile on her face. "Um, well, trick or treat" She giggled.

I counted on my fingers like an idiot. The numbers didn't seem right in my head. "Really?"

"I just thought it was my new birth control I started taking that was making me miss my period and making me sick. I'm kind of stupid for not figuring it out sooner. I didn't want to bother you with my 'woman problems' so I went to the doctor yesterday with Rose." She said, a watery smile on her face as she began to cry again.

_**Bella Cullen**_

I went on with my little rant, only to be shut up by Edward's kisses. He covered my face in them, his expression more excited then I'd ever seen it before. He picked me up again and kissed me wildly. "I'm going to be a daddy!" He said proudly. "I can't wait to tell my parents." He said with a little laugh.

"Oh, I can just see it now. First she has to plan the nursery, and then the baby shower, she's just going to stay. You know, they just need to buy a house down here and retire. They're never going to want to leave this baby." I rubbed my hand over my stomach carefully.

"Our baby! I wonder if it's a boy or a girl. It doesn't matter. As long as it's strong, healthy, and beautiful like you I don't care! Oh, my lovely, beautiful Bella. You're going to be such a good mommy." He gushed happily. He looked like a kid in a candy story who was just told he could get whatever he wanted.

I ran my finger tip carefully over his lips, smiling as I went. "Well, Mr. Cullen, I think you're going to make an amazing father."

"Mrs. Cullen, I think you're going to be the most beautiful mother on the face of this planet." He kissed my finger tips before kissing my wedding band.

"I have one request, though." I said, pushing lock of hair out of his eyes.

"Anything." He said dreamily.

"Can we not tell my mother until after the holidays?" I asked in a sweet of voice as possible. It was almost too amusing watching his expression go from completely overjoyed to completely terrified. Though Renee was civil to Edward, she was still not his biggest fan, even after the surgery.

"She's going to kill me." He muttered under her breath with a sigh. He shook his head, probably trying to clear the murder scene in his head. He picked me up, bridal style, and walked me towards the door.

"Where are we going?"

"I'm going to take my beautiful sexy pregnant wife home and make love to her." He said with a bright smile.

"What about the rest of the presents?" I asked as I looked at the pile.

He placed me down for a second and pulled his cell phone from his pocket. He dialed a number quickly before bringing it to his ear. "Hey Em, it's Edward, I really hate to do this but Bella isn't feeling well and I was wondering if you could get the rest of these gifts. I know, I know. I'm sorry. I just really need to get her home and into bed." He winked at me playfully.

I bit my lip to keep my laughing, my face blushing a deep red. He picked me up again as soon as he hung up. "Edward..." I sighed, finding it hard to chide him.

"Yes, my love?" He said brightly. I rolled my eyes and shook my head as he picked up to carry me to the car. "He'll understand. We'll explain it to him later. Though, we better wait until Alice gets home or we'll never hear the end of it."

"Actually, she already knows. She kind of figured it out. Sometimes I wonder if she can see the future." I said with a little sigh, thinking back to a conversation we had a week ago.

"Well, if she can see the future, I can read minds." He teased, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, and what am I thinking right now?" I laughed as I adjusted his glasses. They always seemed to slide down his nose. For some reason, him wearing glasses was extremely sexy. Though, anything could look sexy if Edward was wearing it.

"Mm, not sure. Though, I'm pretty sure it's something along the lines, 'Why aren't I in bed yet?' or 'Where are my pickles and ice cream?'? He teased, scrunching up his nose playfully. He carefully slid me into his new car, a beautiful shiny silver Volvo.

"Ugh, lets not talk about pickles. I don't want to ruin your new interior." I joked, sticking out my tongue. For the second time tonight he looked terrified.

I couldn't help but laugh and he pouted a little bit. I slid my hand over onto his lap, gently rubbing his thigh. "Thank you." He whispered, his eyes never leaving the road.

"For what?" I asked, letting my head rest against his shoulder as he drove. When he got to a traffic light he came to a slow stop. He turned to me and rested his hand against my cheek before kissing my softly on the lips.

"For giving me such a wonderful gift. I couldn't ask for anything more."

**First off, how many of you figured out that it was Jasper and Alices wedding? Hmmmm? Yes, Edward and Bella are already married. I gave hints before they spoke a little bit about thier wedding, did you notice them?**

**Okay, so I know you're going to have questions about them being married, babies, and him driving. This is the part where I explain the sequel to you. ****The sequel is going to be called _pieces of time_, I believe, not sure yet, I might change the title later. I've kind of flip flopped about what I wanted to do but now I've decided and even written a prologue. If you want to see a preview of it check out my blog. Just click on my hompage on my fan fic profile and you should be able to get there. **

**I can't thank you enough. Thanks for a fantastic journey. I loved how I got to know so many of you and I hope to continue to learn more! You are the best!**


	49. Author's notes and search

Okay, this is an AN and I'm sorry but it I want to explain a couple things real quick.

First off, Bella is 19 in the Epilogue. It may bother some people that she's pregnant so young but she is married. It kind of bothers me when people make snide comments about her being too young. I was 19 when I had my daughter. I was married, and still am, and we were trying to get pregnant on purpose. Yes, both she and I were young but the thing is, they use to do it a lot younger in the old days. If it bothers you, I'm sorry but it's a normal thing and in this day and age it's almost uncommon for someone to be married before they get pregnant. People look down on you when you appear young and pregnant. They assume you don't know who the father is and when you say you're married then they assume that you got married because you were pregnant. I'm sure Bella will deal with this some in the sequel.

Second and the main reason I'm writing this: I am looking for a beta for the sequel. I have a few requirements.

Must be on daily. I write a lot and I want someone I can talk to about these things.

Don't be overly harsh. I can take certain criticisms but if you're rude I won't deal with you anymore.

This is about grammar and spelling. I want you to correct mainly that. You can reword something that doesn't make sense to you but I would like to see what you're reworded and explain why at the bottom.

If you like or dislike something about the chapter I want to know so I can work on it, don't automatically start changing stuff. Put it at the bottom of the chapter and I'll see what I can do.

I want to see some of your own work. I understand some mistakes, we're all human but if your grammar sucks just as bad as mine, no offense, I'm better off doing it myself.

You need to have open office. Word pad just doesn't cut it. If you don't have it now, that's easily fixed. It's free and you can get it from fan fiction it's self.

Don't be surprised if I don't show you too much of my outline. It's very basic and constantly changing. My characters tend to take over and I just go from there.

Keep in mind that I've got horrible eyesight, don't tend to wear my glasses and am a mild dyslexic. Oh and I write at night. Hehe I'll reread before I'll send it over but if something doesn't make complete sense, that's probably why. I'm not doing half bad considering, huh?

I know I'm kind of picky but I know what I want. I don't want to offend anyone if I don't except them and I won't be surprised is no one says they want too. Hehe like I said, I know I'm picky.

What I plan on doing with this new story is updating twice a week, giving me time to work on other stuff and have time to get it edited. If you can't handle this time frame, then please let me know. I believe I'm going to update Monday and Thursday with this story, but I'm not certain. That's subject to change. If I like the way you work I may have you work on another story I'm planning on writing but we'll see.

So, send me a review if you're interesting and I'll PM you as soon as possible.

Once again, thank you. I'm overwhelmed at the reaction to this story. Just to let you know, I loved writing it probably as much as you guys loved reading it. You guys have made my horrible and boring summer so much more interesting. Thank you thank you thank you. I can't say it enough.

**Edit! I want to thank everyone that applied but I did find a beta! Thanks again.**


	50. Chapter 50

Alright my wonderful peoples. I just wanted to let you know that the sequel to Blind is now up. It is called Pieces of time. Also, I wanted to let you know that I am slowly but surely editing blind to clear up the mistakes.

You guys are the best. Thanks!


End file.
